DigiHearts 2: Hazards Journey
by Thechaosmaster
Summary: After defeating Ansem and closing the door in the realm of Darkness with their friends on the other side, Sora, Takato, and their friends were trapped in darkness. On the way, they drifted off course, now they wake up one year later and find themselves in a strangely familiar town, now join them on their new journey to save the worlds once again and fight against Organization XIII.
1. Chapter 1

**Thechaosmaster: Hello everybody, and welcome to the sequel to DigiHearts: Hazards Fate, DigiHearts 2: Hazards Journey! Now then, this prologue is by far the longest ever written, if not, it could be close! Now then, this chapter has the whole Roxas story part of KH2 in it. This is why it is so long. Now then, just to let you all know, Xakatto, or Xak for short, is my OC, he is Takato's Nobody,now then, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write, even when I added in some original content for Axel, well then, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer means that I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Digimon.**

"Xakatto" = normal speech

 _'Xakatto' = thinking/ Mental conversation with Hazzado_

 ** _"Xakatto" = Hazzado's speech with Xak/Takato_**

 **«Xakatto»= change in scene/ change in day**

 **«Xakatto» Computer voice**

* * *

 **Prologue: Xakatto and Roxas: the last week**

There was the sound of an ocean, then a boy's voice said, "A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory, a far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the peices up, yours, and mine."

Then there were memories. Of a brown haired boy with yellow goggles, he saw a boy with spiky hair, he saw a lot of things, but then he saw the same boy enter a strange castle, and then he saw a girl in a white dress drawing a picture of both the Goggle-Headed boy, and the spiky haired boy in some sort of pod, then both boys ended up inside a pod, the same one that the girl had drawn, then the boys fell asleep, inside the pods. Then there was the same boys lying on a beach holding hands with a different girl and a silver haired boy.

Then two new boys fell from where the first were laying down, the first looked just like the one wearing the goggles, while the other boy had an all white shirt with a red patch on the shoulders with a cross like zipper, black and grey pants that go all the way down to his black and silver flat top shoes with red laces, and a black band on his pointer finger and a white band on his middle finger. Then the new boy with goggles took a step and soon the whole world became a sea of doves.

Then there was a dark beach, and there was a figure standing there almost like he was waiting for someone, then a dark portal opened up and two figures wearing the same black hooded coat appeared, with the hoods over their heads to hide who they were.

The figure that was there first said, "You guys have arrived. I've been to see them… they look a lot like the two of you."

Then the second figure asked, "Who are you?"

The first figure said, "I'm what's left. Or… I'm all there ever was."

Then the third hooded figure said, "He meant your name."

Then the first figure said, "My name is of no importance. What about you guys, do you remember your true names?"

Then second figure said, "My true name is…"

Then, at the same time the third figure said, "My true name is…"

Then the third figure had memories, of the Goggle-Head boy. Seeing his life through his eyes, but the memories were incomplete. They felt, scattered.

Then a silver haired boy asked, "Giving up already? If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" The memories continued to play out, but they seemed like they were playing through a scratched up DVD player.

Then the memories ended. And in a room a boy with light red eyes, messy brown hair, wearing pj's woke up and said, "It seems like it's starting." This boy, was known as Xakatto, or as his friends call him 'Xak' for short, then he got dressed in his light red sneakers, long black jeans, a red shortsleeved shirt, a red and black hooded jacket, a pair of red goggles, and finally, around his neck, was four triangles, that didn't connect. Then Xak went to go meet up with his friends, of Twilight Town.

On the way to the Usual Place, Xak ran into a boy that had an all white shirt with a red patch on the shoulders, with a cross like zipper, black and grey pants that go all the way down to his black and silver flat top shoes with red laces, and a black band on his pointer finger and a white band on his middle finger. then Xak said, "Hey, Roxas, how you doing?"

The boy, now known as Roxas sighed then said, "Oh, hey Xak, you know, I had another dream about him."

Xak asked, "Sora?" The spiky headed teen nodded then Xak said, "Same here, a boy named Takato has been in my dreams for the past couple of days now."

Roxas then said, "What do you think it's all about, Xakatto?"

Xak shook his head and said, "I'm not sure, but, come on, Hayner is probably waiting for us."

Roxas nodded then they headed to their "gang's" "hideout" where a tall boy with bright blond hair, wearing green cameo pants and sneakers, and black T-shirt was standing around, this is Hayner.

Another boy wearing a red blue and white shirt that says "Dog Street" on the side, a black and silver headband, blue jeans and red sneakers, this is Pence.

And a girl with bright green eyes, brown hair, this girl is Olette, was wearing an orange dress with white flowers on them, and teal pants with blue shoes, were all chatting about some crazy story that Hayner was telling.

But Xak and Roxas weren't listening to it. Roxas was thinking about the dreams he's been having. And Xak was thinking, _'Another dream about Takato and Sora. Naminé must be doing her work perfectly. I know that this is all a virtual world and all, but, I just wish that DiZ wouldn't treat me like I was a disgrace, and that me looking like Takato was the only thing that kept him from wiping my memories. And, I'm not sure what he thinks about all this, but from our first encounter, he seemed to be okay with me. And those two, at least they talked to me like I was Takato, even though I'm not. But, Rika, she truly has grown. At least I was able to see Takato one more time, before being sent here. That was all I asked, I just wanted to see Takato one last time before being sent here, to this place. I swear, DiZ has got to be the biggest Nobody hater of all time. Whatever.'_

 **«The first day»**

Hayner then said, "Man, doesn't that tick you off?"

Pence nodded and said, "Yeah, that's just wrong."

Olette nodded with a frown then said, "Seifer's gone too far this time."

Then the gang looked at Roxas and Xak and they both nodded. "I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See… that's not what really bugs me. What REALLY bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the KLEPTO CLUB! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, NEVER." Hayner said with anger rising in his voice during his rant.

Xak then thought, _'If only they knew. But man, I've got to at least give DiZ some props, he's managed to get everyone's personality perfectly, I guess me being the only member to actually live in the real town for about two months worked for me.'_

Then Hayner said, "Now… what to do."

Xak then thought, _'Yep, even after a month here, it's hard to tell that this is just a computer world. And I'm in full control of it, to an extent, right, Hazzado? I wonder what Takato is really like, in a fight.'_

Then a deep voice said, ** _"While it's true that my powers allow you to hack into any computer, it can't allow you to modify this world as you see fit. Remember, this is just like a computer game, and you are the player, not the programmer. And you did fight Takato back in the castle during last year, remember?"_**

Xak mentally nodded then thought, _'I know that, but that was more of a friendly spar then a fight. But please, tell me more about him, tell me about Takato, please?'_

The embodiment of hazard said, ** _"Well, he was just like you, in fact, I'm the only reason why you turned out the way you are, while your personality is based off of Takato, there are some similarities, and there are some differences. I'll start with what you know of the similarities. For example, both you and Takato have an knights like act, you both have a code of honour, and while the two of you maybe different beings, you are still part of each other. And you each have high regards and loyalty to your friends. And finally, what I think to be the most interesting shared trait that you two share, the goggles."_**

Xak then said, _'Well, I like wearing them, they feel, natural. To me anyways.'_

Hazzado nodded then said, _ **"Right. Now then, time to explain the differences between the two of you. I'll start with the anger problems. While the two of you have some anger issues, Takato was able to keep himself under control better then you can. It could be because he is my chosen vessel, and he could handle my powers more, fluently, so to speak, but it could also be that it is because you two are different, even if you are his Nobody, you have some control over your anger, but you do have the tendency to get angry, very easy I might add.**_

 _ **Next, is the way you two fight, now when this started all the way back when you and Roxas first woke up, without a name for each other, you had the Hazardous Claws, and while you did fight the same way Takato did, at first, you started to develop your own fighting style with them. Takato would always fight like a savage animal since I gave him full control over my powers, he fought with great strength and speed, he would also sometimes combine magic into his attacks to make them stronger.**_

 _ **You on the other hand would fight with a different style. While you fought like an animal, you fought differently, you would stay back and fight with a more careful and thought out approach. And while I don't know much about how he used the two Keyblades, I do know this, when Takato gave his life for Sora and Kairi one year ago, I left him, and soon I found the only person who I could call a worthy vessel, and it turned out, to be his Nobody."**_

Xak smiled then he heard Roxas say, "Uh, well… We could find the real thrives. That would set the record straight."

Then Pence said, "Hey, that sounds fun!"

Xak nodded and said, "Yeah, let's go and find the thieves."

Hayner asked, "What about Seifer?"

Xak said, "First things first."

Roxas nodded and said, "Right, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs."

Hayner growled at annoyance but was interrupted by Pence saying, "Oh, no! They're gone! Our _ are gone!" Pence then rubbed his throat, like he just lost something important.

Then Hayner then asked, "All our _ are gone?" Then Hayner grabbed his throat in surprise.

Then Olette asked, "You can't say _ why not?"

Xak then thought, _'There is no way that this is normal, I mean it's one thing to take someone's _, but to take the word _, this has Nobodies written all over it.'_

Hazzado gave him a mental nod then said, ** _"So it seems, but why would they steal those items in the first place?"_**

Xakatto thought, _'While we higher Nobodies can think and plan, the lesser ones do have intelligence, but remember, in here, we're nothing but data, the Nobodies can't tell the difference between the two.'_

Hazzado then asked, **_"So, you think that the Organization is trying to get you guys back?"_**

Xak gave him a mental nod then thought, _'Knowing them, yes. And it won't be long now, and knowing them, they're going to send someone who we trust to try to bring us back, that means they're going send Axel soon. But, if I'm correct, Naminé said that Sora and Takato's memories will be restored on the sixth day, that means that Axel will arrive sometime before then.'_

Hazzado then asked, ** _"What are you going to do when he does? He was your best friend while you were in the Organization, and he was your Somebody's friend while he was growing up."_**

Xak nodded then smiled and asked, _'Yeah, do you remember his face when I called him "Lea" when I first met him? I swear, I'd never seen anyone stutter that much before in my life!'_

Then Hazzado asked, **_"Is there anyone besides Lea that you miss, Xak?"_**

Xak's answer was interrupted by Pence asking, "But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our _ are gone!"

Roxas then said, "Stolen… And not just the _. But the word _ they stole it, too!"

Hayner then said, "What kind of thief if that? Seifer could have pulled that off."

Roxas nodded and said, "Yeah."

Hayner then said, "All right, time for some recon!"

Everyone nodded then they headed out the door but Xak and Roxas became sluggish, and they fell to the ground.

 **«Undisclosed location»**

A mans voice say, "Their hearts are returning. Doubtless they'll awaken very soon."

 **«Back with Roxas and Xakatto»**

The two boys woke up from their sudden sleep spell and Xak thought, ' _It'_ _s_ _happening faster then I expected. You felt that, right Hazzado?'_

The being of hazard nodded and said, **_"Yes, I have. That was Takato's heart, it was resonating with my own. It won't be very long now, are you sure you want to return to him, Xak? All you have to do is be in close proximity of him, and I could just enter Takato, then you and he could be your own person."_**

Xak shook his head mentally then thought, _'No. If I don't return to Takato, then he'll only be weak, I wanted for so long to feel whole again, and now, I can.'_

Then the two boys got up and brushed themselves off. Then Olette walked in and said, "Roxas, Xak, c'mon."

The two boys nodded then walked into the train district, where they saw the gang at an armor shop, then Hayner said, "Over here!"

Then the boys walked up to the shop and Xak thought, _'I want to tell Roxas everything, but it's not the right time for it.'_

Hazzado then said, **_"I know, you don't want to keep this a secret from him, but it's not the right time. Once you decide to explain it to him, he might not believe you."_**

Xak nodded then thought, _'I wonder if Rika will show up at the mansion for our usual meeting routine?'_

Hazzado then smirked and asked, **_"You have feelings for her, right?"_**

Xak blushed and thought, _'Well, duh! Takato loved her, and I am his Nobody, so, can you blame me?'_

Hazzado laughed then said, _ **"I sure hope that Takato doesn't find out. Even if you are his Nobody, he will still kill you!"**_

Xak ignored the hazard then caught up with the group once there, Pence said, "Let's get this investigation underway."

Then the owner of the armor stand said, "Yo, Roxas, Xak. Never thought you two would do such a rotten thing…"

Roxas then yelled, "We didn't steal anything, all right?"

Xak nodded and said, "He's right!"

The owner said, "I'd like to believe you guys, but… who else would steal that stuff?"

Roxas asked, "What stuff?"

Then the owner said in an angry voice, "As if you didn't know. Hey, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask at the accessory shop."

The gang then walked up ton the accessory shop and Hayner said, "Go on, Roxas, Xak— ask her."

Roxas then approached the women at the counter, who said, "Oh, it's you, Roxas, Xak… Please don't let me down. You two used to be two of my favorite customers. "

Roxas said, "I'm not a thief!"

Xak then said, "Neither am I. Everyone knows me as the "Knight of Twilight Town." Why would I tarnish the name I've made out for myself?"

The owner said, "Okay…"

Then Roxas said, "It's no fun having everyone suspecting us, ya know."

The owner then said, "Then you guys have got to find a way to clear your names. The women at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too."

Then the gang visited the old women that runs the candy shop, who asked, "Xak? Roxas? Have any of you seen my cat around?"

Roxas and Xak said, "Er…" Then both boys looked up and saw the cat.

Xak then gave Roxas a boost, who then climbed up and grabbed the candy shop owners cat, and safely returned it to her, then she said, "Thank you, Roxas,  
Xak."

Roxas then asked, "Did they steal something from you, too?"

The shop owner nodded and said, "Oh, my, yes. Something important."

Xak then said, "Just so you know, we didn't do it."

The old lady said, "I believe you."

Roxas smiled then said, "Thanks for that, ma'am."

Xak then asked, "So what did they take from you."

The shop owner said, "My _. My precious _."

Hayner then said, "Looks like the culprit is going around stealing _."

And Olette said, "And not just _. But the word _, too."

Pence then said, "This isn't your average thief…"

Olette then said, "I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this."

Xak then said, "We gotta talk to him. C'mon, to the sandlot!"

The quintuplet then ran off to the sandlot, once there they found three people, one was short kid that looked like a mage, another was a blue haired girl wearing light grey shorts and a blue sleeveless shirt, and the other was a tall dark skinned man, wearing black pants, and a red sleeveless shirt. Then the small kid pointed to the gang and the women said in a voice that sounded plain and simple, "Thieves."

Then the man said, "That was low, y'know!"

Then Hayner said, "Oh yeah?"

Then a tall man with a white cape walked in and said, "Nice comeback there, blondie."

Hayner then asked, "What'd you say!?"

The man, who was wearing a blue zipped up shirt and a black beanie, this was Seifer, said, "You can give us back the _ now."

Then the other man, known as Rai, sometimes Raijin said, "Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?"

Then Seifer said, "That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some _ to prove that you're losers."

Then the women known as, Fuu or sometimes Fujin said, "Replay!"

Then Seifer started laughing then he said, "Now you're talking!" Then Seifer and his gang took a battle position. Then so did Roxas and the others. Then Seifer said, "I guess if you get on your knees and beg, MAYBE I'll let it slide."

Xak was about to punch the man, when Roxas walked up to Seifer then bowed to Seifer, but he couldn't help but notice the Struggle bats that were in Roxas's sight. Then Hayner said, "Roxas!"

Then Xak saw a struggle bat with a hand guard and he dashed for it as Roxas went for the one that looked like a wand.

Then Xak said, "If you fight Roxas, you fight me as well."

Roxas then said, "Xak, stay out of this. This is my fight!"

Xak was about to respond, but he simply nodded, then he watched Roxas kick the pants off of Seifer, then Xak gave Roxas a man hug then he saw Pence holding a camera then he took the picture, but then a strange creature in a silver outfit circled around him and stole his camera.

Xak then thought, _'I knew it, Nobodies. That was a Dusk.'_

Hayner then asked, "What was that?"

Olette then said, "The thief?"

Xak then said, "Guys, stay here! Roxas, let's go!"

Roxas nodded then followed the Goggle-Headed boy to the woods, then Xak said, "It's heading to the abandoned mansion, we have to stop it!"

Roxas then asked, "Who do you think that was?"

Xak then angrily said, "Whoever they are, I'm going to teach them to never cross me."

Roxas then said, "Yeash, it was only a camera. You're acting like they just kicked your puppy."

Then Xak heard the Hazards voice say, ** _"He's right, kid. You need to control yourself. Remember what I said before? You need to have more control over yourself."_**

Xak then took a deep breath then said, "You're right. Sorry, Roxas. Let's go!" Then Xak thought, _'I just hope that I can summon my Keyblade.'_

Hazzado then said, **_"You remember your encounter with Takato in the castle, right? You remember how the two of you seemed to be the only ones that didn't really fight each other. You just challenged him to a spar, then after a while, the two of you were exhausted, then you told him that you had fun and you traveled with him. In fact you were the one who helped him when he needed it. The members thought that you and Axle had betrayed the Organization, but in fact, some of it's members were planing on taking over, the two of you helped dispose of the traitors, and you even told Takato who you are, and after Naminé explain how he was going to put Takato to sleep so he could rest, he gave you his Keyblades. All you have to do, is call upon one, and it shall appear. Just like before."_**

Xak mentally nodded then he and Roxas dashed off after the Dusk. Once they reached the old mansion, Xak saw the Dusk was just waiting for them, he also noticed two figures hiding in the trees, he gave them a look, then the two figures nodded, then he caught up with Roxas and the Dusk, who unzipped it's mouth, then said, "We have come for you, my lieges."

Roxas was taken back by this, but not Xak, he got out his weapon, and Roxas got the message, then he too brought out his struggle weapon, then the boys tried to attack the thing, and when they got close, they felt something inside them trigger, then in a flash, they circled around the Nobody, and they tried to attack but their weapons didn't seemed to do a thing.

Then Xak said, "Come on, we could really use something useful right about now."

Then Roxas's sword began to digitalize and so did Xak's, soon both boys were holding a strange weapon. Roxas was holding a silver key shaped sword with a golden hand guard and a crown shaped blade. Xak was holding a hammer like weapon, it was red and had four claws that extended out to form a hammer edge, and a single claw going in the opposite way, it also had a black zig zag line on it, and the handle was blue and had a black hand guard.

Xak then thought, _'The Zero's Vaccine Reverse.'_

Hazzado said, **_"Yes, one of the two Keyblades Takato obtained after returning to a human, and one of the Keyblades you used shortly after returning from the castle."_**

Xak then said, "Roxas, use that to defeat the creature!"

Roxas asked, "But, what is this thing?"

Xak simply said, "Just use it like a sword, trust me!"

Roxas nodded then he and Xak dashed at the creature, this time, it appeared to do more then just go through it, they seemed to do some serious damage, then after a few quick strikes, the creature was destroyed, and all that was left were the pictures, then the Keyblades vanished into data, then Xak said, "Go and bring those to the group."

Roxas asked, "What about you?"

Xak looked up at the trees and said, "I've got a few things I need to take care of first. Don't worry, I'll meet up with you guys later, just go."

Roxas nodded then he noticed that his sword was gone, he just shrugged it off then went back to the usual place, once he was gone, Xak said, "He's gone. You guys can come out now!"

Then two figures jumped out of the trees. One was a girl with ginger colored hair wearing a long pare of yellow pants, yellow steel-toed boots with yin yang symbols on them, a light blue shirt with yellow coat and a yellow cloak with the same yin yang symbol on it.

The second was a dark skinned boy with short blue hair, green sneakers with small metal disks on the sides, long green pants with metal kneeplates on them, a light green shirt with an image of a shield on the front, a light green coat with a green cloak with a shield design on it.

The girl then ran up the Xak and gave him a hug then said, "Xak, thank goodness you're all right!"

Xakatto laughed then said, "Rika, remember what I've told you before, I may look like your boyfriend, but I'm not! We're two different people."

Rika nodded then said, "I know that! But still, you look so much like my Goggle-Head, I just can't help but to feel worried about you."

Xak nodded and said, "I know, and Takato's worried about you as well, Rika."

The boy asked in a bit of surprise in his voice, "You know?"

Xak nodded and said, "The memories are coming back at an alarming rate, Henry, but they only come in static, I swear, Takato must have really fortified his mind, it seems that he'll be up and ready to go in a couple of days. How's things on your end?"

The boy, now known as Henry said, "DiZ still doesn't like the fact that we're visiting you in this world, he says that you shouldn't even have your memories of who you used to be. But we've managed to keep him from doing such a thing."

Xak smiled then said, "That, and Naminé won't let anything happen to her older brother. So, how long have you guys frozen time now?"

Rika then said, "Since Roxas left, he probably noticed it, but thinks that he's just tired."

Xak nodded and said, "I swore that I would protect him, no matter what. And that it what I plan on doing."

Henry nodded then said, "Can you feel him yet, Xak?"

Xakatto nodded and said, "Yeah, both him and Hazzardmon, is he sleeping now?"

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah, he went there shortly after you and Roxas went digital."

Xak smiled then said, "He really was a cool being to hang around with, but I kind of wished he didn't call me "Xakattomon" all the time."

Rika laughed and said, "Oh, don't worry, he calls me "Rikamon" at times, even though he's smarter then before, he seemed to have kept that one small quirk."

Xak laughed then said, "Well, whatever, I guess I should head out now, it was good to see you guys again!"

Henry nodded then said, "You too, Xakatto. Stay safe."

Rika nodded and said in a serious voice, "And be wary, if a Dusk could get in here, there's no telling how long until the Organization gets in here."

Xak nodded and said, "I know. And I know that they will send someone who me and Roxas could trust to bring us back. Which will most likely be Axel."

Rika then asked, "He used to be Lea, right?"

Xak nodded and said, "Yeah, and because of Hazzado, I was able to have all of Takato's memories, and I even confronted him, and Saïx about it, they seemed to be surprised to see me, Axel in particular, especially when I called him, Lea. He was definitely taken by surprise, that's for sure, well later you two, take care now!"

Rika nodded and said, "You too!" Then both she and Henry disappeared.

Xak then ran off to catch up with Roxas, who was just getting to the entrance of the forest, then Xak said, "Roxas, wait up!"

Roxas looked up and said, "Xak? What happened? It felt like time had stopped moving again."

Xak then said, "I promise you, I'll tell you what's going on around town one day, but not now. Alright?"

Roxas nodded and said, "Alright, c'mon the gang is waiting for us!"

Xak nodded then the duo returned to the Usual Place, and showed the gang pictures of Xak and Roxas and Hayner asked, "What's this?"

Xak said, "We were his first customers after he took over the shop."

Then Roxas said, "So we took a picture together."

Olette then said, "It's a really nice photo. Oh…"

Then Pence said, "Hey! You just said "photo"! "

Then Hayner said, "So, Roxas, Xak— tell us about the picture thief."

Xak and Roxas shook their heads and Roxas said, "Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there."

Hayner then asked, "Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em? It's a GIRL…"

Olette then said, "You look happy, Roxas."

"Do not." Roxas denied.

Pence then asked, "So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen photos are either of Roxas, or Xak?"

Olette then said, "Ohh. So that's why everyone thought it was us."

Then Hayner said, "You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?"

Roxas asked, "Are they really all of us?"

Pence nodded and showed the pictures, one was of them and the candy shop owner, another was of Roxas being beaten by Seifer, another was of Roxas and Xak duking it out at a tournament. Another was of the whole gang standing outside of the mansion gates. Then Pence said, "Right? Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas and Xak or something?"

Hayner laughed and said, "C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone want to steal a couple of boneheads like Roxas and Xak?"

Then the two boys said, "Oh, thanks." Then everyone started laughing, then they heard the sound of a train passing over head. Then the gang left the Usual Place and Xak said, "Well, I'm going to the old mansion for a while."

Roxas then said, "You've been going there a lot since summer started, Xak."

Xak laughed then said, "What can I say, there's something about that place that makes me feel, like I'm home."

Roxas waved it off and said, "Whatever."

Roxas then walked away, once he was sure that Roxas was not to close to hear him, Xak said in a more serious voice, "I know you're there, Lea."

Then a figure in a black hooded outfit walked out of the alleyway then said, "So, you do remember me, Xak, I'm flattered."

Xak then said, "Save the chitchat, Axel, I've told you before, this is something that we chose to do. We have our Somebodies to find. Look, Lea…"

Axel then took off his hood to reveal that his hair looked like fire, then he said, "Don't use my human name, it's Axel, got it memorized?"

Xak laughed then he hugged Axel and said, "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Axel."

Axel then said, "Hey, hey! Don't get my coat all wet, I just had it cleaned. So, I'm guessing that asking you to come back won't be possible then, right?"

Xak shook his head and said, "No, sorry, Axel, but listen, visit Takato, he still remembers you, the old you, back when you guys lived at Hollow Bastion."

Axle frowned then folded his arms then said, "But, I want you guys back, you seem to remember me, but what about Roxas?"

Xak shook his head then answered sadly with, "Sorry, DiZ wouldn't allow him to keep his memories, but I know, that soon enough, he will remember."

Axel then smiled then said, "Yeah, well, nice to see you, Xak. I want you to know, I will meet, Takato face to face, but not now. I'm not ready. And I won't stop trying to get you guys back either."

Xak nodded, then he said, "Well then, we'll just have to fight to see what happens."

Axel nodded then smiled and said, "So it seems, think you boys can handle me?"

Xak then said, "Well, I'm not sure fighting two on one is fair, but I think that you and Roxas should have one final fight, later Axel!"

Axel nodded then disappeared in a spiral of red flames, then Xak thought, _'Lea, I hope that we can be friends again.'_

 **«Meanehile in an unknown location»**

A man wrapped up in red bandages was seen at a computer and another man standing next to him, with Rika and Henry standing in a corner, then the man in bandages said, "Organization miscreants … They've found us."

Then Rika nodded and said, "True, but why would Xak just talk with Axel?"

Henry looked at her and said, "Because, he was once his best friend, both in the Organization, and when Takato was growing up in Hollow Bastion."

Then the cloaked figure asked, "But… why would the Nobodies steal photographs?"

Henry then said, "Both are nothing more then data to them."

Then the man nodded and said, "The fools could never tell the difference. We're running out of time. Naminé must make haste."

Rika then said, "She can only go so fast, DiZ. You know who she is, who Roxas is, and more importantly, who Xak is. Roxas is Sora's Nobody, while Xak is Takato's, your own son's Nobody! He knows more about the Organization then we can ever think possible, and Naminé is your daughter's Nobody. Just give her more time, that's all she needs!"

DiZ simply growled and said, "Fine!"

 **«The second Day»**

Xak and Roxas headed to the Usual Pace when they saw a man in a black coat pass by, they continued into their hide out, and saw that everyone was eating blue Ice cream, Hayner handed the boys two of them and Xak licked then he smiled then said, "Salty, no sweet!"

Pence then said, "Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?"

Olette then said, "I sure hope so."

Hayner then asked, "Huh? Where did that come from?"

Pence then said, "Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud."

Then Hayner said, "Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?"

Pence laughed then asked, "Get that off a fortune cookie?"

Then Hayner said, "That's it, no more ice cream for you! Man, today's turning into a real drag.'"

Then Olette said, "Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief."

Hayner got up then said, "Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this? We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and GO! No? Aw, c'mon!"

Then Roxas said, "Maybe you forgot, but we're broke."

Then Hayner said, "Maybe you forgot I'm smart!" Then Hayner ran out the door, with Pence and Olette not to far behind him.

Xak then said, "C'mon Roxas, the gang's waiting!"

Roxas nodded then both he and Xak made they're way to the Back Ally where they saw Hayner, who said, "We're going to Market Street!" The the gang ran off to Market Street

Xak and Roxas then headed after them, and soon they saw Hayner and the gang staring at a Struggle poster, then Hayner said, "Just two days to go. The three of us have to make the finals!"

Xak then said, "Sorry, but I'm not going to be participating in this match this year."

Then everyone asked "WHAT!?"

Xak then repeated, "I said, I'm not going to be participating in this match this year."

Hayner asked, "Well, why not?"

Xak smirked, then he said, "Because, I don't feel like wiping the floor with your faces two years in a row, that's why."

Then Pence and Olette started laughing, while Hayner and Roxas said, "HEY!"

Xak then said, "That, and I've got things to do."

Pence asked, "Like what?"

Xak simply put his finger to his lips and said, "Sorry, that's a secret."

Hayner then shrugged his shoulders and said "Well then." Hayner then turned to Roxas and said, "You and I have to make it to the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the five of us split the prise!"

Roxas then said, "Okay, you're on."

Pence then said, "You two are gonna clean up!"

Olette then said, "Go get 'em!"

Then Roxas and Hayner crossed arms and Hayner said, "It's a promise!"

Xak then said, "Just do us a favor, try not to embarrass us, will you?" Then Xak ran off into the distance, laughing.

Roxas and Hayner said, "Hey!" Then the two boys started chasing the Goggle-Head, then Hayner said, "I'll get you, Goggle-Head!"

Xak laughed at the insult, then he said, "Hey, cut it out!"

Olette then said, "Guys, c'mon on!"

After a few minutes of chasing Xak, Hayner and the group gathered and Hayner said, "Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for five of us?"

Then after doing some quick math, Olette said, "4500 munny."

Hayner nodded then asked, "And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us?"

Again Olette did the math and said, "1500 munny. A total of 6000 munny."

Roxas then asked, "To spend on what?"

Hayner replied with, "Pretzels, of course! What else is there?"

Roxas then said, "Well, there's always watermelon."

Hayner said, "Too pricey. They're, like, 2000 munny apiece."

Xak nodded and said, "Pretzels it is."

Then Hayner asked, "Now, where were we?"

Olette then said, "We need 4500 munny altogether. But, all we have is…"

Pence then said, "I've got 800."

Olette then said, "…650."

Roxas then said, "150. Sorry."

Xak then said, "350. What do you think I do in my spare time?"

Hayner then said, "That's 1950 munny! We need another 2550. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn 900 munny each!" Hayner then ran off then said, "Meet at the station with cash in hand!"

Pence then asked, "Didn't he say he had it covered?"

Roxas said, "Whatever. Those pretzels are sounding pretty good."

Then Xak said, "Yeah, and that trip to the beach is sounding pretty good and relaxing right about now." Then he thought, _'Although, I doubt that DiZ would even allow us to go to the beach. Man, I wouldn't mind actually going to the beach for a while.'_

Then Hazzado said, **_"Indeed, you could actually enjoy the peace and relaxation on the beach this year. Too bad that if you did, it would just make another gate for the Nobodies to enter through."_**

Xakatto nodded then thought, _'I know, I know. But still… can't DiZ just allow us to go, if the Nobodies did show up, I would tell the others to run, then I would take care of them.'_

Hazzado then asked, **_"Remember you need to keep who you are a secret. You can't let Roxas know yet. And now, you remember what I asked you yesterday, is there anyone you miss?"_**

Xak thought about it then said, _'I guess, I guess that I miss Larxene, she was one of the few members that actually seemed nice, before she turned on the Organization and… Wait! Why am I telling you this? I've got to find some jobs to do!'_

Xak then went to the Market Street: Station Heights, then he applied for a job as a Grandstander. He was able to keep the ball in the air for 300 consecutive hits. But, soon he got distracted by seeing familiar people standing on the rooftops, watching him. Then he dropped the ball, and he tried again, but knowing that those two were watching him, made it harder to focus and he kept dropping the ball. Then he ran out of tries and the one who hired him said, "Wow! You're the best!" The little girl then gave him 50 munny.

 *****received 50 munny*****

Xak did a few more odd jobs, like mail delivery, Cargo Climb, a bee exterminator, putting up posters, and while he was doing some of these jobs, he would see Roxas doing the other ones. While he was doing the Grandstander, Roxas would be doing the Mail Delivery, while he was putting up posters, he would catch Roxas doing junk clean up. After an hour of doing some odd jobs, Xak had finally saved up enough munny. Then he met up with Roxas who had just earned enough munny as well.

The two boys then ran up to the Station Plaza, once there, they saw Hayner and the gang waiting for them, Hayner waved and Xak waved back, then they walked up to the gang and Hayner asked, "All present and accounted for?"

Pence then asked, "What've we got?"

Roxas then said, "Let's see… Just this." Roxas then showed the gang his 900 munny.

Then Hayner said, "Good job. What about you, Goggle-Head? "

Xak asked, "Why does everyone keep calling me that? Anyways, I've got the same amount."

Olette then collected the munny and put it into an orange bag, then said, "Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have… Tada! 6000 munny!"

Hayner then said, "Sweet!"

Olette then gave Roxas the pouch and said, "Let's get tickets!"

Then Pence and Olette ran off towards the station and Hayner, Roxas and Xak were the only ones who didn't move, then Hayner said, "We can't be together forever… so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember."

Roxas and Xak said, "Huh?"

Hayner said, "Gotcha!" Then punched Roxas on the shoulder and ran off.

Xak and Roxas were about to follow them, but a stick was thrown at the two of them, Xak jumped out of the way, but Roxas tripped. Xakatto looked at his "friends" and saw that they were confused, then he looked back to Roxas and saw a black cloaked person helping Roxas up, who then got a weird expression on his face, then he noticed the slightest movement of a hand going into Roxas's pocket, then taking out the munny pouch, then he thought, _'It's him.'_

Hazzado gave him a mental nod, then he said, **_"Yes, indeed. He seems to be preventing us from going to the beach."_**

Xak then thought, _'Guess this means that DiZ won't be letting us have the trip then. Well, I could always go to the mansion during the Struggle Tournament. It's been a while since I've seen Naminé, and what kind of a older brother would I be, if I didn't check up on my sister every now and again?'_

Hazzado answered with, **_"A terrible one, that's what."_**

Xak nodded then he saw the cloaked figure vanish and he head Hayner said, "Roxas, Xakatto! Three minutes!"

Xak and Roxas turned back to the figure and saw that he was gone. Roxas and Xak nodded then they ran into the station, where Hayner said, "Five students."

Pence then said, "Roxas, the money."

Then Roxas tried to find the pouch and he said, "Wait." Roxas searched over and he realized that the pouch was gone, then he said, "No!"

Hayner asked, "Huh?"

Then Xak thought, 'You know, if they wanted to keep us off the train, they could've at least sent Rika or Henry to steal it, you know, instead of it seeming like the gang not noticing that Roxas had the munny one second ago, then having it just vanish into thin air. Ya' know?'

Hazzado nodded and said, "Yeah, I know, maybe you could complain about it to Naminé and the others when you go to the mansion."

Xak nodded then he heard Roxas say, "He took it!" Roxas then headed for the exit of the station.

Then Olette asked, "Where are you going?"

Roxas said, "Remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it!"

Hayner asked, "Guy?"

Roxas then said, "He couldn't have gotten too far…"

Hayner asked, "What are you talking about? There was no guy."

Roxas then said, "But he…" Then the train bell went off Roxas then looked at Xak and said, "Xak, you jumped before I fell, did you see anything?"

Xak then thought, _'Oh, crud, now I wish that I'd actually had taken that fall now. What do I say?'_

Hazzado said, **_"Just tell them that you jumped because you thought someone was attacking you. I mean, you have always been a little jumpy so, it would make a good cover."_**

Xak gave a mental nod then said, "Sorry, it's just, I confused you falling for someone throwing something at you, and I guess I jumped out of reflex."

Roxas then said, "There wasn't… Really?"

Pence then said, "Oh, boy."

Roxas then asked, "There wasn't anyone… there?"

The gang then decided to climb up the station clock tower and watch the sunset. Everyone eating their favorite flavor of ice cream, Sea-Salt Ice Cream, well everyone but Roxas, who seemed down about not going to the beach, and wasn't eating his while it just melted.

Then Olette said, "It's melting."

Roxas looked up and said, "Sorry."

Hayner said, "Cheer up already!"

Then Pence said, "That was definitely weird, though."

Olette then said, "Strange."

Hayner said, "You said it."

Roxas then said, "Can you feel Sora?"

Everyone looked at Roxas and asked, "Huh?"

 **«In an unknown location»**

The voice of a computer said, **"Restoration at 28%"**

Then a voice said, "Naminé, hurry."

Then the cloaked figure was standing beside some tech tossing up a money pouch. Rika and Henry were also there, just sitting around.

Then the cloaked figure asked, "Is it really that hard to make a beach?"

Then the man wrapped up in bandages said, "We'd be giving the enemy another entry point."

Then Rika said, "Yeah, but Axel already made contact with Xak, so wouldn't that be threatening your plan, DiZ?"

The man, now known as DiZ said, "What that boy does is not of my concern, just as long as he does his part, he can do whatever he wants, he knows that he can't rejoin the Organization. Once Sora and Takato are ready to awaken, he will play his part."

Henry then folded his arms and in a disappointed voice said, "You know, you could treat the Nobodies of your kids with better respect then that, you know?"

DiZ then said, "They may be the Nobodies of my kids, but that does not make them my kids."

Then the cloaked figure asked, "What about this?"

DiZ looked at the munny pouch and said, "We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream." DiZ then started laughing then he said, "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that."

Rika and Henry then got up and Rika said, "Well, we're going. We've got a scheduled meeting with Xak to keep, we'll see you later, open the gate."

DiZ then said, "Your actions inside the computer will be putting the plan into jeopardy!"

Henry then said, "No, it's actually doing the opposite."

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah, in fact, by us visiting him he's been ready to return to Takato, so you can say that we're helping with the plan. Don't forget, I'm dating your son, DiZ! So that makes me, your daughter in-law! Now, I'm going to check up on sleepy heads!"

Then Rika and Henry went to the room next door and saw three figures, one was a duck, one was a humanoid dog, and the third was a large humanoid dragon with four wings, then Rika put her hand on the pod that held the dragon and said, "Sleep well, Hazzardmon, it's almost time."

Then the two went into the next room and found two large pods and a girl in a long white dress standing in front of them, then Rika asked, "So, how's the prince and the airhead doing, Naminé?"

Then the girl, now known as Naminé turned around and said, "Their both doing fine. Takato looks like he's trying to wake up on his own, but it seems like he still needs Xak."

Henry nodded then said, "Yeah, we've talked to Xak, he seems to act just like Takato, it's almost scary, it has to be the hazards doing."

Naminé nodded and said, "It is. It seems to be giving him Takato's personality, and it seems that it worked for him. By the way, are you guys going to be here when Takato and Sora wake up?"

Rika shook her head then said, "Not here no, we'll meet them outside the station. Then we'll travel together from then on."

Naminé nodded then said, "Takato, he makes a good older brother."

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah, and a good boyfriend."

Naminé then said, "I will always think of you as my sister, Rika."

Rika nodded and said, "You too, Naminé. You too."

Henry then said, "Well, we best be off."

Naminé then asked, "Going to pay him another visit?"

Both teens nodded and Rika said, "Yeah, we won't interfere with his friends, only Xak alone, figures, he needs someone to talk to."

Naminé nodded then said, "Well, good luck. I'll be sure to visit them soon enough."

 **«With Xak»**

Xak was waking up in his room when he saw a girl in a white dress standing in the corner, he looked up and said, "Naminé!"

Naminé smiled and said, "Hello, brother."

Xak ran up to Naminé and gave her a hug, then he said, "It's good to see you again, sister."

Naminé nodded and said, "Same here, Xak, same here."

Xak then said, "I was actually planing on making a visit to the castle later today to visit you guys, but I guess that you decided to visit me instead. Are you really here, or just your data?"

Naminé looked down and said, "Sorry, it's just my data self, the real me is still working on Sora and Takato, but she still wanted to visit you, so she sent me."

Xak said, "Oh, well, it's okay. Are Rika and Henry still planing on our planned visit today?"

Naminé nodded and said, "Yes, they're already inside the computer, right now, their just waiting on you."

Xak then said, "Well, I guess I will visit them, after telling the gang that I won't be with them today."

Naminé smiled and said, "Well, stay safe, Xak."

Xak smiled and said, "Don't worry, I will be."

Naminé smiled, then her data became scattered, then Xak said, "Well, it's almost time."

 **«The 3rd day»**

After Xak was fully dressed he headed down to the usual place and found Roxas was already there holding a note. He walked up to him and said, "Hey, what's up?"

Roxas jumped and said, "Oh, Xak, don't do that!"

Xak laughed and asked, "Sorry. So, what's up?"

Roxas said, "Well, it seems that Hayner found a way to get us to the beach. You coming?"

Xak shook his head and said, "Sorry, I've got some things to take care of. So I can't meet up with the gang, tell them I'm sorry."

Roxas then said, "But, wouldn't you feel left out?"

Xak laughed and said, "Roxas, I'll be fine."

Roxas then said, "Well, all right, see ya later, Xak."

Xak then grabbed a nearby Skateboard then headed off to the hole in the wall in Market Street then he arrived at the mansion, where he saw Rika and Henry were already there. Xak then said, "Rika, Henry!"

Rika waved and said, "Hey, Goggle-Head. Good to see you!"

Xak laughed and said, "Hey, I only wear the goggles because I want to at least feel like I'm human. And because it makes me feel like I have returned to Takato."

Rika then said, "Yeah, I know, just can't stop calling you that!"

Henry laughed and said, "Ah, it feels good to be together again."

Xak then said, "Well, almost, but hey, he will be waking up soon, right?"

Rika said, "Right, he will be waking up and… huh?"

Xak asked, "What's up?"

Henry pointed behind Xak exclaimed said, "Nobodies!"

Xak then looked of to the forest and saw that Roxas had arrived at the forest and he was being chased by Dusks. Xak then said, "Roxas! Come on, we have to help him!"

Rika and Henry nodded then the all summoned their Keyblades, Xak had the Zero's Vaccine Reverse, Rika pulled out her Force of Balance and Henry summoned his Soul's Guardian. Then the three ran off after Roxas, then Rika asked, "You think he followed you?"

Xak shook his head then said, "No, most likely, Naminé led him here. Now come on, we have to get to him!"

After a few minutes of chasing Roxas, the trio arrived at the sandlot where they saw Seifer, his gang and Roxas surrounded by the Nobodies. Then Xak, Rika and Henry jumped into the scene, and Roxas asked, "Xak? Who are these two? And what are those things? And that sword, it's just like what happened last time!"

Rika then said, "Listen spiky, there's a time and place for everything, but now is not the time to explain anything!"

Xak nodded then he heard Naminé say, "Roxas! Use the Keyblade!"

Everyone looked up, and saw Naminé then Xak saw a Dusk head for Roxas, he dashed for him, and when he touched him, and then they were both sent to a strange place, they looked around and saw that they were standing on a glass platform that had two boys on them, one looked like Xak, and the other was a brown spiky haired boy in a red jumpsuit as well as a girl and boy that looked just like the two that Roxas just saw, and a weird four winged dragon.

Roxas then looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

Xak said, "The awakening."

Roxas asked, "The awakening? What's that?"

Xak didn't answer, instead, six weapons appeared in front of the boys, in front of Roxas was a single red sword, a staff with a mouse head on the top, and a large red shield with the mouse designs on it.

For Xak, he had, two swords, a pair of gauntlets, and two hammers.

Roxas then went up to the sword, and Xak went to the hammers, and when they picked them up, they instantly vanished, and Roxas was suddenly holding the Kingdom Key, and Xak was holding the Bonds of Hazard and the Zero's Vaccine reverse.

Then the Nobodies started attacking the two boys, after the Nobodies were destroyed, Roxas then glared his eyes and went up to Xak and put his Keyblade to his throat and said, "All right, Xak, tell me what is going on here!"

Xak didn't speak, he simply used his Bonds of Hazard to knock the Keyblade away from his throat, then he asked, "Are you sure you want to know? You want to know what those creatures were? Who those people are? The meaning behind the dreams we've been having? Are you sure you want to know? If I tell you, you will never be able to look at the town, or your friends the same way again."

Roxas thought about it then said, "How about just what's been going on with those creatures, and these weapons, and those two people you've been hanging out with."

Xak nodded and said, "What I am about to tell you, you must not tell another soul, those two that I came here with, the girl is Rika Nonaka, and the boy is Henry Wong. They hang out at the old mansion, those things you have been fighting, are called Nobodies, empty vessels, what is left of a human when they lose their hearts to the Heartless, those without hearts. Anyways, these weapons are called Keyblades, weapons that seem to be able to defeat Nobodies and Heatless."

Roxas then asked, "But, what about, everything else?"

Xak then said, "Roxas, look, I told you what you needed to know for the moment. And when the time is right, I will tell you everything else that I know, but not now."

Then a door appeared and the two boys started walking towards it and a voice said, _"Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid."_ Then the boys stopped and the voice said, _"Don't stop walking…"_

Xak then looked to his friend and said, "Roxas, you should know, once we cross the door, everything changes. Are you ready?"

Roxas took a deep breath then said, "Ready."

Xak nodded then he opened the door, once they made their way through the door, they saw another image of Sora and Takato, then they saw huge glass stairways connecting to different platforms, once they started climbing up, Nobodies started showing up, then Xak summoned the Bonds Of Hazard and started beating them up with the teeth, while Roxas was doing the same, but instead, he used the back of the Keyblade to attack.

This continued for a while, then they made it to the next door. When they walked through, they felt like they were being watched, then they turned around and for a split second, they saw a man in a black coat, then he vanished, leaving behind a large Nobody, this thing was HUGE. And according to Xak's Scan ability, it was called a "Twilight Thorn" and it looked mean.

Then Xak and Roaxs's body's began to sparkle and soon they found themselves warped to different areas. Roxas was warped right in front of the Twilight Thorn, and Xak was warped right behind it. Soon it charged at Roxas, then it brought it's arm back then it it then it struck, but Roxas countered with his Keyblade and sent it to Xak, who did the same. But then Xak was warped to Roxas and the Twilight Thorn grabbed them and threw them up in the air.

Then it tried to hit the boys, but they were able to counter the attack, causing it to hit the ground, then falling off the platform, then Roxas asked, "Think that did the trick?"

Xak didn't have time to answer as the platform they were on, began to tilt and they started falling, but they stopped themselves with their Keyblades, then Xak said, "I'm gonna take that as a 'no' Roxas."

Then the two boys saw the Twilight Thorn on the side of the platform holding a massive ball of energy, then the Nobody jumped off the platform, causing the boys to fall off as well, then as they neared the ball, Roxas and Xak threw their Keyblades at the ball, causing it to explode, temporary stunning the creature. But then the boys continued to fall to the platform. Xak righted himself in midair, allowing him to land on his hands and feet, but Roxas fell on his back, Xak then summoned his Keyblades, then he helped Roxas up, then they used the time they had to attack the giant's head, then after a while, it got back up and slithered at the boys, they jumped to avoid its arms, but then it stuck its head the the platform.

Xak and Roxas both nodded and then they charged in, but soon the feet of the Twilight Thorn struck the ground and new creatures showed up, they looked like living peices of armor, and according to Xak's Scan, they were called "Creepers", Xak used the Reversal reaction command to avoid being hit, and to get close enough to hit some of them. Roxas was doing just about the same thing, but the Creepers would change into different weapons and attack them.

Then the giant Nobody got back up and it unleased some dark waves of energy and with using reversal, the boys were able to make it to the head and they started beating the living daylights out of it, and with one final strike, they defeated the giant Nobody, but they were soon encased in darkness, and they felt like they were drowning in it, until they felt a hand grab them, and then, light.

When the boys opened their eyes, they saw that they were in a pure white room, with Naminé sitting on a table.

Roxas was about to speak, but Naminé put her finger to her lips and said, "My name is Naminé." After a quite moment, she said, "Roxas… Do you remember your true name?"

Then the cloaked figure appeared and grabbed her then said, "Say no more, Naminé."

Naminé said, "But if no one tells him, Roxas will…"

Then the figure said, "It's best if he doesn't know the truth."

Roxas then pointed and said, "Hey! You're that pickpocket!"

Xak then said, "Naminé…"

Then the figure looked at Xak and said, "You have already told him too much, but it was the wise thing to do. Don't tell him anymore, Xak."

Then Xak nodded and the figure flicked his arm and a portal of darkness opened up and the figure pushed Xak and Roxas into it.

When the boys came to, they heard someone say, "Seifer, strike a pose, y'know?"

Then they heard Seifer ask, "How's this?"

Then the voice said, "That's totally perfect, y'know!"

The boys looked up to see Seifer's gang taking a picture of him standing in front of the fallen boys, then Xak looked around, and saw that Rika and Henry were gone, then he thought, _'Guess that they decided to split.'_

Then he and Roxas got up onto their feet, then he heard Ria say, "How 'bout one more, y'know?"

Roxas then asked, "What's that for!?"

Then Fuu plainly said, "Keepsake."

Then Rai said, "Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know?"

Then Fuu said, "Cakewalk."

Xak then rubbed the back of his head and asked, "What were those things?"

Roxas then saw Xak's eyes and he knew that he had to play along, then Seifer said, "Outsiders, that's what." Roxas shook his head then Seifer said, "And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take 'disciplinary measures.'

Then Rai said, "Oh yeah, Seifer's always lookin' after the town, y'know?"

Roxas and Xak looked towards the alleyway entrance and saw the gang was there, then Xak thought, _'Oh, boy, Hayner's not gonna like this.'_

Then the gang left, and Roxas and Xak followed them, then Seifer said, "Hey! No chickening out of the tournament tomorrow!"

Then Rai said, "We'll be waitin', y'know?"

Once the two boys reached the hideout, they saw that Hayner, Pence and Olette were eating ice cream, then they walked up to them and Pence said, "So… you guys hung out with Seifer's gang today?"

Roxas then said, "N-no… It's not like that… Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?"

Olette then said, "We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you guys, right?"

Xak then said, "Guys, c'mon. You don't need me to have fun! You know I have been hanging around the old mansion before I joined this little gang, remember?"

Pence nodded and said, "Yeah, we know. It's just that, we've been friends for a while now, and it would feel like we would be tarnishing our friendship if we went without you, that's all."

Xak nodded then he said, "Well, next time, if I'm not around, go have fun, after all, I can take care of myself."

Roxas then said, "Hey…how 'bout tomorrow? We could get those pretzels and…"

Hayner then interrupted him and said, "I promised I'd be somewhere tomorrow."

Roxas then looked down and said, "Ohh…"

Xak then patted Roxas on the back and asked, "Roxas, do you remember what you promised yesterday?"

Roxas then looked up and realized what he had meant, then he said, "Oh!"

Then Hayner said, "I'm outta here." Then Hayner got up and left the hideout.

 **«Undisclosed location»**

A computers voice said, **"Restoration at 48%"**

Then the cloaked figure and the man known as DiZ were in a lab and the cloaked figure asked, "Was that Naminé made of data?"

DiZ said, "No… Naminé hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now… She's totally beyond my control!" DiZ then punched a computer monitor.

Then the cloaked figure said, "Calm down."

Then Rika and Henry appeared from the data stream and Rika said, "Yeah, calm down, we could hear you from the data world."

DiZ then said in a fierce voice, "And you two! Do you have any idea what trouble you have caused by showing yourself to Roxas!? Xak had to explain to him almost everything that is going on! It almost caused everything that we have been working on to become meaningless!"

Henry then said, "You should really relax, you should know by now that Xak and Roxas are not just peices on a chessboard that you can control, if Xak is anything like Takato, he would be a complete Goggle-Head, and do what ever it takes to do what needs to be done."

Then DiZ said, "It doesn't matter. As long as Naminé accomplishes her goal… we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas and Xak."

Rika then said, "So you say, but know this, tomorrow, Xak will be coming to the mansion, and we will visit him, whether you want us to or not! Then we will watch the tournament." Then Rika and Henry left the lab, leaving DiZ and the cloaked figure alone.

 **«The 4th day»**

Another night has passed and more memories have played through Xak's mind, then when he woke up, he headed for the Mansion and thought, _'This is it, today's the day for the struggle tournament, and that gives me enough time to hang out with Rika and Henry.'_ As he was heading for the mansion, he saw Rika and Henry waiting at the gate, then he said, "Rika! Henry!"

Henry smiled at the Goggle-Headed Nobody then he said, "Xak, good to see you!"

Rika smiled then asked, "Xak, want to go and watch the tournament?"

Xak was taken back by this then said, "On one condition, we watch from the rooftops, that way, no one would see us."

Rika and Henry nodded then they ran to the Sandlot, and jumped onto the roofs, then they saw a massive arena, and they also saw that they weren't the only ones on the roofs, so they decided that they would be fine. Then Rika asked, "So, how does it feel, you know, living inside a computer for over a month, Xak?"

Xak looked at Rika then said, "It felt weird the first couple of days, but after a few weeks, you kind of forget that you're made of data."

Henry nodded then said, "Look, it's starting."

Xak, Rika and Henry then watched the struggle match getting ready for the first match. The first match was Roxas against Hayner, then Henry said, "So, how did you know Hayner and the gang, Xak?"

Xak looked up and said, "It was sometime after me and Roxas made friends with Axel. The three of us made Twilight Town our own little relaxing world, we found out that it was the best place to have a view while eating our favorite ice cream, sea-salt ice cream. Anyways, after one of my missions, Roxas and Axel were still gone, so, I decided to travel around the town, after a while I'd found three kids trying to buy some ice cream, but they didn't have enough munny, so I decided to pay for them, they thanked me and I asked them if they wanted to eat with me on the clocktower, they agreed and we chatted and joked about crazy things, then we decided to hang out a lot.

Of course I never told anyone, decided to keep them as my secret life while I lived my normal one. That's how I met them."

Rika then said, "Wow, that's kind of, amazing, to say the least, Xak."

Xak nodded then asked, "Oh, yeah. How did you guys avoid being seen by Seifer's gang yesterday?"

Henry said, "Well, time was frozen, and when we saw that the Nobodies weren't really attacking them, we simply just fought them off, then when time was returning to normal, we dashed away, that's how."

Xak smiled then said, "Good idea."

Then the announcer spoke up, getting the trio's attention and said, "Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend Hayner!"

Xak then said, "It looks to me that Roxas and Hayner are gonna be going all out in this match."

Henry and Rika both nodded and watched the match, Hayner was strong, and Roxas seemed to be running away from him, but after a few seconds, Roxas was able to turn the tables and take out Hayner and collect the orbs that he dropped, making him the winner.

Rika then said, "Roxas looks like he's improved a lot and he looked like he was having fun."

Xak nodded then he looked around and he saw a person in a hooded outfit, then he asked, "Hey, did _he_ come to watch the match as well?"

Henry looked at him and said, "No, _he_ didn't. Why?"

Xak then looked back to where he saw the figure and noticed that he wasn't there, then he said, "Never mind. Just thought I saw something."

Rika nodded then she looked back to the arena where she saw Vivi take out Seifer without a problem. Then she asked, "When did Vivi get so tough?"

Xak shook his head then said, "That's not Vivi. That's a Nobody!"

Rika then said, "We should interfere, right now!"

Rika was just about to jump off the roof when Xak held out his hand and said, "Don't! We're not even supposed to be here, if Hayner and the others find out that we're watching, they'd start suspecting that something's up. For now, let's just wait and see what's going to happen."

Henry nodded then said, "All right, we'll watch and observe. But we should let DiZ know about this."

Again, Xak shook his head then said, "No. He will show up if he needs to be here. Just watch the match."

Rika and Henry were both uneasy about this match, but they just sat back and watched the fight get underway. As the battle progressed, Vivi was insane, he would attack with powerful attacks, but Roxas was able to hold him off and then finally defeated him.

But then just as Roxas was about to deliver the final blow, time began to disrupt, Xak seeing this said, "Oh, no, they're here."

Rika nodded then summoned her Keyblade, then she said, "We should get down there, immediately."

Xak said, "Wait!"

Rika then said, "Come on Xak, you know what will happen if…"

Xak interrupted her, "I know what they are planing, and I even told Axel that we won't return to the Organization and he actually seemed okay with that. That and the fact that he wants to see Takato again makes things easier."

Rika then asked, "Well, why is he here now?"

Xak smiled and said, "Mostly to see if what I told him was true, and most likely, to see if he is still as strong as he was before."

Henry then asked, "So, what? Is this his way of testing Roxas?"

Xak nodded then he saw tons of Dusks appearing, then he said, "Don't interrupt this, if things get out of hand, I will drop down and take care of things."

Both Rika and Henry nodded then they watched as Roxas fought off the Nobodies, once they were all destroyed, everyone heard the sounds of clapping, they looked over and saw a cloaked figure was clapping, then the figure said, "Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight." Roxas then had a look of confusion on his face and the cloaked figure said, "You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel." Then he took off his hood.

Then they heard Roxas ask, "Axel?"

Axel then said, "Talk about blank with a capital "B." Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one. I guess he was right after all. But I still want to test you out." Axel then summoned flamming frisbees called Chacrums and got into a fighting stance.

Then Roxas asked, "Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!"

Xak saw this as a good time to interfere, he then jumped off of the roof and landed in between Roxas and Axel then he said, "Axel, Don't do this. Roxas don't worry, just an old friend of ours."

Roxas then said, "But, I don't remember him, who is he?"

Xak was about to answer when the digital plane began to disrupt and Roxas yelled, "What's going on!?" Then he threw his Keyblade to the ground and then it manifested back into his hands.

Then Axle said, "Numbers XIII and XIV Roxas and Xakatto, The Key of Destiny and The Knight of Hazard."

Xak then said, "That was a long time ago, I'm not that person any more."

Roxas then asked, "What is going on here!?"

Axel then said, "Roxas, fight me, maybe you'll remember if you fight."

Xak then said, "Roxas, do this. He's not really that bad of a guy. Granted, he does seem that way, but just grant him this request, please?"

Roxas sighed then he nodded, then Xak said, "All right then, this will be just like a Struggle match, but without the orbs, you guys will fight until one of you surrender, or one of you drops. Ready?" Both combatants nodded then he said, "Fight!"

Xak then jumped out of the way and the two started fighting, Axel hasn't changed from his fighting style and remained as the pyro headed hot head from the Organization, one who deserves the title of "Flurry of Dancing Flames" he was obviously going easy on Roxas, then after a few minutes, Axel was sent back to the ground and Xak jumped in and said, "Match! Winner, Roxas! Axel, you did good, it was great seeing you again."

Axel breathed heavily and said, "Thanks, Xak. Roxas, you were pretty tough, keep on getting stronger, one day, you and I will fight again, this time, it will be an all out brawl."

Roxas smiled for a reason he couldn't explain then he said, "I will be waiting for that day, Axel."

Axel then asked, "You remember?"

Roxas then shook his head and said, "I'm not sure, everything feels fuzzy, why does everything feel fuzzy?"

Xak was about to answer when a digital version of DiZ appeared and Axel said, "So it was you."

Then DiZ said, "Roxas, this man speaks nonsense! Xak, you have said enough!"

Xak then said in a fierce voice, "No!"

DiZ was taken back by this and asked, "What do you mean, 'no' Xak?"

Xak then said, "That is enough, DiZ! I'm sick and tired of trying to be human and you treating me like garbage! After this is over, I'm telling him everything!"

DiZ then said in an angry voice, "No! I disallow it!"

Xak then summoned his Keyblades and said, "I'm sorry, but you no longer control my life!"

Roxas then said in a quite voice that started rising, "Hayner… Pence… Olette… Xak… Hayner! Pence! Olette! Xak!"

Xak then said, "Crud! Doesn't matter, I'm still telling him!" Then Xak ran to the top of the building he was just at and returned to Rika and Henry.

Henry then said, "You know, I think you're starting to warm up to DiZ, Xak."

Xak lightly chucked then said, "Oh, yeah. So you guys want to join me when I explain everything to Roxas?"

Rika nodded then said, "Sure. We'll go with you, after Roxas fights Setzer and wins the tournament."

Xak nodded and watched the battle, Roxas and Setzer were evenly matched, but while they were fighting, Henry asked Xak, "Hey, Xak, why did you have Roxas fight Axel?"

Xak smiled and said, "It was one of the requests that Axel wanted, he knows that me and Roxas will be returning to our original selves, but before we do, Axel wanted to have one final bout with Roxas, for old times sake."

Rika then asked, "So that means that this was just the first part?"

Xak nodded his head, then smiled and said, "Yep, the next one won't be for a while though, but when it does, I know it will be a good one too. But, I'll be sure to watch over the two, that way no one gets hurt."

Henry then said, "You act just like an older brother to Roxas, Xak."

Xak rubbed his nose and said, "What can I say? I'm just acting towards Roxas like how Takato would act towards Kairi."

Henry nodded then looked towards the arena and said, "Wow. It looks like we missed the match."

Rika looked over then said, "Oh, oh well. I think DiZ recorded all of the matches, we'll watch them when we get back. Now then, you go and enjoy the victory with your friends, Xak, we'll meet you at the mansion tomorrow, there, we can explain everything to Roxas."

Xak then asked, "Well, what about… Ansem?"

Henry looked towards the setting sun and said, "We all know that he was once Riku, and if we tell Roxas the truth, it might make things easier for us."

Xak nodded then he left to go to the back ally and then he found his way to the Sandlot, there he saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette surrounding Roxas, then he ran up to him and said, "Roxas! I see that you beat Setzer, good job!"

Roxas smiled then rubbed his head then said, "Thanks."

Xak then said, "Well, come on, let's celebrate, ice cream, my treat!"

Hayner laughed then said, "Awesome!"

Olette then asked, "By the way, where were you? You missed everything."

Xak laughed then said, "Oh, I came in just in time, I was actually here the whole time, I just wanted to see without distracting everyone."

Pence then asked, "Where did you watch us from?"

Xak said with a laugh, "That is a secret."

Everyone groaned then they headed for the ice cream stand, but Xak caught Roxas and whispered, "Tomorrow, meet me at the mansion, I'll explain everything there."

Roxas nodded then they headed to get ice cream. Once they got their favorite frozen desert, they all headed for the top of the clocktower. Once there, Roxas took off the crystals off of the five crystal trophy, which were red, green, blue, yellow and silver, one by one and gave them to his friends, Olette got the yellow one, Hayner got red, Pence almost dropped the green one and Xak got the silver one, while Roxas kept the blue one.

Then they all held them up to the setting sun, and they watched as they glistened in the light. Then Roxas said, "As promised."

Pence then said, "Thanks a ton, Roxas!"

Hayner laughed then said, "One more treasure for us to share."

Xak then said, "Hey, don't forget about this… tada as promised."

Xak then handed everyone their ice cream and Hayner said, "Gee, thanks, Xakatto!"

Xak laughed and said, "Hey, no problem."

Roxas got up a bit too quickly and began to fall, Xak dropped the ice cream and grabbed him, but it was too late, and he began falling as well, then for a instant, he could feel his connection with Kairi.

 **«Destiny Islands»**

A teenage girl wearing a white and blue school outfit holding a brown purse was walking down a flowery path, this girl was Kairi, and she was walking when a voice said, "Kairi! Wait up!"

Kairi turned around and saw a girl wearing the same outfit as her ran up to her, the girl known as Selphie, then started walking with her and asked, "Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me."

Kairi shook her head and said, "Not today, sorry."

Selphie asked in dissapointment, "Aw, why not?"

Kairi then asked, "Do you remember those boys used to hang out with us? You know, the three of them?"

Selphie asked, "Riku?"

Kairi nodded and said, "Yeah."

Selphie then said, "I wonder what ever happened to him? I sure miss him."

Kairi then said, "He's far away. But I know we'll see him again."

Selphie then said, "Sure. Of course we will."

Then Kairi asked, "And the other boys?"

Selphie then asked, "What other boys?"

Kairi then said, "The one who was with me and Riku all the time- and the one who washed up on the shore a long time ago. Who ended up being my long lost older brother. We played together on that island. Their voices always used to be there… but now their gone. I can't think of their faces, or their names. I feel awful about it. So I told myself— I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about them."

Selphie then asked, "Are you sure you didn't make them up?"

Kairi nodded then she heard a boys voice ask, "Naminé?"

Then she heard another voice ask at the same time, "Kairi?"

 **«Twilight Town»**

Roxas and Xak were falling and Roxas asked, "Naminé …? What's happening to us?"

Kairi then said, "Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi."

Roxas then said, "Kairi… I know you. You're that girl he likes."

Xak then said, "Kairi, I… I know your brother."

Kairi asked, "Who? Please, names."

Then Roxas said, "I'm Roxas."

Then Xak said, "And I'm Xakatto, but call me Xak."

Kairi then said, "Okay, Roxas, Xak, but can you tell me _THEIR_ names?"

Then two new voices spoke up, the first one said, "You don't remember our names?"

Then a second voice said, "Thanks a lot, Kairi! O-kay, we'll give you a hint. Starts with a "T."

Then the first voice said, "Starts with an "S!"

 **«Back with Kairi»**

Kairi had somehow ended up on the ground and Selphie went to her and helped her up. She then asked, "Are you okay?"

Then the two girls then looked towards the islands, then Kairi nodded and ran towards them. Once she and Selphie reached the islands, Selphie asked, "Kairi…?"

Kairi smiled then took out a message in a bottle and let it float out into sea. Selphie then asked, "What's that?"

Kairi answered with, "A letter… I wrote it yesterday, to the boys I can't remember. I said that no matter where they are… I'll find them. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered that we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it."

Selphie then said, "Wow… I hope they get it."

Kairi said, "They will. Starts with an "S" and a "T." Right, Sora, Takato?"

 **«Unkown lab location»**

 **«Restoration at 79%»**

DiZ then said, "Their progress is astounding."

The cloaked man was juggling the two crystal orbs and asked, "So what happened?"

DiZ then said, "Naminé's encounter with Roxas and Xak put their hearts in contact with Kairi's. And that, in turn, affected Sora and Takato. You see?"

The cloaked man then said, "Naminé … She's a wonder."

DiZ then said, "She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him."

The cloaked man said, "It's amazing that she's Kairi's Nobody."

DiZ nodded then asked, "Perhaps you could tell me your true name, now?"

The cloaked man pulled down his hood to reveal a dark skinned man with silver hair and yellow eyes, then he said, "It's Ansem."

DiZ then laughed loudly and said, "It's an honor, Ansem!"

 **«Unknown location»**

In a white room with thirteen chairs, each at different heights, Axel was sitting on one of them with two others accountable, then Axel slammed his hand on the arm rest and said, "No way! It's too soon! You can't seriously get rid of them!"

Then one of the hooded figure said, "It's an order. Why do you hesitate? You who has been ruthless towards those who turned their backs on the Organization."

Then Axel said, "But it's not like that. They didn't betray us. They CAN'T come back!"

Then the same hooded figure said, "If they don't return, you know what you must do." Then the figure summoned a large spear, then he said, "Or you will face the consequences."

Then the spear was launched at Axel and cut off a few peices of Axel's hair, then the figure on the highest chair waved his hand and aimed his other one to Axel and charged up a energy ball and Axel said, "So you'll turn me into a Dusk… tsk. All right, I'll do it! If that's what you want!"

 **«The 5th day»**

Xak woke up on his bed and said, "How did I get here?"

Then a voice said, "Man, that was close, Goggle-Head. You're lucky we saved your sorry behind!"

Xak jumped straight up and summoned both of his Keyblades and turned around and saw Rika, then he dismissed his weapons and said, "Man, Rika, don't do that! Wait! How did you guys save us without being seen by the group?"

Rika smirked and said, "Oh, they saw us all right, they saw us become the airbags for you two hard heads. They apologized for what happened and they said that we can hang out with them today."

Xak then asked, "How did that happen?"

Rika smirked and said, "Well, let's just say that I asked if we could hang out to make up for what happened. Olette loved the idea of having another girl hanging out with the group."

Xak smirked and asked, "Really? The great Rika Nonaka accepted an invite from another girl?"

Rika smirked and said, "Well, that and I said that we are technically friends already."

Xak widened his eyes and said, "WHAT!? Rika, I spent a month making sure that I never mentioned you guys!"

Rika smirked and said, "Yeah, but we figured that it was bound to happen, and besides, this way we can explain to Roxas what's been going on with the town later. So, what happened when you guys fell?"

Xak said, "Our hearts, well I should say that Sora and Takato's hearts, made contact with Kairi's."

Rika's eyes widened and said, "Really? Your sister?"

Xak nodded and smiled and said, "I must say, it was nice to hear my sister's voice that's not from a memory."

Rika nodded then said, "Yeah, now then, how about we go meet your friends, in person this time?"

Xak nodded then he asked, "Can you go and get Henry, while I get dressed, Rika?"

Rika nodded then she dashed out the window and started running down the buildings wall, then Xak said, "I am so glade that I had gotten my old house made available to me, it was literally the only building in the whole town that isn't surrounded by other buildings, but instead its hidden in the forest."

Xak then got dressed and left his house and met up with Rika and Henry, then the trio made it to the back ally and into the Usual Place where Xak said, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, had to go and pick some people up."

Roxas looked up and asked, "Who?"

Then Rika and Henry walked in and Rika said, "Sorry to just barge in like this, but you said we could hang out with you guys today."

Olette smiled and said, "Yeah, it really is nice to have another girl hang out with the group."

Hayner then said, "Whatever, I'm still the leader of this little group, no girl would be able to take that from me."

Xak then paled and said, "Hayner, word of advice, RUN!"

Everyone looked at Xak and Hayner asked, "What do you mean, Goggle's?" Hayner then looked at Rika, and he almost had a heart attack, Rika had a death glare in her eyes that made Hayner unconsciously flinch, then Xak then stood up and put his arms between Rika and Hayner.

Xak then said, "All right, all right! That's enough, how about we figure out what we can do for the last three days of summer vacation."

Olette then asked, "By the way, who are you guys? We never got a proper introduction."

Xak stood up and said, "These are my old friends, the people I hung out with before I met you guys. The girl is Rika, don't let her looks fool you, she would probably pound you into next year for insulting her outfit, or by commenting on how girly she looks. The boy is Henry, while he may take kung fu lessons, he actually used to be a pacifist, but now, he would fight to protect anyone that harms him, or his friends. They usually hang out in the forest, or on the other side of town."

Pence then said, "Nice to meet you guys."

Henry then asked, "So, what do you guys plan on doing for your homework?"

Olette then asked, "That's what we're trying to figure out. What about you guys? What have you done?"

Xak smiled and said, "We actually had something done together, before I met you guys. We started writing a story about a prince, his sister, and their friends traveling around, saving the world."

Hayner then asked, "Why haven't we met your friends until now, Xak?"

Xak said, "Because, we had a bit of a fight when I first met you guys, and we didn't really get back on the right track until later." Then Xak thought, _'But that is only a lie, the real reason is because if there were four Keybladers in the same room for too long, it could cause the Heartless to start showing up. Or maybe not.'_

Olette smiled then said, "Well, how about you help us with out project?"

Henry and Rika nodded and Rika said, "Sure, we'll help you."

Henry shrugged and said, "Why not? Could be fun."

Roxas then asked, "Yesterday, we fell of the station tower, didn't we?"

Hayner then said, "Yeah, you did, but these two caught you guys. Literally"

Roxas looked at Rika and Henry then he said, "Thanks for the catch, I guess."

Olette then walked up to Roxas and placed her hands on her hips and said, "Stop changing the subject!"

Hayner then asked, "So, any ideas?"

Roxas then said, "Maybe we could study the stuff that's been happening to me and Xak. You know, the dreams— and the guys in white…"

Hayner said, "Forget it."

Roxas asked, "Why?"

Hayner said, "You know, things have been weird between you guys and the town since the photos were stolen, right?"

Pence then said, "Well, tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been goin' on."

Olette then said, "Lots of people are helping out."

Roxas then asked, "All that, for us? I'll go get some ice cream!"

When Roxas came back, he had ice cream for everyone, then they all sat down and started enjoying it when Pence said, "There's this really strange rumor going around. Wanna hear it?" Everyone nodded then Pence said, "You know the stone steps at Sunset Station? We use 'em all the time, without even thinking about it. But— and this is the weird part— the steps count different going up and down!"

Hayner said, "Seriously!?"

Pence nodded and said, "And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like… … the seven wonders of Twilight Town."

Hayner then said, "We should investigate those for our school project! Pence, you're a genius!"

Pence then said, "There might be other rumors going around, too. Let's split up! I'm going to look for the seven wonders…"

Hayner then said, "Olette and I will go find some new rumors! C'mon!"

Xak then said, "Well, me Rika, Henry and Roxas will stretch around then head for the Sunset Station later. C'mon Roxas."

The gang of four headed off to the old mansion, on the way there, Roxas asked, "So, what is going on around town, guys?"

Xak said, "Look, there is a lot of stuff that we can explain, once we get to the mansion."

Then Rika said, "Just know this, after we tell you this, you will understand everything. From why the Nobodies are after you."

Then Henry added, "To why there are weird things happening around town."

Then Xak said, "To the mysteries behind Sora and Takato. And behind the Keyblades, everything will become clear to you, today."

Roxas nodded then asked, "What about, Axel? What's his side of the story? Where does he come in?"

Xak looked up to the sky and said, "Before everything happened, we used to be best friends with him, I mean, we still are but…" Xak looked like he wanted to say something, but he shook his head then said, "Well, I'll tell you once we get past the woods."

Roxas looked and he noticed that they had arrived at the woods through the hole in the wall, after a few minutes of traveling through the woods, the gang arrived at the abandoned mansion, once they got to the gate, Xak said, "All right then, you wanted to know about everything? Well then, truth be told, some of the story is not ours to tell, but anyways, you remember what I'd called the creatures in white, Roxas?"

The light brown spiky haired boy nodded then he said, "You called them 'Nobodies' right?"

Xak, Rika and Henry nodded, then Xak said, "Right, but you should know this, Nobodies also have a rare tendency to look like humans, and under certain circumstances, we will have the memories of when we were human."

Roxas then said, "Wait! You said 'we' does that mean that you're a…"

Xak finished with, "A Nobody? Yes, we are. Not just me, but you too."

Roxas was taken back by this and asked, "R-really?"

The three nodded their heads and Xak said, "Right, you see, about a year ago, Rika and Henry traveled with Sora and Takato, but something's happened, and it caused Takato and Sora to turn into Heartless, and because they had a strong will, they also created Nobodies, me and you."

Roxas looked wide eyed and asked, "Us? But, but I don't…"

Xak patted Roxas on the back and said, "Remember? Right, because this world, it's not real. It's a computer program made by a man called DiZ, but that's not all, the reason why is because Sora and Takato are sleeping, and they won't wake up until the day after tomorrow."

Roxas looked down then said, "Why don't I remember anything?"

Henry looked to the mansion and said, "Because, you and Xak were part of a group called Organization XIII. Xak was the unofficial number 14, but he really didn't trust everyone, he only had two real friends there, Axel, and you."

Roxas looked up and asked, "Why do you remember everything, and I don't?"

Xak looked down then said, "Because, I have something you don't, another being inside me. The embodiment of Hazard, Hazzado Ichicojo, he gave me all my memories and personalities when I became a Nobody, and he prevents anyone from effecting my memories, that is why I remember."

Roxas then asked, "And what about the swords we've been using, those 'Keyblades?' Tell me about those."

Xak Rika and Henry looked at one another and nodded, then Rika said, "The Keyblades are great weapons that are used to guard the light, but how they chose people is unknown, but what we do know is this, they choose people with strong hearts and have great light inside them."

Roxas then said, "So, is there anything else I should know?"

Henry then said, "Yes, do not let this effect the way you look at this world, just enjoy your summer vacation."

Roxas nodded then he looked to Xak and asked, "How do you do it? How can you look at this world and know that it is not real?!"

Xak simply said, "Because, in the end, it will all lead up to what we wanted from the beginning."

Roxas asked, "And what's that?"

Xak smiled and said, "That I won't tell, you will learn that mystery on your own. Now then come on, let's go and meet up with Hayner and the gang."

Everyone nodded then ran off to the station, once there, they found Pence, once they ran up to him, he said, "The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonders begins!" They turned around and saw Hayner and Olette walking up to them. Then Pence said, "Whoa! Find new rumors already?"

Olette said, "Nothing on Market Street. So, what did you guys talk about?"

Roxas looked nervous then Xak said, "Just telling Roxas what I'd used to do before I met you guys."

Hayner asked, "Anything you want to share?"

Xak smirked and said plainly, "Nope."

Hayner then said, "Whatever. You twerps aren't gonna scope us. We're going to the terrace with you."

Olette then said, "Hayner, it's not a race!"

Hayner then said, "Well, it is now!"

Henry, Rika, and Xak sighed then said in sync, "Reminds me of Kazu."

Then Hayner and his gang asked, "Kazu?"

Rika said, "An old friend of ours."

Xak then said, "C'mon on guys, we can all go."

Everyone then got onto the train and waited to arrive at the next station, on the train, Hayner, Pence and Olette took out the glass orbs, when Roxas and Xak went into their pockets to take them out, but found nothing. Xak then looked to Rika and Henry with an asking look, they both nodded then he sighed, then he thought, _'It looks like that no matter what happens, they will never have any proof that this actually happend.'_

Hazzado then said, ** _"Well, Sora won't, but Takato will."_**

Xak mentally nodded and thought, _'I don't want you to tell him right away. The reason why is because, if I'm right, I won't completely merge with him, but if he can defeat me in a battle, I will give him my memories, then he will understand.'_

Hazzado then asked, ** _"When will you do that?"_**

Xak said, _'I'm not sure myself, probably when the time is right.'_

Hazzado nodded then Xak felt someone nudging him, he looked up to see that Rika was the one shoving his shoulders, then she said, "Hey, Goggle-Head, we're here."

Xak looked up to see that everyone was getting off the train. Xak then said, "Sorry, just thinking."

Rika nodded then she helped Xak off the train. Then Xak saw Roxas talking to Pence, then Roxas laughed for some reason, then Xak asked, "Do you by any chance, know anything about these rumors?"

Rika shook her head, then said, "That's why DiZ allowed us to join your little group in the first place. Because there wasn't supposed to be anything weird happening with the town."

Xak then asked, "So, that must mean that they are behind it then, right?"

Rika nodded then the two walked up to Roxas and Xak asked, "What's so funny?"

Roxas said, "Apparently, Rai can't count to save his life."

Xak and Rika looked at each other then Xak asked, "Really? Tell us about it."

Roxas told them how Rai was the one that counted the steps but he couldn't count right. This caused Rika and Xak to laugh, then Xak said, "Wow. We should not trust him to become a banker."

Everyone laughed then Roxas said, "C'mon, Pence gave me a copy of a map of the wonders. We can investigate them separately if we want."

Everyone nodded then they split up to do different wonders. Xak ended up in the old tunnel, to investigate the strange moaning coming from inside, there he found Vivi practicing and he asked, "Vivi?"

Xak ran up to Vivi, and found out that Vivi ended up multiplying, Xak then took out his Struggle Bat and got into a fighting stance, then he thought, _'These have got to be Nobodies, I just feel it. Okay, if they want to fight, I'll give them a fight.'_

Xak then started swinging at the Vivis and they disrupted into data with one hit, Xak just kept swinging and the Vivis just kept coming, but soon they were all defeated. Another Vivi came from the tunnel and said, "What is it, Xak? Oh, did you need this, Xak? Planning on getting in some practice, I bet."

Xak then thought, 'Is this the real Vivi, or another fake? I'll just play along, for now.' Xak then said, "Yeah, just getting in some practice, Vivi."

Vivi nodded then said, "Well, I'm done with this, Xak. You can take your time."

Xak nodded then exited the tunnel as Pence was entering, then Pence said, "So the mysterious voice was just Vivi practicing."

Xak nodded then said, "Yeah, I guess so." Xak then looked to where Vivi was standing, and saw him turn into a Dusk, then he thought, _'I knew it.'_

Pence and Xak then exited the tunnel and met up with Rika Henry and Roxas and Xak asked, "So, what's the story with you guys? Anything interesting?"

Rika then said, "The doppelganger was just people seeing their reflections in the waterfall. Nothing too big."

Henry then said, "The friend from beyond the wall was just a rubber ball that was left behind, someone must have just been playing a prank on people, nothing to big."

Xak nodded then said, "Same with the tunnels, it was just Vivi practicing inside."

Roxas then said, "The animated bag was just a dog trapped inside, I let him out though. But that wonder wasn't exactly wonderful."

Pence then said, "I understand, say no more. But this next one's gonna be really great! Wonder number Six!"

Then Hayner and Olette ran up to the group and Hayner said, "We got another lead!"

Then Olette said, "'The Ghost Train Mystery'…"

Then Pence said, "Everybody knows about Wonder number Six!"

Hayner then said, "Yeah, well, I didn't."

Xak then asked, "Did you find out where the train runs?"

Olette then said, "You can see it from Sunset Hill."

Everyone then ran off to Sunset Hill and waited for the Ghost Train. Then Hayner said, "If the rumors are true, it'll be here any minute…"

Then Pence said, "For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers… NO RETURN."

After awhile they all started relaxing, then Olette said, "We've gotta make it to the beach next year."

Hayner then said, "Yeah. We better get jobs the second vacation starts."

Then everyone heard a voice say, "Good afternoon, slakers. What are you doing out here? And who's your new friends?"

Everyone looked up and saw Seifer then Rika asked, "And we should tell you because, why?"

Hayner then said, "What do you care?"

Seifer said, "I don't. Tell me anyway."

Rika said, "Sorry, we won't tell you who we are, we like being mysterious."

Henry nodded and said, "Yeah, makes us that much more of an enigma. That gives us an advantage."

Then Pence said, "We're waiting for the ghost train."

Seifer then said, "Waiting for the ghost train? And an enigma, huh? You sure you want to hang out with these kiddies? Especially you, sweetheart? You don't seem like the kind of people to hang out with some losers."

Xak then paled and said, "Seifer, if I were you, I'd run, now!"

Seifer looked at Xak and asked, "Why? Is she your girlfriend?"

Xak rapidly shook his head then said, "Not really, but I know her boyfriend. But that's not why you should run, ever heard of a tomboy? Well, you just called the most vicious tomboy, a sweetheart. And I'm not sure what she'll do first, rip your heart out and show it to you, or just make you cower in terror. I just hope it's not the first one."

Seifer looked at Rika, and he almost turned to stone, in fact, everyone was frozen in fear by looking at Rika, she had the most vicious look in her eyes, she had a strange looking Struggle weapon, which looked like a giant sword, with a hammer like edge to it. Seifer then took an involuntary step back and said, "Yeash, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Xak then stepped up and took out his struggle sword and pointed it at Rika, then he said, "Rika, calm yourself. If you want to fight someone, fight me! If not, there's an empty tunnel you can use to exact your furry on."

Rika then looked at Seifer then sighed, she then put her weapon away and said, "Don't you ever call me that again, or there won't be a next time for you!"

Rika then stormed off, the gang wanted to go to her but Xak said, "Don't! When she's like this, she'll attack anyone that would try to calm her down. Sometimes, the best way for someone to cool off, is for them to take it out on something." Xak then put his Struggle bat away and said, "And just to let you know, I respect her, not only because she could take care of herself, but because I'm scared of what she might do to me if she didn't keep her cool. She's a scary person when she's not mad, a frightening person when she is mad, and a nightmare come true when she's furious."

Everyone felt a shiver run down their spines, then Seifer laughed and said, "Wow, it sounds like she's got you on a leash!"

Then Roxas jumped to his feet and stared at Seifer in the eyes, then Seifer said, "Why does looking at you always tick me off?"

Roxas shrugged and said, "I dunno. Maybe it's destiny."

Seifer laughed and said, "Destiny… In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel like cooperating with destiny."

Then Hayner said, "When have you ever cooperated with anything?"

Seifer just pounded his chest then left, but Olette said, "Seifer?"

Seifer didn't stop, but he just said, "I know. Tomorrow."

Roxas turned around and said, "Look." He saw a blue train drive by coming from the beach. Xak and Henry saw it too, but they said nothing. Then Roxas said, "It's really true… And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right?" Everyone looked at one another and no one gave an answer, then Roxas said, "Then it's real? Let's go to the station!"

Xak then said, "You guys go, we have to go and get Rika before she destroys the underground tunnel."

Everyone nodded then when Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette left, Xak looked up to Henry and asked, "They didn't see the train, did they?"

Henry shook his head and said, "No, they didn't. All they saw was Roxas looking over the railing."

Xak then asked, "But we saw it, didn't we?"

Henry nodded and said, "Right, because we're not of this world, we're not part of this program."

Xak nodded then said, "Rika, you can come back now!"

Just then, Rika swung up from underneath the tunnel that they were standing over and Xak said, "I must say, that was some good acting, Rika. For a second there, I thought you were actually going to kill Seifer back there."

Rika smirked and said, "What can I say? It was fun seeing everyone pale like that. It's fun to know that I still have that kind of effect on people. That I could get that level of fear from them all."

Xak then said, "And the fact that they don't know you like we do has it's advantages."

Rika nodded then they all heard clapping, they all turned and saw Axel clapping at the crew. Then he said, "Bravo, bravo, everyone, you sure know how to put on a performance."

Xak smiled and asked, "Hey, Axel, whatchya doing?"

Axel smiled and said, "Oh, you know, just checking up on people."

Xak narrowed his eyes then asked in a serious voice, "What have you been ordered to do, Lea?"

Axle then said, "I told you, don't call me that! It's Axel, got it memorized? Anyway, the boss had given me the order to destroy you guys if I can't bring you back."

Xak then asked, "But, you won't do that, will ya? I mean, c'mon, I've known you even before I was born, Takato was like your best friend, he was virtually the one person who actually liked you for you."

Axle smiled and said, "Yeah, I know. So, tomorrow?"

Xak nodded and said, "Tomorrow."

Axle nodded then said, "I'll see you then. Hopefully Roxas will remember me by then."

Xak then said, "If things go according to plan, then once we reach the lab, his memories will return. That is, if Naminé doesn't have anything else she would like to say to us."

Axel laughed then said, "Yeah, well, see ya guys!"

Xak waved to Axel has he disappeared in a portal of darkness, then once he was gone Xak sighed then said, "He's a good friend."

Rika then asked, "Aren't you worried that he'll betray you, Xak?"

Xak laughed then rubbed his goggles and said, "He made a promise a long time ago, he said that no matter what, he will always find a way to bring his friends back. Even if we ended up returning to our Somebodies, he promised that he would protect them as well."

Henry then said, "Wow, sounds like a good friend."

Xak nodded then said, "He is. C'mon, I'm sure that everyone's waiting for us by now!"

Rika and Henry nodded then they dashed off to the station, once there they saw Roxas sitting down on one of the benches while holding his head, then Xak asked, "What happened?"

Roxas said, "I saw the train. It was right here at this station! It came from the beach! But when I went to get on it, Hayner stopped me, and when I turned around, the train was gone. The gang said that the train was never there. I'm so confused at the moment!"

Xak then said, "Don't worry, all will become clear, tomorrow."

Roxas looked up and asked, "Tomorrow?"

The trio nodded then Hayner said, "Guys, c'mon, let's head back."

Everyone nodded then headed onto the train and return to the Twilight Town station. Once they left, Hayner said, "Let's go home and work on the paper. 'The rumors were bogus. The end.'"

Then Olette said, "We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did."

Then Roxas stopped and asked, "But what about the last one— the seventh wonder?"

Hayner stopped and asked, "Who cares?" In a vicious tone.

Roxas then said, "I do."

Xak nodded and said, "Same here."

Rika and Henry nodded then Rika said, "Same with us."

Roxas then said, "C'mon, Pence."

Hayner said, "Whatever!" Then walked away.

Then Olette said, "Guys."

Pence then sighed and said, "It's at that haunted mansion." Then both Pence and Olette walked away.

Roxas then said, "C'mon, let's go check it out."

Rika looked at the boys and said, "You two go, we need to head back to the real world."

Xak then asked, "Let me guess, this is goodbye then, right?"

Roxas looked the Xak, then at the two in front of him and saw that Rika and Henry nodded. Henry then said, "Remember this, after this, the next time we see each other, this will be all over."

Xak nodded then said, "We'll see you then. C'mon Roxas."

The teen nodded then ran off to the mansion. Once there they looked for anything that might be outta place. After a little bit, they heard Pence's voice say, "You know something?" The two boys jumped and turned around and saw Pence walking up from behind them, then Pence said, "We were gonna check the mansion out tomorrow. It IS the most suspicious place."

Roxas nodded and said, "Right…"

Then everyone looked at the mansion then Pence said, "Even Seifer's gang was gonna help."

Roxas and Xak were taken by surprise and Roxas asked, "Seifer?"

Pence nodded and said, "Yeah, Hayner asked him to."

Then Roxas and Xak looked at the windows, and they saw Naminé looking at them. Then Roxas asked, "So what're we lookin' for?"

Pence then said, "Well, they say that there's a girl who appears on the second floor window… even though no one's lived here for years. Xak, have your friends seen anything? You said that they hang out here a lot. Hey, where are they?"

Xak said, "For your first question, no. They didn't see anything, probably because they only hang out here, by the gate, and for the second question, well, they went home, said that we'd see 'em tomorrow."

Pence nodded then said, "Well, all right."

Then the trio looked back to the window, and Roxas and Xak felt like they were brought into the mansion.

The next thing they know, they're inside a white room filled with drawings of them and of other people. They saw Destiny Islands, and other pictures. The one that really caught Roxas's attention was the picture of Kairi. Then he heard Naminé's voice say, "Roxas, Xak…"

The two boys turned around and asked, "Naminé?" Then the boys looked to another picture, this one was of Roxas, Xak and Axel. Then Roxas asked, "This is… us?"

Xak nodded and said, "Yeah, it is. And Axel's here too."

Naminé then said, "You guys ARE best friends…"

Roxas nodded and said, "Yeah, that's what I keep hearing."

Naminé then said, "You already know the truth about who you two really are."

Roxas nodded and said, "Yeah, but I don't know the whole story."

Xak said, "That's because it's not my story to tell, it's hers. Go ahead, Naminé."

The two boys walked up to another picture that was of two boys, a duck, a dog, and a four winged dragon. Then Naminé asked, "You know who those are, right?"

Roxas nodded and said, "Yeah, Sora, my Somebody, Donald and Goofy."

Then Xak said, "And my Somebody, Takato, and his partner, Hazzardmon."

Naminé then said, "As you know, about a year ago… something's happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart. Takato remained untouched, but he still fell sleep due to a request to stay with Sora until he wakes up. And now… I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora and Takato will be back to their old selves again. The process has been affecting you guys too, Roxas, Xak."

Roxas asked, "You mean… the dreams?"

Xak nodded and said, "Right."

Naminé then said, "Roxas, you and Sora are connected, the same way that Xak and Takato are connected. And…in order for Sora and Takato to become completely whole again… they need the two of you."

Xak nodded and said, "Right."

Roxas then asked, "But… why is that?"

Naminé said, "You guys hold half of what they are… they need you, Roxas, Xakatto."

Xak nodded and said, "Yeah, we'll finally get to have the wish of a Nobody granted, to become whole again."

Then Xak and Roxas took a seat at the table where Naminé was, then Roxas said, "But, Naminé … Naminé … who are you?"

Naminé said, "I'm a witch with the power over Sora's memories and those around him."

Roxas asked, "A witch?"

Xak then said, "That is what DiZ calls her, but, she is much more then that. She's my sister."

Naminé smiled then Roxas asked, "Sister?"

Xak and Naminé nodded then Xak said, "Right, Naminé is just like us, Roxas, she's a Nobody, she's Kairi's Nobody. And Kairi is Takato's sister, so that makes me and her siblings."

Roxas said, "Wow. That's amazing."

Naminé smiled then said, "But I don't know why I have this power… I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it."

Roxas said, "Hmm… I can't help you there. It's funny… Suddenly I don't feel like I know myself at all… I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me… … that I don't?"

Naminé sadly said, "You… You guys were never supposed to exist, Roxas, Xak."

Roxas said, "What…? How could you even say such a thing about us… even if it were true?"

Naminé said, "I'm sorry. I guess some things… really are better left unsaid."

Xak then said, "No, she's right, we're were never supposed to exist, you, me, AND Naminé. Because that is the fate of Nobodies, we are not supposed to exist. We are simply empty shells, what's left over of someone who turned into a Heartless."

Roxas sighed and said, "Oh, so that means that…"

Xak then sadly said, "That Axel was never meant to exist either, yes."

Then Xak and Roxas were brought back to the outside where they felt Pence shoving them, Xak shook his head and looked around, then he asked, _'Was that real?'_

Hazzado said, **_"Yes, it was."_**

Then Pence said, "Roxas! Xak! Roxas! Xak!"

Then both boys said, "Huh?"

Pence asked, "Did you see her?"

Roxas nodded and said, "Yeah. Watch the window—closely."

But Pence didn't see her, all he saw was the curtain blowing around. Then he said, "Oh, lame. That's just the curtains moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains."

Roxas said, "…Yeah."

Xak just nodded then Pence said, "Well, let's head back to the usual spot. Hayner and Olette are waiting."

Both boys nodded then they headed back to the usual spot, where Olette said, "Hey guys, how'd it go?"

Pence then said, "The girl in the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind."

Olette said, "I figured as much. The report's already done."

Pence said, "All right!"

Roxas was down then he felt Xak put his hand on his shoulder then he said, "Roxas, tomorrow."

Roxas nodded then Olette asked, "So, wanna go find Hayner? He's probably at the station." Roxas and Xak looked at her as she said, "You know, we only have two more days together."

Roxas asked, "Huh?"

Xak smiled and said, "Summer vacation, remember?"

Roxas said, "Oh… right."

The group then headed for the station, once there, they climbed to the top and found Hayner. Once they were behind him, he said, "Tomorrow we search the town."

Then Pence said, "Next day's the fair."

Then Olette said, "The last day of summer."

Then Hayner said in a strained voice, "Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer!"

Then Pence joked, "Not if you explode from eating all that ice cream first."

Hayner was about to lick his ice cream but when he heard that, he kind of backed away from it. This caused everyone to start laughing.

 **«Unknown Location»**

Ansem was walking up to DiZ and asked, "Why did you show them the train?"

DiZ said, "Because they missed the trip to the beach."

Ansem said, "Hmph… that's almost kind of you."

Ansem then said, "Now… what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?"

Ansem nodded then said, "Yes… the haze is clearing."

DiZ said, "The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora. Very soon, to them, he'll be like an old friend who's gone away for a year."

Ansem then took a seat and said, "I've waited, and now I want to know. What is it that you want?"

DiZ then said, "Revenge."

Ansem said, "Revenge…"

DiZ then said, "Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Naminé. She did a splendid job with Sora, but it's high time she disappeared. Roxas and Xak weren't the only ones who were never meant to exist. Take care of it, Ansem."

Ansem then said, "It won't be easy, with her being protected by Rika and Henry, but I'm sure I can handle it."

 **«Restoration at 97%»**

Just before Xak woke up, he had a dream from the last battle Takato had before he ended up inside the castle. Once he woke up, he got out of bed and for a split second, his appearance was that of Takato, then he said, "The time has come."

 **«The 6th Day»**

Xak then headed for the usual spot when he got there, Roxas was already outside, then Xak said, "Roxas."

The teen looked up and said, "Xak. I feel, weird, and I couldn't sleep last night."

Xak nodded then said, "Today's the day."

Roxas nodded then said, "Let's go see the gang, just one last time."

Xak nodded then the two teens went into the usual spot, where they saw the gang, but they couldn't hear them, then Roxas said, "Man, I could not sleep last night…" Roxas then walked up to Hayner and tried to put his hand of his shoulder, but it passed through him.

Then Xak said, "We're no longer a part of this world, Roxas, they aren't real."

Roxas sighed then he looked at the picture of Hayner and the gang in front of the mansion and saw that it was just Hayner, Pence and Olette.

Then Xak said, "C'mon. The time has come."

Roxas nodded then he and Xak left the usual spot and soon they were surrounded by Dusks, then Axle appeared and he said, "Look what I've been forced to do, guys. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you— if you guys refuse to come back with me."

Xak then said, "Those are your orders, but what is it that you want to do?"

Axle didn't say anything to Xak, but he turned to Roxas and asked, "Do you remember everything, Roxas?"

Xak then said, "Don't lie Roxas, tell him the truth."

The light brown haired boy nodded then said, "No, not yet, I remember that we used to hang out together, but I don't remember everything."

Axel smiled then said, "Go, I was promised one final fight, and that is what I want, but just because I won't fight you now, doesn't mean that I'll make your escape easy, got to make it look good, y'know?"

Xak laughed then he and Roxas summoned their Keyblades and got ready to attack, and then attacked the Dusks that were attacking them, once those were destroyed, they had to deal with what Xak knew was called an Assassin, these things would dive into the ground and be invincible while in the ground, once they were above ground, it was open season on them. Then once they were defeated, Axel got ready to attack, but time was frozen again.

Then the boys heard a voice say, "Roxas, Xakatto, head to the mansion. The time has come!"

Roxas then yelled, "Hayner! Pence! Olette! Xak!"

Xak then said, "C'mon, let's head to the mansion."

Roxas nodded then the boys headed for the sandlot. Once they left the Back Ally, Axle began to move again and he said, "So, it seems that the time has finally come. Good, I hope that the Roxas that I knew will return. At least Xak is still the same."

Then Axel opened a portal to darkness then he headed for the mansion.

Back with the teens, they had just arrived at the Sandlot, and it seemed, quite, the boys then headed towards the direction of the mansion, when they were attacked by more Dusks, once those were defeated they headed for the Tram Common, and after fighting off more Nobodies, they made their way to the woods, once there they had to deal with more Nobodies, but soon they destroyed them all, then they headed for the mansion, but the gate was still locked and they were surrounded by Nobodies.

Then Roxas said, "Don't call us and then lock us out… huh?" Roxas then had a flash back of Sora using his Keyblade to unlock a door.

Then Xak said, "Roxas, use your Keyblade and unlock this."

Roxas looked at his Keyblade then he nodded, he jumped back and aimed the Kingdom Key at the lock and in a flash of light, the lock vanished. Then Roxas ran through, but Xak stayed to buy him some time, but then a cloaked figure appeared and said, "Go, I'll handle this."

Xak nodded and said, "Thanks, Riku."

Xak then ran after Roxas and entered the mansion. Once inside they noticed that it looked like it was in ruins, then Roxas asked, "Where are we supposed to go?"

Xak then said, "Follow me, Naminé should have what we need."

Xak then ran up the stairs and entered a familiar room, Roxas was right behind him, and it was then that they found themselves inside the White room. Roxas took a look around the room and found a picture of himself and Xak running through a crystal cavern. Then Roxas gripped his head in pain and yelled.

Then Xak gripped his head as he too, remembered that day, the day they left the Organization.

Both he and Roxas were walking down the streets of the World that Never Was and they passed by Axel who asked, "Your mind's made up?"

Roxas said, "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."

Then Xak said, "I wanted to become whole again for a long time now, this is my chance."

Axel said, "You can't turn on the Organization!"

Then Roxas and Xak stopped holding their heads and Roxas turned to Naminé who was sitting on a chair and he asked her, "Organization XIII… they're a bad group."

Naminé said, "Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something."

Roxas asked, "What?"

Xak said, "Kingdom Hearts."

Roxas laughed then Naminé asked, "Funny?"

Roxas then said, "It's just, I think— I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask: What's gonna happen to us now? Just tell us that. Nothing else really matters anymore."

Naminé started to say, "You are…" Then she started to disappear into streams of data.

Then Xak and Roxas asked, "Naminé? Naminé!"

Then another digital code appeared and DiZ showed up and said, "There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fates."

Xak said, "We know that."

Then Roxas said, "Even if it doesn't, I wanna know. I have the right to know!"

DiZ then said, "Nobodies don't have the right to know. Nor do they even have a right to be."

Roxas asked, "But what IS a Nobody!?"

Then a portal of Darkness opened up and a cloaked figure appeared and said, "DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!"

Then another portal opened up and Naminé showed up and said, "Roxas. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!"

Roxas asked, "I'll… disappear…?"

DiZ then said, "No further outbursts!" He then went up to Naminé and grabbed her.

Then she said, "No, you WON'T disappear! You'll…" DiZ then put his hand over her mouth to silence her.

Roxas and Xak said, "Wait!"

Roxas then ran to Naminé but he was blocked by the man in the black coat. Then Naminé got DiZ's hand off of her mouth and said, "Roxas, Xak! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!"

Then Naminé was taken into the dark portal and Roxas and Xak yelled, "Let her go! Naminé!" Then the cloaked figure vanished.

Xak then said, "Roxas, c'mon, we have a mission to accomplish. We can use these sketches that Naminé made to get to the lab. Now then, let's go, Axel's waiting."

Roxas nodded then the duo headed for the library. Once inside Roxas looked around and asked, "How do we go further?"

Xak noticed the statue staring at the table then he walked up to it and saw an image with three circles, one had the image of a heart with an "X" going through it, one had an image of a cross with two circles on the bottom, and one was blank. Xak then drew the symbol of a crown that was on a paper that Naminé left in the missing image in the blank slot. Then the floor started to disappear and the boys got off of it just in time for the floor beneath them disappear and reveal a hidden room.

Xak then said, "C'mon, we're almost there."

Roxas nodded then the two boys entered the lab, where they saw a lot of weird tech and Roxas asked, "Is this how Rika and Henry were able to enter this world?"

Xak nodded then Roxas walked up to the computer and he got a massive migraine, so bad that it felt like his head was going to explode.

Xak saw this and asked, "Roxas, are you all right?" Then, Roxas remembered everything.

A white room with thirteen chairs. Each one was at different heights, and each one had a different person on one chair, and on one, was Roxas, and standing in the middle of the room, was Xak. Then Roxas remembered running away from a group of Dusks, then he remembered Xak coming in to save him, then the two nodded and continued running. Then he remembered Riku asking him why he had the Keyblade, he became angry because that was the same thing he wanted to know, and Riku knew the reason.

He got angry and struck at Riku, then Riku blocked the attack and knocked Roxas out, but before he went blank, he saw Xak walk up to Riku and say, "You know, you didn't have to do that, Riku."

Then he remembered hearing a new voice, even though he was unconscious, he remembered a voice ask, "Will it work?"

Then a familiar voice said, "If we can maintain the simulated town until Naminé finishes chaining together Sora's memories."

Then he heard Xak ask, "But what about me? And Roxas? What will happen to us?"

DiZ then said, "You will be in the town as well, Xak. Be lucky I'm letting you keep your memories, you need to make sure that Roxas is well protected while in the town."

Then he heard a new voice say, "Xakattomon, are you sure you want to do this? You could stay here, with us."

Xak said, "I know, but, he's my brother, and I want to make sure that he stays safe."

Then a familiar female voice said, "You know, you remind me so much of Goggle-Head, so much so that I'm not sure that's a good thing, a bad thing, or a scary thing."

Xak then laughed and said, "Either or, right, Rika, Henry?"

Then Henry's voice say, "Good luck, Xak. Enjoy your vacation."

Xak nodded then said, "And you guys enjoy watching us in a computerized town for a month."

DiZ then said, "Remember, both you and Roxas hold half of Sora and Takato's powers within you. So, in the end, you'll have to give it back. Until then, Roxas will need another personality to throw off his pursuers."

Ansem then said, "Poor thing."

Everyone nodded then DiZ said, "It's the fate of a Nobody." Xak then growled at DiZ who said, "You know it's true, Xak, you should be happy I'm giving you a chance to live out your days in a world. Be grateful of that."

Xak then said, "Whatever, Rika, Henry, Hazzadomon, Riku, bye, see you whenever."

Then DiZ activated the machine and sent Xak and Roxas into a computer world.

After the memory ended, Roxas summoned his Keyblade and assaulted the computer then after he calmed down, Xak said, "So, I guess you remember everything then, Roxas."

Roxas nodded and said, "I do. Thank you, for taking care of me, brother."

Xak smiled then said, "Think nothing of it, brother. C'mon, Axel's waiting."

Roxas nodded and said, "Yeah, I promised him one final battle before we became whole, didn't I?"

Xak nodded and said, "Yeah, you did. I think it would mean a lot to Axel to know that he will be fighting his best friend, and not a total stranger."

Roxas nodded then headed deeper into the lab, once they made it to the next room, they were surrounded by Dusks, then Xak looked at Roxas and said, "This reminds me of when we left the Organization, remember, when we had these guys chasing us?"

Roxas nodded then summoned the Kingdom Key and said, "Think you can keep up with me?"

Xak laughed then pulled out Zero's Vaccine Reverse, and said, "Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Roxas smirked then proceeded to attack all of the Nobodies, then Xak got into the action, and soon all of the Nobodies were destroyed.

Then Axle showed up and said in a happy voice, "Simply amazing, Roxas, Xak."

Roxas then said, "Axel." In a voice that held no questions, it was a simple fact.

Then Axel smiled and said, "So, you remember me know, huh? I'm flattered. So, you ready for this?"

Roxas nodded then Axle summoned his Chacrums and unleashed a huge wave of fire that Xak had to run away from, then Xak yelled, "Remember, try not to kill each other!"

Both friends nodded then Roxas went into his pockets and pulled out two Keyblades, one was black and had a dark blue diamond near the hilt and had bat wings for the guard and the Kanji of darkness as the teeth, and the other was white and had angel wings for the hang guards and had the kanji for light as the teeth.

Axel then said in disbelief, "Two!?"

Xak smirked and thought, _'The two strongest Keyblades Roxas has. The Oathkeeper, the greatest in magic and the Oblivion, the greatest in attack, alone those two Keyblades can be trouble, but together, they are a deadly team.'_ Then Xak said, "Remember, this is your final fight, you guys, give it all you've got, but don't kill each other, or else I'll have to step in, got it?"

Axel and Roxas nodded then they got their fight started. Roxas and Axel crossed blades and soon Axel caused the floor they were standing on to catch on fire, Roxas saw this and decided to try to put out the fire, he and Axel crossed blades, but Roxas was able to counter him, and then launch him into the ground, clearing the fire in a burst of light.

Then Axel jumped back into the wall of fire, then came dashing back in at Roxas, who countered it by throwing the Oblivion at Axel, but soon Axel recovered and reignited the floor on fire, Axel was then dashing back and forth at Roxas, then Roxas said, "Hey, Axel, are you having just as much fun as I am?"

Axel laughed and said, "I sure am, buddy. This was a great idea, Xak. The best send off I can give Roxas is a great battle."

Xak nodded then said, "Just remember, don't kill each other."

Axel said, "Don't worry, we won't."

Axel then dashed at Roxas who blocked the attack then slammed Axel into the floor again, and clearing the fire once again, then Roxas threw both of his Keyblades at Axel, and he then collapsed.

Then the wall of fire disappeared and Xak said, "Match! Winner, Roxas!"

Roxas smiled then he and Xak went up to Axel who said, "Good job, Roxas. I'm glade that I was able to fight you, one last time."

Roxas nodded then said, "Same here." Then Roxas remembered the last thing Axel said to them before they left for good.

Axel said, "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy the two of you!"

Roxas said, "No one will would miss us."

Then Axel said, "That's not true…! I would."

Then Xak said, "Axel, please, let us do this. We want to become whole again, please, grant us this final request?"

Axel sighed then said, "Fine, but please, don't forget about me, all right?"

Xak and Roxas nodded then they put their hands out and Axel smiled and placed his hand on top then everyone said, "Got it memorized?"

Then everyone laughed and then the memory faded, then Roxas said, "Axel."

Axel then said, "Let's meet again, in the next life."

Xak nodded and said, "Yeah."

Roxas then said, "We'll be waiting."

Then Xak asked, "Got it memorized?"

Axel laughed and said, "Silly. Just because you guys have a next life…" Then Axel vanished.

Then Xak said, "How do you feel, Roxas?"

Roxas smiled and said, "I feel, like a huge weight had just been lifted off my shoulders."

Xak nodded and said, "C'mon, we have somewhere we need to be right now."

Roxas nodded then entered the next room, where they saw a bunch of pods, and in three of those pods, were Hazzardmon, Donald and Goofy. Then they made it to the final door and Xak said, "This is it, Roxas. It's been good knowing you."

Roxas nodded and said, "Same here, wish that we could hang out for a little bit longer now that I remember everything."

Xak sighed then said, "Yeah, same here, but, it's not to be. My Somebodies a prince, while yours is a knuckle head."

Roxas smiled and said, "Just like the two of us."

Xak nodded then they entered the final room. There they saw two giant pods, they also saw DiZ standing in front of the two pods. Then he said, "At last, the Keyblade's chosen ones."

Roxas then angrily asked, "Who are you talking too? Me and Xak? Or Sora and Takato?"

DiZ said, "To half of Sora and Takato, of course. The two of you reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

Roxas asked, "Why? Who are you?"

Xak said nothing then walked up to the pod that he felt drawn to. Then DiZ saw Xak then he looked back to Roxas and said, "I am a servant of the world. And, if I am a servant then the two of you should consider yourselves tools, at best."

Roxas and Xak looked at him and Xak glared at him while Roxas asked, "Was that… was that supposed to be a joke? 'Cause I'm not laughing!" Roxas then summoned his Keyblade and attacked DiZ, only for his Keyblade to pass right through him.

Then Xak yelled, "Roxas! He's not really there!"

Roxas either didn't hear him, or just didn't care and just unleashed his rage onto the hologram of DiZ who then disappeared then reappeared in a different spot, then he said, "My apologies. This is only a data-based projection."

Roxas then screamed at the top of his lungs and proceeded to attack the hologram while Xak found Takato's pod and thought, _'This is it, Hazzado.'_

Xak felt Hazzado give him a mental nod then he said, **_"Indeed, I will miss you, but most likely, you'll be in the same place as I am, once we return to Takato."_**

Xak nodded then he saw Roxas standing in front of an open pod with Sora, and he noticed that his pod was also open, it was then that he got to see Takato for the third time in his life. Then he looked to Roxas and said, "Well, this is it, you ready, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded then he said, "You guys are lucky, Sora, Takato, looks like our summer vacation is…"

Then Xak said, "Over." Then both boys walked into the pods, and felt their bodies become data and merge with their Somebodies.

Meanwhile at the train station, the mysterious blue train appeared and a being got off the train, and was met by two others. The first was a small being with large ears, the second was tall and looked like a girl with ginger hair, and the last was a dark skinned boy with light blue hair, all three were wearing black coats.

* * *

 **Thrchaosmaster: Hey everybody! Here is DigiHearts 2: Hazards Journey! I hope that you all have enjoyed the start of this story. I have enjoyed writting Axel's parts and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Well till next time, Read and Review!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	2. Fates Course

**Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone, and welcome back to DigiHearts 2 Hazards Journey! Now then, before we get on with the story, I have a few things to say. The first is that, I'm sorry for the delay on all of my stories, I have been on a small Hiatus for a while, I just couldn't get my groove on, and for that, I'm sorry. Now a second thing I want to say is that because of my Hiatus, I haven't gotten any farther then the beginning of Beast's castle, the first visit, but I have done the Land Of Dragons down, that was a bit hard because of reasons you will find out in the next chapter. And finally, I have been throwing an idea around last night about this story regarding the three Tamer Keyblade wielders, I want to give them their old masters Keyblades. So for Takato, he would get Ven's Wayward Wind, Rika would obtain either Aqua's Rainfall, or Stormfall, and Henry would get either Terra's Earthshaker, or the Ends Of The Earth.**

 **Now, for the reason why I am doing it like this, this is because, while I don't want to bring the original three in just yet, I want to have their students to wield their Keyblades, and then I can use those Keyblades as a way to bring them back for the final fight some time in the future. I have a** ** _somewhat_** **idea for Aqua and Terra's Keyblades, but for Ven, I have no idea, please let me know what you think about this idea. Is it good? Or is it bad? Let me know. And NO! Rika and Henry won't be duel wielding, they will use only one Keyblade each, just be switching Keychains around, and one last thing, I will be using the Musrooms XIII challenge, but it will be different, you could probably get an idea of what that might be in this chapter, but if not, I'll explain it at the bottom. Now then, Kurivolt, do you have any last things to say?**

 **Kurivolt: Nope, you kind of said it all, but I'll just wrap things up here. Chaos dose not own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts, he does own The Bonds Of Hazard, Zero's Vaccine Reverse, The Force of Balance, and Soul's Guardian Keyblades as well as the Idea of Takato being Kairi's older brother. Everything else, belongs to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fates course**

Takato was tired but then he heard a voice that was familiar to him say, "Takato."

Takato then asked, "Xak?"

Then he heard an old familiar voice say, "Takato!"

Then he heard a quacky voice say, "Takato!"

Then he heard another voice, this one was deeper say, "Takatomon."

Takato then began to open his eyes and found that he was in a pod of some kind, then the pod opened up and he saw three figures, a duck, a dog, and a four winged dragon. He smiled then jumped out and said, "Donald! Goofy! Hazzardmon! Where's Sora?"

Then the quartet heard the sound of another pod opening, they looked up and saw Sora, stretching while yawning, everyone laughed at him, then he jumped down and said, "Donald! Goofy! Takato! Hazzardmon!" Then everyone joined hands and started jumping up and down in a circle.

Then Jiminy jumped out of Sora's back pocket and yawned then said, "That was some nap."

Sora then asked, "You mean, we were asleep?"

Takato then asked, "You mean you guys don't remember?"

Sora asked, "Remember what?"

Takato then remembered that Naminé said that the memories of Castle Oblivion will be erased from them. Takato sighed then shook his head, and said, "Sorry, must've been a dream."

Then Jiminy said, "I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy…"

Goofy then asked, "When do you think we went to sleep?"

Sora said, "Let's see…we defeated the fake Ansem…"

Goofy said, "Yep."

Then Takato said, "Restored peace to the world… found Kairi…"

Then Sora said, "Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku, Rika, Henry and the King. I think that's about right so far?"

Hazzardmon then said, "Yeah, that seems right."

Donald then asked, "Then what?"

Everyone then started thinking then Goofy asked, "What does your journal say, Jiminy?"

Jiminy took out his journal and opened it up and said, "Gee, there's only one sentence … 'Thank Naminé.' I wonder who that is?"

Sora looked at the group and everyone shrugged, then Donald said, "Some journal that is."

Jiminy was taken back by this then said, "Well, what do ya say we find out where we are!"

Takato nodded then everyone left the room, then Takato thought, _'I guess they really did forget about the events of Castle Oblivion after all.'_

Then he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a while say, **"That they did, Takato."**

Takato almost tripped but he regained himself then he asked, _'Ha-Hazzado? You're back?'_

Hazzado chuckled and said, **"Of course I'm back, now then, what do you remember from the castle?"**

Takato shook his head then said, _'Not much, its a bit blurry to say the least. The last thing I remember, was fighting someone, then I ended up meeting someone who looked like myself, who called himself, Xakatto, who was, is my Nobody. I don't really remember everything, I just remember Naminé and having her put all of us to sleep inside the pods.'_

Hazzado said, **"Right, well, there's more, but I'll explain later."**

Takato looked up and saw that Sora was looking at him, then Takato said, "Sorry, Hazzado was speaking to me."

Sora asked, "Hazzado? The being of Hazard that's sealed inside your heart?"

Takato nodded and said, "Yep."

Sora asked, "Do you think he could tell us what's happened to us?"

Takato laughed and asked, "Where's the fun in that? C'mon. Let's investigate this place."

After a while, the group left the woods and Hazzardmon folded his wings and proceeded to walk like he was a normal human. Then they arrived at an old open gate and then Sora and Takato heard the sounds of bells and they stopped.

Then Sora said, "You know, I think I've been to this town."

Takato nodded and said, "Same here, it feels like… déjà vu."

Donald then asked, "What's it called?"

Sora said, "Hmm… Guess I must've imagined it."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, me too."

Then the quintuplet entered a hidden area where they saw three kids, two boys and a girl. They all turned their to the entrance when they heard footsteps, and the oldest boy asked, "What do you want?" Then the moment they saw Takato they said, "Xak?"

Takato asked, "Huh? Whose Xak?"

The girl said, "Sorry, you looked like a kid we used to hang out with."

Takato sighed and thought, _'Of course. He had to have made friends here.'_

Sora asked, "Um, excuse me but, we just wanted to see what was back here."

Then the oldest boy said, "Now you know. This is our spot."

Then the chubby kid walked up and said, "Umm…"

Then Sora asked, "What?"

Then the chubby kid said, "You're… new around here, right? I'm Pence."

Then the tall kid said, "Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later."

Then the girl said, "My name's Olette. Hey, did either of you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

Takato laughed and said, "Sorry, I haven't been to school in a while, I've been… traveling. And Olette, I feel your pain. Summer homework has got to be my worst enemy. When I'm not fighting monsters, that is."

Pence and Olette looked confused then Hazzardmon said, "Pence, Olette, good to see you guys again."

Pence and Olette looked at the weird kid and Olette said, "I'm not sure we've met before but… Wait! Hazzardmon? Is that you!?"

Hazzardmon nodded and said, "Yep, these are my friends, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and my tamer, Takato."

Olette said, "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Takato, we just met someone who was looking for you."

Pence then said, "He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears."

Everyone had a minute to think, then Donald said, "The King!"

Takato then asked, "Where'd you see him?"

Pence said, "At the station."

Takato said, "The station! Thanks!"

Then Hazzardmon said, "Bye guys."

Pence and Olette said, "Bye!"

As the gang was walking out, Takato asked, "Hey, Hazzardmon, how do you know Pence and Olette?"

Hazzardmon said, "Well, I can't tell you, it's a secret." Hazzardmon laughed seeing everyone's faces, then he said, "I'm just kidding. I met them about a year ago, back before I feel asleep."

Takato said, "So, does that mean you know what happened to us?"

Hazzardmon shook his head then said, "Sorry, we got split up after we started our search, I ended up here, in this town, it's called Twilight Town, and I met Hayner and the gang during my stay. They're cool, but they're a bit, laid back, compared to what our days are like."

Takato nodded then said, "Can you lead us to the station?"

Hazzardmon nodded then unfolded his wings and said, "This way, follow me!"

Takato was about to go up to the station, but he felt like he should investigate the town first, he then walked down to what was called the sandlot and Sora asked, "Takato, what are you doing?"

Takato said, "I wanted to check around before we went to see The King."

Sora nodded then they headed to the sandlot, there they saw three teens, two boys, and one girl, Takato suddenly remembered their names, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu.

Seifer then said, "Hey you, where'd you come from?"

Sora said, "Uhh…"

Seifer asked, "You here to pick a fight with us or something?"

Sora then said, "Fight? We're not here to fight."

Takato said, "Yeah, we just wanted to look around town, that's all."

Donald then said, "Yeah, you big palooka!"

Then Seifer said, "Okay, smartaleeks … Time to teach you how to behave in my town."

Takato said, "Your town?"

Hazzardmon said, "That's Seifer, he's the town's disciplinary committee, and the two behind him are his gang, the muscular man is Rai, he's not that bad, but he's still tough, the girl's name is Fuu. She doesn't really say much, but just like Seifer and Rai, she's tough."

The man, now known as Rai said, "How do you know us, y'know?"

Fuu pointed at the dragon and said, "Hazzardmon."

Seifer then said, "So, it really is you, decided to come out of the cave you hid yourself in?"

Hazzardmon growled then Takato said, "You want to pick on us, fine, but don't insult my friend. You want a fight, let's go!"

Takato then took a battle position and Seifer soon mimicked him, soon everyone was ready to fight, then they heard a man's voice say, "One moment. If you're gonna fight, why not make it a proper Struggle?"

Sora asked, "Struggle? What's that?"

Hazzardmon said, "'The Struggle' is the town's summer entertainment. It basically goes like this, two competitors, each use a toy sword with a golden handle, and a blue colored blunt edge, and both are given different colored orbs, a hundred each, then both competitors fight each other for the most orbs, and there is two ways to win, the first is to be holding the most orbs under a certain amount of time, the second way of winning is to have all two hundred orbs in your collection."

Takato and the gang looked at him in surprise, then he said, "What? I've been here for a few months, I needed something to do in my spare time. So, I took up a few odd jobs, entertaining people, putting up posters for the Struggle tournament, and even participating in a few matches myself."

The man nodded and said, "Indeed, you've been a real help, Drake."

Takato asked, "Drake?"

Hazzardmon nodded and said, "I needed to go by a new name, so I started calling myself Drake. And for now, just call me that."

Takato nodded and said, "All right, Drake."

Then the man said, "You see, Seifer… I'm a really big fan."

Seifer was taken back and asked, "Wh-what do you want…"

The man said, "In other words, I want to see more of your "super cool" moves! You handled the tournament with real style, and you absolutely dominated the title match. But I just can't get enough. Don't you see? The matches are far too short!"

Drake said, "I think it would be a good idea. Takato, why don't you fight him?"

Takato asked, "Me?"

The man then looked at Takato and asked, "Xak? Is that you?"

Takato faked ignorance and asked, "Who's Xak? My name's Takato."

Then Sora said, "And my name's Sora. This here are Donald and Goofy. And I guess you already know Drake.

Then the man said, "Oh, well I'm sorry, Takato. You see, you look just like our last years champion, Xakatto. Well, Sora, Takato, if either of you wanna fight a match, you just say the word."

Takato and Sora nodded then Takato asked, "Well, you want to have a match, Sora? Or should we head for the station?"

Sora said, "We should go. Don't want to keep the King waiting."

Takato nodded then the gang headed to the Back Alley and Sora asked, "Why do people keep calling you Xak, Takato?"

The Goggle-Head shrugged his shoulders and said, "I dunno. What about you, Drake? How long have you actually hung around the town before falling asleep?"

Drake said, "About, let's see here… I don't actually remember. Anyways, let's just say that I've been around the town long enough for the whole town to know me. Now then, let's go!"

Everyone nodded then they ran to the station once there, they started searching for the King, then they were attacked by a strange creatures in a white outfit, the gang then looked at the mark on the things heads, but the gang couldn't recognise the symbol, then Drake said, "Time to fight."

Sora asked, "You ready, Takato?" Then he summoned the Kingdom Key.

Takato smirked and said, "Only if you are." He then summoned the Bonds of Hazard and the Zero's Vaccine Reverse. Then everyone started attacking, Sora was bashing the strange creatures with the blunt side of his Keyblade, Drake would take flight then dive down in a spinning motion, almost like he was a top, and drill into the enemies, Donald used his magic to eliminate the enemies, Goofy used his shield to slam into them, Takato would slam the Zero's Vaccine Reverse on the heads of the creatures, then use the Bonds of Hazard to swipe them away, but soon, the gang became overrun with the strange creatures and everyone became cornered and exhausted.

And the strange creatures just kept coming, and everyone ended up on their butts, and just when everyone seemed ready to give up, three figures jumped from the top of the station, and destroyed all of the strange creatures. The three figures were wearing black coats, but the gang recognized them by the weapons they were holding.

The shortest one had a inverse colored version of Sora's Kingdom Key, where the blade was golden instead of silver, and the handle was silver instead of golden, the second one had a black and white spiralled colored sword with a yin yang symbol as the blade and two rose thorns on top of the hand guard. And the last one was holding a small green sword with a blade that looked like an ax. The three then eliminated all of the creatures.

Everyone was speechless and Donald asked, "Your Majesty?"

Then Takato asked, "Rika? Henry?"

Then the king said, "Shh, you gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way. Rika, Henry, the two of you know what needs to be done, right?"

The two figures nodded and said, "We do, your Majesty."

Rika then gave Sora a pouch and said, "Sora, you carry this, and get tickets. We gotta go, now!"

Sora asked, "But…" Whatever Sora had to say, he didn't because the King was already leaving.

Then Takato stood up and asked, "Rika? Henry? Is that really you?"

The two figures nodded and took off their coats, Takato and the group was amazed at the new outfits that the two had. Rika was wearing a long pare of yellow pants, yellow steel-toed boots with yin yang symbols on them, a light blue shirt with yellow coat and a yellow cloak with the same yin yang symbol on it.

And Henry was wearing green sneakers with small metal disks on the sides, long green pants with metal kneeplates on them, a light green shirt with an image of a shield on the front, a light green coat with a green cloak with a shield design on it.

Rika then said with a smile, "It's good to see you again, Goggle-Head."

Takato hugged Rika and said, "I thought that I would never see you guys again!"

Sora asked, "Wait! When we last saw each other, the two of you and the King were with Riku in the realm of darkness, when we closed the door, right?"

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah."

Sora then asked, "But, how did you guys get out?"

Henry said, "We found a way. That's all."

Takato said, "C'mon, we can hear everything on the train."

Rika and Henry nodded then put the coats back on and Rika said, "We'll wear them for now. We'll take them off once we get on the train. We already have tickets, you don't, so go get them, we'll wait for you on the train." Then Rika and Henry went inside the station.

Takato wanted to protest, but he knew that she was right, then he said, "All right, c'mon guys."

Then Sora said, "If the King, Rika and Henry are here, then that must mean that Riku's here!"

Takato nodded then said, "Right. Well we're gonna go look for him."

Sora said, "Yeah, then he and I can head back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us! What about you, Takato? Will you return to Shinjuku, return with us to the islands, or, will you return to Hollow Bastion and finally claim the crown?"

Takato said, "I'm not sure yet, now that Rika and Henry is with us, we're sure to find out what we're gonna do first. I know that, in the end, I'll claim the throne of Hollow Bastion, and become the King that would make my father proud. Then I'll visit the other worlds, and see everyone again. What about you, Drake?"

Drake said, "Well, my place is by your side, Takatomon. So, where you go, I'll be there by your side."

Takato nodded then Sora asked Donald and Goofy, "What about you two?"

Donald sighed then Goofy said, "Gawsh, guys. Do ya have to ask?"

Then Takato, Drake and Sora started laughing and Donald asked, "Hey! What's so funny!?"

Sora said, "Your faces!"

Donald and Goofy looked at one another and started laughing, then Sora said, "What do you say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey. To… where again?"

Takato sighed and said, "We have to get on the train."

Sora nodded and said, "Right! Let's go, team."

Takato nodded and placed his hand out and said, "All for one…"

Then Sora, Drake, Donald and Goofy placed their hands on top and everyone said, "And one for all!"

Drake then said, "C'mon, let's go get tickets."

 *****Obtained Munny pouch*****

 *****Obtained crystal orbs*****

 *****Obtained Secret Ansem's Report 2*****

Everyone nodded then dashed for the station, when the gang walked inside, they heard Hayner's voice say, "Wait up!"

Everyone turned around and saw Hayner, Pence and Olette walking into the station, then Hayner asked, "Hey, Sora, Takato…"

Both boys asked, "What?"

Hayner then said, "Nothing, but…"

Then Pence said, "We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do. And it felt like we should say by to Hazzardmon."

Drake then said, "I thought I told you guys, call me Drake!"

Olette laughed and said, "We know, but we just wanted to say goodbye."

Sora rubbed the back of his head while he chuckled and asked, "Oh, really?"

Then Takato smiled and said, "Thanks!"

Then everyone head the sound of the train bell and Olette said, "You should hurry and get your tickets."

Sora nodded and said, "Right."

Sora then went to the ticket booth and pulled out the munny sack and Olette let out a curious gasp, then Donald asked, "What is it?"

Then she pulled out a similar sack and Goofy said, "They're the same."

Olette nodded and said, "Yeah."

Sora shrugged then asked, "Five tickets, please!"

Then once Sora got the tickets he headed for the train, then Takato followed him, then they suddenly stopped, both feeling a strange feeling of sadness wash over them.

Then Sora said, "I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again…"

Takato nodded and said, "Same here. Strange."

Everyone seemed said, then Donald asked, "Why not?"

Then Goofy said, "You're thinkin' too much."

Sora and Takato nodded then Sora said, "Yeah, you're right."

Takato didn't say anything but he continued to walk to the train, then the gang headed onto the train when Sora said, "Okay, let's go!"

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, time to go."

Donald, Goofy and Drake nodded then headed on the train, while Sora and Takato turned back to Hayner and the gang and Takato said, "Bye."

Then Sora said, "Later."

Then Pence asked, "Hey, Sora, Takato. You guys sure we haven't met before?"

Sora and Takato thought about it, then they nodded and Sora said, "Pretty sure."

Then Takato said, "Yeah, why?"

Hayner smiled and said, "I dunno."

Sora and Takato smiled then Sora had a tear in his eye and Takato asked, "Sora, are you all right?"

Sora rubbed the tear and said, "Strange."

Olette then asked, "You okay?"

Sora nodded then asked, "You too, Takato?"

Takato didn't even feel the tear, but he rubbed his eyes and said, "We've only just met, and we're already saying goodbye. And that is the hardest thing to say to new friends."

Sora nodded and said, "See ya."

Then Sora and Takato got onto the train and waved goodbye to everyone. Once the door was closed, Takato and Sora turned to see their friends, then he realized that Rika and Henry took off their coats, then Takato said, "So, Rika, Henry, what happened after we closed the door, we don't really remember everything."

Rika said, "Well, for starters, as you may have guessed, it's been at least a year since we last saw each other at the final battle, but, me, Henry, Riku and Mickey were fighting the Heartless, trapped in the realm of darkness, it was like that for a while, then… then we found a way out and met up with our old teacher, who told us what we needed to know, apparently, you guys ended up falling asleep shortly after closing the door. But we found a good place to hide you guys, that's all you need to know about that."

Sora then pulled out the munny pouch and gripped it, when he felt that there was something still inside, he then took out two orbs, one was blue, and the other was silver. Sora then tossed the silver one to Takato, who caught it.

Takato then looked at the stone while holding it to the sun, then Sora said, "You know? I'm sad."

Takato nodded and mimicked Sora, holding his silver gem towards the sun and said, "Same here."

Then Donald said, "We'll be back."

Goofy said, "Yeah. We can visit Hayner and those guys again."

Henry said, "Yeah, sure we will."

Rika nodded as well, then Takato looked to her and said one single word, "Oblivion?"

Rika looked at Takato and nodded, Takato sighed.

* * *

Back at Sunset Hill, three figures were just hanging around, Axel was leaning against the railing, Naminé was sitting on a bench, and a third figure was standing with them. Then Axel said, "Guess that's that."

Then the third figure who was Ansem said, "Let's go."

Axel laughed while asking, "Go where? It's not like we have homes to return to. We don't exist, remember?"

Then Naminé said, "Yes, it's true. We may not have homes… But there IS someplace I want to go. And… someone I want to see." Naminé looked at a picture of Sora, Takato, Roxas, and Xak.

Then Axel said, "Same here. So, you think you might let us go? I know you're here to get rid of us, but…"

Naminé looked up and asked, "DiZ? Wants to get rid of me?"

Then Ansem plainly said, "Go."

Then Axle asked sceptically, "You sure about this?"

Ansem said, "I owe you both."

Naminé then asked, "For what?"

Ansem said, "Castle Oblivion. You helped us."

Axel chuckled and said, "Heh. You don't have to tell me twice." Axle then opened up a portal to darkness.

Then Naminé said, "Thank you." Then she and Axel went through the portal, heading off to a new world.

* * *

After a few minutes of travel, Takato then asked, "Well, where is this train heading, anyways?"

Rika said, "It's heading…" Then the scenery changed into a spacey almost, mystical area, and there was a large tower, then Rika said, "There."

Takato said, "Wow."

Then the group got off the train, Takato was the last one off, and when he was off, the train was disappeared in a white light. Then Sora laughed awkwardly laughed then said, "There goes our ride."

Then Takato rolled his eyes and said, "Figures, only with us would that happen."

Rika then said, "Yeah, only with us."

Henry nodded then he saw a figure standing in front of the tower doors and said, "Wait! Who's that?"

Takato shrugged and said, "I dunno, let's go find out."

Everyone nodded then they all walked up to the base of the stairs, then Donald asked, "What's goin' on?"

In front of them was what looked like a very large person. Then the person started laughing and said, "I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is— once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!"

Then everyone shared a looked and Donald asked, "A Heartless!?"

Then the guy said, "That's right. There those things that come outta the darkness in folk's hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything. And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is."

Then Goofy said, "You oughta find somethin' nicer to do."

Then the big guy turned around and asked, "Says who?" Then when he saw Donald and Goofy he said, "Wha… AAAH! It's you!"

Then Donald and Goofy asked, "Pete!"

Then the giant cat person, now known as Pete asked, "What are you two nimrods doin' here!?"

Then Donald asked, "What are YOU doing here?"

Then Takato asked while jerking his finger, "You know this clown?"

Goofy nodded and said, "We sure do! Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

Then Pete started laughing then said, "You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world— no, no, no, all the worlds— are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!"

Then Sora smirked and folded his arms and said, "Maleficent …huh."

Then everyone looked at each other then they started laughing, causing Pete to get angry and asked, "What are you all laughing at!? Why, Maleficent's power is so great—"

Then Sora said, "She's toast."

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah, done."

Henry said, "Gone."

Then Drake said, "Taken down."

Goofy then said, "Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now."

Then Pete said, "Whaddaya mean!?" Then he realized and pointed at the group and said, "You! So you're the ones that did it!"

Sora put his hands behind his head then said, "Well… we might have had something to do with it."

Takato laughed then said, "Yeah, I really enjoyed attacking the witch."

Rika then said, "Yeah, but of course, we can't take all the credit."

Then Pete got angry and said, "Heartless squad! Round up!"

Then everyone was surrounded by familiar creatures that were called Heartless. Then Sora and everyone summoned their weapons, Takato chose his Zero's Vaccine Reverse, then they all began attacking the Heartless, and in no time, the Heartless became nothing more, then a memory.

Then Pete said in anger, "You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!"

Then Sora asked, "So, 'mighty' Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?"

Pete asked, "Oh, ya don't know, eh?"

Then Rika said, "This here is master Yen Sid's tower."

Then Pete said, "Course he's probably a Heartless by now!"

Henry folded his arms and said, "Doubt it."

Pete curiously asked, "What what do ya mean ya doubt it?"

Rika said, "Master Yen Sid is the greatest sorcerer of all time. No way a simple lowly Heartless could take him down."

Donald yelled, "Master Yen Sid lives here!?" Then Donald ran into the tower.

Then Sora and Takato had a curious look and Henry said, "Master Yen Sid is, not only our teacher, but the Kings as well."

Takato asked with surprise, "Really?"

Sora then said, "Wow. Sounds powerful!" Then everyone ran inside the tower completely forgetting about Pete, who was left steaming in anger.

Then when everyone was inside Rika said, "Master Yen Sid lives at the top of the tower."

Everyone nodded then headed up the tower, they entered a room that had starts all around, Takato noticed that Rika and Henry were using different kinds of magic that it made him jealous that he lost the ability to use his magic, but he still had his Keyblades, then after a few minutes, then after a few minutes, they defeated them all. Then they continued upwards, but they encountered more and more Heartless on the second and third chambers.

Then Donald said, "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!"

Then Goofy said, "Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then."

Then Sora asked, "So the worlds aren't at peace after all?"

Rika said, "Not quite. Once we get to Master Yen Sid, he'll explain everything."

Then Donald asked, "Why don't you guys explain how you know Master Yen Sid?"

Henry said, "Well, you see. We met Yen Sid when our world was destroyed, he took us in and taught us on how to fight with our Keyblades. He became our master."

Then Rika said, "Come on, we're late enough as it is."

Everyone nodded then proceeded to head up and once they entered the final door, Donald, Goofy, Rika and Henry were standing at attention, then as Sora, Takato and Drake walked up, the four of them took a bow. Takato, feeling his knight side kicking in, decided to bow as well to the man sitting in front of them. Drake, not really one for bowing, just simply nodded as a sign of respect, but Sora just stood there.

Then Donald said, "Master Yen Sid! It's an honer!"

Then Rika said, "Master, we have returned with Takato and the others."

The man in front if them, was an old, but wise looking man wearing blue robes, with a pointy hat, and stars on it. Then Sora said, "Hey there!"

Then Donald, Goofy, and Takato looked up and Takato said, "Sora! Show some respect, will ya!"

Sora asked, "What? But you've never met him, why did you bow?"

Takato said, "Because, I'm a knight. And all knights are bound to loyalty! And we always know when to show respect!"

Then the wise old wizard now known as Master Yen Sid used a motion of his hands to tell everyone to calm down. Then he said, "So, you are Sora, Takato and Drake. I've heard a lot about the three of you from your friends. Now then, I suppose that you have already seen the King, right?"

Takato nodded and said, "Right. But he left before he could explain what was going on. And these two didn't tell us anything. So… what is going on now?"

Yen Sid said, "Yes, the King has been quite busy of late. Rika, Henry. You two did a good job bringing them here. Why didn't you tell them everything yet?"

Rika bowed then said, "Because, it would be best if we told them everything, together, master."

Yen Sid nodded then said, "I suppose that was the right thing to do. Now then you all have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

Then Sora asked deflated, "You mean… we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, and while I don't really know what I'm going to do, I know that I would like to return home, back to Hollow Bastion, and return as the king that I'm needed to be."

Rika looked at him and said, "Well, I might as well stay with you. Can't let you rule a kingdom by yourself, Goggle-Head."

Drake nodded and said, "Indeed, and besides, you need me, you wouldn't last a day without me, Takatomon."

Takato said, "C'mon, I did pretty well on my own for a while."

Rika said, "That you did, but you still got yourself into trouble, a lot."

Yen Sid nodded then he asked, "Young Drake, you were once known as Guilmon, correct?"

Drake nodded then bowed and said, "Yes Master Yen Sid, but for some reason, Takato couldn't make me Digivolve, then when he infused the power of the Digital Hazard, I evolved, we still don't know why this happened. Do you?"

Yen Sid nodded and said, "That I do. For you see, neither you, nor your friends Digimon can Digivolve because of the fact that when the Heartless attacked your world one year ago, they had also attacked the one known as Calamon, and they tried turning him into a Heartless, because he has such a strong heart. But, because he is a being of pure light, he couldn't really lose his heart, but they did something much darker…"

Then Rika got everyone's attention and said, "They corrupted his Digimatrix, or in other terms, they corrupted his Data. Now he no longer holds the power of Digivolution."

Takatos eyes widened at hearing this, then said, "Really? But then, does that mean that we'll never…?"

Master Yen Sid shook his head and replied, "No, you will be able to make your partners Digivolve, but when that will be? I do not know. In fact, you should already have been able to make your partners Digivolve after your first journey ended with Ansem Seeker of Darkness, but something must have changed with the Heartless. Something that prevents your partners from reatching theri next level. Now then, back to the subject at hand. You all want to return home, but everything in your journey, Sora, Takato, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands, to Shinjuku… Whether you will return alone or with your friend… or whether you will become the king of your world or not at all… and whether or not your homes will still be there. And the keys that connects them all are you, Sora, Rika, Henry, Takato."

Sora asked, "We're… the keys?"

Then the four Keybladers summoned their Keys and Master Yen Sid said, "Sora, chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light. Takato, chosen welder of the Keyblades of hazard and vaccine, you are the knight that will help defend the light. Rika and Henry, two other chosen wielders of the Keyblades, you two will help defend the knight and the light. All of you are connected, by fate."

Everyone nodded then Yen Sid made a giant book appear and said, "This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journeys. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront."

Takato and everyone nodded, then Takato opened the book and began to read:

 **"The beginning"**

 **Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bound, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was… For all the answers are within.**

 **"Interlude"**

 **A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air is that "world between". What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps… for there all confusion will end.**

 **"The Future Story"**

 **Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over… and everything will begin.**

Then after Takato closed the book and the gang had a moment to understand what they had heard, Sora asked, "But wait a sec— how come the Heartless are still running around?"

Everyone but Rika and Henry nodded and Yen Sid said, "Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real— and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

Then everyone but Rika and Henry looked down, then Goofy said, "Gawrsh, that must mean… if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!"

Takato folded his arms and said, "One problem with that, Goofy."

Sora curiously asked, "What's that, Takato?"

Takato pointed to his necklace and said, "My heart, inside my heart lies a darkness so great, so powerful, that it is the embodiment of anger and rage itself."

Yen Sid nodded and said, "True, the Digital Hazard's power is strong, and it's powers are dark and malevolent, but it is not real darkness."

Then Takato yelled, " _ **W** H **A** T **!?**_ " There was surprise in his tone, but there was something else in his voice as well, it was as if, he was speaking in two voices.

Yen Sid nodded and said, "Indeed, Takato, Hazzado, your power may seem to come from darkness, but it is not true darkness, you're not evil, your power were corrupted years ago, but when you, Takato, gave your life one year ago, it not only purified your heart, but Hazzado's as well."

Takato then gripped his heart and said, "It purified our hearts?"

Yen Sid nodded then said, "Now then, it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." With a wave of his hand, a beam of light appeared and an image of Donald appeared making the real duck jump back in surprise. Then the copy duck became a Shadow Heartless and Yen Sid said, "If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this."

Donald sighed sadly for being made an example of. Then Yen Sid said, "The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts." He continued. "Never let your guard down! Now then…" He then waved his hand and a silvery creature appeared next to the Heartless, then Yen Sid said, "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will— be they evil or good— becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own. An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away…" Then the image of the Heartless vanished and Yen Sid said, "A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence— for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to to have feelings, but this is a ruse— they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!"

Sora said, "Nobodies…"

Then Takato finished, "They don't exist…" Then two more Nobodies appeared next to the original.

"Now then… the being you see before you is known as a Dusk." Yen Sid informed the group. "They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others—some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant!"

Everyone turned around and nodded, then Yen Sid said, "On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm." Then the Nobodies vanished and Yen Sid said, "Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But—" Then Yen Sid waved his hand and three figures, wearing the same coats that Rika, Henry and the King were wearing appeared.

Then Yen Sid said, "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies."

Sora said, "Organization XIII…"

Sora looked to everyone, but only Rika and Henry nodded and Rika said, "We've been told this before, just listen."

Then Yen Sid said, "While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know."

Then Rika said, "But what we do know is this, they seem to be going around and trying to turn others with strong hearts into Heartless so that they control of the Nobodies that are born."

Then Yen Sid nodded and said, "Right. The king sensed the danger and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realms Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII."

Then Sora said, "Then I guess we better go find the King first!"

Then Donald asked, "But where could he be?"

Then Goofy said, "Well, we won't know 'til we look."

Sora smiled and said, "Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating the fake Ansem. Wait! What about you two? Do you two know where he is?"

Rika and Henry shared a look and Rika said, "Sorry, we lost track of him shortly after we closed the final door. We don't know what happened to him, sorry."

Takato nodded then looked at his cloths and then at Sora's and then Yen Sid said, "Before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you." Sora and Takato looked at their small clothes and then Yen Sid pointed to the door next to them and said, "Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments.

Then Goofy said, "Gawrsh, you guys sure are growing fast."

Sora then said, "Uh, I guess…" Then he awkwardly laughed and rubbed his head.

Then Takato said, "I guess all that sleeping made us grown taller."

Rika nodded and said, "Go get your new clothes, we'll wait here for you."

Drake nodded and said, "I'll wait here as well."

Sora and Takato nodded then Sora, Takato, Donald and Goofy walked into the next room, where they saw three ladies wearing different colored outfits, one red, one green, and one blue, the most noticeable things they saw, were the wings on their backs.

Then Sora said, "Me, you guys, Rika, Henry, Drake Riku, and the King. I don't care who this Organization is or what their planning. With the eight of us— I mean nine of us— there's nothing to worry about. Right?"

Takato nodded and said, "Right." Then he took two steps forward and cleared his throat then asked, "Excuse me. Are you the three fairies that Master Yen Sid told us about?"

Then the red one said, "Yes we are young man. You four must be Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Takato. My name is Flora, this is Fauna and Merryweather."

Then Merryweather said, "If you're here for clothes, you've come to the right place!"

Then Fauna said, "I'll do the designing."

Then Flora and Merryweather brought Sora forward and Fauna waved her wand and changed Sora's clothes to green, to everyone's amazements.

Then Merryweather said, "Oh, that will never do!" Then she waved her wand and turned it blue.

Then Flora said, "Now now dears." And she turned Sora's clothes light red almost pink. Then they began squabbling.

Then after a few minutes Takato was starting to get frustrated, and it appeared that Sora was too, then they both yelled, "Will you just decide?"

Then the fairies nervously chuckled and Flora said, "All right, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!"

Then the three fairies waved their wands together and in a flash, Sora was wearing new duds. He was now wearing a midnight blue short sleeved shirt with a red hoddie-like pocket on the front of the shirt under the black shortsleeved jacket with a hood with dark grey shoulder guards, black/yellow/white fingerless gloves, a black belt, big baggy yet short pants (that extended to the middle of his shins), and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red and supported by a few yellow straps that intersected his lower body.

Then Flora said, "Oh my!"

Then Fauna said, "Ooh, it's lovely."

Then Merryweather said, "Oh, yes! He does look very dashing."

Then Takato said, "Looks good."

Then Fauna asked, "Would you like a new outfit as well, Takato?"

Takato nodded and said, "Yes please."

Then Flora asked, "Any requests?"

Takato thought about it, then said, "Something with goggles would be nice."

The three fairies nodded, then together they waved their wands, and in a flash of light, Takato's outfit had changed. He was now wearing light grey pants that had a belt with the Zero Unit for the buckle, a pair of red and black shoes that had the Digital Hazard for the logo on them. He was also wearing a red shirt with the Digital Hazard on the front as well, a pair of black and red fingerless gloves, a black and silver hooded jacket with the Zero Unit on the back. And finally, on his head, were a pair of silver tinted goggles, with a red rim and a black and grey strap.

Everyone gasped and Fauna said, "Oh my!"

Flora gasped and said, "How dashing."

Sora said, "Wow, just wow."

Takato nodded and smiled, then Flora said to Sora, "Now then, Sora, those aren't any ordinary garments."

Then Fauna said, "They have very special powers."

Then Flora waved her wand and a golden spiral orb appeared and Fauna said, "Take the orb dear."

Sora held his hand up and the orb went right to him. Then Merryweather said, "And watch what happens."

Then Sora's outfit changed and was now red and black, and in his right hand was the Kingdom Key, and in his left, was a new one with a moon keychain and had a star design.

Then Sora smiled and said, "This is so cool! Now I can use two Keyblades, just like Takato!"

The three fairies gasped and Fauna asked, "We've heard that Takato had two different kinds of Keyblades, but, can you actually wield two?"

Takato nodded and raised both of his hands, in two flashes of red lights, Takato was wielding both The Bonds of Hazard and Zero's Vaccine Reverse.

Then Fauna said, "You sure are unique, Takato."

Takato smiled and said, "So I've been told."

Then Merryweather said, "This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last."

Takato and Sora sighed and Takato said, "Nothing's ever is. Well, I guess that's our life's story."

Then Flora said, "Your garments also have other powers— but you will have to discover what they are as you continue your journey."

Sora nodded and said, "Okay, we'll do our best."

Then Takato said, "And thanks a lot!"

Then Fauna said, "Oh, and there's something else from else for you— from Master Yen Sid."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and Donald said, "Oh boy!"

 *****Sora obtained Star Seeker*****

 *****Sora obtained Valor Form*****

Takato then asked, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move out people!"

Then Takato dismissed his Keyblades and Sora did the same, then they returned to where their friends have been waiting and when Rika saw Takato she said, "Nice clothes, and I see that you have a new pair of goggles, what wanted to remain as the "Goggle-Headed leader" Takato?"

Takato smiled and said, "Well, I've had them this long, and I thought that if I got rid of them, it would make me feel less like the leader I was."

Drake smiled and said, "It's one of Takatomon's little flaws, he can't seem to get rid of the goggles, they've become a part of him."

Henry nodded and Rika said, "Yeah, just like you adding "mon" to the end of peoples names, even after becoming Hazzardmon, though at least you decided to call yourself Drake, now."

Drake simply said, "So? It's the only thing that I have that makes people remember me as Guilmon, before I evolved."

Then they saw Yen Sid motion them all to the window and everyone saw a red and yellow ship, then Donald said, "Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!"

Everyone ran up to the window then Takato looked to everyone and he asked, "So, is everyone ready to go?" Then Sora, Donald, Goofy and Drake nodded then he looked to Rika and Henry and asked, "Are you guys coming with us?"

Rika smiled and said, "Sure, we'll come with ya, Goggle-Head. Someone needs to be there to keep you and Airhead in check."

Sora said, "Hey! Why do you keep calling me 'Airhead' Rika?"

Takato laughed and said, "She virtually has nicknames for everyone. Now then, are you coming, Henry?"

Henry nodded and said, "I want to make sure that the worlds are safe for Suzie."

Takato nodded then everyone snapped to attention in front of Yen Sid who said, "Now, now, just a moment." Everyone then relaxed and Yen Sid said, "Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared."

Everyone but Rika and Henry sighed and Donald asked, "How do we get around?"

Yen Sid said, "Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know… However, the Keyblades will serve as your guides. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblades, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts."

Then Takato gripped his chest and said, "Our hearts are connected."

Yen Sid nodded and said, "That is right, Takato. But be warned. As you proceed… The Heartless and Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds."

Then Donald said, "Hey! That's not fair!"

Yen Sid nodded and said, "Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Drake, Takato, Rika, and Henry. Everyone is waiting."

Takato nodded and said, "Okay, let's get going!"

Everyone nodded then they snapped back to attention then Rika said, "Master Yen Sid!"

Henry bowed and said, "It's been an honer, master."

Then Goofy said, "We sure do appreciate the help."

Then everyone ran out the door, but Takato turned around one last time to see Master Yen Sid disappear in a flash of light, then he said, "That was amazing." Then he too, was out the door.

* * *

"My goodness! WHAT'S THAT!?" Merryweather asked as she and the other fairies saw a black crow cawed at them, then he swoop down and dropped a cloak. Then he picked the cloak back up and laid it on the floor, then he left the tower.

The fairies looked at the cloak which felt oddly familiar to them. Then Merryweather asked, "Haven't we seen this somewhere before?"

Then Fauna said, "Yes, dear. I wonder whose it was…"

Then Merryweather gasped and said, "Oh! Malefi—" But she stopped herself.

Then Flora said, "No! We mustn't remember her name! Oh dear…"

"She was a mean ol' witch…" Merryweather said then she gripped her head as she realized something. "Oh no! The memories are coming back! What'll we do!? Oooh—what'll we do!?"

Then the cloak started to rise up from the ground and the fairies took a step back, then Fauna said, "Perhaps we should tell Master Yen Sid."

Flora clapped her hands and said, "Yes. That's what we must do. Hurry!" Then she and Fauna left in red and green sparkly light.

Merryweather was left behind and she saw the person who was wearing the cloak, as she saw the women who the fairies had hoped to never see again, then she yelled, "Maleficent!" Then disappeared in the same fashion.

Maleficent then looked around the room and began to laugh an evil and horrible laughter.

* * *

 **And here we have the start of the second journey, now then, time to clarify some things from the previous story from Ultima-Owner, I actually liked your theory about the Heartless being like the Dark Towers from 02, but I decided to go even further then that, I will be doing the Mushrooms XIII, but they will be different, but I won't say until next chapter, just know that it will be involving a certain creampuff and a certain Tamer joining the group sooner and later. But as I was saying earlier, I want to give the three Tamers Stormfall/Rainfall, Earthshaker/Ends of The Earth and the Wayward Wind. Aqua and Terra I have slightly figured out, but Ven, I don't know, let me know in the reviews how I should get Ven's keyblade to Takato. But untill next time people, later!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	3. Homecoming

**Thechaosmaster: Hello everybody, and welcome to the next instalment of DigiHearts 2: Hazards Journey! When we last left off, Sora, Takato and the others woke up after one year of sleeping, now they have embarked on a new journey, and now we have arrived at the next world, I hope you all enjoy this, it was fun to write. See ya at the bottom, later!**

 **Disclaimer: Let's face it, the day I owned either Digimon or Kingdom Hearts, is the day that The movie The Matrix was revealed to be a true story. But I do have a plan to get ownership of both, but to do so, I need a Time machine, The Bonds Of Hazard, and an army of loyal followers to help me take over both series, but until then, I can only say that I own the new Keyblades, and the new outfits for Takato, Rika, Henry, and anything else I have yet to mention, enjoy the chapter!**

"Goggle-Head" Normal Speach

 _'Goggle-Head'_ Thoughts

 **"Goggle-Head"** Hazzado speaking

 _ **"Goggle-Head"**_ Xak mentally talking

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Homecoming**

Takato and the others looked around the ship and Takato said, "I can't believe that's it's been a year since we've been here."

Sora nodded then Rika said, "Well, let's get going. What's our first stop?"

Everyone looked at the map on the computer and realized that there was only one world.

Sora then asked, "Only one?"

Donald said, "That's no good."

Then Goofy said, "Wait! I think it's a world we know!"

Takato looked at the map and said, "You're right!" Everyone looked at Takato who had a smile on his face as he said, "It is a world we know, my home world, the world I was born in. It's… Hollow Bastion!"

Rika looked at it and she said, "I think Goggle-Head's right! Let's land and find out!"

Everyone nodded then they traveled down and landed. Then everyone started looking around and Sora and the others saw the old ruined castle and Sora said, "It is Hollow Bastion!"

Then Goofy said, "Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now."

Takato shook his head and said, "No. Now, it looks like home."

Everyone looked at Takato who had a tear in his eye then Rika put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It feels good to be home, right, Takato?"

Takato nodded then Donald said, "I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay."

Then Takato looked to one of the roofs and saw some Heartless and he said, "Heartless."

Goofy said, "Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'."

Takato summoned his Bonds of Hazard in his right hand and rested it on his shoulders and said, "If it's for my home, then I'll fight with everything I've got."

Everyone nodded and headed down the stairs and then restocked on supplies, they even met up with Huey, Dewey and Louie, Donald's three nephews. Then they saw an old duck but wearing to be the same kind of hat as Jiminy's but holding a cane. Then Donald yelled, "Uncle Scrooge!?"

Then everyone asked, "Who?"

Goofy said, "He's Donald's uncle— a business typhoon! Before the Heartless showed up, he traveled the worlds on a Gummi Ship with the King. He was helpin' set up a traffic system."

Then Donald yelled, "A transmit system!"

Then the aged old duck then asked, "What's all the racket?" Then he turned around and saw Donald and said, "Well, if it isn't Donald! And Goofy! Hello, lads! Aye, you all look hale and hearty!"

Donald said, "So do you, Uncle Scrooge."

Scrooge said, "Aye, if only I were… I canna seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream. I'd make millions if I just got it right …" He then licked the ice cream then said, "Terrible…"

Then everyone shared a look, then they walked down the stairs once they passed the final step, they took a look around and Rika asked, "Any of this bringing back some old memories, Takato?"

Takato was about to speak, but he and they gang were surprised by a flash. The flash went off at random times then Donald asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

Takato smiled and said, "That's the town's defense system. I guess Leon and the gang got it up and running again."

Then a girl's voice said, "You're right on the mark there, prince!"

Everyone looked around and then they looked up and saw a familiar girl wearing a black tank top and tiny brown shorts.

Then Takato said, "Yuffie!"

The ninja master saluted then pointed behind the group and said, "Look out!"

Then the gang was surrounded by a swarm of Dusks. Then everyone summoned their weapons, but just as they were about to fight, a blur ran past the group and slammed down a long sword onto one of the Dusks head. When the figure looked up, everyone was shocked to see that the figure that had just saved them all, was non other then, "JERI!?" Everyone asked.

Indeed. Jeri looked different though, she now wore long blue pants with orange stripes going down the sides, blue Maryjane flat tops with an orange lion image on the soles, she also had a blue and orange shirt with a blue jacket with metal shoulder plates with the symbol of a lion on both of them and finally, she had on a blue cape, not unlike the ones that Rika and Henry had, but hers the kanji for courage on it. It also seemed that Jeri started wearing her hair in a ponytail as well. Then Takato looked at her sword, it looked like a large broad sword with a lions head on the hilt.

Then Jeri looked up and smiled, then she said, "Guys, good to see ya. And nice to see the prince of this here town as well."

Everyone was speechless for a second before Rika asked, "Jeri? Is… is that really you?"

Jeri nodded then she took on a serious look and said, "I'll explain later, fight now!"

Everyone nodded then they all snapped out of their shock and began to fight off the Nobodies, Takato recognized the Dusk, and found a new one known as a "Samurai". Tough it took a while, because of the Dusk's unpredictable attack patterns, the soon gang defeated all of the Nobodies and Yuffie said, "Hey, you guys!" She then jumped down and after brushing herself off, she said, "I see that you're still in top from."

Sora proudly asked, "What'd you expect? Look's like you're doing okay."

Then Yuffie asked, "Well, what did YOU expect?"

Donald asked, "How are the others?"

Yuffie said, "Great!"

Takato laughed then asked, "So, Yuffie, find anything useful as of yet?"

Yuffie smiled then folded her arms and asked, "The prince of the town is asking us for a status update?"

Takato laughed and said, "Of course! It's my home, right? And I am the prince, right?"

Yuffie laughed and said, "That you are, Takato. That you are."

Rika then asked, "So, Jeri, why are you still here? And what's with the new getup?"

Jeri smiled then said, "Well, you see, after we got word that you guys had defeated Ansem Seeker of Darkness, everyone started getting onboard of a Gummi Ship that Cid built, and me and Calamon were about to walk on, when I decided to stay behind and train under Merlin, over time, I have become a true sorceress, but I just never felt like… like I was meeting my full potential."

Sora asked, "Your full potential?"

Jeri nodded and said, "Yes. You see, true I was a great magic user, but I would always attack close up and personal when I'm fighting, after a while Yuffie theorized that the reason was because I was actually supposed to have been a sword fighter. At first everyone seemed skeptical, but then Leon gave me a practice sword and we duked it out, I was able to handle myself for at least seven minutes before being sent onto my butt. Then after that, I was given a real sword to train with, and after a month of training, I became a master sword fighter. And that is what I've been doing ever since."

Yuffie smiled then said, "Yep. She's truly an expert in swordfighting."

Sora then asked, "Hey, Yuffie, Jeri. Have either of you seen the King and Riku?"

Then Yuffie cheerfully said, "Nope." As she then walked off

Jeri shook her head and said, "No, sorry."

Sora dropped and Takato and the others laughed, then Yuffie then said, "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again."

Sora then put his hand up and said in a deep voice, ""We may never meet again,""

Then Takato said in the same deep voice, ""But we will never forget each other.""

Yuffie then asked, "Is that supposed to be Leon?"

Sora and Takato looked at one another, then they started laughing, then Yuffie said, "Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!" Yuffie then ran off.

Then Jeri said, "Follow me."

Then Jeri led the group to a house around the corner, on the way there, they had to fight off a bunch of Heartless, Takato was really getting himself back to full strength, getting the rust out from his joints. But soon they managed to get to Merlin's place, where they saw three familiar people, Cid, Aerith, and Leon. Cid seemed to be wearing a lab coat now, Aerith seemed to be wearing a red and pink dress with brown medieval boots, Leon seemed to be wearing the same outfit as last time.

Then Yuffie said, "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!"

Aerith turned around and said, "We missed you!"

Cid rubbed his nose then said, "Well, if you ain't in top shape."

Then Leon said, "I knew it."

Sora asked, "Knew what?"

Leon said, "A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you three," Leon pointed to Sora, Donald and Goofy, then said, "all at the same time."

The three took a step back and Sora said, "You… remembered? Wait! Does that mean that you forgot about us!?"

Donald said, "Thanks a lot."

Then Yuffie asked, "So where've you guys been all this time?"

Then Goofy said, "We were sleepin'."

Then Cid asked, "Where? In cold storage?"

Takato laughed and said, "Almost. More like a couple of pods inside an underground lab."

Yuffie asked, "How did you wind up there?"

Takato shrugged his shoulder and said, "Don't really remember."

Then Goofy asked, "What 'bout Takato an' his friends? Did ya forget 'bout them?"

Leon said, "Nope. It's very strange though, that Takato's little group was the only ones we didn't forget, at least not with Jeri here, that is."

Jeri nodded and said, "Yeah, it's true."

Then Rika asked, "So, where's the little ball of sunshine, Jeri?"

Jeri asked, "Calamon? He's been keeping an eye around the town for a while now."

Rika asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Jeri folded up her arms and said, "Well, he usually keeps to the skies, you know, as our own little eyes in the sky."

Then Henry asked, "Well then, how can he stay safe from the Heartless, then?"

Jeri laughed and said, "Well, let's just say that we created a device for Calamon to wear, almost like an, cloaking device of sorts. It allows him to leave the safety of the building, without having to worry about him being attacked."

Henry sceptically asked, "How does it work?"

Cid smirked and said, "Well, it works like this, here check it out."

Everyone looked at the large computer screen where it showed an image of Calamon, then Cid said, "The little guy has this collar around his neck, it serves two purposes, the first is a camera, which allows us to keep an eye on the town and have a recording of daily events, we switch out the microchip every couple of days so we never run out of data."

Then Takato asked, "And the second is this cloaking feature?"

Aerith nodded and Cid said, "Correct."

Then Rika asked, "How does it work? Does it make him actually invisible to everyone? To only the Heartless? What does it do?"

Cid brushed his nose then said, "It works like this, kids." Cid then typed in a few keys on the keyboard and then the image showed Calamon inside a sphere, then Cid said, "It works by creating an invisible sphere around the little creampuff, this sphere refracts light, and creates a mirage, of sorts, around the little guy. This 'mirage' makes it look like Calamon is not really there. If you were to look where Calamon is while the cloaking device is active, all you'll see is what's behind the little creampuff." Then Cid typed a few more keys and then it showed Calamon disappearing. Then Cid said, "Took a while to work out all the kinks, but now Calamon has become our eyes in the sky."

Takato whistled then said, "Wow. And I though our D-Arks were high-tech."

Then Leon said, "Well, we used Jeri's D-Ark as a blueprint, of sorts, we had it scanned, just to see what it's made of, and to be honest, it was actually surprising, to say the least."

Rika asked, "Why is that?"

Cid folded his arms then said, "Because, we found out that these Digivices, as you call them, don't have a single power source."

The Tamers yelled, "WHAT!?"

Jeri nodded and pulled out her D-Ark and said, "They're right. It turns out, that the reason why it seems that our Digivices never seem to run out of power, even if they were hit by an EMP, which is supposed to knock out the power of every electronic device near it, is because of what is used to power them."

Then Takato jokingly asked, "So, what is used to power these things? Gears that move when you shake them?"

Cid shook his head then said, "While we didn't have much to compare Jeri's D-Ark to, we found out that the main power source actually comes from the owners heart."

Everyone's eyes bulged and Rika said, "You're kidding!"

Leon shook his head, "No, it's true. And even though Jeri lost her partner, the Digivice still has power running through it. We believed that the reason why is because while Impmon may have deleted Leomon, not all of his data went to Impmon."

Takato asked wide eyed, "Really?"

Aerith nodded and said, "Right. We found out that there was two traces of data stored inside the D-Ark that did not belong to any part of the Digivice."

Rika asked, "Really?"

Jeri nodded and said, "Yeah! It turns out, that the reason why each Digivice is unique to each person, is because it hold two different data patches. One that syncs itself to the Tamer, which in turn belongs to said Tamer, and another that belongs to the partner Digimon."

Takato, Rika and Henry asked, "Really!?"

Cid nodded and said, "Right. And we found out that this strand of data that belongs to the partner, holds every piece of memory of the partner. We found out by studying the data source itself. And when we did, we found that they were the memories of Leomon, from the time he first hatched, to the time he was deleted."

Takato smiled then his face turned to shock with realization then said, "Wait! Does this mean that…"

Then Cid said, "That we'd be able to recreate Leomon? Maybe. We'll worry about that later."

Aerith then said, "It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!"

Then Sora said, "So, um…we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?"

Then everyone shook their heads and Sora said, "Right."

Then Aerith said, "Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?"

Sora and the others nodded then said, "Okay. Thanks."

Then Cid jumped in Sora's face and said, "Don't go thankin' us just yet."

Then Leon said, "Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem."

Then Takato asked, "You mean like Nobodies? And Heartless?"

Yuffie said, "That's right!"

Then Jeri said, "They've been popping everywhere the past few days, and we think that it just can't be a coincidence."

Then Sora said, "Sounds like you could use our help."

Then Leon said, "Then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Takato, Rika, Henry, Hazzardmon. We were hoping that the seven of you might give us a hand around here."

Then Sora said, "Like we're gonna say no?"

Leon chuckled then said, "I forget who I'm dealing with."

Then Donald asked, "Hey…what do you mean by that?"

Aerith then said, "Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon complement.'" Aerith smiled then Leon walked to the door.

Then he said, "Follow me to the Bailey— there's something you need to see."

Then just as Leon was out of the door, Merlin appeared in a puff of smoke. Then he said, "Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!"

Then Donald quacked, "It's Merlin!"

Merlin stroked his long beard then Yuffie said, "Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out! Even the prince and his friends are helping out too!"

Takato rubbed his head then said with a laugh, "Man, things were much simpler before I found out that I was a prince."

Rika just bopped him on the head then said, "Man up Goggle-Head. Once you take the crown, you'll need to get used to having people bowing at your feet."

Takato said, "I told you, I will take the crown and become king, but not now."

Merlin then said, "Splendid. We'll count on you! Now then, did you give them the cards, dear?"

Aerith gasped then pulled out a stack of cards, then she gave them to the gang, then she said, "Here… they're presents for you. Leon though you might like to have them."

The gang accepted them and they each had one. Then Takato said, "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!"

Then Donald said, "Membership cards!"

Then Goofy said, "Kinda cool, huh?"

Then Drake said in surprise, "Huh? You actually got my real name? Huh, neat."

Henry inspected the card and said, "Interesting."

Rika smiled and said, "Cool."

Then Sora said, "Hey, thanks, Leahhh…huh?"

Takato jumped then said, "Oh no! We were supposed to be at the Bailey!"

Then Merlin said, "Just a moment, Sora, Takato. What about your magic?"

Takato sighed then Sora said, "Oh uh…"

Then everyone chucked then Rika said, "Maybe you guys forgot while you were sleeping."

Takato nodded and said, "Sorry."

Merlin then said, "Now, what am I to do with you? I suppose I'll have to lend you a few spells. But be careful with them!"

Takato and Sora nodded and said, "Thanks, Merlin!"

Then Donald said, "To the Bailey, and fast!"

 *****Obtained Membership Card*****

 *****Learned Blizzard Spell*****

Then Takato turned to Jeri and asked, "You wanna come with us, Jeri?"

Jeri nodded and said, "Sure!"

Rika and the others nodded then Takato asked, "May you lead the way, Jeri?"

Jeri nodded then the gang headed to the Bailey while fighting off some Heartless, then they saw Leon, they went to him and he said, "Look at that."

The gang saw the ruins of the dark castle and gasped, the castle was once Maleficent's base of operations, but that is not what the gang was gasping at, instead, was what at the base of the castle, thousands upon thousands of Heartless.

Then Leon said, "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows—maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything— Except…for that…" He pointed at the blue base surrounded at the Heartless then he pointed at the Great Maw and said, "And that."

Everyone saw two Dusks walking down the Great Maw. Then Sora said, "We'll handle 'em."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, what kind of prince would I be if I didn't defend my kingdom?"

Leon asked with a raised eyebrow, " _'Your'_ kingdom? When did you become the king?"

Takato laughed and said, "It's my duty as the prince of this town to see it return back to the way it used to be. So that is can once again, be called my home."

Leon nodded then said, "Well, that's good to hear. So guys— do you know what's going on, then?"

Sora nodded and said, "There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes."

Takato nodded and said, "Right. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

Goofy nodded and said, "And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!"

Then a voice sounded out and said, "You called?"

Everyone jumped and Takato suddenly had a flash of recognition from that voice then he though, _'Xak, are you, are you still there?'_

Takato didn't hear anything for a long time, then he heard a voice say, _"Yes. I'm here, Takato. The time is fast approaching, the time for us to meet has come, once you are done in this world, it will be time for you to meet me. Now get ready."_

Takato nodded then everyone ran outside and heard a voice say, "You're doing well."

Then Sora summoned his Keyblade and asked, "Who's that?"

Then the first voice say, "This calls for a celebration…"

Then the group was surrounded by Nobodies, Donald and Goofy went after the ones outside of the room, while Takato, Jeri, Sora, Rika, Henry and Leon stayed behind, then Jeri said, "Guys, we need to protect the gates, if those get destroyed, the Town's going to be swarming with Nobodies!"

Takato nodded then he and Rika ran to the gates and closed them, then Takato summoned his Bonds of Hazard and looked to his friends then asked, "You guys ready?" Everyone nodded then started fighting off the Nobodies.

At first there were only a few Dusks, but as the battle progressed, more and more Nobodies showed up, even a Samurai showed up and challenged Takato to a one on one stand off. Then Takato dashed forward and swiped the Samurai in half, defeating it.

Then he and the others went back to taking care of the other Nobodies, Takato then fired off his newly relearned Blizzard spell, freezing the enemies on place, then he and the others took out the remaining Nobodies.

Once the room was cleared Rika said, "Hey, Sora, Takato, catch!"

The two boys turned around just in time to catch two flaming red orbs, both boys accepted them, Takato nodded as Donald and Goofy returned to them.

Then they heard a voice say, "The Keyblades … truly marvelous weapons. Were they only in more…capable hands…" Then the gang heard the sounds of laughter.

And one laughter in particular caught Takato's attention, it was a nervous laugh, almost like, it belonged to someone who didn't want to be here.

Then Sora angrily yelled, "Show yourselves!"

Then a portal of darkness opened up and everyone saw a cloaked figure show up. Then five more figures appeared and Goofy said, "Organization XIII"

Then Sora said, "Good. Now we can settle this!"

Then the first figure said, "What a shame… And here I thought that we could be friends." Then all the figures started laughing and then disappeared.

Then Donald yelled, "Stop!" He then ran off in the direction of where the members were, but was stopped by another member. Then he looked back to the platform, then back to the figure and asked, "What's the big idea!?"

Then the figure said, "Oopsy-daisy!"

Then Sora said, "Move!"

Then the figure asked, "Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?"

Then Sora said, "I said get outta the way!"

Then the figure said, "As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

Then everyone got into a fighting position and Donald said, "Then we're gonna MAKE you move!"

Then the figure said, "See, that would work—if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."

Rika laughed and said, "Ha. Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!"

Then the figure put both hands on his hips and said, "Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression."

Then Takato glared at the figure and asked, "You gonna cry about it?"

Then the figure said, "As if! Why don't I—" But he was interrupted as he found Zero's Vaccine Reverse at his throat. Then he said, "Didn't think that I'd see you again."

Takato's glare intensified then he said, "We don't have time for this! And I'm not in the mood for this! You come into my home, attack my friends, you have made me very angry!" Takato then gave the mysterious hooded Organization member a glare, but the man simply laughed at the Goggle-Headed Keyblader.

Then he said, "That's _RIGHT_ , they used to give me that same exact look."

Then Sora said, "I guess you think you could psych us out by saying really random stuff!"

Then the man said, "Gee…" Then he started backing away then he said, "I just don't know." And although they couldn't see because of the hood, they clearly heard the smirk in his voice. Then he said, "Be good boys and girls now!" Then the man disappeared in a portal to darkness.

Then Donald ran after him, saying, "Wait!" But he fell on his face. "Nuts! He got away!"

Then Sora said, "That was weird. Who gave him the same look?"

Then Goofy said, "Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya."

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, you're right! Only one me!"

Then Takato looked down, still feeling a little anger inside him, asked, "'Didn't think that I'd see you again.' What did he mean by that?" Then Takato felt Sora's hand on his shoulder.

Then the spiky haired teen said, "C'mon Takato, he was just trying to mess with you as well."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, you're right. I guess." Takato said the last part quietly.

Then Sora held up the membership card and said, "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member—" Then the card began to glow and Sora said, "Whoa." Then Sora's Keyblade was emitting the same kind of light that the card was.

Then Leon asked, "What's this?"

Takato looked at Sora and asked, "You don't suppose…?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders then held his Keyblade diagonally then a beam of light shot from the Keyblade towards the card. And it then erupted in a flash of bright light that made everyone cover their eyes. Then Sora said, "Ohh…now I get it. That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about."

Then Donald said, "Oh boy!"

Then Takato said, "Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling!"

Leon then said, "Organization XIII… They look tough. Be careful out there."

Jeri then bravely said, "I'm coming!"

Everyone asked, "You are!?"

Then Jeri brought up her sword then rested it on her shoulder then said, "I am. I'm done sitting on the sidelines and hope that everyone makes it back okay! This time, I'm gonna be the one on the front lines, prepared to defend you guys!"

Rika smiled then said, "It'd be nice to have another girl on the team. Welcome aboard."

Then Jeri asked, "So does that mean, I can come?"

Takato nodded and said, "Yes, it does, Jeri."

Jeri smiled then everyone was beamed up by the Gummi Ship.

Meanwhile in the legions of doom…uh… I mean, *cough cough" Where Nothings Gather, six members of the Organization appeared and one asked, "Do my eyes deceive me? Do they really have the power to wield the Keyblades? They're nothing but a couple of kids. Children, using the legendary weapons."

Then another member said, "Give them a chance. It means he as straight as arrow. And the other knows true darkness, but is staying loyal to the light, while the other is pure as well, but not like him, and she's, well, she's violent. But, the one thing that they all have in common is that they are all pure of heart, unlike all of us here."

Then a third said, "They better be, or else their all worthless."

Then a fourth pulled out some cards and said, "I truly hope the two of them are enjoying themselves on their adventure. Maybe they'd like a hand to determine their fates."

Then the fifth said, "Hey, as long as it works in our favor. We can let them do what they want for now. Then we'll all jump in if needed."

Then the sixth said, "Those are bold words coming from you. Are you saying you'll volunteer to take care of it if things go wrong? Huh?"

Then the fifth jumped up and asked, "What!? Me? No, you have the wrong guy. I'm not comfortable with that."

Then the fourth said, "You act as though you have a conscience. When was the last time any one of us felt anything? Truer words were never spoken. Well, I suppose the fun will have to wait."

Then another figure asked, "Do you know what happens to those who lose their true purpose? Inevitably, they destroy themselves."

Then the last figure, who sat on the highest chair said, "The heroes of the Keyblades have embarked on a new adventure. Make sure it is one they will remember. Now go." Then all of the members, except the one on the highest chair left, who was left thinking, _'Takato, even after all this time, my old master is still haunting me, even if it is in the form of his son. Funny, his Nobody was even a part of this little group, even of it was as an unofficial member. But that doesn't matter, let him have his fun, for in the end, it will all be for naught, for my final plan will come into fruition, one way, or another.'_

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And there you have it the next chapter in the series, and what do you think of the return of Jeri Kato? I told you guys in my last story that I'd give her a more important role, and Calamon? Well, the reason why he is still with Jeri is mostly because without his ability to make Digimon Digivolve, he really can't return to the Digital world. Now then, to answer a question from Guest893: I have a plan for how I'm going to give the Tamers their master's Keyblades, but for it to work I'm going to have to get there first, and also, what do you think of my way of returning Leomon to Jeri? Different, right? Anyways, I need to get back into writing the story, see you all later! **

**Next Time: Nobodie's Meeting!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	4. Nobody's Meeting

**Thechaosmaster: What's up people? The one, the only, Thechaosmaster has returned! Now then, I know that this chapter is on the short side of things, but I'll be uploading a second chapter right after this one! Also, I have to let ypu guys know, today is my Birthday! Whoo! Twenty years old! Yeah! Although, I don't feel twenty, I feel like I'm only sixteen, but, anywho. This chapter is to show you that, while Takato is my favorite character, and he may seem to be overpowered, but remember, he has only just woken up not too long ago. Anyways, I'm getting ahead of myself, enjoy the story, bye!**

 **Disclaimer: Before you think it,** ** _NO_** **I do** ** _not_** **have any rights to Digimon, or Kingdom Hearts. I may have created Hazzardmon, and the Tamers' Keyblades, but without either series, they wouldn't exist, so remember, I may own the Keyblades I created and Hazzardmon/Drake, but I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts as a whole.**

"Hello" normal speech

 _'Hello' thinking/mental communication with Xak_

 **"Hello" Hazzado Talking**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Nobody's Meeting**

Takato looked around at the map and realized that seeing how they were a while from going to a new world he asked, "So, how long until we reach a new world?"

Goofy said, "About, half an hour, why?"

Takato said, "I need to do some meditation. That trip home, left me with some things I need to deal with, and I need to calm myself before I do something I'm gonna regret."

Everyone nodded then Rika said, "I'll come with you to make sure you're left alone."

Takato smiled then both he and Rika went to another part of the ship and closed the door, once it was closed, Rika asked, "Okay, Goggle-Head, why is it that you really need to meditate for?"

Takato sighed and said, "Xak. He wants to talk."

Rika gasped and asked, "You heard his voice?"

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, but when he spoke, it sounded strained, like he was struggling to speak with me."

Rika nodded and said, "All right, be careful, Takato. I'll wake you up when we're reaching the next world."

Takato nodded then he sat down and folded his legs over the other then he closed all but his index and thumb on his hands and closed his eyes, and began to slow his breathing. Once that was done, he slowly felt himself drift from reality. And soon he felt himself sitting on a glass platform, when he opened his eyes, he saw two figures that looked like him, the first looked just like he did one year ago, and the other looked just as he remembered meeting him the first time. The three on the platform could be confused for being triplets.

Then Takato got up and walked to the two and said, "Xakatto, Hazzado, it's good to see you again."

Xak nodded and said, "Same here, Takato."

Hazzado nodded and said, **"Indeed."**

Then Takato looked at his Nobody and asked, "So, Xak, why did you want to speak with me? Not that I didn't want to talk but, why?"

Xak said, "Because, you needed to know something."

Takato looked at him and asked, "What?"

Hazzado then said, **"The memories that Xak has, they won't come to you, until you beat him for control of my power."**

Takato asked, "Control of your power?"

Xak nodded and said, "Right. You see, when you gave your heart and made me, Hazzado ended up inside of me, and I ended up having some of his power flow through me for a while, but when we returned to you, that power never did, and the only way is for Hazzado's full power to be restored, is for us to fight each other, if I win, then I will gain full control of your body and I will have full access to Hazzado's power, but if _you_ win, then _you_ will have full access to Hazzado's power, and you will also be given my memories as well, I will remain here, keeping Hazzado company and will also give you some help if you ever need it. But that won't be for a while."

Takato looked at Xak then said, "Then, is there a reason why you are talking to me now?"

Xak nodded and said, "Yes, but you should know one thing, at your current strength, you aren't strong enough to beat me, even with both of your Keyblades against one of mine, you won't be able to defeat me."

Takato then said, "So, you're telling me that, I have to become stronger before I can defeat you?"

Xak nodded then said, "Right. But that's not the only reason why I wanted to talk to you, because you had that feeling of recognition from the person who was talking to you, correct?"

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, but why does his voice sound familiar to me?"

Hazzado said, **"Mostly because of the small fragments of Xak's memory that you did get. The ones about certain members."**

Xak nodded and said, "Right. You see, as you may or may not remember, but me, you, Axel, Riku Rika, Henry, as well as Sora had eliminated several members back at Castle Oblivion. The ones that were eliminated were numbers 4, 5, 6, 11 and 12. Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene."

Takato nodded and said, "Right, I remember some of them, they were my dads assistants, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Xehanort and Braig. Right?"

Xak nodded and said, "Correct. Now then, Larxene was someone I had a crush on, back in the Organization, but when I found out what she had planed for you and Sora, I knew that I couldn't let her get away with it, but I couldn't handle taking her down, so Axel decided to do so for me. But you should know this, the last living members of the Organization, besides Axel himself, was there at the town."

Hazzado nodded and said, **"The ones that were present were, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Demyx, and Luxord."**

Takato's eyes widened and asked, "Saïx? As in, Isa?"

Xak nodded and said, "Yes, but you should be careful around the group, they all know me, and because of your connections with Axel, or as you knew him as Lea, and Saïx who you knew as Isa, they also know you. And you should know, Saïx won't be too friendly with you, be careful."

Takato nodded and said, "What do I do then?"

Xak said, "Train hard, and when the time comes, you will obtain all of my memories, and everything that you need to know about the Organization, will be at your disposal."

Takato nodded and said, "Thank you, Xak. For everything."

Xak nodded then said, "No problem, Takato. It was nice to meet my original, again."

Takato laughed then said, "So, I have until Rika wakes me, want to see whose stronger, you know, seeing how we've got nothing better to do?"

Xak smiled then summoned Zero's Vaccine Reverse and said, "One Keyblade each, does that seem fair?"

Takato nodded then summoned the Bonds Of Hazard and said, "It does. Ready when you are."

Xak nodded then Hazzado said, **"Remember, this will be a one Keyblade only battle. The battle is over when either battler is either exhausted, or beaten. Do both agree to these terms?"** Takato and Xak nodded then Hazzado said, **"Well then, fight!"**

Then Takato dashed at Xak with intense speed, but Xak dashed out of the way and countered the attack, then he slammed his Keyblade into Takato's back and sent him flying. Then Takato then recovered by using Ariel Recovery, and landed on his left foot then when he put his right foot on the ground, he used it to dash directly at Xak, then he changed to reverse grip then slammed the back side of the Keyblade into Xak's stomach.

Xak was sent flying but he recovered then he landed back on his feet. Then, after shaking off the pain, he said, "Wow, I must say, I didn't think that you were actually this tough, I guess that you really do have some skills after all." Xak then closed his eyes then he said, "You know," Takato looked at Xak with confusion as he said, "I had always thought that I would end up defeating you without a problem, but I forget, you were the strongest one of the two of us when we first met." Takato smiled as he heard this, but his smile quickly turned to a look of horror when Xak said, "But that was a year ago, and I've had plenty of time to improve my skills since then."

Then Xak was out of Takato's sights so fast that he seemed to suddenly disappeared. Then the next thing Takato knew was that he was on the ground. It happened so fast that he didn't even feel the Zero's Vaccine Reverse hit him in the gut. Then Takato looked up and saw that Xak was holding the Zero's Vaccine Reverse on his throat, then Xak said, "Like I said, you need more practice before you're ready to defeat me."

Takato sighed in defeat then he said, "I guess so. So, can I get up now?"

Xak nodded then he dismissed the Keyblade and held out his hand, Takato grabbed the hand and was hoisted up then Hazzado said, **"All right then, Xak is the winner of this match. Takato, you really did a good job against him, but it is as he said, you still need to become more stronger. Until then, you won't be able to defeat Xak as you are now."**

Takato nodded then said, "I guess so."

Then the three heard Rika's voice say, "Hey, Goggle-Head, time to get up. We're approaching the next world."

Takato then said, "Well, I guess this is it for now."

Xak nodded and said, "Guess so, be careful, Takato."

The Goggle-Head nodded then felt himself waking up, then he said, "Later you two!"

Xak waved and said, "Later, Takato. I'll be watching."

Hazzado then said, **"Same here, bye Takato."**

Takato nodded then he felt himself disappearing, and returning to the real world.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And there we have it. Now, I know that I may have made Xak seem overpowered, but you must remember, Takato was sleeping in stasis while Xak was in the Organization for a year, becoming stronger and enhancing his skills. So to be clear, Xak is stronger then Takato only because Takato is still a bit rusty when it comes to fighting, but he will be ready soon enough, now then, two questions.**

 **First: Should I bring back the ClawBlades for Takato, and if so, then when should he regain them?**

 **Second: What will become of Xak? Should he completely rejoin with Takato, erasing him from existence, or keep him in Takato, but not merged, and make him his own person later in the future? You guys give me your answer in the reviews, I'll upload the next chapter in a few minutes. Later! And once again, Happy Birthday to me!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	5. Trouble In China

**Thechaosmaster: And as promised, the next chapter, now then, this one I had a hard time to write, simply because of Rika and Jeri, and it was right in the very beginning, as well. But I finally did it, I'll admidt, it was kind of fun, and if you aren't laughing at the beginning, then you have no soul. Well then, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Hmm… I've been looking over my notes, and plans for making Kingdom Hearts and Digimon mine, but I realize now that, I don't have enough parts to make this time machine work, maybe I should try practicing hypnotism, but until then, I don't own the rights to either Kingdom Hearts and Disney, or Digimon, sorry guys. :'(**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Trouble in China**

When Takato opened his eyes, he saw Rika looking at him and he asked, "What?"

Rika crossed her arms and said, "We're reaching a new world, just thought you should know."

Takato nodded then both he and Rika walked to the front of the ship and they saw what looked like a Chinese temple, then Takato said, "Well, it looks like it's time to go. You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded then the gang warped into what seemed like a bamboo forest, then Jeri suddenly felt nauseous then fell on her knees, after a second, she slowly stood up, then she shook her head and said, "Whoa, that felt strange."

Takato nodded and said, "I know what you mean. The same thing happened to me on my first time being teleported."

Jeri then asked, "Dose it always leave you feeling nauseous?"

Sora looked at her and shook his head then said, "Not always. It's different for everybody… I guess."

Jeri had a look of confusion appear on her face then asked, "You… guess? What do you mean by that?"

Takato then said, "Well, you see, we didn't really notice it the first time, because the first time we teleported, we ended up falling down a rabbit hole, no, we literally fell down a rabbit hole during the first time being teleported. And the rabbit hole was deep, and I mean, really deep, so we fell for a while. So the fall itself was nauseating as it was, so we didn't really notice it the first time. But after that, we didn't really feel dizzy or nauseous when being teleported. Does that make any sense, Jeri?"

Jeri looked to the Goggle-Head and said, "Kind of."

Rika then decided to interrupt the two and said in a sarcastic voice, "Look, as much as I like to talk about teleportation sickness," she then spoke in an all serious voice, "we really should check this place out right now. Alright?"

Everyone nodded then started walking down the bamboo grove after a while Takato noticed a light coming from the distance, he turned to the group and placed a finger on his lips then they nodded and slowly walked towards the light. Then the gang noticed a soldier and large lizard-like shadow on a rock, then Takato quietly asked, "What's that?"

"A Heartless?" Donald asked. Goofy, Rika and the other Tamers looked at one another then shook their heads.

Takato pulled his goggles over his eyes and looked at the shadow, he then pushed his goggles up, then said, "I don't think so."

Jeri, Rika, Henry, Drake and Goofy nodded, but Sora said, "Let's get the drop on 'im!" Then both he and Donald dashed to the shadow.

But Takato said, "Wait!"

Then Goofy said, "Gawrsh, maybe we better look before we leap." But it was too late.

Rika then hissed in a quite voice, "Airhead!"

Jeri then looked to the others in confusion and asked, "Are they always like this?"

Everyone nodded then they ran to join the others where they found the soldier and a red lizard cowering. Then Takato halted and said, "Wait! Is that… Mushu?"

Then the lizard bravely looked up and said, "That's right, I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

Then Takato rolled his eyes and said, "Please, Drake is better then you, Mushu."

Then Sora said, "Hey, Mushu! We missed you!"

Mushu then said, "Well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're—you're …" He then looked up at the gang and said, "…Sora! Donald! Goofy! Takato! Rika! Henry! Hazzardmon!"

Drake then said, "It's Drake now, Mushu."

The little fire spitter asked, "Drake?"

Drake nodded and said, "It works."

Then the soldier looked towards Mushu and asked, "Do you know them?"

Mushu looked to the soldier and asked, "KNOW them!? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?"

Rika rolled her eyes and said, "Sure you are. Drake's still a better dragon then you."

Mushu looked shocked then Drake looked down and said, "I'm more ferocious then you'll ever be."

Then Mushu looked up at Jeri and asked, "Hey, who's this?"

Jeri then said, "Oh, I'm Kato Jeri." She then gave a bow then stood straight again then said, "But my friends call me Jeri."

Mushu smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Jeri. Have they told you the stories of how I helped save them a couple of times?"

Then Sora folded up his arms and said, "Something like that. And…you are?"

Then the soldier said, "I'm Mulan- er I mean…" The soldier fumbled.

"Ping!" Mushu said suddenly, making the Tamers blink several times.

Then Takato thought, _'There is no way that he is a he.'_

Then Hazzado said, **"Indeed. There must be a logical explanation for hiding ones identity, Takato."** Takato mentally nodded then he looked at the other tamers and saw that they must have come to the same conclusion.

"Mulan Ping?" Donald asked confused while crossing his arms.

"Just…Ping." The soldier said in a deep voice that sounded forced. "I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou." The soldier, now known as Ping said.

Then all the Tamers looked at each other with a shared expression that said 'Are you serious?'

Then Sora pointed to the little dragon and asked, "You know Mushu?"

"Mushu's one of my family's guardians." Ping replied.

Takato quietly said, "Huh, didn't know this little guy really was a guardian."

Then Goofy put is hand over his mouth and said, "We didn't know we were borrowin' somebody as important as a family guardian."

"Yeah, that's right!" Mushu said, jumping back onto Ping's shoulder, then he said, "And that puts you eight up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here. Well, guess what, kiddies? It's payback time!"

Then Ping sighed while looking down in embarrassment and said, "Mushu…"

Mushu then said, "Aw, they don't mind. Ain't that right?"

Rika rolled her eyes then said, "Please, last time I checked, you were about as useful as a lighter. And let's not forget, the only way you actually helped us, was when you were released from that little stone that held you prisoner, Mushu."

Takato sighed in defeat then said, "Fine, whatever."

Rika, Henry and Drake looked to him and, along with a mental voice from Hazzado and Xak, all asked, **" _WHAT!?"_**

Rika folded up her arms and looked towards her Goggle-Headed boyfriend and asked, "What are you talking about, Goggle-Head? You really want to pay a debt that we don't have, to this guy?"

Takato looked at her with a look of defeat on his face then he said, "I'm a knight of honor, Rika. You know that. And no honor can come from turning someone down, even if it is Mushu."

Then Mushu exclaimed, "HEY!"

Sora thought about it then nodded and said, "Sounds fair."

Mushu decided to ignore the last remark then said, "Good. See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial army." Then Mushu went to Ping's other shoulder and said, "We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp."

"Would you join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you." Ping asked the group.

Sora confusingly asked, "What do yo mean, fit in?"

Donald then asked, "Guys like us?"

Mushu coughed then said, "Well, um, uh, don't— don't worry about that."

Then Goofy thought about it then he said, "You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't ya?"

Sora and Donald asked, "WHA?"

Then the tamers and Drake looked at each other, then said, "Knew it."

Ping asked, "You didn't notice? But you lot did?"

Rika said, "Trust us, sister, we've seen things that would make even the bravest soldiers cower in fear. And we've seen things that you wouldn't believe. That and in case you didn't notice, me and Jeri are girls."

Jeri then looked to her ponytail and asked, "You think we should hide that fact, Rika?"

Rika looked at Jeri and asked, "Why? I'm not hiding who I am. I'm not afraid of being a girl. In fact, if anyone does have a problem with it, they can take a fist to the gut then a foot to the face if they judge me."

Ping looked to everyone and asked, "Well, how come they didn't figure the small part out?"

Sora awkwardly rubbed the back of his head then said, "We didn't really notice."

Ping laughed and said, "I think it's working."

Mushu said, "I don't know—Those two would fall for anything."

This caused Donald to yell, "Hey!"

And Sora said, "I'm right here!"

Then Jeri said with a sign of nervousness creeping in, "I think I should at least hide my hair…"

Rika placed her hand on Jeri's shoulder and said, "Jeri, you need to understand this, it's your life, you shouldn't have to hide who you really are."

That small remark gave Jeri her courage back, then she nodded then the group headed off to the camp sight, when Ping asked Rika, "Hey Rika,"

Rika looked up to Ping and asked, "What?"

Ping asked, "Aren't you worried that the army won't let you join if you don't hide your gender?"

Rika rolled her eyes and said, "Please, like I'd ever let a male tell me that I can't do what I want. Goggle-Head is my boyfriend, but he's the one that's scared of me."

The two heard Takato laugh then he walked up to them and said, "Trust me Ping, I can't say anything against her, without fear of being buried up to my neck. She is so frighting, that if I had an option between fighting a god with unbeatable odds, or get into a fight with my own girlfriend, I'll chose the god in a heartbeat, no questions asked."

Pings eyes widened, then they continued watching forward and Rika noticed the way Ping walked and said, "Listen, sister. When you're walking, I've noticed that you put one foot in front of the other, don't do that. That's usually how women walk, don't think, just walk."

Ping nodded and said, "I guess you have a lot of experience with that, huh?"

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah, something like that."

After making their way to the encampment they saw that Sora and Donald had gotten into a huge argument with a short, chubby man and a slim, but tall man, while Henry tried to play the role of the voice of reason, while Takato was trying to break them up, then Rika rolled her eyes, then said, "We just can't leave them be, can we?"

Ping laughed then saw the three soldiers, one was a short pudgy man with a black eye, the other was a slim man and the other was a giant. Then Ping said in her normal voice, "Please!"

"Please?" The slim man asked.

"What a girl." The short man said, then he looked at Rika and Jeri and said, "Hey, you two are girls, get out of here! The army is no place for a girl! Go back home and clean up the house, princess." **(A/N: O-O)**

Then Takato and the other Tamers eyes widened in fright and then they started to slowly back away from the area, then Takato slowly said, "Uh-oh."

Ping, being confused, asked, "What?"

Then Drake backed up a bit more, then said, "Just trust us on this one, Ping. There are a lot of things that you can say to some people and there are things that you can't say to people, and then there are things that you shouldn't tell people. And then there are things that you shouldn't call someone. And 'Princess' is one of the things that you should never call Rika, unless you want to meet an, untimely demise."

Rika's eyes then started twitching and she asked, "Did… did you just call me, princess?"

The short man looked up and said, "Yeah, so?" Then he looked up into the eyes of what one could call the eyes of the Underworld.

Then Rika grabbed the short man and picked him up with one arm, surprising everyone but the Takato and the other tamers, and looked him dead in the eyes, and in a voice that sounded possessed said, "No one, and I do mean no one, calls me princess… and lives."

Then Rika proceeded to pound the short pudgy guy while everyone just flinched at the pain they saw, then Takato winced and said, "I didn't know that could be bent like that."

The beating went on for several minutes and no one wanted to stop it, because they were all to terrified to get in the way, then Ping worriedly asked, "Shouldn't we, shouldn't we stop her?"

Takato then asked, "Do you want to get in between them?"

Ping slowly shook her head and continued to watch the most gruesome beating ever seen. It probably would have gone on for a long time if a high commanding voice yelled, "Soldiers! Get back in line!"

Everyone turned to see a tall man wearing a military outfit walking towards the group, then one of the soldiers said, "The captain!"

Rika stopped pounding the soldier and said, "Don't think this is over yet, shorty." Then she threw him to the ground.

Then everyone jumped in line, then when the captain saw Rika and Jeri he asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Rika looked to the captain, then folded up her arms and said, "You talking to us?"

The captain folded his arms and said, "Yes, and I'll ask again, what are you two doing here?"

Rika then looked at the captain and said, "We are here with our friends. You got a problem with girls joining the army? Well, even if you do, I've got something to tell you. I. Don't. Care. If you don't want me and Jeri in your army, fine. But we won't leave our friends behind. Don't like it? Too bad!"

Takato heard the soldiers behind him gasp and he saw the soldier in front of him drop his jaw. Then as the soldier was about to speak, the whole area was surrounded by Heartless, then Ping asked, "What are they?"

Takato said, "Heartless!" Then he and everyone else got into battle position and summoned their weapons, then Takato said, "Battle positions, move!"

Then everyone started attacking the Heartless, at first there were only shadows, then a new one that looked to be a mystic like zombie appeared, called "Nightwalker" and the gang started attacking, Takato noticed Ping's fighting style, she would stay back and when she saw an opening, she struck with hard and fast attacks, it was a handful, but soon the gang defeated the Heartless.

Then the captain walked up to the gang and he looked to the five boys and and one dragon and asked, "You six, what are your names?"

Takato and the others snapped to attention and said, "Takato!"

"Drake!" Replied the four winged dragon.

"Henry!" Replied Henry.

Then Sora said, "Sora!"

"Donald!" Replied the duck.

"Name's Goofy." Said Goofy.

The captain then said, "You're welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are encouraging."

Then Ping said, "I am the son of Fa Zhou—"

But she was interrupted by the Captain who said, "You should return home."

Ping then said, "B-but… That would dishonor my family!"

The captain then asked, "You'd rather dishonor my troops?"

Then Mushu said, "Hey! Don't make me—"

Rika then said, "Hey! Let Ping join! If he has to, let him prove himself!"

The captain then asked, "Why should I take advice from you, girl?"

Rika's eye began twitching dangerously fast for that remark, but she fought the urge to retaliate and instead she said, "I don't plan on joining you or your army. But I won't leave my friends behind. And seeing how I'm not part of your army, I don't have to take orders from you."

Jeri then decided to be the voice of reason and said, "Please sir, let Ping have a chance to prove himself, and we will go with them, to help out if needed. Would that be alright, sir?" Jeri then decided to bow at the end of her speech.

Then the captain who is known as Li-Shang, asked, "Who are you?"

Jeri looked up and said, "My name is Kato Jeri, but my friends call me Jeri, and this is Nonaka Rika, known as Rika to the rest of us."

Then Shang then asked, "Where are you from, Miss Kato?"

Jeri looked Shang in the eye and said, "Me, Takato, Rika, Henry and Drake are all from Shinjuku, Japan."

The captain then closed his eyes and thought for a minute, then he said, "Alright, you say you want to be given a chance to prove yourselves, fine. I'll find some small tasks for you to complete, succeed and I'll allow Ping to join my squad. Fail, then I want you out of here, understand?" Everyone looked at one another then nodded then Shang said, "Also," the gang looked back at the captain who said, "if you succeed then I might let allow you two girls to join as well. You ready for this?"

Everyone nodded then Shang said, "Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on the way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass."

Then Donald said, "We'll smash them!"

Then Shang said, "I doubt that. You nine will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops."

Sora smiled and put both of his hands behind his head and said, "Is that is? No problem." Rika glared at the beach boy then she smacked him across his head then Sora yelled, "Hey! What was that for, Rika!?"

Rika folded her arms and said, "Don't start getting an ego, Airhead. If you don't keep a clear head, you will end up making a mistake that could cost you more then you are willing to sacrifice. Do you want that?"

Takato then turned to the captain and said, "Give us a few minutes to get ourselves prepared, then we'll be ready."

Shang nodded and said, "I'll brief you on the details when you get back. Return when you're ready to depart. Remember, the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose. Stay alert."

Then the group of nine snapped to attention and said, "Sir!"

Then the gang walked away from the captains camp then after they were a safe distance away Takato looked towards Jeri and said, "I must say Jeri, I'm pretty impressed with how you stood up to the captain, I never thought that you'd be the one who would stand up to a high ranking military captain, normally it would have been me standing up for you guys, or Rika clobbering someone for talking down on us. I must say, I'm impressed."

Jeri smiled and said, "Well what can I say? I really want to see Ping get in the army, and I want to have a chance to prove myself."

Rika nodded then she said, "So, are you guys ready for this? It's time to get this started."

Everyone nodded then they headed to Shang who asked the group, "Have you decided you're up for a mission?" Everyone nodded then Shang said, "A soldier had claimed to see a strange figure at the checkpoint. Your mission is to investigate the Checkpoint, and deal with any hostiles. Understood?"

Everyone snapped to attention and said, "Sir!"

Shang then said, "Now then, proceed."

Everyone nodded then they headed to the checkpoint where they encountered Nightwalkers, at first it seemed easy, but soon even more Heartless started appearing, Takato noticed that each of his friends were occupied at the moment. Takato then summoned his Zero's Vaccine Reverse and rushed at a Nightwalker and brought the hammer like Keyblade over his head, then he slammed it on top of the Heartless, destroying it, Sora then called upon Goofy's strength and he entered his Valor form and summoned his Star Seeker Keyblade in his left hand and started attacking the Heartless around him.

Rika, Henry and Jeri were standing together and striking at the Heartless with combination of magic from Rika, offensive strikes from Jeri's sword, and defensive tactics from Henry, at the moment, they were showing true teamwork. Donald was busy casting magic at the Heartless while Drake was defending the others when needed it and attacking from the air. After a few minutes, the Heartless were cleared and went to report back to the captain.

Once they were back at camp, they explained what happened and Shang said, "You've done a passable job. But stay alert."

Then everyone said, "Sir!"

A few hours had passed and the group had finished more assignments and were now given a new task to clear out the summit from boulders that were blocking the path while at the same time fighting the Heartless, after a long journey up the mountain pass, the gang reached the last boulders after Takato destroyed the last boulder, Yao, Ling and Chien-Po had caught up with the gang and Yao said, "Hey, you ain't half bad."

And Ling said, "A man among men!"

Ping nodded and said, "Thanks."

Then the three soldiers continued up the mountain pass and as soon as they were gone Ping looked down and said, "But the Captain…"

Then Takato looked up and saw the captain walking up to the gang and Takato said, "Captain!"

Then Goofy said, "Ping sure did great!"

Takato nodded and said, "Rika and Jeri were a great help as well."

Donald nodded and said, "You bet they did!"

Shang then said, "Hmm…Fine. I'll let you join my troops… But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier."

Then Sora angrily asked, "Why not!?"

Then Ping said, "It's all right, Sora. I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance."

Shang nodded then said, "That's the spirit, Ping."

Ping nodded and said, "Sir!"

Then Shang walked up the mountain and Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po walked back down the mountain and Ling said, "Good going, Ping!"

Ping nodded and said, "Thanks!"

Then everyone traveled up the mountain and soon found an outlook with the soldiers all ready stationed keeping an eye out for anything suspicious then the gang relaxed and waited for further orders when Mushu said, "Okay, girl! Here's your chance! I just saw this real shady guy. And I know it's Shan-Yu!"

Then Pings eyes widened and asked, "Shan-Yu!?"

Then Sora said, "That's the Hun leader!"

Takato said, "We have to tell the Captain!"

Ping nodded and said, "Right!"

Then Mushu said, "Waaait wait-wait-wait WAIT! Everybody use their heads a sec."

Then Rika folded up her arms and asked, "Why? We should tell the captain and then take that Hun down!"

Mushu said, "I know but, let me ask you this. Now, why are we here? To make the Captain see Mulan's—I mean, Ping's talents and bring honor to her family."

After thinking about it for a while everyone, even if they didn't completely agree, they reluctantly nodded in agreement then Mushu said, "So, let's go find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars… Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!"

Everyone looked towards Ping for her opinion, then she looked up and said, "Okay, let's go!"

Sora then said, "We'll help out."

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah, there's strength in numbers after all."

Mushu said, "Now we're cookin'! Shan-Yu is in a cave outside the village!"

Everyone nodded then they proceeded to the cave once inside, there was nothing out of the ordinary, so they decided to head deeper in and once they reached the deepest part of the cave they discovered it to be empty.

Takato looked around and said, "It's empty."

And then Donald looked around and said, "There's nobody here…"

Then Mushu said, "You're crazy. Check again!"

Takato and the others headed to where the an ancient idol was and Takato said, "Well, it may seem like it's empty, and not only that, but it's quite, but for some reason, that doesn't make me feel any more at ease."

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah, and after the craziness we've been through, it being not only empty, but quite as well, just makes us that much more paranoid."

Donald then said, "Aw, well, let's get out of here."

Then he and Goofy headed out and soon Rika, Henry and Drake were at the tunnel the area started shaking then Takato asked, "What's going on!?"

Rika looked around and asked, "Is it an Earthquake?"

Henry then said, "Let's get out of here!"

Everyone nodded and headed for the exit, but their path was blocked by a force field then Rika, Henry, Donald, Goofy, and Drake said, "Takato! Sora! Ping!" Everyone was so busy trying to get to their friends that they didn't notice Shan-Yu leaving the cave.

Then Takato, Sora and Ping were surrounded by and soon they started slaying the Heartless, it seemed that they were done, even more Heartless appeared, Takato decided to summon his Zero's Vaccine Reverse and started hammering the shadows that were popping up out of nowhere, while Ping was busy guarding against a Heartless called "Assault Rider." This thing would block incoming attacks by spinning the spear in its hand, then it would charge at Ping at high speeds, but soon enough, and after a few minutes they were finished dealing with all of the Heartless, then Sora said, "Nice fighting, Ping! You were amazing!"

Takato nodded and said, "He's right, y'know. You did pretty good, Ping."

Then the forcefield vanished and everyone ran towards the group and Rika said, "Are you guys alright?"

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, we're fine."

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks to Ping."

Then Mushu said, "C'mon! Time to report to the Captain!" Everyone turned to Mushu with confused looks on their faces.

Then Ping said, "But, Shan-Yu wasn't here."

Mushu rolled his eyes and said, "Please, that Hun is old news. We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave, and Ping took out almost every one of 'em!"

Everyone rolled their eyes but reluctantly nodded in agreement, then they headed out of the cave and returned to the village, but they saw that it was destroyed, completely burned to the ground. Everyone looked at the destruction in shock, they walked through the burned down village and found Shang laying against a burned down wall, they all ran to him and said, "Captain!"

Everyone rushed to Shang who was struggling to get up when Sora said, "Don't over do it, Captain!"

Shang tried to brush it off and said, "It's just a scratch."

Rika then replied with, "I don't know, you should at least take it easy for a while."

Then Ping asked, "Captain, the enemy! Where did they go?"

Shang looked at the group and said, "They went toward the summit…"

Ping stood and said, "We'll stop them!"

Goofy rubbed his head then said, "It kinda is our fault."

Mushu looked down then said, "You mean my fault."

Donald shook his head and said, "Uh-uh!"

Sora nodded and said, "Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us!"

Takato nodded and said, "Captain, you stay here and track down the villagers, we'll take care of the rest! C'mon guys, let's go!"

Everyone nodded then rushed towards the summit and they were surrounded by a new type of Heartless that looked like a living engine that were called, "Rapid Thruster" their attacks would start by backing away a good distance, then they would start spinning rapidly like a drill.

Takato was able to use his Bonds Of Hazard to block the attack then he launched his Keyblade at the Heartless, then Takato saw Rika launch a Blizzard spell at the Heartless, freezing them then striking them down with her Keyblade. Henry managed to block an incoming attack and then Takato saw Sora jump into a nearby mini tornado and launched himself into the air, then strike at multiple Heartless. After a while, the area was clear of Heartless.

After the Heartless were taken care of, Takato looked to the gang and asked, "Is everyone ready for this?" Everyone nodded in agreement, then Takato said, "Alright. Let's get moving!"

As the group reached the summit, they saw Shan-Yu standing right on top, looking down on them, then a hawk flew by and landed on Shan-Yu's arm, then a Rapid Thruster appeared, everyone looked at each-other with raised eyebrows, but then an entire army of Rapid Thrusters appeared. Then Takato growled said, "Great. Just great. Just what we needed. Even more distractions."

Henry looked around then thought, "Guys, time to split up! If we split ourselves up into groups, we'll be able to take on more Heartless, without having to be put into a corner!"

Rika then looked at him and said, "Listen, Brainiac, I don't want to rain on your parade but, if we split up, that would make it easier for them to take us all out! We should stand together and fight!"

Takato then said, "No! Henry's right! If we split up, we won't have to worry about hitting each other. So, here's what we're going to do. We'll split up, but we'll be in groups. Now here's how we'll do this. Drake, Jeri, Ping! You three will be together as one group, and you'll also have Mushu, so he'll be a big help! Next, me, Rika, and Henry will be another group, seeing how we know each other. That leaves Sora, Donald, and Goofy! You already know what to do, now go!"

Everyone nodded and went to their assigned team and charged towards the enemy, but soon the Rapid Thrusters weren't the only Heartless they had to fight, they soon had to fight a large Heartless called "Bolt Towers" these things would capture one of them in a strange lightning trap, but by using their weapons, they were able to reverse the attack and destroy the towers.

Drake, Jeri and Ping were working well together, Jeri was both a master in the arts of magic and the arts of the sword, making her a truly deadly warrior, both she and Ping would stand side by side and strike out the Heartless then the would charge in different directions to take on more Heartless, then they would charge back towards each other and jump at the same time and kicked off on each others foot, sending them flying into a Bolt Tower impaling the heads with their swords, destroying them. While Drake would take care of the sky, launching several Pyrofists into the faces of the Rapid Thrusters.

Sora, Donald and Goofy would work together to take care of both close range and long ranged opponents, Donald would cast Blizzard to freeze the Heartless while Goofy bashed them with his shield, stunning them leaving Sora to finish off with a slam from his Keyblade, then he looked towards Goofy, who nodded then by calling on Goofy's power, Sora went into Valor form and summoned Star Seeker and with a duel wielded stance, charged at the Heartless left and right, leaving almost nothing in his wake.

Takato, Rika and Henry were a wonder of the battle field, Takato had summoned both his Bonds of Hazard and Zero's Vaccine Reverse and started striking out Heartless left and right, making sure that nothing gets past him, Rika was utilizing her magic capabilities by launching a spell that gathered the Heartless together and then she would jump into the center and started spinning like crazy. But just as a Heartless was about to sneak attack her, she just vanished into thin air, just like how Renamon would, then she reappeared behind the Heartless and destroyed it. Finally, Henry began in a defensive stance blocking attacks with his Soul's Guardian, then he would change to offensive and attacking with skills you'd expect to find from a Kung fu user.

But no matter how much they fought, the Heartless kept coming, then Shan-Yu decided to charged down and fight the group himself. Then Takato, while breathing heavily said, "We can't take anymore of this!"

Then Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po appeared and Yao while holding a Firework said, "Stand back."

Then Ling said, "We'll handle this!"

Then Yao aimed the firework at Shan-Yu, ready to fire it at the Hun leader, Ping saw this and looked at the direction of which the firework would go and looked at a mountain and decided to change the target. She then pushed him aside and aimed the firework at the mountain and looked for a lighter of some kind, then she looked at Mushu, who tried to argue and run but Ping grabbed him and lit the firework, then Mushu landed on the firework and was sent towards the mountain.

While it was flying, Mushu yelled, "YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

Then the firework hit the mountain and that caused the ground to shake and Ping said, "Yes!"

Then Sora looked over and saw that the Captain and two soldiers were walking up towards them, then Sora asked, "Captain?"

Then Takato looked back and saw the rapidly falling snow and said, "AVALANCHE! EVERYBODY, RUN!" Then he and everyone started running, all but the Captain did anyways.

Ping looked back towards the Captain and yelled, "Look out!"

Then massive amounts of snow continued falling towards the group at an alarming rate, then Shan-Yu started running, but soon got buried by the snow. Takato and the others were still trying to run away, Drake then flew to the two soldiers and picked them up and flew them to a safer part of the mountain where the others were, and just before the avalanche hit Shang, Ping jumped to him and pulled him out of harms way.

Takato was doing a head count to make sure that everyone was okay. "Alright, let's see if everyone's here." Takato took a silent roll call, counting off Rika, Henry, Drake and the two unnamed soldiers, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po and Ping. Takato sighed in relief in seeing that no one was hurt.

Then once the avalanche had passed, Ping and Shang sat up breathing heavily from just surviving an avalanche and Shang said, "Thanks, Ping."

Ping smiled then said, "It… was nothing."

Then the two stood up and Shang said, "I should never have doubted you. For now on, you have my trust."

Ping smiled and bowed, then said, "Thank you, Captain."

Then Mushu popped out of the snow and looked angry, then he said, "First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this." Mushu said, not knowing that Shang was nearby. "You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl."

Ping then realized what was going to happen and tried to shush the dragon and quietly said, "Mushu!"

Then the fire spitter looked up and proceeded to freak out and covered his mouth, but it was too late, Shang had already heard, then he said, "Mulan? A women? It can't be!"

Then Takato and the others ran up to Shang and Takato said, "Ping! Captain!"

Then Goofy said, "Oh, boy, you're okay!"

Then the Tamers saw the look in Shang's eyes and Takato thought, _'What's the matter with him?'_ Then Takato saw Ping looking sad, then he thought, _'No! It can't be! Did he some how find out about Ping?'_

Then Hazzado said, **"Judging by the looks on their faces, I'll have to say, yeah. Mushu probably let it slip."**

Takato looked to his friends and saw that they noticed it as well, then the Captain said in a fierce voice, "You all knew, didn't you? You knew Ping was really a women in disguise."

Sora, Donald and Goofy tried to deny the fact, but Rika folded up her arms and said, "Yeah, we knew. So what? You let me and Jeri join your group, so now that you found out that Ping is actually a women, what are you gonna do? Are you just gonna toss her and the rest of us out of you platoon and then have us executed now?"

Everyone was taken back by Rika's comment, then Shang said, "I can't believe you lied to me. I want you all out of here, now!"

Then Takato said, "But, Captain…"

Shang walked away a few steps before stopping and said over his shoulder, "The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Imperial Army… is death." This cause Takato and the others to flinch. "Get out of my sight… now," he ordered, "You're all dismissed." Then Shang walked away, leaving the group feeling down in the dumps.

Then Sora said, "But, Captain…"

Then Shang said, "My debt is repaid." Then Shang walked back to his men and said, "The Emperor is waiting! Move out!" Then his army left the summit.

Mulan sighed while Mushu went on Mulan's shoulder. "Mulan, I blew it…" Mushu said, feeling sorry for what happened.

A few minutes later Mulan had changed into the clothes that were under her armor. She wore a grayish brown shirt with green trims, white pants and martial arts shoes. She let her hair down as well, revealing it to be shoulder length. "Thank you, everyone. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you." she apologized in her normal voice.

Rika shook her head and said, "It's not your fault."

Mushu looked down and said, "Yeah, it's mine."

Mulan shook her head then said, "No, if anyone's to blame, it's me, I'm the one who came up with this idea, and I got you all involved in this as well."

Takato shook his head and said, "No, we probably would have ended up mixed up with all of this, one way, or another. Things like this tends to happen with us."

Rika nodded and said, "Goggle-Head's right, so, Mulan, what are you gonna do now?"

Mulan looked over her shoulder and said, "Go back home."

Mushu walked up to Mulan and said, "You're daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling."

Mulan then nodded then Sora grabbed Donald and Goofy, then said, "Relax, we'll take our share of the blame. Right?"

Takato nodded and said, "We might as well, right? I mean, we helped in your plan after all."

Rika nodded and said, "Goggle-Head's right, we should all take part of the blame."

Mulan smiled then said, "Thanks, you're all wonderful friends. Well, I guess it's time to go home, c'mon Mushu, we have a long walk ahead of us."

Then the group of nine started walking down (or flying, in Drakes case.) the mountain when Drake heard something and landed, Takato turned to his best friend and asked, "What's up, boy?"

Drake didn't answer right away, instead he was trying to listen in on something. Then Rika asked, "What do you hear?"

Mulan asked, "Hear?"

Takato looked towards Mulan and said, "You see, Drake has very sensitive hearing, he could potentially hear something from great distances. So, whatchya hear, boy?"

Drake closed his eyes and his ears started twitching and he said, "Sounds like, something is coming out from underneath the snow."

Just then the ground started shaking and Takato asked, "What is this!? An aftershock!?"

Drake shook his head then said, "No, it's not an aftershock. Look."

Drake pointed to a ledge below them where they saw a hand shot out of the snow.

Just then Shan-Yu was surrounded by Rapid Thrusters, then Takato asked, "What the? How is that even possible!?"

Then Mulan said, "He's heading for the Imperial City!" We've got to warn Shang!"

Everyone nodded then Takato said, "Right! Guys, lets go!"

Everyone nodded then headed down the mountain pass but they were ambushed by a swarm of Heartless, when Mulan, Sora and Mushu joined forces and started unleashing a deadly fire styled combination that ended with a deadly meteor shower. Takato had to admit one thing, that was pretty cool.

Then after making their way through the mountain pass, defeating Heartless left and right, they finally made it back to the checkpoint, where they saw the gates that led to the palace was opened, then Takato said, "Come on, we have to hurry!"

Everyone nodded then they dashed towards the temple, and ran to catch up with Shang and Mulan said, "Shang!"

The Captain turned around and faced the group and Mulan said, "Shan-Yu is alive! He's heading this way!"

Shang then placed his hand on his hip and asked, "And why should I believe you this time?"

"But…she's telling you the truth!" Sora said.

Rika nodded and said, "Do you think Mulan would do something like this, for attention? No, Shan-Yu is heading this way, we need to be ready for a fight!"

Then Donald and Drake heard the sound of a hawk cawing and looked up, then Donald quacked and pointed up and Drake said, "You want proof? Well, there it is!"

Everyone looked up and saw Shan-Yu's hawk and Shang looked around and saw Shan-Yu on top of one of the temple roofs. Then the Hun jumped down and Shang yelled, "Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor! Do not let the enemy near the Emperor, that's an order!" Shang and the others looked at three of the soldiers that were not running and saw that they were engulfed in darkness, then they turned into Nightwalkers.

Then Mulan and the others took a battle stance in front of Shang, then Sora said, "Captain! We'll secure the courtyard, and you can save the Emperor!"

Then Shang looked back towards the temple and then at the Heartless, then Donald said, "That's an order!"

Shang nodded then ran towards the temple and everyone else took a battle position from the Heartless. Jeri was the first one to charge at a Nightwalker, she charged forward and slammed her sword into the Nightwalker's head, destroying completely.

Takato summoned The Bonds of Hazard and held it in reverse grip and dashed at the oncoming Heartless while Rika and Henry backed him up with their attacks, destroying all of the Heartless around.

Drake was high in the air, then he came down in a spinning drill, destroying all of the Heartless, mean while Jeri and Mulan were tag teaming together striking down with their swords, while Mushu unleashed a massive meteor shower assault on the enemies.

After a few minutes, all of the Heartless were defeated then Takato looked towards the temple and he saw that Shan-Yu was holding an elderly man hostage, with a dagger at his throat, then the gang heard Shan-Yu say, "Now you'll bow to me."

The emperor didn't say anything, instead he looked at the group, which Shan-Yu then looked towards, and saw a group of kids, a strange four winged creature, a girl, a duck, and a dog, all in a fighting stance in front of him, this caused him to be distracted long enough for Shang to get the drop on him, literally.

Shang dropped down from the temple roof and knocked Shan-Yu to the ground, then Shang grabbed the emperor and brought him into the temple, while Ling and Chien-Po closed the palace gates behind them.

Then Shan-Yu got back up and charged at the gates, but Takato and the others took a battle position in front of the gates, and Rika summoned a force field and Mulan said, "It ends now!"

Everyone nodded and Sora said, "Right now."

Shang's falcon then landed on his shoulder and he then started laughing while he became in shrouded in a cloak of darkness. Then the group attacked Shan-Yu at different points, Rika and Donald stayed back and attacked with magic, but Rika would also charged head on and bashed the Hun with her Keyblade. Henry, meanwhile would work with Goofy and Drake and attacked the Heartless that would attack the gang.

Sora, Takato, Jeri and Mulan would attack Shan-Yu head on, Jeri would some times clash blades with the Hun, and push him back, while Sora, Mulan, and Takato attacked him when his guard breaks, then Takato charged at the evil Hun with both of his Keyblades held in reverse grip, and dashed at him with incredible speed, then Jeri would cast a Blizzard spell, and Mulan would charge forward, but Shan-Yu wouldn't let himself be beaten that easily, he dodged the Blizzard attack, and started to slash and Mulan, but Takato saw this and jumped in front of the attack and blocked it with his Keyblades, which he then used to overpower Shan-Yu, then after all the Heartless were defeated, the gang surrounded the Hun leader and nodded, then in a blink of an eye, they all charged in and with one final swing, they struck Shan-Yu. Shan-Yu gripped his stomach and fell to the ground, defeated.

Mulan and Sora nodded to each other, while Donald and Goofy shared a smile, and Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri and Drake all shared a high-five with each other, and Mushu started dancing and he said, "Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun! Aw, yeah!" He then proceeded to chant how Mulan was the best, then about how he was the best, while the Tamers all rolled their eyes at him.

A few minutes after catching their breaths, the group decided to notify the emperor, letting him know of Shan-Yu's defeat, who then called all of China, who gathered outside the temple to honor the victory of those who defeated the Hun leader. After everyone was gathered, the emperor walked up to the group and said, "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan."

Mulan brushed her hair out of the way and walked up to the emperor and bowed to him. Then the emperor said, "You stole your fathers armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

As the emperor was talking about how Mulan messed up, Takato, and the other tamers knew what the emperor was really doing, mostly because of how Japan was like, they may be kids, but even they knew of tradition, and they saw that, while the emperor seemed to be scolding Mulan, they could almost see the smile on the old mans face, but Sora obviously didn't.

And he sadly said, "We get the picture…" Then Donald looked up at Mulan with a frown on his face, while Goofy, was thinking of what was going on.

The emperor and the others just ignored Sora, and the emperor said, "You're a young women. And in the end…" Then Donald whined and the Emperor said, "you have saved us all." Then he bowed at Mulan as a sign of respect.

Sora, Donald and even Goofy was surprised at this, but the Tamers, were not, then to the surprise of almost everyone present, the crowed behind them, started clapping, and the gang cheered, well, Sora and the others did, Takato and the Tamers, just smiled at the appreciation.

Then Takato heard Hazzado say, **"Congratulation, Takato. It seems that you have earned the respect of an entire country, in less then a few hours, not bad, kid. Not bad at all."**

Takato smiled lightly and looked towards the others to see the others, then Mulan said, "Your excellency."

Then the emperor said, "Captain Lee."

At the sound of his name, Shang took Shan-Yu's sword and walked towards the gang, and presented it to Mulan, then the emperor said, "Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China."

Mulan smiled and bowed, then said, "Thank you."

Then Shang said, "Mulan." Capturing everyone's attention.

Mulan looked towards Shang and said, "Yes?"

Then he called the others names each sounding off. "Sora. Donald. Goofy. Takato. Rika. Henry. Jeri. Drake."

Takato asked, "Yes sir?"

Shang then bowed and said, "Thank you."

Then the emperor looked towards Shang and asked, "'Thank you'? Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest women, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent then that!"

Then the emperor and Mulan started laughing and Sora walked up to Mulan and asked, "Can I get an autograph?"

Mulan looked back and said, "Thanks for everything, Sora, Takato, everyone."

Then Mushu started walking off and said, "Now they GOTTA let me go back to bein' a guardian! They GOTTA!"

Then Goofy asked, "But Mushu, I thought you already WERE a family guardian!"

This made Mushu say, "What? Oh, no, no—don't even worry about that, that's just real technical. Just for us guardians."

Sora then yelled at Mushu, "You tricked us!"

Mushu then waved his hands and said, "Hmm? Oh, uh, heh heh, you know, uh… bye!"

Rika cracked her knuckles and said, "I don't like people lying to me. Let's get him!" Sora nodded then they chased after Mushu, one just to shake him, and one promising nothing but pain.

Then the sword in Mulan's hands started glowing and slowly started to levitate in front of the group, then Henry summoned his Souls Guardian and aimed it the sword, and launched a beam of light from the tip of his Keyblade, straight towards the sword's Keyhole, locking the world.

Then Donald said, "OK!"

"Guess it's about time to be movin' on." Goofy said.

Takato nodded while the emperor said, "You shall be missed."

Sora rubbed his nose and asked, "Is it okay if we come back to visit?"

Mulan nodded and said, "Of course."

"We will look forward to your return." Shang said.

Takato bowed and said, "We'll be back then."

Then Sora said, "You two play nice."

This caused Mulan and Shang to blush and Shang said, "Whoa… Watch it, soldier!"

Rika then smacked Sora on the head who said, "Ow! Rika! What was that for!?"

Rika said, "Oh, man up, Airhead. And besides, you shouldn't do that to people, show some respect!"

Jeri smiled at the two, then she looked towards Mulan and said, "Mulan, show China how strong women can be, alright?"

Mulan laughed and said, "Don't worry, Jeri, I will. And you should keep up your work with the sword, when you return, I would like to see how well you've gotten, alright?"

Jeri nodded and said, "Sure, it would be nice to talk with another girl…that's not Rika."

Rika, who was still beating up Sora, looked towards Jeri and said, "Hey! What's wrong with me?"

Jeri smiled and said, "Nothing, it's just that…you tend to become, violent, when someone starts talking to you."

Rika folded her arms and said, "Give me one good example."

Then all of the Tamers said in perfect harmony, "Kazu."

Rika was about to say something, but stopped for a moment to think about it, then she said, "…point taken."

Then everyone started laughing, then Mulan said, "Good-bye, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Drake!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed to the closest checkpoint and warped to the gummie ship, and set sailed for the next world.

* * *

 *****Sora obtained Hidden Dragon*****

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And there you have it, Land of the Dragons part 1 is done. I hope you all laughed Yao's predicament, I know I did when I was writing it! Hah! Man that was funny! Now then, if I have gotten some things wrong about Chinese and Japanese traditions, please don't be afraid to correct me on then. Also, I know some of you might be wondering about Jeri's attitude in the beginning, well, that's just to show you that while Jeri's seems to have changed a lot, she is still the same girl from the series, I will say this, in the beginning, I had a hard time deciding on whether or not I was going to add her to the story so soon, or not, but I'm glade I did. By the way, Ultima Owner: Shh, don't spoile anything! Anyways. 'Till next time, fans! And once again, happy birthday to me!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	6. Important Notice For Stories

**Thechaosmaster: Important! Please read! Greetings and beyond the new, I am just posting these AN in my stories because, for the rest of the month, I will not be uploading any new chapters for any of my stories. I am** ** _NOT_** **giving up on them, it's just that I have lost motivation for my stories at the moment. But no need to worry, I just need the month off and I will probably be able to get back into my writing funk, but just because I am not writing, doesn't mean that I will be going off line completely, instead, I will be accepting any devien artwork on my page, Thechaosmastermk2, please note that, Thechaosemaster is already been taken, so I have called myself mk2 or Mark 2, and you guys can send me any and all fan art you guys have made for my stories, that way I could see the great work any of you guys have made inspired by these stories. Also, I have a story challenge, a cross over story idea I would like to see someone write, it is a Naruto and Kingdom Hearts crossover where Kakasha Hataka and Riku are either siblings, father and son, or one in the same, either way, I would like to see this happen. Also, please note that, any and all fan art made must be suitable for all to see, I know that you guys like to make great works of art, but please, if you are going to send me any artwork, keep it at** ** _least_** **suitable for younger audiences, but anyways, that is all I have to say to you guys, please have a wonderful day and Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years. Yours truly, Thechaosmaster!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	7. The Mystery Of The Rose

**Thechaosmaster: I'm back baby! Here it is, the next chapter in the DigiHearts series, here the group arrives at Beasts Castle, this has been months in the making, mostly because I hit a massive wall called, Writers Block, but know this, I'm back, and I plan on staying, so there! But I must admit, I didn't think it would take me this long to write one simple chappy, well, anyways, you all know how it goes, so let's get on with the show!**

"Goggle-Head" means regular speech

 _'Goggle-Head '_ Means thinking/mental conversations with Hazzado and/or Can

 **"Goggle-Head " means Hazzado talking**

 **DIsclaimer: Kurivolt: Chaos does not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, Digimon, or Disney, if he did, Axel most likely would have had his own story and playable quest in KHII and if he owned Digimon, Rika and Takato probably would have ended up together, well then, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Mystery Of The Rose**

The gang of eight had departed for the next world, after destroying several enemy ships, the gang had arrived at the next world, which was a giant castle, Jeri was amazed by the look of the castle and said, "It's almost like the castle in Hollow Bastion, right guys?"

Everyone nodded as they headed to the inside of the castle, then Takato looked around and asked, "I wonder who lives here?"

"Well, we won't find out by just standing out here, now, will we? Let's go and find out." Rika stated, then she headed inside.

Everyone nodded then followed her inside, they soon found the castle to be dark and eerie, with the only source of light was from the candles and from the moon peaking in through the windows. After Sora and Henry closed the doors, Sora asked, "Hey, what is this place?"

Donald looked around and said, "It's huge!"

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, almost reminds me of home…almost."

"It's sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy asked.

Rika then asked, "Does anyone else get that ominous vibe from this place?"

Henry nodded and said, "Yeah, it's unsettling, to say the least."

"I wonder who lives here?" Sora asked.

Then the castle shook and everyone heard a loud, familiar roar echoed through the castle. Then Goofy asked, "Hey, does anybody else recognise that?"

Everyone nodded and Takato said, "Yeah, that's the Beast!"

Donald nodded and said, "You're right!"

"So, does that means that this is his castle?" Jeri asked.

"Most likely." Drake hummed.

"Maybe we should check check up on him." Goofy suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement but then Sora said, "Look!"

Everyone saw a Shadow Heartless dash towards an open door then Donald said, "C'mon!"

Everyone dashed towards where the Heartless dashed off to, and Donald poked his head in and saw that the room had a very decorative interior, a large shag carpet, a massive fireplace in the back, purple wallpaper with a diamond pattern, but what caught Takato's eyes, was the strange, almost magical glowing red rose in a cylinder glass container on the table in the back of the room.

Then Donald asked, "Where did it go?" Then Donald spotted the rose and walked towards it, while the others investigated the room some more.

Henry seemed to be inspecting the fire place and thought, _'While this fireplace seemed to be well kept, it's clearly old, probably about, say fifty years old, maybe even older. However, as old it is, one thing is certain, this thing here, is original, that means that it's an antique. Interesting, hmm.'_

Takato and Rika looked around at the paintings in the room and Rika jokingly asked, "Think that the Beast could give you some tips on interior decoration for your castle, Goggle-Head?"

Takato lightly chuckled and shook his head, then he said, "I doubt it. Some of this stuff looks older then we are, Rika! And besides, I think I would like to keep the castle at home looking just the way it is."

Rika shrugged her shoulders and said, "Whatever you say, Goggle-Head."

Then Donald, who has been drawn in by the rose's beauty, went to grab it, when the Heartless showed up making him jump a few feet away and he quaked, "Found it!"

Then the entire room was filled with Heartless and the group called forth their weapons, Takato decided that he could go for offence instead of speed, summoned The Bonds Of Hazard, and Sora summoned his new Keyblade, the Hidden Dragon. The hand guard looked like Mushu's head, and the blade was a burst of flame coming out of the Dragons mouth, it also had the medal that was given to Mulan from the Emperor for a token, then the group was forced to the center of the room and the Tamers looked at one another and nodded.

At first, the Heartless didn't move, then they charged in on the group, Sora swung at one with his Hidden Dragon Keyblade and took out a decent amount of Heartless, Jeri was swinging her sword, The Noble Lion, at yet another Heartless, destroying it.

The whole group was attacking the Heartless that was surrounding them, but even with their large numbers, the Heartless just kept coming, not even Drake could eliminate all of them with his attacks, with how many Heartless there was, the group was going to need a miracle to save them.

Then the whole group was backed to the table where the rose was, and the Heartless just kept coming, "Oh, come on already, I'm getting sick and tired of having to fight all of these guys, if Renamon was here, she'd wipe the floor with these guys!" Rika yelled in frustration.

Takato then yelled, "Really, Rika!? You're gonna go back to the way you were back then!?"

Rika glared at the Goggle-Headed prince and said, "Right now? You better believe it, Goggle-Head! I am getting really frustrated right now, and anything that could get rid of these things faster, would suffice!"

Then Donald yelled, "Somebody help us!"

Just then the doors were slammed open, then slightly closed and two large, hairy, clawed hands pushed the doors open, and everyone saw a familiar creature that kind of resembled a chimera, walked into the room, and the group smiled, that is, until the Tamers saw the look of anger on the Beast's face, then Rika, Henry, and Jeri all got away from the table as they watched Beast swipe away the Heartless, then Drake grabbed Takato and flew up and went to the other side of the room, Sora seeing this asked, "What are you doing?"

When he didn't get an answer, he saw Beast walk up to him and Sora said, "Just in time!" Then Sora was shoved away and hit a wall, then Donald and Goofy were shoved away as well.

Then Beast walked up to the rose and gently picked it up, then he gripped the rose and walked out of the room, not even bothering to acknowledge the others.

Then, Sora, Donald and Goofy got up and with the others, they walked to the door and Goofy asked, "Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?"

"With this many Heartless around, something must be up." Sora suggested.

Donald was still rubbing his beak and asked, "Why'd he have to do that?"

Everyone nodded at Goofy's suggestion, and Takato said, "Alright, time to find out just what's going on here."

Everyone nodded then walked out back into the Entrance Hall, when Donald and Jeri noticed someone at the top the East Hall staircase and both said, "Hmm?"

"What is it guys?" Sora asked the two of them, and everyone turned to Jeri and Donald.

Then Jeri looked over and said, "I think there was someone looking down from the top of the East Staircase."

Donald nodded and said, "I just know I saw a lady top of those stairs as well…"

Everyone looked up and Takato thought, _'Well, if the Beast is here, then that must mean that must have been Belle.'_

Then Goofy said what Takato was thinking, "Well… If the Beast is here in the castle, that lady musta been Belle, right?"

Everyone nodded and Sora said, "Yeah, maybe so. Belle might know what's happened to the Beast, too."

Goofy nodded and said, "C'mon! Let's go find her!"

As the gang walked to the stairs they became surrounded by a new type of Heartless called, 'Hookbats,' they were just what they sounded like, red bats with large hooks attached to them, Takato was trying to attack them but they kept dodging his attacks, when suddenly, his Zero's Vaccine Reverse Keyblade caught the hook and was lifted upwards, then Takato had an sudden idea, he then swung his Keyblade at another Hookbat and he was able to use the one stuck on his Keyblade to hit the other ones, then after a few strikes, both Hookbats were destroyed and Takato fell back to the ground and landed on his feet.

Rika walked up to him and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Since when can you use your enemies to destroy other enemies?"

Takato rubbed the back of his head and said, "It was an accident, but apparently that hook on them is their weakness, just grab them with your Keyblade, and then swing them at the other enemies."

Rika thought about it then said, "Wow, talk about using your enemies weaknesses to our advantages."

Henry nodded and said, "We'll keep this filed away for later, for now, though, we should go and find Belle, and try to learn what happened to the Beast."

Everyone nodded then headed up the East side staircase and walked until they reached a long hallway. Then the group saw a large set of double doors and Sora placed his finger to his lips and said, "Shh."

The Tamers rolled their eyes and Rika said, "Airhead, I doubt that we need to keep quite here, this hallway is long enough that from where we're standing, our voices would be only a whisper."

Sora just ignored her and crept towards the door, while the Tamers just walked, and Drake simply flew as they approached the door they heard a muffled females voice say, "Oh. What am I going to do?"

Sora pointed to the door, while Donald and Goofy nodded, and the Tamers and Drake had a collective thought, _'Wouldn't it be smarter to just knock?'_

Donald then walked away from the door and said, "Okay."

Then he charged forward and Sora yelled, "Donald! Wait!"

Just as Donald was about to hit the door, it opened up wide and he fell on his beak, then he asked, "Hey! Who opened the door?"

Rika then walked in and suddenly smirked devilishly and said, "Maybe this will teach you to think before you act, Feather Face." **(A/N: Yes! Finally! I finally came up with an appropriate nickname for Donald! Yes! Ehem, back to the story!)**

Then everyone looked in and saw a women with black sandals, and a blue and white dress, with light brown eyes, and light brown hair, tied up with a blue bow, she looked down and said, "Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" She then picked up the duck and said, "Donald!"

The Tamers had to hold back a laugh, while Rika asked, "Does anybody have a camera? I would love to have this as bribing material for later!"

Takato chuckled at his girlfriends remark and thought, _'She still has her unpredictable attitude. Some might confuse her for being ruthless, but that's actually her way of showing that she cares for someone. She can be kind, but she likes to make fun of people for kicks, and some might think that she is being cruel, but all it is really, is just her way of proving that she's someone's friend.'_

Belle heard Rika's little remark, and said, "Sora, Goofy, Takato, Rika, Henry, Hazzardmon."

Everyone gave the princess a wave and Drake said, "I've actually been calling myself 'Drake' for a while now, Belle."

Belle smiled and said, "It suits you well, Drake."

Then Donald said, "Hey, put me down! Put me down! Put! Me! Down!"

Belle smiled then put the duck back on his feet, and everyone saw that his eyes were spinning.

Rika laughed then said, "I'll be sure he never lives this down!"

Takato then folded his arms and asked, "Are you being mean to Donald, Rika?"

The ex Digimon ice queen smiled wickedly and said, "Nooo."

Takato lightly chuckled and said, "Somehow, I don't believe you."

Henry chuckled and said, "That's Rika for ya. Almost makes ya feel sorry for Donald."

Drake smiled and said, "Can't wait to see what she has in store for the gang back home."

Then after looking at each other, the Tamers started laughing, then after things calmed down. Then Belle noticed the other girl and said, "Oh! Jeri, I didn't even recognize you! You look different!"

Jeri smiled and brushed her hand against the hilt of her sword and said, "Yeah, a lot has happened since I last saw you."

Belle then said, "Well, you'll have to fill me in on it later."

Then after Donald regained his bearings, he asked, "Where's the Beast?"

Belle said, "Oh, he must be in the west wing. We don't talk like we used to."

"Did something happen?" Sora asked.

Belle nodded and said, "Yes. Isn't that why you're here?"

Everyone shook their heads and Takato said, "Not really, we were actually on another quest to save the worlds…again." The rest of the group nodded then Takato said, "But if something's wrong with the Beast, then we'll stay here and help out as much as we can."

Jeri nodded and asked, "Yeah, don't worry about it, Belle, we'll figure out what's up, don't worry."

Then Donald asked, "Beast won't talk to you?"

Belle shook her head and answered, "He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but…"

Sora then asked, "Wait a second. Who locked who up?"

"The Beast locked up his servants." Belle told them.

"But why would he do that?" Jeri asked in concern. "I mean, he seemed a little, vicious when we last saw him, but I didn't think he would lock up his servants for no apparent reason."

Takato nodded and said, "You're right Jeri, and the more I hear about this, the more I wonder, what happened to the Beast?"

Belle nodded and said, "That's what I don't know."

Sora hummed then said, "Hmm. Where's this dungeon?"

"You can get to the undercroft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there." Belle told them.

Sora nodded and said, "West Hall. Got it."

Belle smiled and said, "Please be careful."

Sora gave Belle a thumbs up while Takato gave her a salute, and the others nodded then Jeri said, "Don't worry, we will. And we promise, we'll figure out just what's going on with the Beast."

Belle smiled and said, "Thank you, all of you."

The others nodded then they headed out in the direction of the West Hall, when they were attacked by a Large Body and some Shadow Heartless, after destroying them, the group of eight headed towards the West Hall, once there, they saw the corridors were lined with knights armor and Takato thought, _'Okay, that's kind of cool! Kind of wish that the castle at home looked like this.'_

Then Hazzado said, **"But, if you remember, the castle back at Hollow Bastion is in nothing but ruins now. So, even if you were able to have knights armor in the hallways, it would be pointless to do so when the castle is in ruins. And besides, I'm not certain if Leon and the gang would allow you to rebuild the castle anyways."**

Takato gave him a mental nod then thought, _'True, but it's still my home, and my kingdom, I'm sure that I could rebuild the old castle, if not, well there's still my dad's study.'_

The conversation ended when Takato heard Sora say, "There should be a way to the undercroft from here."

Takato then saw a wardrobe out in the distance and walked towards it, then he saw that behind the wardrobe was a set if double doors, and Takato was certain that would lead to the dungeon and it was blocked by the wardrobe, then he said, "Doesn't it seem kind of strange how the Beast locked up his servants in the dungeon, but blocked the door with a simple wardrobe, wouldn't the servants have gotten out by now?"

Rika, who heard his question said, "Who knows? Let's just go and move that wardrobe and free the servants, then find out what happened to the Beast already!"

Sora nodded then walked to the side of the wardrobe and started pushing it and when the door was cleared, he cheered, "Here it is!"

Just then, the wardrobe came to life, and yelled in a women's voice, "Do you MIND!?"

Then she, at least, Takato thought it was a she, jumped back to in front of the door and was about to fall asleep when Jeri yelled, "Wait!" Then she suddenly regain her bearings and said, "Uh, I mean, excuse me."

The wardrobe looked to Jeri and asked, "Yes? What is it?"

Jeri looked a bit nervous, then regained her confidence and said, "We were sent by Belle to release the Beast's servants from the dungeon."

The wardrobe's eyes widened and she said, "Oh, so you know Belle?" Everyone nodded, then she said, "Goodness! You're here to help my friends?" Again, everyone nodded, then she asked, "Well, why didn't you say so?"

This caused everyone to sweat drop, and Jeri said, "Er…"

The wardrobe said, "I'm sorry I startled you. Oh. I used to be human, you know, until the enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast."

This cased everyone's eyes to widen and Donald shouted, "The prince is the Beast!?"

"The Beast is a prince!?" Goofy asked in equal confusion.

The wardrobe nodded then said, "That's right. Although his behavior was far from princely at the time."

Takato asked, "How did the prince get turned into a beast?"

Sora then asked a follow up question, "And what's this about a spell?"

Then Henry, starting to put the pieces together, asked, "Are they connected in some way?"

The wardrobe nodded and said, "Indeed. Well, it was a cold winters night…"

Everyone nodded and leaned in to listen more as the wardrobe stood up straight and said, "That's all for now. You can here rest when you rescue the others. It'll give you something to look forward to." This caused a mass anime face drop from the group, after they stood back up and brushed themselves off.

Then Rika angrily growled, "That was so not funny!"

Takato nodded and said, "Kind of reminds me of Terriermon."

Drake nodded and said, "Yeah, or Impmon."

"Or Kazu." Jeri said, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Then the wardrobe said, "Hurry, now. The dungeon is damp and chilly. Certainly no place for a clock."

Goofy then asked, "A clock?"

The wardrobe smiled and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

Sora nodded then turned to his friends and said, "All right. Let's get going."

Everyone nodded then Jeri turned to the wardrobe and said, "Thank you for allowing us to help."

The wardrobe smiled and said, "It's me who should be thanking you for your help, my dears."

Jeri smiled then the group of eight walked through the doors that would lead them to their destination. After trekking through the long, dark hallway, and down a few flights of stairs, the gang arrived at a large room with a set of large double doors, with two gargoyle like designs etched into them, and a large keyhole in the center of the doors, and two gargoyle statues placed on both side of the doors.

Takato looked around the room, then he said, "Guess this is the place."

Everyone nodded, then Donald walked to the door and tried to push it open, when Takato saw the doors eyes began to glow and Takato said, "Donald, get away from there!"

Donald looked up and asked, "Wha?"

Then the door glowed in a dark purple aura and Donald ran way, the door then became a Heartless called 'Thresholder.' The statues that made up Thresholder have lilac colored bodies, while their horns, heads, arms, belts and chests are dark indigo. Their claws are yellow and their collars are violet, and the door has turned black, and the lock has turned cyan, with six yellow claws covering it.

Takato then grumbled and sarcastically said, "Wonderful!"

The group nodded in agreement, and then they all summoned their weapons, Takato decided to bring out both of his weapons and held them in reverse gripped position, then Rika said, "Alright, guess we have to beat this gate keeper in order to get to the servants, everyone ready?"

The group nodded then they split into three teams, Jeri and Drake, Sora, Donald and Goofy, and Takato, Rika and Henry, the three teams split up to attack at different angles, Drake and Jeri would attack both up front and in the sky, then they would back off and let their friends take over.

After Jeri and Drake finished up their attacks and got out of the way, Takato charged in holding both of his weapons normally and strike at the Thresholder, then he fell back after launching a swirling Fire magic at it. Just as Rika and Henry were about to commence a followup attack, the stone gargoyles around the room suddenly came to life as 'Gargoyle' Heartless, leaving them distracted and having Sora, Donald and Goofy move in forward to charge at Thresholder, whose arms then grew in size then they struck at the trio, knocking them back.

"Ugh! Yeash, this guy is one tough door!" Sora yelled.

Takato nodded as he proceeded to do a rapid combo on the door, which then began to twitch rapidly as the Keyhole began to glow in a dark aura, and soon it had a face, Rika saw this and aimed her Keyblade at the face and a beam of light was released from the tip of its blade, and the shadow was launched out of the door, turning the statues back to stone, Takato then scanned the new creature and found that it was called the 'Possessor' the thing couldn't really attack, so the group of heroes were able to attack the shadow known as the Possessor, but soon it vanished into a dark mist, and Thresholder came back to life.

As the group attacked Thresholder, more Gargoyles and Hookbats started appearing, the three Tamer Keybladers each grabbed one with their weapons and proceeded to unleash a onslaught barrage of attacks at it, causing the Possessor to start to struggle against the doors, when Sora used his Keyblade to release it from the doors, then Jeri charged at it, and with three strikes, destroyed the Possessor.

Once the Possessor faded away, everyone turned back towards Thresholder and saw it fade away, revealing a blank stone door. Takato then said, "Whew, that was annoying."

Everyone nodded and Donald asked, "You think the dungeons past this door?"

Goofy nodded and said, "C'mon, we gotta set those servants free!"

"He's right, let's go!" Rika said.

Then Takato opened the door and the group entered the dungeon, and instead of finding people in the dungeon, all that was there was a tea kettle and a tea cup, an antique clock, and a candle holder with three candles sticks, but no people. Then Sora said, "There's nobody here."

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" Donald asked.

Everyone let out a breath of exhaustion, then they heard a voice with a deep French accent ask, "Did someone say 'rescue'?"

Then they heard another voice say, "Shh. Keep quiet. It might be THEM."

Then they heard a female voice say, "Oh, they look like nice boys and girls to me. Even that strange dragon looks nice."

"We are nice, we're your friends." Goofy said.

Everybody nodded in agreement and Takato said, "Right, we're here to help you guys."

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, Belle sent us to find you."

Just then the inanimate objects that were sitting on the two chairs and the crates came to life and walked towards the group, and Takato thought, _'Oooookaaaaaay, that's not strange at all.'_

Once the four living objects were at the groups feet, they knelt down to be eye level with them. And Sora said, "I'm Sora. Donald. Goofy."

Then Takato said, "And I'm Takato, this here is Drake, Rika, Henry, and Jeri."

Then Jeri asked, "Not to be rude or anything but, what are your names?"

Then the candle said, "Oh, where are our manners, my name's Lumiere."

Donald ran up to the living clock and picked it up, and the clock said, "And I am Cogsworth and… St- stop! D-don't touch! I-I am self-winding, sir!"

Then the tea pot said, "And I am Mrs. Potts, and this is my son, Chip."

Then Goofy walked up to the two, as Donald started to shake the clock and Sora said, "I'm glade you're okay."

Then Lumiere climbed back up to the chair and said, "It is we who are overjoyed to see you!"

Then Goofy asked, "Did somebody put a spell on you guys, too?"

Takato then asked, "Yeah, and what is this about a spell?"

Then Cogsworth said, "Yes, that's right… You heard! It was the enchantress."

Lumiere sadly nodded and folded up his…candle sticks? Arms? Whatever, and said, "It seems so long ago…"

Then Jeri asked, "Do you think you can tell us what this spell is about?"

Mrs. Potts nodded and said, "It was a cold winter's night…An old beggar women came to the castle, and asked for shelter."

Then Cogsworth said, "But the master of this castle, that is of course, the prince…" Then Donald started to mess around with the pendulum of the clock, and he exclaimed, "Stop that! Put me down this instant!" Then Donald brought Cogsworth to the chair, as he continued to tell the tail, "The master turned her away. All because of her, ahem, meager appearance."

"That's awful!" Jeri and Goofy exclaimed and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Then Lumiere nodded and said, "Oui. He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and… how should I say…cruel."

Then Cogsworth yelled, "Lumiere!"

Then Mrs. Potts said, "The old women warned our master not to be deceived by appearances… Still, he would not take her in."

"Then the old women's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress." Cogsworth said.

Mrs. Potts nodded and said, "She turned the prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart."

"And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, too." Cogsworth finished.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Sora said, "Wow… That's quite a story."

Everyone nodded then Rika said, "So, the prince was turned into a hideous beast because he couldn't see that beauty wasn't what was on the outside, but what was on the inside. Man, talk about karma."

Jeri looked down and said, "How awful!"

Takato placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Jeri, unfortunately that is how things are sometimes."

Jeri nodded then Goofy asked "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Then Donald exclaimed, "Let's go get that enchantress!"

Takato shook his head and said, "I don't think that's gonna solve anything, Donald."

Rika nodded and said, "Goggle-Head's right, Feather Face, I think that this is something that the Beast has to solve on his own."

Mrs. Potts nodded and said, "You are correct, miss Rika."

Lumiere nodded and said, "We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts…"

"He sure was acting weird." Sora said, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Mrs. Potts nodded and said, "It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others."

Cogsworth then asked, "You don't suppose he's been turned into a Heartless, do you?"

Everyone's eyes widened and yelled, "A Heartless!?"

"If they're a part of this, then it's a good thing we're here, right guys?" Sora asked.

Everyone nodded and Donald said, "Let's go find the Beast!"

Cogsworth then said, "Splendid!"

Lumiere then jumped off his chair and walked to the door then he said, "Follow me, messieurs and madams. **(A/N: My French is horrible, if anyone can help me translate better, be my guest, and see if I spelled anything wrong.)** I know a shortcut." Then Lumiere walked out of the large double doors, and was soon followed by the others.

Then the gang watched as Cogsworth climbed up the stairs that led to the door guarded by the suits of armor, and he walked right in front of them and cleared his…cogs? Then he yelled, "Allow our guests to pass!" It was so loud, that everyone covered their ears in response.

Then, to everyone's amazement, they watched as the armor did a center face, **(A/N: Yes, that is a real military position, I know it, because I took four years of JROTC in high school.)** allowing access to the door, then Takato said, "Wow, that's incredible!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, as the other people turned furniture walked through, and Cogsworth looked to the group and said, "After you."

Takato and the others nodded, then they walked through the doors and into a deep corridor which led to a big opened up area, then Sora asked, "All right, how do we get out of here?"

Lumiere looked at Sora and said, "I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily."

Rika rolled her eyes and said, "Nooo, because that would have been too simple."

Takato looked at his girlfriend, then he folded up his arms and asked, "Rika, can you at least try to be a little nice?"

Rika looked at her Goggle-Headed boyfriend and said with a smirk, "I could be, but where's the fun in that?"

Takato sighed in defeat as Lumiere said, "Ahem, anyways, as I was saying. You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption."

Henry then asked, "What kind of contraption?"

Everyone heard Cogsworth say, "Observe."

Everyone turned around and saw Cogsworth standing underneath a crank, he then jumped up and landed on the crank, bringing it down, and everyone heard a low creaking sound, the sound chains rattling, and they all turned and saw what looked like a lantern lowering down, but it looked weird, it looked like it was encased in darkness.

Then Donald said, "The lantern came down!"

Lumiere nodded and said, "Indeed it did."

Rika rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Thanks for pointing that out, Feather Face. Now then, what does this have to do with anything?"

Lumiere looked at the ginger haired girl and said, "If we could but light all the lanterns in this passage, the secret door would open…"

Mrs. Potts looked to the kids and said, "But, as you can see, the lanterns are already burning—with an enchanted flame."

"You must put out this enchanted flame before I am able to light the lanterns properly." Lumiere told the group.

Goofy then asked, "Can't ya just throw some water on 'em?"

Henry shook his head and said, "I don't think it's as easy as that, Goofy."

Mrs. Potts nodded and said, "I'm afraid you're right, Henry, it's just not enough. But if you use the power of light…"

Takato, Rika, Henry and Sora, all looked at each other and Sora asked, "How about we try using our Keyblades?"

Mrs. Potts and Lumiere looked at one another and Lumiere said, "Let's give it a try." Then Mrs. Potts jumped up and added a little water, while Sora unleashed a beam of light from his Keyblade, extinguishing the dark flame, and Lumiere once again lit the lantern, lighting it up in a normal flame. Then Lumiere said, "Bravo!"

Then Mrs. Potts said, "Only three lanterns left! If we work together, we'll have that door open in no time!"

Sora then said, "Piece of cake!" And for once, everyone nodded in agreement.

But then Lumiere said, "Again, it is not quite so simple, mon ami. Certainly you cannot expect Cogsworth to hang from that handle forever?"

Then Cogsworth yelled, "What? Why? Lumiere! You—"

Just then, Cogsworth saw a hand grip the handle, then he looked up and saw Jeri standing there with a kind smile, then she said, "I've got this, don't worry."

Cogsworth looked at her for a while, then he said, "Thank you, Jeri, your kindness and generosity has no end. Thank you." Jeri happily nodded, then Cogsworth let go of the handle, leaving Jeri to keep it in place.

Then Rika said, "Well then, now that that's taken care of, let's get to work!"

Everyone nodded, then a few minutes later, the last lantern was lit and Rika went to let Jeri, "That was the last one, Jeri. We're all set."

Jeri smiled and let go of the handle and said, "Alright then, that wasn't so hard!" Then she let go of the handle.

Rika nodded then the two walked back to the others and Rika asked, "Okay, that was the last one."

"Are we all set?" Sora asked the three living objects.

Then Lumiere nodded, and said, "Oui. The secret door should open now."

Everyone waited for a while, then Rika folded her arms and said, "Well? Nothing happened."

Then Cogsworth said, "No need to worry." **(A/N: Anybody else hear the phrase 'That's when I worry the most.' When that was said? Hehe heh.^_^' )** He then turned around and pointed to a block that was sticking out, then he said, "Just push that block over there—the one that's sticking out."

Drake said, "I've got it." He then flew over to the block, and pushed it into the wall, then everyone watched as the wall slowly fell into the ground, revealing a secret passage way.

Then Lumiere said, "Now I must check on the castle. I fear my absence has been too long."

Mrs. Potts nodded and said, "I'd best be off, too, dears."

Sora then said, "Watch out for Heartless!"

Then Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Lumiere left, then Cogsworth said, "The master's room is at the very end of the west wing. I shall go on ahead and wait for you."

Everyone nodded then walked towards the West Hall, then Jeri said, "I must say, this castle is quite different then the one at Hollow Bastion, right, Takato?"

Takato nodded slowly then he had a sudden thought, _'It's strange, even after a year of remembering my past, it still seems that there are parts of it that I seem to be forgetting. Because, for some reason the name 'Hollow Bastion' doesn't sound like the proper name for the place. But if that's true then, what could it be? I think that the next time we're there, I should go and check to see if my dad's old study is still there. Hmm…'_

Takato then pulled out the report titled 'Ansem's Secret Report #2' and was about to read it, when Rika said, "Hey, Goggle-Head, c'mon, we're leaving!"

Takato looked up and saw that everyone was ahead, then he put what he believed to be his fathers note away, then he said, "Sorry, Rika! I'm coming!" Takato then started running up the stairs, after a while, the group of eight made it to the end of the west hall, while fighting off Gargoyles.

 *****Meanwhile*****

Inside the Beast's room, we see the beast talking to a member of the Organization, who said, in a man's voice, "It is time you dealt with Belle. She's scheming to take everything you have." The cloaked man then walked behind him and said, "This castle, your precious rose. And then—your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong." The man told the Beast.

The Beast said, "I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want—"

Then the cloaked man asked, "What? To love, and be loved in return?" Then the man asked, "Who could ever love a beast?"

This caused the beast to turn back and roar and the Organization member, then the group of nine burst into the room, and when the eight heroes saw the cloaked member, they all summoned their weapons and took a battle stance, while Cogsworth took shelter behind them. Then the cloaked man said, "See? She has accomplices."

Then the cloaked man backed up, then he waved his hand, then summoned a wall of energy in the back part of the room, right where the rose was, then he disappeared in a corridor of darkness, after the Organization member left, everyone dismissed their weapons, and Sora, Donald and Goofy walked up to the Beast, while the Tamers were on edge, Takato looked to his friends and quietly said, "Somenthing's not right. Stay on guard."

Everyone nodded in agreement, then they too walked up to the Beast, then they walked up slowly to the Beast, then Sora cheerfully said, "Hey, Prince."

Then the Beast let loose a loud roar, causing the whole caste to start shaking, and Cogsworth said, "Oh, dear! Master!"

Then the Beast jumped at the group, and everyone dodged out of the way, and Takato summoned his Bonds Of Hazard and said, "Beast! What has gotten into you!?"

Then the Beast looked at the group and let out another loud roar, then the others took a battle position, then Drake charged in and locked claws with Beast, and he said, "Beast, snap out of it! We're your friends! Don't you recognize us?"

Then the Beast threw Drake up into the air and Takato yelled, "Oh, no! Drake!"

The Hazard Dragon recovered in midair and opened his wings to stay midair, then he said, "Something's wrong with him! Be careful!"

Everyone nodded and Jeri jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being clawed to bits, then she said, "This is not looking too good right now!"

Henry nodded then blocked an incoming attack and said, "Yeah, does anyone have any ideas of how we can stop the Beast!?"

Rika charged at the Beast and hit him with the back side of her Keyblade, pushing the Beast back a few inches, then she said, "Well, I doubt that the usual beating him upside the head 'till he comes to his senses would work."

Then Cogsworth said, "If one of you could make him lose his bearings, I could probably get him to snap out of it!"

everyone nodded then Rika and Henry clashed their Keyblades together to block the Beast charging at them, then Takato ran forward and held his Bonds Of Hazard in reverse grip, then he hit the Beast with the backside of the Keyblade, causing Beast to fall to his knees, then Cogsworth ran up to the Beast and yelled, "Please master! Compose yourself!" Then the clock hit him with a blast of energy, and sent him flying back, and caused him to hit the energy barrier, then Cogsworth started charging up another blast of energy, while the heroes protected him, then Cogsworth fired a massive blast of energy at the Beast who fell down to his knees and the dark aura that was enveloping him, disappeared.

Everyone sighed in relief and Takato thought, _'Thank goodness that's taken care of.'_

Then he and the others walked up to the Beast who opened his eyes and asked, "Cogsworth… what happened?"

Then the clock nervously said, "Well, Master… ah, you see… that is… How should I say…ah, actually…mmm…"

Then Rika, who was getting tired of the clock beating around the bush said, "Listen, Beast, that creep in the black hooded coat was trying to get you to give into the darkness, and while that was happening, you ended up locking your servants down in the dungeons!"

The beast then asked, "I did what?"

Then Cogsworth said, "Ah…you did!"

Then Sora asked, "Who _was_ that guy you were talking to? The one in black?"

Rika nodded and asked, "That black hooded creep?"

The Beast took a big gasp and said, "Xaldin." The Beast did another breath and said, "…That's his name. He came from the darkness… He used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain— and turned it all into rage." He explained, "There was nothing I could do… I could no longer see the truth."

Then Goofy said, "Well, I'll be. That must be why you threw all of your friends down there into the dungeon." Everyone looked towards Goofy in surprise as he explained, "You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt ' em, right?"

Then the beast asked, "Was that it? Was it to protect them?"

Goofy then said, "Sure. We know you're good inside."

Takato then said, "Yeah, there's no doubt about that!"

Everyone nodded in agreement then Cogsworth said, "Their right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all, Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid that you've yet to—"

Just as Cogsworth was about to finish, Beast stood straight up and said, "Belle!" Beast looked down in sorrow, then he said, "I've mistreated her… I've mistreated her and been so selfish."

Then Sora said, "She didn't say anything about that."

Beast then gripped his head, looked down and said, "She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty… she's too good."

Then Cogsworth said to the group, "You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly."

Then Sora asked, "Why don't you just go talk to her?"

Beast then turned and said, "But…"

Then Sora butted in and said, "No excuses! C'mon on, we'll go with you."

Beast looked around and saw that everyone was nodding in agreement, then Beast sighed, then said, "Alright, I'll go."

Takato smiled and thought, _'Well, at least we've made progress.'_

Then the group of nine headed out of the West Hall, and started back for the East to talk with Belle, but once the group got back to Belles room, all they found was the wardrobe. Then the wardrobe yelled, "Master!"

Then Donald said, "Everybody's safe now."

The Wardrobe smiled and said, "Wonderful! Thank you!"

The Beast noticed that Belle wasn't in the room and asked, "Where's Belle?"

The Wardrobe said, "Why, she left in a hurry. Something about going after this…man in black."

Then the Beast roared, "WHAT!? Why doesn't she do as she's told?"

The wardrobe closed her eyes and turned her back to the Beast and said, "Temper, temper! Her spirit is what makes Belle so special."

Then Sora said, "We'd better go find her!"

The others nodded then Rika said, "C'mon, we've wasted enough time here!"

And with that, the group of nine then left Belles room, and returned to the main entrance, then they heard Belles muffled voice say, "I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!"

Then everyone looked around and Beast said, "Belle! Where are you?"

Then Belle's voice yelled, "Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!"

Everyone turned and rushed towards the large double doors, once they were through the doors, everyone saw Belle running to the large glass doors and Beast yelled, "Belle!"

Then Belle said, "I'm alright!"

Just then the group saw a massive black sphere with several twisted tentacles sprouting out of it. Two of the tentacles were large and each one was sporting two metal bands around them, while the rest were smaller and placed more haphazardly around it's body. The tips of these tentacles were orange, and it had a large maw with sharp teeth, and it was wrapped up in chains, Takato's scan told him that this creature was called 'Shadow Stalker.' Then the Shadow Stalker dived into the floors, and transformed the entire ballroom, into a horrified, nightmare version.

Then the groups took a combative stances, Takato with both of his Keyblades, Sora with his Hidden Dragon, Henry, with his Soul's Guardian, Rika with her Force of Balance, and Jeri, with her Noble Lion and then, they charged at the Heartless, but once the group got close to it, it merged with the walls and started launching waves of energy at the group, Drake was able to avoid the attack by flying into the air, then the Heartless separated from the walls, and flew up to the chandelier and merged with that, then it started unleashing waves of energy at the group, attacking everyone in the room, then Takato charged at the chandelier with both of his Keyblades, and proceeded to unleash a fierce combo on the Heartless, and soon, Jeri charged in and ignited her Noble Lion's sword in Fire and unleashed a triple combo on the Heartless, making it begin to struggle against the chandelier, and then Henry used his Keyblade to release the Heartless from the chandelier.

Then the Beast started swinging at the Heartless, until it disappeared into the floor, everyone looked around anxiously, searching for the missing Heartless, until Takato saw something beginning to glow underneath Rika's feet, with a reaction timing of just a few short seconds, he was at his girlfriend's side and knocked her out of the way, just in time for the Heartless then launched itself upwards, right where Rika was standing, Rika looked towards Takato and said, "Thank's, Goggle-Head."

Takato nodded and said, "No problem, now then, let's deal with with this guy!"

Just then, Drake lit his fist in fire and yelled, "Pyrofist! Hiya!" Then Drake sucker punched the Shadow Stalker, knocking it straight into the wall, while the Beast unleashed a ferociously clawed combo, which Jeri followed up by being launched upwards by Goofy's shield, and then slamming her sword at the Heartless, followed up by Sora and Henry launching a twin upwards slash followed by Goofy throwing his shield enhanced by Donald's Thunder magic, then Takato held both of his Keyblades in reverse grip and struck at the Heartless, followed up by Rika slamming her Force Of Balance right on top of the Heartless's head.

Then the Heartless started shaking violently, and became engulfed in a shroud of darkness, Takato feeling something off said, "Something's not right. The Heartless should've been destroyed by now."

Henry nodded and said, "Yeah, but instead, it's encased in darkness, what could be…"

Henry's question was interrupted when the the ball of darkness pulses and then it exploded to reveal a new Heartless called "Dark Thorn" it was massive, and had black skin and was wrapped in teal colored thorns, and both of the things wrists and ankles still had manacles on them. The chains on its arms were broken, but the chain connecting its feet is not. It had a heart shaped hole in its chest, it has a large, toothy maw and beady, glowing yellow eyes, and three long red claws on its creepy arms. Then Drake blinked a couple of times, then he calmly said, "Well, you don't see that everyday."

Then as the group retook their battle positions, but were shocked when the Dark Thorn turned invisible, and everyone had a hard time finding it, and then they all had to split up as the chandelier dropped from the ceiling, then Takato thought, _'Man, it just went from bad to worse, how are we going to fight this thing, if we can't even see it?'_

Then Takato heard Hazzado's voice say, **"Takato, listen to me, the Heartless has the power to use the shadows to hide itself, preventing any light from being casted upon it."**

Takato then mentally asked, _'How do you know this?'_

Then Hazzado said, _"Remember the Stealth Sneak you guys fought in the Deep Jungle? It had almost the same ability, but this time you won't be able to use the creatures shadow to your advantage, but you can still track it."_

Takato, thanks to his years of being a Tamer, and having to chase Drake, when he was still Guilmon, around from time to time, sensed an oncoming attack, coming from his right, dodged just in the nik of time, then the young prince asked, _'How will I be able to sense where this thing is?'_

Hazzado then said, **"Look carefully, and closely around you, you should be able to see the disturbances that the Shadow cloak gives the Heartless. But be warned, once you hit it, you have to strike with quick and powerful combos, once you do so, try to use the room to your advantage, anyway you see fit."**

Takato nodded then began to search the room fiercely, then, for an instant, he saw something in his peripheral vision, and then he charged at it, and slammed his Bonds Of Hazard on it, hitting something, but then he was struck, and sent flying backwards, then he used Arial Recovery, and landed back on his feet, then he turned to his friends and said, "Guys!" Everyone turned to the young Tamer of Hazard as he said, "You have to look carefully to spot this thing, watch out for any kind of disturbances in the air, and if you see any, strike hard and fast!"

the others nodded, not needing any kind of explanation for how the Goggle-Head knew this, then they moved out to keep their eyes peeled, then Takato had a sudden idea come to him and turned to his partner and best friend, then said, "Drake, catch!" He then threw both of his Keyblades at Drake, who then caught them, as Takato took out his D-Ark and a Modify card and said, " Digimodify! Targeting activate!"

Just then a small green gizmo appeared over Drake's right eye, then he looked around and spotted the Heartless, and charged at it with both Keyblades, and brought both of them down, then Takato seeing where the Heartless was, rushed towards it, and with Drake handing him back the Zero's Vaccine Reverse, he jumped on top of the Heartless, then he jumped even higher, and latched himself in the chandelier, and brought it down on top of the Dark Thorn, then he started swinging the chandelier around, with the Heartless still attached, and everyone watched as it suddenly became visible again, and after Takato stopped swinging, he and the others charged at their revealed target.

Each member dealt their own personal attack, Drake, still holding the Bonds Of Hazard, flew up high, right above the creature, and dived down, spiralling, with the Keyblade acting sort of like a drill in that regards, Sora, calling upon Goffy's assistance, entered his Valor form and summoned his Star Seeker, and with both of his Keyblades, charged at it with Henry at his side, then they unleashed a terrible combo attack, which was followed by Jeri and Rika rushing in and strong with magic enhanced strikes.

Then the Beast would attack like a savage animal, and try to cut the thing to ribbons, and Takato would slam his Zero's Keyblade downward, using it just like the hammer it looked like, but before they were able to continue their assaults, the Dark Thorn turned invisible again, making Rika become more angry, then she looked around the room, and saw the disturbance that the Heartless was making, she then charged at it, and lit the tip of her Keyblade on fire and slammed it down as hard as she could, then she jumped on the things head and launched herself upwards, just like how Takato did and said, "Let's see you withstand this, you freak! Hiya!"

She then brought the chandelier down on the Heartless, and took it for a ride once again, and once the Heartless was visible, Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Drake, and the Beast, all charged at it from different points, and with one final combined attack, they finally defeated the Heartless, proof shown by how the Heartless started shaking violently again, but soon started shaking rapidly, and have one last roar, before a large glowing heart came out of it, and it soon faded into darkness. And with the Heartless defeated, the ball room soon changed back to normal.

Then Sora and the others cheered and Sora said, "We did it!"

Then a voice behind the group said, "So you think."

Everyone turned behind them and saw the Organization member standing behind them, then Rika said, "Perfect, now we've got an audience."

Takato then looked at the member and then he and everyone else charged at him and Beast yelled, "Xaldin!"

But just as t the group caught up to him, he disappeared in a C.O.D. **(A/N an abbreviation of Corridors of Darkness, if you will.)** with his only words being, "Farewell."

Then Beast asked, "What does he want here?"

Sora then said, "He _must_ be with Organization XIII."

Beast turned to Sora and Rika and the others nodded as Rika asked, "Ever heard of the Nobodies?"

Then Henry said, "When a strong hearted person turned into a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too."

Jeri then said, "You see, the Organization…they've got control of all the Nobodies."

Goofy then said, "That's right. And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it."

Everyone nodded they they all turned as they heard Belle's voice say, "You're all right!"

Beast then yelled, "Belle!" Then he dashed towards Belle, and tried to explain what has happened, but Belle looked upset.

Then the servants entered the room, and everyone was waiting to see what would happen, then the Beast softly said, "Belle… I-I'm sorry—I… wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you."

belle just kindly smiled, this caused Beast to smile, then Beast said, "Forgive me."

Then Belle said, "I knew you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. But I hoped… that you might have changed a little bit." She said, sounding like a mother scolding her children for breaking a lamp, and said, "I wish you could start trusting me."

Beast looked down in depression, and Lumiere said, "Oh, I'm afraid that time is running short."

Sora then looked down and asked, "What do you mean?"

Lumiere asked, "Remember the rose?"

Donald then asked, "From the Beast's room?"

Cogsworth then said, "Precisely. You see, if the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls…"

Then Lumiere finished, "The spell will be broken."

Sora then put his hands on his hips and asked, "Really? You think he's gonna make it?"

Mrs. Potts nodded and said, "We think so."

Goofy nodded and said, "Yep, I think you're right."

Then Sora said, "I HOPE you're right…"

Just then, everyone's Keyblades appeared, then Takato pointed his Bonds Of Hazard in front of him, and suddenly he was in a world where it looked like light and darkness coexist, then he looked up and saw the rose and aimed his Keyblade at it, then Keyhole appeared right above it, and Takato watched as his Keyblade launched a beam of light into the Keyhole, sealling it.

Then The Beast walked up to the group and asked, "What happened?"

Then Donald said, "The gate is open!"

Then Belle asked, "Do you have to go?"

Everybody nodded and Henry said, "Yeah, we've got more worlds to visit, and more places to keep from falling into darkness."

Then Rika said, "Pluse we've got to kick those Organization XIII guys'…"

Then Takato said, "Rika, language, please."

Rika looked towards Takato and smacked him upside the head and said, "I will not be told how to speak by the likes of you, Goggle-Head, but fine, we've still got to deliver the Organization's butts to them on a silver platter."

Then Goofy said, "Now, no more arguin', okay?"

Jeri nodded and said, "Yeah, and remember to look out for one another."

At this, Belle and the Beast looked at one another and Belle have the Beast a look, causing the Beast to try and hide his face, then Lumiere said, "We'll see to it."

Then Mrs. Potts said, "Take care, dears."

"You are welcome here anytime!" Cogsworth said with a bow.

Then Sora said, "If you hear anything about Riku or the King, the Heartless, the Organization—anything at all—let us know!"

Everyone nodded they Sora said, "Okay, gotta go!"

Then everybody waved goodbye to the group, who were ready for their next destination.

 *****Obtained Cure Element*****

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Ah, don't you just love Rika? And did Takato break the fourth wall by having Rika watch her language? I'll leave you to decide. But as for Drake using Takato's Keyblade, we have seen Riku using Sora's Keyblade time to time, Roxas basically _gave_ Xion his Keyblade, and other times as well, That I'm sure has happened that I don't know about. Well, see you all next time, and … Oh shoot! I almost forgot something, I don't know what kind of animals to turn The group Into Once they Reach The Pride Lands, Rika Is Going TO Be A Kyuubi, probably With two tails. Why? Because I feel like it, But I Want Options from You Guys, For The others Drake Included, And Please, Have them Be Somewhat Unique, and I Don't Care If Henry Becomes a Rabbit, Because I Might do That Anyways. So, See you ALll Next Time! Next Time: A ghost From The Past.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	8. A Ghost From The Past

**Thechaosmaster: Hello everybody and welcome back to DH2HJ the this is a shorter chapter then the others, almost as short as short as Nobody's meeting, but longer then that one, now then, if you haven't figured out by the chapter name someone from the past will be making an appearance, and if you thought that it was Takato's past, then, you were _HALF RIGHT,_ but read to find out if you guessed right, now then, on with the story, Kurivolt, if you please.**

 **Kurivolt saluted: Sure thing boss, Thechaosmaster does not own the rights to Kingdom Heart, Digimon, Disney, or Square Enix, if he did, it would have been something like this, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Ghost From The Past**

The group was just about to set sail, when the ship's navigation systems seemed to have turned to autopilot. Everyone was looking around confused when Goofy asked, "Huh?"

Sora then asked, "Hey, wait a minute…Is the ship moving all in its own?"

Takato investigated the navigation system and looking to see where the destination had been changed to and when he did, his eyes widened, then he said, "It seems that our new destination, is a return trip back to Hollow Bastion."

Rika looked towards Takato and asked, "You positive, Goggle-Prince?"

Takato ignored his new nickname and said, "Yeah, it seems so."

Henry sighed then said, "Well, guys, might as well get comfortable, looks like, we're heading out."

The group of nine had to sit back and watch as the ship piloted itself back towards Hollow Bastion, once the group landed, they started walking through the Market Place, when Sora asked, "I wonder what's up."

As the group made their way to Merlin's house, they saw that the door was wide open, and several Heartless rushed out of the house, causing Donald to say, "Uh-oh!"

But before anyone could summon their weapons, the Heartless disappeared, then Sora said, "C'mon!"

Everyone nodded and rushed into Merlin's place, once inside they found the old mage leaning against a pile of books, everyone rushed towards him as he picked himself up, though, a little wobbly, and said, "Well, now…took your time, did you?" Then he brushed himself off.

Then Goofy asked, "Oh, was it you who summoned us, Merlin?"

Merlin said, "Yes, yes…But it seems I used too much power I doing so, and those infernal Heartless…" Merlin took a deep and tired breath.

Then Sora asked, "So what's up?"

"Did you need something from me and my friends, Merlin?" Takato asked, being worried about his home being in danger.

Merlin stuttered a bit before saying, "Well, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District."

Then, in a poof of smoke, a book appeared in Merlin's hand, when he handed it to Donald, everyone recognized it as Winne Pooh's story book. And Sora said, "Pooh's storybook!"

Henry then asked, "You mean those characters you met that lived inside a book?"

Merlin then exclaimed, "That's right. I know you're a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Sora—that's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some rather powerful magic, but I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I…" Merlin began to stutter again, when he said, "Now, just a moment. Leon and the others need to hear this too. I-I'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy." Then Merlin disappeared in cloud of smoke.

Then Sora said, "I wonder how Pooh's doing."

"Wanna find out?" Donald asked.

Then Sora said, "Yeah!"

But Rika said, "Hold on there, Airhead and Feather Face, wouldn't be wise to wait for Merlin to come back before you go dashing off towards fairytale land? Besides, the books not going anywhere. And I doubt that we'll be going anywhere until Merlin gets back anyways."

Sora simply shrugged then said, "I'm just going to see how Pooh's been doing, I'll be back before you know it!"

Then Donald opened up the book and Sora got ready to jump in when Goofy yelled, "Sora!"

Sora turned towards Goofy and said, "Cover for me." And then Sora jumped into the book, leaving the others to sit around and wait for him.

About five minutes after Sora left, the group decided to rest up for a bit. Takato was sitting at Cid's computer checking on the state of the town, Rika was leaning against a wall with her eyes closed almost as if she was trying to sleep, Henry was over at Merlin's books trying to organize them, Donald had placed Pooh's story book on a shelf and left it open, and Goofy, Jeri, and Drake all seemed to be playing a game of Uno, everyone seemed to have found something to keep them occupied, then Takato walked over to, Rika, who was with Henry when they all heard a ghostly voice call out, _"Children chosen by those who have fallen, I call to you three to help me fix the mistakes I've made."_

At the sound of the voice, the three Tamers jump in surprise, then they looked behind themselves, and all three saw a shadowy Keyblade manifest itself in front of them, their scan ability called it, "Eraqus' Absent Silhouette" by the looks of the key, it looked like it had a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapers outward at both ends. It appeared to have a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper rod. The base of the guard connected to the grip, and both sport several small indentations lining them. The grip itself is somewhat unique in that, while the others Keyblade grips are cylindrical, this Keyblade's grip was squared. The teeth appeared to be in the shape of an "E", and the Keyblade also had a square grip. Its Keychain is made of several simple chain links and its token is a strange symbol that the three heroes felt like they should know it.

Then, as if they were possessed, they walked up to the weapon and reached out and touched the Keyblade, and then a bright light blinded them, and when they opened their eyes, they were no longer in Merlin's house, instead they were standing in a large glass platform with an image of two Kingdom Keys crossing each other in an "X" formation and a large blade forming in the center.

Takato and the others looked around to find that they were in an area that was just like the world where they did their awakening, then Takato asked, "Where are we? And, how did we get here?"

Then an aged voice that was both soft and caring, almost like that of a grandfather's voice, and one that was filled with power and wisdom, almost like a retired army soldier said, "This is the Station Of Calling." Then the trio turned around and saw a tall man that looked to be about the age of thirty to forty wearing a white and red lined haori that has a hood, along a slightly shorter then normal, light colored hakama. Underneath the man's haori, he wore a navy blue shirt with a large "X" pattern on the front. The man also has jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek, it looked like someone had taken a sword, and attacked him with it, and the Tamers guessed, that that is what has happened.

Takato, Rika and Henry felt something close to akin with this new man they were seeing and Takato asked, "Uh, excuse me for being rude but, who are you?"

The old man smiled and waved his hand, and in an instant, four chairs appeared in a poof of smoke, then he motioned the children to take a seat with him, the trio looked at one another and nodded, once everyone was in a seat, the man then said, "My name, is Eraqus, and I am the one who called you three here. I am also a Keyblade Master."

Rika rolled her eyes and said, "So are we."

Eraqus lightly chuckled then he shook his head and said, "No, the three of you are not masters, Takato is a self taught Keyblade wielder, one that is rarely seen, and also has the power to wield two Keyblades, something that is almost impossible, while you and Henry were taught by someone else, miss Rika. In actuality, you are all simply students, who have yet to become a master, while I, in the other hand, am a real Keyblade Master. Now, while you may think that you are all masters, it is not that simple. To become a true Keyblade Master, one must pass a Mark of Mastery exam, one given to you by another master, as have I had done." Eraqus explained.

The trio let this information settle in then Henry asked, "So, why is it that you have called us here, Master Eraqus? And what happened to you?"

Eraqus smiled at Henry's patience and respectful attitude, and said, "I have called you three here because I wished to meet the ones who my students have chosen to become new Keyblade wielders."

The three kids eyes widened in shock at what they had just heard and Takato asked, "You, you mean that you trained Ventus?"

Eraqus nodded and said, "As I did with Terra and Aqua. While Terra and Aqua were my original students, young Ven was given to me by an old friend of mine, Master Xehanort."

Takato's eyes had widened at the name and he quietly said, "Im-impossible!"

Eraqus sadly nodded and said, "Yes, you too have had the unfortunate luck of meeting my former friend."

Then Rika said, "Hold on just a minute, old man!" Eraqus' eyebrows slightly rose at hearing Rika calling him 'old' but decided to let the young girl finish speaking. "You're telling me, that your old friend, and one of Takato's father's assistants, are one in the same? How is that even possible!? If that was the case then, he should be barely old enough to even leave his bed without any help!"

Takato slowly nodded and said, "Yeah, and besides, the Xehanort I knew, looked young and he didn't seem that bad, at the time."

Henry then asked, "What do you mean by that, Takato?"

Takato sighed and said, "When my father found Xehanort, he appeared knocked out, exhausted, and barely alive when he was found right on the castle gates, my father and his other assistants helped nurse the guy back to health, but when he came too, he had suffered amnesia, and couldn't remember anything, but then strange things started to happen around my dad's lab, and the other apprentices started acting strange, then one day, Kairi went missing, and the next thing I know, I'm living in Shinjuku, Japan. I can't remember much about that day, unfortunately."

Takato looked down sadly, then Eraqus sadly sighed and said, "Yes, the young apprentice of your father, and my old friend are one in the same."

Rika then shouted, "How is that even possible!?"

Henry then placed a hand on Rika's shoulder and said, "Rika, be patient, he'll probably tell us anyways. Right, Master Eraqus?"

The old master nodded and said, "You are correct, young Henry." Eraqus sighed and looked down to the strange Keyblade design on the platform and said, "It all started a little more then ten years ago, on a world that was directly in the middle of light and darkness, it was called, "The Land Of Departure" and I was training my two young students, Aqua and Terra, in the arts of becoming Keyblade Masters themselves, when Xehanort came by and brought me a young boy, who looked, almost like a shell of his former self, this boy, was named Ventus, and Xehanort told me that Ven was his apprentice, but during his training, something traumatic happened to Ven, and it caused him to lose his memories.

Xehanort asked me to teach the boy with him, I agreed and soon, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, became the closest of friends, but, then came the day that I decided to give Aqua and Terra their Mark of Mastery exam, Aqua had passed very easily and I made her a Keyblade Master. But Terra didn't."

Henry, who was becoming more interested as the tale progressed asked, "What happened?"

Eraqus said, "You see, at the time, I was distasteful of the darkness, and believed that it was the Keybladers sworn duty to destroy the darkness, and I had passed on the teachings to my students, but during the exam, Terra was unable to control the darkness inside of him, and I couldn't pass him because I felt that the darkness could corrupt him. How foolish I was back then, because it seemed that Xehanort was the one who sabotaged the exam, he wanted Terra to give in to the darkness, then Terra left the world to find himself, and Ven, tried to get Terra to change his mind, but Terra refused, and left, that was when Ven left as well, and I sent Aqua to bring Ven back home.

Over time I had hopped that the students that I had taught, the ones who I saw as my children, would come home safely. Then came the day when Ventus returned to The Land Of Departure and started asking me about his role in the X-Blade, the weapon you see on this platform, and I had realized that Xehanort, who years before wanted to start a Keyblade war to recreate this weapon."

Henry then asked, "What makes this X-Blade so special?"

Eraqus sighed and said, "The X-Blade, is what all other Keyblades are based around, this X-Blade, holds the power to open the Heart of all worlds…"

Takato's eyes widened and he said, "Kingdom Hearts!"

Eraqus nodded and said, "Yes, the great heart, the one which light is said to come from, but soon, people began fighting over the light, and the Keyblade War had begun, this war caused the X-Blade to shatter into twenty pieces, seven of light, and thirteen of darkness, and the once true Kingdom Hearts, fell into the darkness, never to be seen again, however, Xehanort wanted to start a new Keyblade War, to try and recreate the X-Blade and gain access to Kingdom Hearts, and when Ven asked me about this, I made the greatest mistake anyone who had ever cared about their student like a son could do."

Takato wearily asked, "What did you do?"

Eraqus sadly sighed and said, "I tried to attack him."

This caused the three kids to gasp in shock and Takato asked, "You, you did what?!"

Eraqus nodded and said, "It is true, I had been blinded by darkness, it must have gotten inside me somehow, at least that's what I told myself, but I was just so angry at what my old friend had done, so, I hopped that I would stop Xehanort for good, by destroying Ven, that was until Terra came and saved him, he ended up defeating me, and that was when Xehanort came and finished me off, but with my last bit of strength, I sealed my heart inside Terra, hopping that with my light inside him, he could defeat Xehanort, but it was not to be, my students went to their final battlefield, the one where the last Keyblade War was fought, The Keyblade Graveyard.

There they saw Xehanort with Ven's dark half, the one he ripped out of Ven because he wouldn't give into the darkness, Vanitis, who immediately went after Ven to try to create the X-Blade, while Aqua tried to help him, and Terra, went after Xehanort, in the end, Ven and Vanitis merged together, but Ven, refusing to let Xehanort win, destroyed his heart to prevent the creation of the X-Blade, while Terra lost his body to Xehanort, but thanks to my heart being there, Terra was able to fight Xehanort and defeat him, but he still remains in the Keyblade Graveyard, and Aqua, who fought the possessed Terra, the one who had Xehanort's heart, who ended up falling into the world of darkness, but being the kind and caring girl she was, dived in and saved him, and stayed in the dark world in his place, unknowingly causing many of the troubles for you all, and Xehanort, now possessing a new body, but with amnesia, soon found his way here, and the rest, you know."

Everyone was silent for a long time, then slowly Takato asked, "Are they…" Everyone looked to him as he asked, "Are they really, gone?"

Eraqus shook his head and said, "No, not gone, more like, lost."

Then Rika raised an eyebrow and asked, "Lost?"

Eraqus nodded then said, "Indeed, for you see, on that day, their lights and their hearts did not truly vanish. After Xehanort possessed Terra's body, Terra's heart possessed his Keyblade armor, a very special type of armor that I and my students used to protect ourselves when we travel the worlds, to protect ourselves from the darkness, when Terra's heart possessed his armor, he used it to defeat Xehanort, but after the battle, the armor became still and remained in the Keyblade Graveyard ever since, while Aqua returned to The Land Of Departure, with Ven's body with her, and saw the world she called home, in ruins, used the Masters Defender, my Keyblade that she inherited from me, as well as the castle itself, and turned it into what you know as Castle Oblivion.

Designed that anyone who was not her, would be lost into oblivion, hence the name, it is also where she placed Ven's body, inside the heart of the castle called the 'Chamber of Waking' there he sleeps until he is ready to wake up."

Takato then asked, "When will that be?"

The aged old master looked at the young prince and said, "When the one who holds his heart it ready to return it."

Henry then asked, "Who is the one thar holds his heart? Takato?"

Eraqus shook his head and said, "No, not Takato, but another young man, one who is not yet ready to know about the truth. But, let's continue on with Terra. While Terra's body is now in Xehanort's clutches, trapped in the realm of darkness, his heart remains in the realm of light, resting inside his armor that still remains at The Keyblade Graveyard, waiting for someone worthy to finish what he'd started. And finally, Master Aqua, who lost neither her heart, nor her body, but instead banished herself in the realm of darkness, knowing that there is no way for her to return to the realm of light at the time, is waiting in a place where time does not exist, preying that one day, she would see her friends again."

Then Takato asked, "Do-do you think we could save them? Bring them back to the realm of light, Master Eraqus? Could we help them?"

Eraqus looked at the Goggle-Headed boy and said, "At the moment, it is unlikely that they could return, but because you can't help them, does not mean that they can't help you."

Rika then folded her arms and asked, "What do you mean?"

Eraqus then lifted up his hand and three star shaped objects appeared, each one was a different color, and had a different pattern, one was red and had the symbol of the Digital Hazard on it, another was yellow and had a yin-yang symbol on it, and the last was green with a bunnies face on it, the items then landed in the kids hands and Eraqus then said, "These are Wayfinders. Normally, with these you would be able to use your friends power as your own, but these are different."

"Different how?" Henry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eraqus chuckled and said, "With these, you'd be able to find your fallen masters, then you would be given a trial, a test, so to speak, once you pass their trial, they will give you something of their own to help you defeat Xehanort."

Takato then asked, "What would that be?"

Eraqus then said, "Something of their own, one of their Keyblades, to help you along your journey."

Everyone's eyes widened at the thought of using their old master's Keyblades, then Eraqus said, "But meeting your masters will not be of your own accord, it will be when the time is right."

Henry looked up and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Eraqus almost seemed to chuckle and said, "The time when you meet your masters, will be decided when the time is right, I don't know when you'll meet them, but you will, even if Ven and Terra are without their hearts and bodies, they will still reach out for you when it is right. Do you understand what it is I have told you?" The master asked as he stood up, he watched as the three kids looked down at their Wayfinders and gripped them tightly, then stood up with determined looks on their faces and they nodded, Eraqus smiled and said, "Good, Takato, Rika, Henry, go now, and make me and your masters proud!"

The three nodded and then a bright light surrounded them, and soon, they were gone. Once the three had left, Eraqus asked, "So, what did you think of the three of them?"

Just then, three figures appeared, two men and one women, the first male was tall and had a heavy build, and had an strong, but caring aura surround him, while the women not as tall as the first male, but was lean and almost had a motherly aura around her, and finally, the last male, was shorter then the others, and was clearly the youngest of the group had a friendly aura surrounding him, the tallest male said, "It is surprising to see how we each chose a different child, but they each ended up befriending each other, it is good to see that Henry is as caring and as protective of his friends as I was."

The women nodded and said, "Rika sure seemed to have changed from when I first met her, while she may be loyal to her friends, she seems to have gotten cold, but I could see that her heart has opened again, but it's still different, but, I like her."

The last boy put his hands behind his head and put his right foot on its toes and smiled, then said, "Takato seems to have changed a whole lot when I first met him, the darkness in his heart is there, but he seemed more like he had accepted his darkness and is using it to protection, instead of destruction, he truly has become worthy of his title of the 'Tamer of Hazard' and the fact that he wields two Keyblades and uses them like I can, I think he would be worthy of using my Keyblade."

Eraqus then said, "So, do you think that they can complete your trials, my students? Terra, Aqua, Ventus?"

The women, now known as Aqua smiled and said, "I think Rika would do fine, plus, I think it would be wise if I gave her the exam."

Eraqus raised an eyebrow and said, "You think she would pass?"

Aqua nodded and said, "I'm positive she will."

Ven smiled and said, "While I may not have been a master when I chose Takato, I saw almost the same thing in him as I saw in myself, while I was amazed that I could watch over him, I saw him unleashed his darkness, *shudders* if he ever uses THAT against Xehanort, he wouldn't stand a chance against Takato. I think Takato will do fine."

Lastly Terra said, "Henry has become someone who people could rely on to protect them, he may not like fighting, but he does so to protect the ones he cares for, I think he would do just fine, father."

Eraqus nodded and said, "Indeed, I think that these three new Keyblade weilders, along with Sora, would do nicely."

Terra then asked, "Why did Sora get the Keyblade, I know I chose Riku to become one, so why?"

Eraqus looked up and said, "When their islands were being attacked by the Heartless, Riku let the darkness inside, just as you did, Terra, and Sora tried to grab his friend, but couldn't, but the one thing young Sora did grab before Riku was gone, was his light. Sora grabbed Riku's light, and with it, the Keyblade chose Sora, that is what had happened, and even when Riku took the Keyblade from Sora, Sora reclaimed it because his heart is the strongest, as well as the fact that you, young Ven have been sleeping inside him, gave him the power to reclaim what was stolen, I can see why you chose him to guard your heart."

Ven nodded then Aqua asked, "Why didn't we tell them that part, master?"

Eraqus sighed and said, "Young Sora is a kind young fellow, one who would risk is life to protect someone who he cares for, but he also has the ability to reach out to people and bring them together, but he also feels that, if given the choice, he would be the one to rest, while you Ven are in his place. Because that is what his heart would tell him to do. And Takato, the Hazard's power that is inside him is strong, but it's aura is not malicious, while it's power is of darkness, and is fuled by anger, hatred, rage and is the embodiment of wrath itself, it does not see itself as evil, from living inside Takato for so long, it has begun to see things in a different light, and with that new insight on life, he has chosen to fight beside the young prince, and even allowing him to use it's power, even though Takato hasn't used much of it's power, he will always be on Takato's side."

Terra then asked, "How do you know so much about them, father?"

Eraqus softly smiled and said, "I have been watching them for quite some time now, and while they have had the unfortunate luck to experience war so early, they seem to be doing their hardest to protect the light, don't you think?"

The three students nodded and Ven asked, "Is that why you brought us together here? To get to understand how the ones we've chosen matured, master?"

Eraqus nodded and said, "Not only that, but, I wanted to see you all one more time before I finally let myself rest."

Aqua then asked, "Rest Master?"

Eraqus nodded and said, "I have been bound to the living world for far too long, and I had almost no energy left, and I knew that once the time came, I would end up crossing over, but I wanted one chance to meet some of the ones that you have chosen, while Sora, Riku and Kairi are worthy and interesting children, and they almost seem to be exactly like the three of you, it is those three, that might be able to defeat Xehanort, don't you think?"

The trio nodded then Aqua said with a tear in her eye, "It was great to see you again, father." And the others nodded in agreement.

Then Eraqus smiled and said, "Same with me, my children." Then the four figures started to disappear from the realm.

 *****The Dark Realm*****

Aqua looked up from the tree she was sitting on and felt a tear fall to the sands, and looked out to the dark tides and thought, _'I'll make you proud, father. Rika, I'll be waiting.'_

 *****The Keyblade Graveyard*****

A large suite of armor was kneeling down and thought, _'I'll make certain that Henry will be prepared for that traitor.'_

 *****The Chamber Of Waking*****

In the center of a large white room, sat a young boy who appeared to be sleeping and thought, _'Takato. You're going to go far, kid.'_

 *****Merlin's place*****

The three Tamers had just opened their eyes and found themselves back right where they were standing and they saw Jeri walk up to them and asked, "You guys alright? You kind of, spaced out for a few minutes there."

Takato nodded his head and replied, "Yeah, we're just a little tired is all, nothing to worry about."

Jeri looked at the Goggle-Headed prince, then she nodded and said, "Okay, then, I was just wondering."

Jeri then walked away from the group and Takato turned back to the others and asked, "Do you that that was just a dream or something?"

Rika placed her hands on her hips then she felt something in her pocket, when she pulled it out she said, "From what I have, doubt it was a dream."

Takato and Henry turned and saw Rika's Wayfinder and went into their pockets and sound their own, then Takato said, "Well then, I guess we've been given a new task to complete along side out own. Thia just keeps getting better and better." The other two nodded in agreement.

Then Takato thought, _'Hazzado, did you see that as well?'_

Takato waited for a while until he heard the all to familiar voice of the Hazard say, "Yes, Takato, I did."

 _'What exactly happened to us, Hazzado?'_ Takato asked.

Hazzado then said, **"You were somehow brought to an area that connected you and your friends hearts together. I don't know how it was possible, but while you were there for abruptly fifteen minutes, maybe twenty, but here, you were only out of it for a minute or two."**

Takato then thought, _'That sure was weird.'_

Takato then walked back to Cid's computer, and was about to sit down when the door to Merlin's house was busted open and a swarm of Heartless busted in and started attacking the group, and they tried to take the book, but Takato stopped them, then everyone chased the Heartless outside, and Takato grabbed Pooh's book and started shaking it, and soon, Sora fell out of the book, he looked up and asked, "What?"

Takato pointed outside and said, "Heartless just tried attacking us."

Sora's eyes widened and then he dashed outside, and Takato rolled his eyes seeing that Sora forgot about the book, he put it in his pockets and ran after Sora, once outside, Goofy asked, "Did ya bring the book, Sora?"

The Airhead's eyes widened and he said, "Oh, no!"

Takato then dodged a Heartless and brought his Zero's Vaccine Reverse down on a Heartless, then he said, "Don't worry, I've got it!"

Rika then said, "Good work, Goggle-Prince! Now then, let's clear these guys out!"

After a few minutes of fighting the group finished off the Heartless and Takato pulled Pooh's book out of his pocket and gave it to Sora, then he said, "Next time, make sure you keep an eye on the book, Sora."

Sora lightly chuckled then he said, "Right, thanks Takato. Do you guys think it's okay?"

Goofy then said, "Gawrsh, maybe ya better go back and make sure Pooh's all right."

But Donald asked, "But what about Merlin?"

Rika then said, "We'll just tell him what happened, I'm sure he'll understand."

Everyone nodded then they went back inside and Sora placed the book down and opened it up, then he jumped back inside, just then Merlin showed up and he asked, "What happened while I was gone?"

Takato then started explaining everything that happened when Sora returned from the Book and Merlin asked, "Where did Sora go?"

Takato then said, "Well, you see…"

Merlin then said, "He's in the book, isn't he?" And the group nodded and then Sora emerged from the book and Melin said, "Couldn't be bothered to wait up for an old wizard, eh?"

Sora sheepishly said, "Sorry about that." Sora chuckled lightly, then he said, "I just had to check on Pooh, he's fine by the way."

Merlin nodded and said, "That's excellent news. This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Leon that I'd found it."

Then Goofy said, "It's a good thing that Takato saved it then."

Takato rubbed the back of his head and he said, "It was nothing."

Merlin nodded and said, "Yes, yes… now the book isn't all that's cherished… This is for you, Sora."

Merlin held out his hand and a charm with a picture of a baseball bat on it appeared in a puff of smoke, then he handed it to Sora.

Sora looked at the charm and he asked, "What's this?"

"If you, Takato, Rika, Henry or Jeri, focus your heart, you only need to say the word and an ally will help you out in battle." Merlin replied.

Takato then said, "Oh, just like how Mushu, Simba and the others helped us out on our last journey, Merlin?"

The age old wizard nodded and said, "Precisely. Now go forth, with your friends by your side! I will transport you back to where you were before I called you."

"Thanks, Merlin." Sora said as the group was beamed up by the Gummie Ship.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Now then, as you have seen, this chapter had Master Eraqus, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, the reason why is to try to see if I can get their personalities correct, I haven't gotten to Birth By Sleep yet, but I used what was given about their personalities from the KH wiki, tell me how I did with them, now then, to Guest893 thank you for telling me that I got 'messieurs' correct and as for the Tamers returning to Shinjuku, I was actually thinking of doing that at the end of the story, but I think I might be able to find a spot in the story to add it, oh, and I made a mistake about what Rika would become, I meant to put Kitsune, not Kyuubi, but I still don't know about the rest of the group, let me know what you think I should do. Well, that is all I have to say. Oh, and about Pooh's story book, I really hated it, no offense to anyone but, the constant minigames and collecting pages, was really annoying and seemed to be like I was wasting my time doing it, so, I just skipped it. By the way, I want you all to know, read the story Pokémon: Keyblade Masters. It was one of the motivations for this story, and you may find some similarities, but I will say that I got some of my ideas from the story. Well, until next time, **

**CHAOS CONTROL!**


	9. Shinjuku Japan

**Thechaosmoster: Hello guys, this is a little different then my usual chapters on this story, this chapter is actually part one of two, the second part has not been started yet, but that is for a good reason as to why that is, read the chapter and find out. Kurivolt can you do the honers, buddy?**

 **Kurivolt nodded and said: Sure thing, boss. Thechaosmaster Owns no rights to Digimon or Kingdom Hearts, he only owns the plot and Keyblades that he has made and Hazzardmon. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 7: Shinjuku, Japan**

After the group was teleported back onto the Gummi Ship, they disembarked from Hollow Bastion and headed for the next world. After a while, they entered a long, but strangely peaceful highway, with no enemy ships in sight. This gave the group the time they needed to rest, and gave the trio of Takato, Rika, and Henry a chance to talk about what had happened to them while they were in Hollow Bastion, Takato told Drake, "LIsten, bud, can you, Jeri and the others give me, Rika and Henry some time alone, there are a few things that we need to discuss before we land at our next destination, alright?"

Drake nodded, knowing that Takatomon and the others had the rights to have some secrets, and he knew that Takatomon would tell him eventually, but Jeri was a bit sceptical, and asked, "What's up?"

Takato then said, "It's just that, we have a few things from our past that we never truly got to talk about until now."

Jeri wanted to know more, but recognized the look in the Goggle-Headed leaders eyes, they held that look that said 'Just trust me' in them. And every time someone asked about the Megidramon incident that happened two years ago, something that Takato, and the rest of the Tamers would like to forget, it was like he was having a whole different conversation inside his head, and with Hazzado being inside Takato, Jeri could only guess that that is what's happening.

And while Jeri would never admit it, she did care for Takato, and back before everything happened, before the Heartless, before Digimon started attacking Shinjuku, before the D-Reaper, before Deva's, before Guilmon was brought to life, before the nightmare that was Megidramon, Jeri did like Takato, and she would even admit that she had a crush on the boy, and even would say that he was a bit cute, in a goofy and quirky kid kind of way, like the way how he would just drift off from reality and into his dreams, while Miss Asaji would give the boy detention, she still found him cute.

But after the deletion of Leomon, and seeing the dark powers that Takato truly possessed, her innocent little heart was shattered, and she blamed Takato for everything, then she added Impmon to the list of people who she thought to blame, but after seeing both Takato, Biomerged with Guilmon as Gallantmon:Crimson Mode, and Belezemon:Blaster Mode, both working together to save her, she realized that the one to blame was herself, that was until Rika decided to unleash what one might call a cruelty that one would really have to think twice about doing, a punishment that no one would wish on their own worst enemy, she had unleashed Calamon onto Jeri.

Even Impmon, the mon who would be all for causing some chaos and mayhem on Shinjuku, Japan, had said that unleashing Calamon on Jeri was taking it a step too far, but Jeri soon found herself happy that the Catalyst of Digivolution was with her. Calamon was the sunlight to the darkness that had taken hold of her heart, in all honestly, Calamon had, not only saved her, but once the Digimon returned, she and Calamon developed a sort of partnership, while the others were off fighting any Wild One that came through from the Digiworld, she and Calamon would be watching from a safe distance ready to give the others the power needed to Digivove, that alone gave her a new purpose, protecting Calamon, and that is what she did for a whole year..

But when the Heartless attacked, and she and the others ended up on Traverse Town, and when she couldn't find Calamon, she felt like she had failed at the one thing she swore she would do, but once the others met up with the Digimon and met up with Calamon, Jeri felt so relieved that no words could describe it, and when Takato suggested that she take up magic, by being taught by Merlin, she felt like she had been given a new chance at protecting her friends, then Calamon had revealed to her that he had lost the Digimaitrix that granted him the ability the allow Digimon to Digivove, she felt that she failed Calamon, but he had said that it wasn't her fault, and that while he may not be able to the others Digivolve, he knows that, no matter what, he will always stand by Jeri, all the way.

Then came Jeri's year long training with Leon, she learned how to sharpen her mind, and strengthen her resolve, now, she truly did have a lions heart, just like Leomon said, and with the Restoration Committee working on a way to bring Leomon back, she swore that she would not only be stronger physically, but mentally as well.

After a while, seeing how Takato wouldn't budge, she sighed, then reluctantly nodded in defeat, but said, "Will you guys tell me and Drake afterwards?"

Takato looked at Jeri and Drake, then he nodded and said, "Once we have discussed everything and feel like it wouldn't distract anyone or cause harm to anyone, we will. I promise." After that Takato turned and walked with Rika and Henry, leaving Jeri and Drake to their thoughts.

Jeri, not really sure how to feel about it, and soon felt a hand on her shoulder, and quickly looked towards Drake, who sagely said, "Takatomon would never hold back information from us unless he absolutely felt like he needed to consult others about it first." Drake's voice sounded strange, Jeri was used to his old, childish voice that came from the Digimon that was once a bread loving dino, Guilmon, but Hazzardmon was different, older, wiser, and more mature, it was something that she wasn't used to just yet.

Jeri shook the thoughts from her mind, then asked, "So, why not tell us?"

Drake replied, "Takatomon feels that if people knew what he knows, things that would make him, the leader, the person who should be brave at all times, even when he feels like breaking and wants someone to help take the worry away, but he wouldn't allow anyone to help, Rikamon actually had to beat the fact that Takatomon could never do anything on his own. It is just that if something has him worried, or at the very least concerned, and if he shows worry, he fears that it will cause others to start to worry, and the last thing that Takatomon wants to see is his friends worry. We all know that Rikamon will never truly talk about her feelings to anyone but Takatomon in seclusion, with the threat that if he tells anyone she would put him six feet under, and Henry is a better person to judge what is important to tell others and what should be kept secret for the moment, that is why I can trust them."

Jeri then calmly stated, "But, Takato is your Tamer, don't you feel like your friendship could be strained if he keeps secrets from you?"

Drake shook his head, then he looked at Jeri and asked, "Do you remember when Leomon was destroyed, do you remember when Takatomon had turned me into Megidramon? Our anger and hatred for what Belezemon did to him was so great that we both drew power from Hazzado Ichicojo, the embodiment of the Digital Hazard, we drew power from him, and with our hatred, our rage and thirst for revenge drove us to almost do something unforgivable, but Rika was able to call to us through the darkness, her voice was able to cut through our hatred, and when we became Gallantmon, we were ready to delete him, but you stopped us, told us that deleting him would not bring Leomon back, so we decided to spare him, but only because you told us so. We were ready to delete Belezemon with no doubt, or any regrets in our minds. But we didn't, for you."

Jeri then asked, "But why?"

Drake said, "Because, at that time, Takatomon still had feelings for you," Jeri's eyes widened is surprise but Drake still had more to reveal. "And to tell you the truth, Takatomon still had feelings for you when we saved you from the D-Reaper, but his feelings for you started to dwindle when you yelled at him before we challenged Zuquilamon, saying that you hated him for what he did to me. It was there that Rikamon, tried to help him, as he helped her. She simply told Takatomon to man up, and while others saw her as just trying to be the tough girl, she was doing it because she cared for Takatomon, that was when Takatomon started to lose his crush on you, and began to see Rikamon as something more then a friend."

Jeri looked at the human dragon hybrid Digimon in surprise, then looked back to where the three strongest members of the Tamers went. Then she thought, 'Takato, Rika, Henry, just what are you guys hiding?'

Back with the original trio of Takato, Rika, and Henry, made their way to another part of the ship, and then Takato took out his Wayfinder then said, "So, what are we going to do now? We have just learned that our former masters, the ones that gave us the right to use our Keyblades, and the ones who pretty much brought us together, are now all lost, either in the realm of darkness, used as a vessel, or even worse, without a heart." Takato looked down to his Wayfinder, and could almost see Ven's carefree smile.

Takato looked back up then he said, "And now we find out that Xehanort, my father's former apprentice, was actually the same Xehanort that destroyed the lives of our former masters. Ventus, the boy who had shown up at the castle one day and hung out with me, and afterwards, he summoned his Keyblade and asked me to place my hand on it, then said a chant, then he left shortly after that, saying that he has something to do. And though he seemed young and at times, childish, he was very brave and, now that I look back at the short amount of time that I hung out with him, I can now see a lot of him in Sora, although that could just be a coincidence. Rika, can you tell us how you met Aqua?"

Rika, knowing that this is not the time for any of her signature sarcastic remarks, nodded and said, "Yeah. This was back before life, for me, went down the drain and straight towards the Dark Area of the Digital World, it was back when I was about six years old was when I had first met Aqua, she was very kind, and had a very motherly vibe to her, I met her at one of my mother's fashion shows, back when it was a hobby and before it became part of her 'life's calling' as she called it. Now, when I first met her she seemed to be watching my mothers fashion show, like she was enjoying it, then I decided to approach her, and have a chat. Now at first, Aqua seemed to keep to herself when I met her, but once I started talking to her, she started opening up, and we had become fast friends, and I had even asked her to join me and my mother for dinner, secretly hoping that she would say yes so that I wouldn't have to get dragged into the talk of beauty."

Rika noticed the looks she was getting and folded her arms and said, "Hey, just because it wasn't her life just yet, and I wasn't the heartless 'Ice Queen' yet, doesn't mean that I liked fashion all that much!"

This made Takato and Henry back off, then Rika continued, "Anyways, as I was saying, after we had dinner together, Aqua brought me out to the park, and started talking about how some say that the stars in the night sky are actually other worlds, and me, being young and so naïve at the time, believed her, and now that I know that it is true I won't consider myself as naïve anymore, after she finished telling me that, she summoned her Keyblade and said a chant, then she thanked me for inviting her for dinner and had said that she had someone to look for, and left afterwards. But as I got older, I slowly forgot about her. And it wasn't until just before the Heartless attacked our world that I remembered her. Brainiac, what about you?"

Henry looked down at his Wayfinder and said, "I had met Terra after I had gotten into a fight with another kid after one of my kung fu sessions, and I saw just what I had done to someone, I couldn't stay there, this was reason that I had developed my 'pacifist' personality, after the fight, I ran, I ran as far as my feet could carry me, while at the same time, I was crying at the fact that I had actually hurt someone, and because I had been crying after seeing what I had done to someone, I didn't see what was in front of me, and I ran straight into someone, but it felt like I had ran into a brick wall. I looked up and saw a tall man, wearing strange cloths. He looked down at me and asked what I was doing out here, and why I was crying.

I don't know why I decided to speak to him, or why I felt so calm around him, but I told him everything, and after I told him what I had did, I said that I never want to get into another fight ever again. Then he said that he himself does not like fighting, but he himself must fight in order to protect the ones he cares for. Then he looked into my eyes, and mine into his, and I felt like we were staring into each other's souls, then he took out his Keyblade and said, 'When you encase your heart in stone, you will feel weak and alone, and when you deny yourself to fight, you will begin to lose sight, but when you fight for the protection of your friends, will the hurt finally be at its ends, and may you, one who dislikes what pain shall bring, shall become the one who will be the voice of reason and the one who protects others dreams.' After that, he said that he has to atone for his mistakes, and he left."

After a few seconds to collect their thoughts, Takato said, "So, we had all met Terra, Aqua, and Ventus three Keyblade Warriors taught under the same master, who had chose us, three different kids in order to, one day, protect the worlds, but shortly after Ven left, say about a few days, was when Xehanort overthrew my father, and did Yeggdrasill knows what to him, then he sent both me and Kairi off, she ended up on Destiny Islands, while I ended up at Shinjuku, Japan. There I was adopted and raised by the Matsuki's, as their child, and both me and Kairi having some kind of amnesia, but shortly after returning to Hollow Bastion, my memories quickly started coming back to me. But there is one thing that has been bugging me ever since our first return trip to Hollow Bastion."

"Oh, yeah? What's that, Goggle-Prince?" Rika asked.

Takato gave Rika an annoyed look,then he said, "My father, the ruler of 'Hollow Bastion' was known as Ansem the Wise, while it is true that he was a king, he was well respected and loved by all who had passed him, and most of all, cared for his people, he would never call the world that was filled with the people he cared for such a dark name that means 'Empty Castle' he was far too kind to call the city a name as dark as that."

Henry placed his hand on his chin and said, "Could it be that after Xehanort betrayed your father, that he had changed the name of the world, Takato?"

Takato shook his head and said, "I'm not sure, Henry. But that's not the only thing that has me concerned, there's also the fact that many of my father's apprentices had also betrayed him. We had met most of them already Castle Oblivion, and yes, I remember what had happened there, and there we had met Aeleus, Even, Ienzo, but not Dilan and Xehanort, and while it may seem like the only one we haven't met yet is Dilan, but I can assure you that we have already had the 'pleasure' of meeting him."

Rika and Henry was wondering what Takato meant when their eyes widened in realization when they remembered what had happened shortly before they left Hollow Bastion, then they looked at each other, then at Takato who nodded and said, "Correct, I believe that one of the members who shown up at Hollow Bastion was Dilan, and I believe that the man who stopped us from chasing the other members of the Organization. That was most likely Braig, another of my fathers apprentices, who joined shortly after Xehanort did, which was weird to me, and if what I managed to put together from what Xak has told me, every member of the Organization has their names turned into anagrams of their original names, and from what Xak has told me, we have already taken care of Aeleus, aka Lexaeus, Ienzo, aka Zexion, Even, aka Vexen, Marluxia, an unknown, and Larxene, another unknown. The one thing that confuses me is Ienzo himself."

Rika then asked, "Why is that, Goggles?"

Takato looked at his girlfriend and said, "Because, at the time that I was still living on 'Hollow Bastion' Ienzo was around my age, and according to Xak, when a Nobody is born, they never age. So if it is true that Ienzo did become a Nobody shortly after me and Kairi were sent out of our old home, then that must mean that Xehanort must have turned the other apprentices into Nobodies shortly after that. But Ienzo would had to have remained as the same age from when he was turned, so that must mean that either Ienzo would either be a unique case, or..." Takato trailed off.

"Or Ienzo was turned into a Nobody years later." Henry said realizing what Takato had ment.

Takato nodded and said, "Correct, the only problem would be just how long has Ienzo been a part of the scheme, and just why would my father's most trusted and loyal apprentices betray him, and help Xehanort?"

Rika and Henry gave no answer, and Xak and Hazzado were silent as well, then Takato said, "Ever since I regained my memories of my past, I had sworn that one day I would see it restored to it's rightful glory, to become a great city. And when that day comes, I hope that you guys would be there too."

Rika and Henry looked at each other, then Rika said, "Takato, you're a Goggle-Head. Of course we would be there for you, and besides, I have to be there with you. To help protect the people there."

Takato raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what do you mean by that, Rika?"

Rika smirked and said, "If you were left to lead your people on your own, even with the Restoration Committee by your side, you would end up destroying the city within a week."

Takato then sarcastically said, "Oh, thanks for having faith in me, Rika."

Then everyone started laughing, then Takato said, "Ah, this feels just like old times, doesn't it?"

Rika and Henry nodded, then Henry said, "Yeah, now all we need is Terriermon and Renamon and it would really be like old times."

Rika nodded and said, "Even though the dummy-bunny is annoying, but I'll admit that I miss Renamon, a lot." Takato then started chuckling, and Rika asked, "What's so funny, Goggle-Prince?"

Takato said, "I just remembered how we all were before we became a team, I will admit that I was a bit of a klutz, and I had no idea what it was I was doing. Rika was anti-social, villainous, ruthless, and all about Ice Queen, and Henry was the pacifist, who refused to fight, that was until I created Guilmon, and everything turned sideways."

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah. That's true." Rika chuckled and said, "Hard to believe that all this happened because you drew up a bread loving, dimwitted dinosaur. It was like one hell of a start."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, I remember when Guilmon first came through, my D-Ark went crazy, and created a compass that pointed me in the direction of a sewer, and just as I approached it, this huge beam of red energy shot up into the air and I..."

"THAT'S WHAT THAT WAS!?" Rika and Henry yelled together.

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, weird I know, right?"

Henry and Rika looked at each other and then back at Takato and Rika said, "Goggle-Head, everybody in Shinjuku saw that display, in fact, Yamaki has asked about that day several times, but you were always in the Digital World when he was asking about that. He said that what ever the energy came from, that it basically over powered YUGOTH, and destroyed it, not from any attacks, but from being overcharged with some strange energy. Well, I guess we now know what that power was, right?"

Takato then said, "The Hazard."

Henry nodded and said, "Yeah, and with you being the vessel of the Digital Hazard, Hazzado Ichicojo, he has been a part of you for who knows how long."

Takato closed his eyes for a moment, then he said, "Hazzado said that he has been with me since I arrived at Shinjuku. He said that when I arrived there, a Meteor Shower was going on, and he himself had been trapped into the Internet unable to escape, that was until, an unusual, as he put it, happened. Me. Apparently, when I had entered into this world, there was something that had drawn him to me, and he was freed from his internet prison and entered me, but he used a lot of his power to help make sure that I landed without harm, it seems like that, while he may have been a bit mean, and some might call him evil, he seems to have a soft spot for children, but by using so much of his power, he entered a state of hibernation, that is, however until Guilmon came into the world, it seems that the energy that Guilmon released when he came trough was from the Hazard, it seems that when I scanned Guilmon, a small part of the Hazard went into the D-Ark, allowing the Hazard to wake up, but he didn't fully awaken, in fact after Guilmon came through, he fell back asleep."

Rika then said, "Let me guess, when Megidramon was created was the first time that the Hazards power was used and that was when he fully awakened, right?"

Takato nodded, then he said, "Yes, but it wasn't until last year, when I called upon his powers again, did he make first official contact with me. But after I was brought to Destiny Islands, Hazzado was blocked off from me again."

Henry then asked, "Why would that be?"

"Because of Kairi." Takato said, causing Rika and Henry to gasp, then Takato said, "Kairi's light was powerful enough to keep Hazzado from me, he said that it was the first time that he has ever witnessed a human being able to block off his power, but when the island was attacked, and I gave myself up for Sora, that was when Hazzado offered me his power, and with it, gave me my claws, and that was when our link was fully established, though I have no idea why he seems to trust me as a friend, he won't tell me, he says that it is because I am the first person in Digicycles to become his vessels, but I think that the real reason is because he sees me as a friend."

The group was shocked at this, and was going to say more, but the intercom came to life and Donald's voice spoke, **"Attention passengers, we are arriving at the next world, be at the front of the ship."**

The group then stood and ran to the front, finally, after a long drive and fighting what little enemy ships there were, they arrived at a world with a large city, and two large towers that made the Tamers gasp, then Sora asked, "What's up, guys?"

Takato slowly said, "That's, Shinjuku, Japan. That's, our home world."

"Really!?" Sora asked wide eyed, "That's your home?" After receiving a nod in acknowledgement, then he said, "Well, then, let's head down there."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, let's." Then he had a sudden thought, _'I guess it's time to confront my adopted parents now.'_

Then Takato felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his girlfriend looking at him, not with a kind smile, but with a look of of understanding, and Takato knew why, then Rika said, "Listen, Goggle-Idiot," This caused Takato to lightly chuckle, then Rika continued, "You must've realized that you were going to have to confront them at some point, and it looks like now's the time."

Takato sighed in defeat and said, "Yeah, I know, but, I thought that, even after all this time, and remembering my past, I would have thought of something to say to them by now, but I haven't. I mean, what does one say to their parents after finding out that they were not their actual parents?"

Rika looked at him, then said, "You are asking the wrong group of people, Goggle-Head, all of us present have parent issues," Takato looked up and saw how Rika first pointed to herself and said, "I've never gotten along with my mother until we returned from saving Calamon." Rika Then pointed to Jeri and said, "Jeri never really liked her stepmother and believed that her father betrayed her mother until after the D-Reaper, and as for Brainiac. Well, we all know that he still holds some resentment towards his father for having to say goodbye to our Digimon. Just, try to think of what's right, and remember of all the good times you had with them."

Takato nodded then Drake said, "Takatomon, always remember," Takato looked up as his best friend said, "You have always been there for others, and the Matsuki's have always loved you, and they treated you like their own child. And now that you know who you are, who you really are, will you let your fear prevent you from speaking with the ones who, for nine years have called you their son?"

Takato was taken back at how Drake spoke to him, never mind the others, their mouths were so wide, you would have sworn that they were trying to catch flies or something. Takato then chuckled realization of what Drake was talking about, then he asked, "Boy, tell me, how you know just what to say to me?"

Drake smiled and said, "Because, Takatomon, you are more then just my Tamer, you are, in a way, my father." Everyone gasped at that, and then their eyes widened as they realized what Drake was talking about. "You created me as Guilmon, and since then we had always stood side-by-side with each other, we have Biomerged together to become Gallantmon. And even though I am no longer Guilmon, I am still your partner, your friend, your son, because, no matter how much time has changed us, you will always be my father and I will always be your son."

Takato rubbed his eyes to remove the tears that had been developing since Drake had told his story, and everyone else also had a tear in their eyes, even Hazzado and Xak, but no one knew that of course, then Takato hugged Drake and said, "Thank you, son."

Drake embraced Takato as well and said, "No problem, father."

Then the two shared a heartfelt moment, then the two split and stood up, and Takato said again, "Thank you, son, I needed that."

Drake nodded and said, "Anytime, father."

Then, after the father-son moment shared by the two, Donald said, "Guys, we will be arriving at the next world shorty, please gather all of your belongings and prepare for landing."

After Donald's message, the Tamers and Sora watched as Donald got through the world's highway, after being opened by Takato's Bonds Of Hazard, they found themselves in the skies of Shinjuku, then Donald said, "Where should we teleport to? You guys know this place better then I do, where should we teleport to?"

Takato and the Tamers looked around the area, searching for a place to land, then Takato spotted the perfect place, and pointed to a place on the map and said, "There. That place would be perfect."

Everyone looked at where Takato pointed to and Rika said, "Really, Goggle-Head? There?"

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, why not? I mean, after all, it's the best place to land and not cause a commotion."

Henry nodded and said, "True. And we have been gone for over a year, and having us just randomly appear in the middle of the city would cause some problems for us."

Jeri nodded and said, "Yeah and besides we…"

Jeri was interrupted with the Gummi Ship making a weird sound. Drake then asked, "What's that?"

Donald then started typing rapidly on the keypad and he said, "We're getting a call."

Rika then asked, "From where?"

"From, Shinjuku." Donald said, surprising everyone.

Then Takato looked around to his friends, each one nodding, then he said, "Answer it."

Donald nodded then typed a few more buttons on the ships onboard computer and suddenly an image of a man wearing a pair of sunglasses appeared on the screen and the Tamers said, "Yamaki!"

The man, now known as Yamaki nodded and said, "Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri. It's good to see you guys again, and Hazzardmon, the others have told me about you, it's good to see you all again."

Takato looked at the head of HYPNOS and asked, "How did you manage to gain access to the ship's computer and communication systems, Yamaki?"

Yamaki lightly chuckled and said, "A lot can happen in a year, you, of all people should know that by now, Prince." Yamaki smirked when he said the last part.

Takato then said, "Oh, hardy har har. Very funny. Oh, sure, let's all make fun of Takato 'Goggle-Head' Matsuki now that it is revealed that he, is in fact, royalty, sure. Man, Miss Asaji would probably give me detention for life if I have her that excuse for being late to class."

The Tamers chuckled at that then Yamaki said, "Listen, I know it has been a while since you were here, but I want you guys to land your ship on top of HYPNOS Tower, alright?"

Takato and the others nodded, then Takato said, "Yes, sir. We'll be down there shortly."

Yamaki nodded then said, "Understood. I'll see you when you land." Then Yamaki took off his sunglasses and said, "By the way," All the Tamers looked at him as he said, "welcome home."

Then the screen went dark and Sora said, "So, I guess we have a place to land now, right?"

Takato nodded then he went to the drivers seat and said, "Well, guys, it looks like we're going home now."

Everyone nodded as Takato piloted the ship slowly and carefully through the clouds of Shinjuku, Japan, and towards HYPNOS Tower. Once they reached the roof, they found Yamaki there, waiting for them. Yamaki hasn't changed all that much in the past year, he still wore the same black suit, with matching dress pants and polished shoes, and a white undershirt and a black tie, overall, he looked exactly the same as the last time the Tamers had seen him.

Then, once the Tamers, along with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, got off the Gummi Ship, Yamaki said, "Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Hazzardmon. Welcome home." The Tamers gave Yamaki a salute, which Yamaki returned.

Then once the group lowered their arms, Drake said, "Actually, I have been calling myself 'Drake' for quite some time now."

Yamaki nodded and said, "It was a smart idea, your name is long and would be a mouthful to say." To which Drake nodded in agreement. Then Yamaki looked to the others and said, "And you three must be Sora, Donald, and Goofy." And after asking the question, Yamaki received a collective nod from the trio, then Yamaki said, "Come with me, I'll explain to you what has happened since the lot of you 'saved the worlds' as Kazu said."

Everyone nodded then proceeded to follow Yamaki into the Hypnos where Yamaki said, "Shortly after Ryo, and the other Tamers returned with their Gummi ship, Hypnos has observed and analyzed the materials that the ship was made up of and were surprised that none of the materials originated from our world."

Takato nodded and said, "That is true, Yamaki, the materials are known as 'Gummi Blocks' these blocks come from, what you can call the 'Lanes Between Worlds.' That is where the Gummi Blocks originated from. What exactly these Gummi Blocks are made of and what they are is a mystery. My father, my birth father, that is, was working with another King from Donald and Goofy's home world, who had been visiting him for a while, when one day, things went down the drain, fast, that was when one of my father's apprentices, Xehanort and the other apprentices overthrew my father, and did who-knows-what with him, then me and my sister, Kairi, were sent to other separate worlds, I ended up here, obviously, and Kairi ended up on Sora's world, Destiny Islands. And, well, I guess that Kazu told you the rest?"

Yamaki nodded, then he said, "He told, not only me, but anyone who would listen, although, from what I heard from young Kitagawa, your teacher, Miss Asaji had gave Kazu detention for a week when he said that he's best friend with a Prince. And even though Kenta and Ryo had backed him up, it was Renamon, Terriermon, and Impmon that supported them."

Takato raised an eyebrow Rock style **(Dwane 'The Rock' Jonson)** then asked, "What did Impmon say, I know him enough that he wouldn't simply stated it, plus, who would listen to Terriermon anyways?"

This caused a loud shout of, "HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

Takato and the others blinked several times, then Henry said, "He's here, isn't he?"

Yamaki nodded and said, "As well as a few others. And from what Renamon told me, Impmon said, 'That Goggles has a castle that makes HYPNOS look like a school building."

Takato and the others laughed at this, then Yamaki said, "Well?" The kids looked at Yamaki, who said, "Aren't you going to see your friends?"

Then the Tamers smiled and then they ran forward, and there they saw all of the Digimon, Terriermon, Renamon, Impmon, MarineAngemon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, and Lopmon, they all turn too the gusts and froze, then they heard a voice say, "Terriermon, what's the matter?"

Just then, six kids entered the room, the Tamers were shocked, they recognized five of them, but the other was unfamiliar. The kids that were there were, Ryo, Suzie, Kazu, Ai and Mako, and they have all changed a lot.

Ryo was now wearing black and grey sneakers with black laces, a pair of long grey khakis with his white and blue D-Ark attached to his back right pocket. He was also wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, with a silver badge on his right shoulder, that says 'Tamer' in Digicode, Takato noticed that Ryo was still wearing the high tech red and silver gauntlet on his right arm, the only difference that Takato could see was that it looked like it was upgraded to hold his Modify Cards in the back, inside a grey oval like-object.

Henry noticed that his sister didn't change much, but a lot at the same time, Suzie was now wearing a pair of pink Mary Jane shoes, with an image of Lopmon on the sides. She was also wearing magenta colored Jeans, a light pink shirt, she too also has a silver badge sewn on her right shoulder that says 'Junior Tamer' in DigiCode, she also had the Crest of Kindness on her back, and it seems that Suzie was carrying a pink frilled dress in her arms with a floral pattern design on it, Suzie also seemed to let her hair grow out a bit and was now tied in twin ponytails, just like Ai did, she also had her pink and white D-Ark was attached to her back left pocket.

Kazu Shiota was wearing a pair of red and grey Nike shoes, with an image of Guardromon on the sides. He was also wearing a dark tan pair of jeans, a dark blue shirt with a badge sewn on his right shoulder with the phrase 'Tamer' written in DigiCode. On his wrists were two dark brown wrist bands. His orange and white D-Ark was strapped to his left back pocket.

The strange kid that no one recognised was actually Kenta Kitagawa, and the reason why no one recognised him was because he wasn't wearing his large round glasses anymore, and now that Takato looked, he saw that Kenta was wearing dark green contact lenses, he was also wearing a dark brown short-sleeved shirt with a light brown vest with the same silver badge that everyone seemed to have sewn on his right shoulder with the phrase 'Tamer' in Digicode, he was also wearing long dark green jeans and a pair of green and blue sneakers with the image of MarineAngemon on the sides.

Ai Terada, one of the youngest members of the Tamers has changed just about as much as the others, while she still had her hair in two small ponytails like Suzie, she was now wearing a pair of light violet shorts with a small purple skirt with a small deck box on a belt around her waist, she was also wearing a light pink shirt with the Crest of light on her back, and the same silver badge that the others were wearing, and just like Suzie, it had 'Junior Tamer' written on her right shoulder in Digicode. She also has her purple and white D-Ark on a string and resting around her neck, just like a necklace.

And finally was Mako Terada, just like his sister, Mako hasn't changed much but the change was noticeable, Mako was now wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of light grey and blue Fila shoes, a blue short-sleeved shirt with 'Junior Tamer' etched in Digicode on his right shoulder.

To say the Tamers were surprised would have been an understatement, after a few minutes of quite, Terriermon looked back and forth at the others, then he said, "Wow, I thought that shocked silent meetings only happen in movies."

This remark earned him not one, but two punches, one from Renamon, and the second from Drake, who both said, "Haven't you learned not to ruin moments like these yet?" This caused both Renamon and Drake to look at each other in surprise, and for some reason they both blushed, but neither blush could be seen, Renamon's was hidden behind her fur, while Drake's was hidden behind his wings.

This caused everyone to snap out of their shock, then Takato said, "Wow. Just, wow."

Impmon then said, "Well, 'bout time ya guy's got here."

Ryo nodded and said, "Yeah, a lot has happened since we last seen you all, you too Jeri."

Kazu then looked at Rika, Henry, and Jeri, then he noticed the capes, then he said, "Man!" Everyone looked at him as he said, "I should've gotten a cape! I told the others that the cape would have been awesome! But NO! No one would listen to me. Hmp!" Kazu folded his arms in annoyance.

Then something happened that no one saw coming, a voice calmly said, "Kazu, shut up. You're being annoying." This wasn't Rika who said this, but she wished it was.

Everyone turned and stared wide eyed at the person who spoke up, that person being Jeri Kato, one of the kindest people in Shinjuku, had just told Kazu, the most annoying person in Shinjuku **(Though, some might say that Kazu and Terriermon are actually competing for that title)** to shut up. Even Yamaki was shocked, so much so that he dropped his lighter. The whole room was so quite that if someone were to drop a pin, it would have been like someone dropping a Grand Piano from the top of a building onto the pavement, Jeri noticed the looks and asked, "What?" Then she realized what she said and blushed with embarrassment, and softly said, "Sorry."

Then someone started chuckling, which then turned into full blown laughter, everyone turned to see Impmon rolling around on the floor holding his sides, as he said, "Oh, my Sovereign, I never thought that I'd live to see the day when miss sunshine herself, Jeri would actually tell Kazu to shut up. I thought that Rika would say it, but boy was I wrong! Mwahahahahaha! Oh Yeggdrasill, I can't breath!"

And just like that, everyone started laughing, i.e. everyone but Kazu, that is. And speaking of Kazu, his brain had completely shut off.

Then Takato walked up to Kazu, slapped his hand on his shoulder, and said, "Hey, Kazu, snap out of it. Kazu?"

When Kazu didn't respond, Rika said, "Wow, I guess Kazu's brain couldn't hand the fact that Jeri beat me to tell him to shut up." Rika then waved her hand in front of Kazu, then she said, "I think that his brain stopped working now." Rika then turned to Jeri and said, "Jeri, I think you broke him. Oh, well."

Then Guardromon said, "Kazu, Earth to Kazu, has your brain begun to reboot yet?" With no response, Guardromon looked to the others and said, "Looks like Kazu is experiencing some technical difficulties."

Terriermon laughed and said, "I'll say. You think we should check for a pulse? I'd hate to lose this guy, I mean we still have to find out which one of us is more annoying."

And that that moment, Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Ryo, Suzie, Drake, Renamon, Lopmon, and Cyberdramon all said, "You're more annoying then Kazu, Terriermon."

At that moment, Kazu seemed to hear that and instantly yelled, "HE IS NOT!"

Drake then used his tail to knock Kazu off his feet and onto his face. Then Drake looked back and said, "Oh, You say something, Kazu?"

Kazu glared at Drake and asked, "Did you take on Rika's personality after you changed, Drake?"

Drake looked at him, then at Rika, then at Takato, then back to Kazu, then smirked and 'innocenly' said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Then Drake walked up to Rika and gave her a high five, while winking at Renamon. Then, before anyone could make a fool out of Kazu ***cue a world wide groan of disappointment* (AN: I don't hate Kazu, I just love bashing him, I used to hate Ryo, mostly because if you haven't found out by now but I am a Die Hard fan of the Rukato pairing)** Yamaki said, "Alright, alright, enough making fun of Kazu, there are more people here that are waiting to see you guys."

At this, Takato slightly stiffened, then Rika gave him a slap to the back of his head that was needed to get him back on track, Takato looked at his girlfriend, who gave him a knowing look, and Takato nodded and walked forward, the hallways were bigger then Takato remembered, but he brushed it off, reminding himself that it has been a year since Takato walked through these halls.

As the group nodded the group made small talk, with Suzie and Henry catching up on old times, Jeri, Ai, Mako and Impmon were chattering around. Takato noticed that Drake and Renamon seemed to be having a nice conversation, that was until Terriermon said, "Man, Renamon and Drake remind me of when Takato and Rika started dating. The only difference is that with Drake and Renamon there are less punches and more pleasant talks." Terriermon looked to Takato and Rika and said, "You two should take notes, you might learn a thing or two."

Just then something happened that no one would describe or ever be able to mimic, ever. Takato, Rika, Drake and Renamon went from one side of the hall far away from Terriermon to straight onto the rabbit Digimon so fast that everyone swore the four somehow activated a Hyper Chip Modify Card, on all of them, then as they were on Terriermon, they all punched him, all at once.

Terriermon then gripped his head, and said, "YEOW! What was that for!? Henry tell them to knock it off!"

Henry looked down and said, "Maybe this will finally teach you to think before you speak, Terriermon."

Terriermon, still gripping his head, then said, "Momentai, Henry. And why did you have to side with them? I thought you had my back."

Henry rolled his eyes, then he looked to his friends, then he said, "I would like it if you guys didn't delete my partner, please."

Then the four simultaneously said, "Then tell him to keep quite about things he would never understand/Then tell him to shut up before I shut him up myself!"

Then Takato and Drake stared at each other, while Rika and Renamon stared at each other, all four of them not having any idea as what to say. While Donald turned to Lopmon and asked, "Is this normal?"

Lopmon then said, "With these kids, nothing can be described as normal. You should have realized that by now, you've been with them for a year now, right."

Donald simply said, "I never noticed."

Yamaki then cleared his throat, and said, "If you kids are done, we have arrived."

The group looked up and saw that they were in the main part of HYPNOS tower, and the room was filled with adults, the parents of the Tamers, Takato's adopted parents, Takehiro and Yoshie Matsuki. Rika's mother, Rumiko Nonika, and grandmother, Seiko Hata, Tadashi and Shizue Kato, Jeri's father and stepmother, as well as her younger half-brother, Masahiko, and everyone else's parents. There was also another person there, the Tamers teacher, Miss Asaji.

Takato stopped in his tracks, his parents, saw him and they stood up and Yoshie ran to Takato and gave him a hug, crying and saying, "Oh, my baby. I'm so glade that you're okay! Let me take a look at you. You've grown so much." Yoshie noticed that Takato had a look of sadness, then she said, "Oh, Takato, I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

Takato then said, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

At this point Takehiro walked up and said, "Yes, we were going to tell you."

Takato then looked to his adopted father and asked, "When? When were you going to tell me?" While Takato's voice seemed calm and collective, he was actually trying very hard to keep his calm, and Xak and Hazzado were doing their best to keep Takato calm. And unless you knew Takato well, you would never know how close he was to snapping.

Takehiro said, "When Shinjuku was attacked, we planned to tell you after you got home from seeing Yamaki, but as you know, it never happened."

All the while, the others were forced to watch the scene, then Rumiko asked, "I don't understand, why does Takato seem upset? Shouldn't he be happy to see his parents after all this time away from home?"

Seiko sighed and said, "Daughter, you must remember when Kazu and his friends explained that Takato is actually a prince from another world, and how he discovered it on his journey, and not only is he a prince, but he also has a little sister. The fact that his parents have always said that he was their son, only to find out that he wasn't makes it seem that Takehiro and Yoshie weren't going to tell him."

Then a voice said, "That's not it." Seiko and Rumiko looked down and saw Rika, standing there with her arms crossed with Renamon and Drake right next to her in the same position.

Rumiko finally gotten a good look at her daughter and said, "Rika?" The ginger haired girl nodded, then Rumiko said, "You look lovely, Rika."

Rika looked up and said, "Remember, mom, we agreed that as long as I have more freedom to hang out and help protect our worlds, I'll do one fashion show every two months, and as for my outfit, well, I like it."

Seiko then asked, "What did you mean when you said that it's not it, about Takato?"

Rika looked over to the Goggle-Head and said, "Goggle-Head has been through a lot in the past year, you see the boy, standing next to the humanoid dog and the duck?"

Rumiko nodded and said, "Yeah, why?"

Rika then said, "That's Sora, Donald and Goofy. You see, when Shinjuku was fallen into darkness, Takato called upon the Digital Hazard, you remember what I told you guys about that, right?" Rika's mother and grandmother, then Rika said, "Well, when Shinjuku was attacked, Goggle-Head..."

Rumiko then said, "Why must you always call your boyfriend that, Rika?"

Rika looked up and shrugged, then she said, "I've been calling him that since I met him, mom. Besides, he doesn't mind it, now, as I was saying, when Shinjuku was attacked, Goggle-Head called upon the power of the Digital Hazard, turning Guilmon into Megidramon, to help destroy the Heartless, those shadows that attacked us last year, anyways, while Megidramon was able to destroy the Heartless, it was already too late, and the world was fallen into darkness.

While, me and Henry ended up at an old castle where we were trained by a master sorcerer, while Takato ended up on a beach island world, and the others ended up at a place called 'Traverse Town', well, Goggle-Head ended up getting a small level of amnesia, and forgot just how he got there, he remembered who he was and all that, just what happened the day before was a blank. Anyways, as Takato was on the island, he met three kids, one was Sora, the other was another boy named Riku, and finally, the other was his own sister, Kairi."

Rumiko and Seiko eye's widened at this and Rumiko said, "He met his sister on the island!?"

Rika nodded and said, "Correct, though at the time, he didn't know she was his sister, but I believe that his subconscious did."

Seiko asked, "What makes you say that, Rika?"

Rika said, "From what Takato has told me, the moment he met Kairi, he had this strange urge to protect Kairi, and a month later the island was attacked and fallen into darkness, with Riku vanishing, and Kairi vanished as well. Then as he and the Airhead, Sora, I mean, started traveling around, he started remembering things, then it all became clear, when he returned to his home world, Hollow Bastion."

Rumiko softly said, "Empty Castle?"

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah, that was where me and Henry were hiding out for a few weeks. Our master, that is the one who taught us of the fact that there are other worlds out there, sent us there, anyways, Henry would stay in the library of the massive castle while I traveled across the worlds, keeping an eye on Takato, and protecting other worlds. Then we all came together at Hollow Bastion, defeated an evil witch, then had to fight Riku, who got tricked by the witch, Maleficent, after we defeated him, and Sora reclaimed his Keyblade, the weapons that we use to fight the Heartless, Riku retreated, and was soon possessed by a man who called himself Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness, the name shocked Takato a bit."

Rumiko asked, "Why would a name do that to Takato?"

Rika sighed and said, "Ansem, is the name of Takato's birth father."

This caused a loud gasp to be heard across the room, Rika looked up and saw that the whole room was listening, even Takato and his adopted parents. Takato walked up then he said, "He may have had my fathers name, but he was just an imposter, my father's name was Ansem The Wise, but unlike the man we fought, who was evil and wanting to send the worlds into darkness, my father was a kind and caring man, he would always put his people before himself, he would never do anything to hurt his people, but this man, this Seeker Of Darkness, I felt like I had met him before, then I remembered my father's old apprentices, Xehanort. He had appeared one day with amnesia, but soon things went wrong, soon the other apprentices were disappearing, or having some sort of secret meetings, and soon, the world fell into darkness, while me and Kairi were split up and ended up with amnesia, but now that my memories have returned," Takato then summoned his Bonds of Hazard and his Zero's Vaccine Reverse, then he said, "I swear that, with all my strength, all my power, I will, not only help restore my old home to its former glory, maybe even something better, but I will also stop Xehanort, no matter the cost. Because I know that he's far from finished with us just yet,"

Just after Takato stated his promise, the computers came to life, and the image of a young man with short, spiky red orange hair, with long bangs, that are combed to the left wearing an olive green button-up shirt with rolled back sleeves and dark green pants, then the boy said, "Yamaki, sir, I have just received a message from Azulongmon, he said that he wants to see the Tamers, right away."

Yamaki nodded and said, "Understood, Izumi. Tell Azulongmon that they'll be on their way."

The man, now known as Izumi nodded and said, "Rodger, I'll let him know. Izzy out." And with that, the screen went dark.

Once Yamaki turned to the others, he couldn't hide his smirk from seeing the four Tamers faces, then Takato, who just had his brain shut down and was in the middle of being rebooted asked, "Was that? How the? What the?"

Then Rika said, "Was that Koushiro Izumi, the DigiDestined of Knowledge just then? The kid from the TV show? If so, how?"

Yamaki's smile then turned into a smirk, then he said, "As I said, a lot can happen in a year, and this is one of them."

Henry then said, "But, how?"

Rumiko then said, "Well," Everyone looked to Rika's mother as she said, "It was shortly after Ryo and the others came back in the Gummi Ship, Azulongmon, and the other Sovereigns had sent a message, wanting to speak to the Tamers, right away."

Ryo nodded and said, "Correct, and Kazu and Kenta led us over to the old tool shed, saying that it was the place where the Digiport was, they even told us how to get in, thanks to Takato telling them how the portal is opened. Once we were there, we saw all the Sovereigns, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, and Baihumon. Zhuqiaomon asked where Calamon was, then I explained what had happened while we were in Traverse Town with Leon and the others, and Calamon was unable to make any Digimon Digivolve, that was when Azulongmon sadly sighed and said that he was afraid that something like that would happen, but we also told them about Guilmon's change into Hazzardmon."

Lopmon nodded then jumped onto Guardromon and said, "When he mentioned that, the Sovereigns were shocked, then Baihumon said that Takato had used the Hazards power then. That was when Renamon spoke up."

The yellow vixen nodded and said, "Yes, I told them what you told us last year, Takato, how you seemed to befriend Hazzado, and when I said that name, Azulongmon seemed to instantly understood what happened, then he said that he feared that when Calamon was attacked, a failsafe was activated."

"What kind of failsafe?" Henry asked.

Kenta said, "This failsafe was apparently uploaded into Calamon by Azulongmon himself after the D-Reaper was defeated. He said that if Calamon was ever attacked by the forces of darkness ever again, that the Catalysts power would be launched to Takato in order to be protected and hidden."

Everyone looked towards Takato, who had his eyes wide, then he said, "But, but... I don't..."

Then Ryo said, "Right, that was where things went wrong. It seems that th Heartless had a strange affect on Calamon, they said that the Catalyst did leave Calamon, but what happened after that, we don't know."

Takato looked at his Keyblades, then he said, "Let's go."

Takato turned and started towards the door, when Yoshie said, "Takato, where are you going?"

Takato looked at his adopted mother and said, "Azulongmon said that he wanted to see us, and so the Digital World is where I'm going."

Rika then said, "We know how we are getting there, but how will we get back, Goggle-Head? Did you even think of that?"

Yamaki smirked again, then he typed a few buttons on his computer and a black card was ejected from his computer, then he handed it to Takato and said, "Here, this is just something that we have been working on for a while now."

Takato took the card and gasped, "Grani?"

Yamaki nodded and said, "Yes, we developed this modify card to help send humans back from the Digital World. We like to call it 'Knights Steed', in honor of Grani this card allows for one to call upon the old ark to allow transport back to the real world."

Henry then asked, "What do you mean, the old Ark, Yamaki?"

Yamaki grabbed his handy-dandy remote and pressed a button, then the screen came to life showing two images of Grani, Yamaki pointed to one this was the Grani that everyone knew of, as red dragon with gold added as well, then he said, "This is the Grani we built to help get you guys back home last time, at first we didn't realize that he was an actual Digimon-esq being until after we witnessed him fusing with Gallantmon, and we tried to save the data to be able to recreate him if necessary when we were upgrading him, but the data was rewriting itself, and when Grani merged with Gallantmon, all the data for Grani was wiped out and erased, even the back ups for the back up data was erased."

Then Yamaki pointed to the second Grani, this one had a different color schematic, where the red usually is was silver, and the gold was bright blue, then Yamaki said, "This one is more or less the same except one thing."

Rika then asked, "And what might that be?"

"This one won't actually come to life like the last one." A voice spoke and everyone turned to see a man wearing tan khaki pants, a white button-up a dark blue overcoat and black dress shoes, he had light brown hair and a trimmed beard.

"Shibumi." Takato and Henry said.

The man, now known as Shibumi nodded and said, "Good to see you kids again, and, hmm." Shibumi looked at Drake and said, "Guilmon?"

Drake nodded and said, "I'm Hazzardmon, but please, call me Drake."

Shibumi nodded then he said, "Guess something happened, right?"

Drake nodded and said, "You are correct, Shibumi, Takato had to call upon the power of the Digital Hazard in order for me to Digivolve, but as you can see, it had a different effect on me then we thought it would."

Terriermon then said, "And it looks like it gave him an actual brain as well, hehe."

This caused Drake to walk up to him and smacked him in the back of the head, then he picked him and stared at him in the eyes, and said, "Remember this, Terriermon, I'm not the same naïve dino that I was back then, and I have no problem taking you out right here and now."

Before the rabbit could say anything, Shibumi said, "Ehem." Everyone looked at Shibumi who said, "Anyways."

Drake then looked at Terriermon and said, "Consider yourself lucky, Terriermon." Terriermon nodded, then Drake dropped him and walked to join Takato.

Shibumi then said, "While it is true that Digimon will Digivolve when they get stronger, but what has happened to you Drake seems to be more then a Digivolution, but an evolution." Shibumi looked towards Takato and asked, "Just how did you make Guilmon Digivolve into Hazzardmon in the first place, Takato?"

Takato looked up at the Monster Maker and told him the story of how he befriended Hazzado, how he gained control of its power, and how he fused the power of the Hazard with a blue card, turning it red, then using it to make Guilmon Digivolve into Hazzardmon, "And that's what happened. So, what do you think, Shibumi?"

Shibumi looked at Takato, then he said, "I have an idea as to what happened, but before I am sure, you lot should go and see Azulongmon, I think he has something to tell you."

Takato and the others looked at each other, then they nodded, then Takato said, "Right." Takato looked to his friends, then he said, "Let's move out guys, Sora, Donald, Goofy, you guys want to come, or do you want to stay here?"

Sora looked up and said, "We'll stay here, just to be on the safe side."

Takato nodded, then he looked at his adopted parents, then he said, "Mom, dad, while I wish we could talk more, and while I know that you wish we could continue, after this meeting, me and my friends have to leave."

Yoshie then said, "But..."

Takehiro placed his hand on Yoshie's shoulder, then he said, "We understand, Takato, I just want to say that we're proud that we could call you our son."

Takato nodded with a tear in his eye, and he said, "And I'm proud to call you my parents. Let's go, bud."

Drake nodded and said, "Lead the way, Takatomon."

Takato lightly chuckled and said, "I told you, I'm not a mon." This caused everyone to have a light chuckle, then Takato got serious and said, "Let's roll!"

And with that, the Tamers were out of the door, then Yoshie asked, "Why must all this danger revolve around Takato?"

Seiko looked towards Yoshie and said, "The hardest thing for a parent to do is learn to let their child go and do their own thing, while you did raise Takato, you knew that he wasn't yours. But now look at him, when he came over to visit Rika when the two started dating, he was able to do something that I nearly thought was impossible, he opened up Rika's heart. Takato truly is a remarkable person, and Yoshie, Takehiro, be proud, your son really is a kind and caring person."

Takehiro and Yoshie smiled and nodded, and they both thought, _'Make us proud, son.'_

* * *

With the Tamers, they were quickly running to the old tool shed, when Takato asked, "So, how is it knowing that the DigiDestined are here? And how can they protect this place if Calamon ain't here with the Digimaitrix with him?"

Ryo smiled and said, "Turns out that when Azulongmon gave some of the DigiDestined his Digicores, the group were able to make their partners Digivolve without them, and unlike us, their Digivices allow them to Digivolve without the Catalyst, they can do that on their own."

Rika then asked, "So, which ones are here, besides Izzy?"

Ryo said, "The original crest bearers. Tai and Agumon, Matt and Gabumon, Sora and Biyomon, Mimi and Palmon, Joe and Gomamon, Izzy and Tentomon, TK and Patamon, and Kari and Gatomon. The others are still in the Eastern Quadrant, keeping things safe."

Takato said, "Wow."

The others nodded and headed to the park in silence, after a few minutes of running, the group arrived at the old hide out, where they saw Izzy and Tentomon standing there waiting.

Tentomon poked Izzy and pointed towards the running kids, who once were slowing down, once they were in front of him, Izzy said, "You must be Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri, your friends has told me about you. And, hmm, you must be Hazzardmon. I must admit, when Renamon told me about how Takato created his Digimon, I didn't believe her, but when Shibumi explained it to me, I was surprised, then I was reminded by Kari about how Ken created Chimairamon when he was the Digimon Emperor. But the strange process of how he changed is phenomenal."

Rika then said, "Listen Brainiac, before you nerd out, can we please go see Azulongmon already? We've been keeping him waiting long enough."

Tentomon then said, "Their right, Izzy, we should get going."

Izzy lightly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head and said, "Right, sorry. Let's go."

Takato nodded and walked into the concrete shed, and saw that the floor was still a hole in the ground then he took out his D-Ark and aimed it at the ground, then he said, "For a long time I wondered just why, in all of Shinjuku did the DigiPort end up being at the exact place that I decided to Hide Guilmon, then I realized, it was because Guilmon had the Hazard in his data, he was the Catalyst for the Hazard, he was ment to be able to use the power of the Hazard that I had inside me. Making him a connection between the real world and the DIgital World. And now I realize that because of how long Guilmon has stayed here, with him spending every night sleeping here, it caused a DigiPort to open up right underneath our feet, and now, we are returning to the place where everything went crazy. You all ready?" Takato looked behind him and saw everyone give him a nod, then he said, "Alright then, lets go."

And at that, Takato's D-Ark began to glow in a bright red glow, and then from the ground a small cloud of red dust started seeping out, then it started glowing in an assortment of colors, then Takato said, "The DigiPort is opened by ones wish, and made stable by ones dreams, This is why after the D-Reaper was defeated did the DigiPort disappear, because at the moment no one visited the shed, until a week later, when I decided to visit this place, wishing to see Guilmon, and the DigiPort opened, and I brought him and the others back."

Henry and the others looked over to their partners, then Ryo asked, "So, who wants to go first?"

Rika rolled her eyes and jumped into the DigiPort, and soon vanished, Takato chuckled and said, "And she says that I'm dramatic." Then Takato dived in after his girlfriend.

Drake and Renamon looked at each other and said, "Humans."

Drake bowed at Renamon then said, "Please, ladies first."

Renamon blushed and said, "My, what a gentlemon, thank you, Drake." And with that, Renamon jumped down into the portal.

Drake shook his head and then he said, "Like Tamer like partner." And with that, Drake walked back a bit, flapped his wings a bit, then flew down to join his father.

Izzy looked a bit surprised at the four that entered, then he said, "Are they normally like that?"

Jeri shook her head and said, "Not usually, but it has been a while since we've been home. So, can you blame them for wanting to show off for once?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Jeri jumped into the portal, then without any words, the rest soon joined them, into the Digital World.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Well, there we have it, now, for those who have noticed, I am bashing on both Kazu and Terriermon, for those who don't know, or those who are wondering, the reason why I am bashing on those two only is because of the fact that they are usually the most annoying characters in Tamers, and yep, the DigiDestined are in the Tamers world, and Takato was supposed to obtain the Catalyst of Digivolution, but something happened. What is that? I know, but I won't tell, _yet_ you want to know, you can get the answer, but it requiers a price, tell me what members of the Crest Bearers do you want to show up in the DigiWorld? Leave your response in the reviews, until next time. Oh, and let me say this, while my catchphrase is from Shadow The Hedghog, and I am a fan of Sonic, I might not write a Sonic story, but I'll say this, I might add a Sonic world on this story, but this will be a challenge for you, my readers, if you want a sonic world, write the basis for the world, I might write it, but I won't make an promises. Now, onto the rievews.**

 **Ultima-Owner** **Yes** **, they do have enough to worry about, so no Page collecting this time.**

 **Guest893:** **Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but happy to please you at the same time. I was actually planning on writing Olympus Coliseum before this, but I thought that I needed to bring things back home for the Tamers, this world is supposed to be more Tamers centered that is why Sora, Donald, and Goofy have taken a back seat. And as for the five absent silhouettes, I am planning on it, who fights who is up for debate.**

 **yuutojaden:** **Here's the next chapter, months later, but it's back.**

 **That's all for now, guys.**

 **CHAOS CONROL!**


	10. New Poll out

**Hello, everyone, Thechaosmaster here, just yesterday I updated my page, I have changed my plans for my stories, go check it out to see the plan, but onto the reason of the AN, I have new poll up, this is for DigiHearts, I want to know, should I write a Birth By Sleep story or not. Let me explain how it will work, First and formost, this story will be a time travel fic, the reason, Takato (and possibly Rika and Henry as well) will be sent back in time to experience BBS, but what I want to know, should I write this story, and if so, should it just be Takato, or should Rika and Henry join the fun? you all vote now and let me know.**


	11. Key of hazards Future

**Thechaosmaster: Caution, this Aurthors note contains massive spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 3 I have listed a head, caution is advised**

 **HOLY F****** S*** GUYS! I HAVE JUST BEATEN KINGDOM HEARTS 3 AND MAN OH MAN, WAS IT A REALLY EPIC GAME! Ehem, now then, Let me say this.**

 *****CAUTION! CAUTION! A SPOILER WARNING IS NOW IN EFFECT THIS CHAPRTER WILL BE TALKING ABOUT THE ENDING OF KINGDOM HEARTS 3 AND THE MADNESS THAT HAPPENED BETWEEN AND HOW IT WILL EFFECT THE REWRITE OF THE KEY OF HAZARD IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS I SUGEST YOU HIT THAT BACK BUTTON, PLATY KH 3 AND THEN COME BACK HERE**

 **Alright then, you guys that have playe the gamne, or those who do't care, I just want to say this, WHY KAIRI WHY!? WHTY DID HAVE TO BE HER THAT BITES THE DUST! Ehem, **sniff sniff** I'm okay, I'm, fine. But seriously, why did Xehonort have to shatter Kairi like that, Tatsuya Namora, you freaking sick bastard, but, man, what a game, and I won't lie, when Roxas entered the battle field, I had fanboyed so hard, that I actually think that I turned into Sakura Hanaro for a second, but, let me get back onto the reason why I put this chappy here, I have decided that the best way torewrite The Key of hazard, is to have it take place in DDD, let me explain how it will work, both Kioera and Takato's worlds will be attacked simutainoulsy, then they will be sent into the world of dreams, Takato will be sent to Sora, while Kiera ends up withg Riku, I haven't got every detail planned out yet, but, still. Well, I want to know, those who have played KH3, what did you feel, did you cry, did you smile, did you find it odd that almost every member of the seakers of darkness got redeemed before they vanished. Wll, later.**

 **XCHAOS CONTROL!**


	12. Digital World

**Thechaosmaster WHATS UP PEOPLES!? I'M BACK WITH A REAL CHAPTER THIS TIME! Now then, this chapter Ikind of long and it didnt go the way I had imagined it would go, but give me a break, it has been a year since I uploaded any kind of chapters and I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter fills in a lot of back story about Hazzado, as well as fill in aminor plot hole from the prolouge of the first story. I would like to say that I had enjoyed plaing KH3, but I'll save that for the bottom, let's get this party started!**

"hello" Normal speach

 **"hello" Hazzado speach"**

 _'hello' thinking_

 _"hello" Rowena speaking_

 **R; I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS DISNEY DIGIMON OR YUGIOH SO THERE I ONLY OWN THE KEYBLADES DRAKE AND THE OC'S THAT IS ALL**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Digital World**

The moment Takato landed on the Digital road that led into the Digital World, one would say that it would remind them of when the Terminator first appeared in the past. Then, once Takato stood up, he saw Rika standing there, smirking at him with an amused look on her face with her arms folded, Rika then asked, "Just how many times do you have to prove that you're a Goggle-Head, Takato?"

Takato was about to respond when his instincts started screaming at him to move out of the way, which he did and good thing, too, because not two seconds later did Renamon come diving in with Drake following soon after her. Then Drake said, "I think we made our friends think that we're crazy."

Then a very annoying voice said, "You guys are crazy." The four turned to see Terriermon and the others, then Terriermon said, "Can't you guys go one day without theatrics? I know it's been a year since you guys have been home, but come on. Momentai already."

Rika rolled her eyes then said, "You know where you can shove that Momentai, Terriermon? Right up your…"

Takato then sternly said, "Rika, please don't use that language around here."

Rika folded her arms and angrily asked, "And why should I, Goggles?"

Takato pointed to Ai, Mako, and Suzie, who were just appearing from the DigiPort with the others behind them, then he said, "Because that language is not suitable for younger audiences."

Rika looked at the kids, and then back at Terriermon and said, "Shove it in your ears." Rika then glared at Takato, and asked, "There, you happy?"

Takato nodded, and said, "Yes, thank you, Rika." Rika simply scoffed and folded up her arms in frustration.

Guardromon then turned to the others and said, "I have always wondered just who actually is higher on in the command chart between the two of them."

Terriermon snickered, then said, "And every time he asks, I tell him that it's Rika who's in command."

Then Impmon says, "True, but Goggles seems ta have an demandin' aura 'round 'im wenever Rika is 'bout to say somethin' that would be considered rated anyw'ere frem 'T' ta rated 'M' w'atever one werks fer ya. Who knows who's in ta lead of t'eir relationship at ta moment."

This caused the others to look at the mischievous Imp in confusion at what he had just said, then they decided to ignore him.

Renamon, after brushing off Impmon's strange figure of speech, then states, "I think they take turns telling each other what to do."

Drake shook his head and said, "It's more complicated then that." Everyone looked at Drake as he said, "You may not have noticed it, but Takatomon and Rikamon have started taking on more of the personalities from Gallantmon and Sakuyamon after the D-Reaper's defeat, with Takatomon taking on a Knights personality, with his own code of honor, while Rikamon seems to have gained a high level of respect for Takatomon, and she has become more kind and caring."

Drake was about to say more when Kazu snickered and said, "Yeah, right. Kind and caring my..."

And no sooner did Kazu start to speak, did he receive death glares from, not only Takato, but Rika, Henry, Jeri, Drake, Renamon, Lopmon, Impmon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Kenta, and most surprisingly, Terriermon, while Izzy and Tentomon looked at him with a slightly lesser glare, but a harsh glare non-the-less. The only ones not glaring were Ai, Mako, and Suzie, mostly because they had no idea just what Kazu was going to say.

The fact that Impmon, Kenta, MarineAngemon and Terriermon were all glaring at him frightened him, mostly because Kenta, Terriermon, and Impmon always joined in on his jokes, but seeing them glaring at him, sent a chill down his spine, but having Guardromon glaring at him made him feel very uncomfortable. But the look in Takato's eyes frightened him more then the others, Takato's eyes, which were normally light red, and held kindness and understanding in them, were now glowing a dark malevolent, and vicious red, and Kazu would swear that Takato's pupils had changed into the Digital Hazard for a split second before changing back.

Kazu would admit years later, to hs kids and grandkids, that Takato's eyes scared him even more then Rika's 'I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life' glare, but then what Takato said next would scar Kazu for the rest of his life.

"Kazu," Takato's voice seemed to be strangely calm, but the Tamers, and Izzy and Tentomon could hear the danger in it, even the youngest members could tell that their friendly, and sometimes goofy leader, was not being the kind leader he was known for, instead he was showing everyone just WHY he would accept the title of 'Tamer Of Hazard', then he said, "You should watch what you say from now on, understand? Or else you would know true pain."

 *****Meanwhile, in the afterlife of another world*****

A man with long red hair and purple ringed eyes looked up from his hand of cards and said, "I sense that someone will know true pain shortly."

Then a man with raven black hair and onix colored eyes and scars running down his face asked, "Now, who could be in danger of feeling pain now, Nagato?"

The man, now known as Nagato said, "I don't know, Itachi, just a feeling I got."

Then a man with bright sun kissed blond hair wearing a cloak that says 'Forth Hokage Of The Leaf' walked up to the two, and asked, "Hey, Itachi, Nagato, mind if I join in this card game?"

Itachi shared a look to Nagato, who nodded, then he handed his hand of cards to Itachi, who said, "Sure thing, Minato. Kushina on another rampage again?"

The man, now known as Minato shook his head and said, "No, just needed to get away from your old allies, specifically Hidan, I am almost ready to go and find Hagamono and ask him to send that guy into the stomach of the Shinigami or something."

Nagato and Itachi nodded, then Itachi asked, "By the way, have you taken a look at how Naruto has been doing so far?"

Nagato nodded and asked, "Yes, how is my disciple doing these days?"

And so, Minato started talking to his two dead friends with the three of them having a common person to talk about.

 *****Back to the story*****

The tone of Takato's voice sent an icy chill down nearly everyone's spine, moreso then when Rika was this angry, and by nearly everyone, the only ones that were not effected by Takato's anger was, Rika, Henry, Drake, Renamon, Terriermon, Impmon, and not so surprisingly, Ryo. The first six because they have been around Takato long enough that they know when he's really ticked off, that and Impmon would cautiously admit that he has been on the end of Takato's true anger, he'll admit that it does seem bad, but he could tell that Takato seems to have more control of his emotions, and he seems to be in somewhat control at the moment.

The last member that was unaffected by Takato was Ryo, true he was unsettled by Takato, but he saw worse, then he thought, 'Man, and I thought that ZeedMillenniummon was scary.' While Ryo wasn't truly scared, he was just taken back by the sudden change in Takato's personality.

Kazu then nervously asked, "Wh-Why d-do y-you th-threaten m-me b-but n-not R-Rika, Ch-Chumly?"

Rika had just about of Takato's attitude, then said, "Goggle-Head, calm yourself before I follow through with my threat that I made last year, you are scaring everyone."

Takato looked around and saw the looks of his friends, then he took a deep breath, then said, "Sorry about that, Rika. Now then to answer your question, Kazu, the reason why I let Rika down easily is because, one, Rika is my girlfriend, and she tends to forget, or not care about watching her language, and two, she knows not to say something in front of children. YOU however don't forget about your language, or know when to keep your mouth shut, no matter how nicely I ask. Now I suggest that you watch yourself for now on. Understand?"

Kazu didn't say anything but nodded fearfully, then Izzy said, "Alright guys, come on, we shouldn't keep Azulongmon waiting any longer, lets get moving."

The Tamers all nodded then proceeded to walk down the Digital Road when Henry asked, "So, just how do we actually get to our destination?"

While Henry didn't actually say what he meant, but the group understood, knowing that if they say the wrong thing, they could end up falling a long way down, then Izzy said, "Well, Azulongmon told me that, like how Takato explained about the Digiport works, this road is paved by ones dreams, so as long as you have a destination in mind, this road will take you there."

Everyone was silent for a while, but then they saw a very familiar area, a large rocky fortress in a volcanic crater and there they saw four large monsters, these four were the Sovereigns. One was a large red phoenix with eight wings and twelve red orbs surrounding it's neck, this was Zhuqiaomon, Sovereign of the South.

The second Sovereign was a two headed black tortoise with a large tree on it's back and twelve golden orbs surrounding the base of the tree, this was Ebonwumon, Sovereign of the North.

The third Sovereign was a large quadruped, white tiger with blue markings on his fur, four eyes, a large blue helmet, and a spiked tail ring, and twelve golden orbs circling around it's center, this was Baihumon, Sovereign of the West.

The last Sovereign was a large, bearded misty blue dragon, that had chains wrapped around it's body, a dark blue helmet with yellow strips, and a large blue horn around the middle, and unlike the other Sovereigns, the Dragon, who was Azulongmon, the Sovereign of the East, didn't have Twelve orbs, but only four, each one circling Azulongmon's feet.

Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri and Drake were shocked to see all four Sovereigns in one place, then the road that the group was standing on, suddenly began to dissipate, and then the group began to fall, screaming loudly, then Takato yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THE ROAD WOULDN'T DISAPPEAR!"

Then Izzy yelled, "NO! I ONLY SAID THAT AS LONG AS YOU HAVE A DESTINATION, THE ROAD WILL TAKE YOU THERE! I NEVER SAID THAT THE ROAD WOULDN'T DROP US WHEN WE GOT THERE!"

Rika then yelled, "YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD US THIS BEFORE, BRAINIAC!"

Then Drake recovered and stopped midair, then after snapping out of their fear, Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri all used Arial Recovery and then they slowly fell, with Renamon doing something similar, and Terriermon and Lopmon using their ears to slow down their fall, and Guardromon using his engines to slow down and caught the other kids, and Cyberdramon using his wings to stop, just like Drake, and then he went to catch Ryo.

Then, once everyone finally landed they saw that all of the Sovereigns were looking at them with an extra guest that the others didn't see originally, it was an old man with a large grey mustache, and a nearly bald head, with the exception of a small pony tail. His eyes appeared to be shut, then the Tamers felt like he was staring right at them. This man was Gennai.

Gennai then chuckled and said, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you all. Izzy, Tentomon, good to see you both again."

Izzy, being slightly confused at the ag then said, "Gennai? What are you doing here?"

Gennai laughed and said, "Well, I was just visiting Zhuqiaomon to see how he, and the Southern Digital World, was doing, that and I wanted to meet you five. Azulongmon has told me a lot about you. He talked about Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonika, Henry Wong, Jeri Kato, and Hazzardmon, the most."

Drake then said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Gennai, but please, call me Drake." Then Drake had an image suddenly flash in his mind of a fiery red haired man, then said, "Got it memorized?"

 *****Unknown location*****

"Ah-choo!"

Axel then rubbed his nose, then Naminé asked, "You okay, Axel?"

Axel nodded and said, "Yeah, just felt like someone was using my line."

Naminé then said, "Think it might be Takato or one of his friends?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't know, come on, let's keep moving."

Naminé nodded and said, "Right."

 *****Back with the others*****

Takato was having a hard time holding in his laughter at seeing his best friend using his other best friend's catchphrase. Xak and Hazzado weren't even bothering holding their laughter, and were rolling around the ground inside Takato's mind, while everyone else was confused at what Drake had just said.

Then Gennai brushed his beard and said, "All right, then." Then Gennai became serious and he asked, "Do you kids know why I called you here?"

Takato stepped up and said, "It's because of what happened last year, on the day that the Heartless attacked, am I right?"

Azulongmon nodded and said, "Correct."

Zhuqiaomon looked around and angrily asked, "Where is the Catalyst? I thought that the young girl would be looking after it. Figures, the human girl would mess up on her task." When Zhuqiaomon started to talk bad about Jeri, he didn't notice the brown haired girl start to unsheathe her sword, then Zhuqiaomon said, "I knew that she couldn't be trusted. She can't even be trusted to do the simplest of things, and you, my brothers wonder why I distrust humans. None of them are ever able to keep their promises."

And that was what broke the horses back, and with speed that seemed impossible for a human, Jeri was on Zhuqiaomon's head and had her Noble Lion enveloped in a blaze of fire and the tip of the sword was pointed between of Zhuqiaomon's right eyes, then she said in a chilling voice that would almost put Rika's to shame, keyword 'almost', "Watch what you say about me, or you might not like what happens next."

None of the other Tamers could even speak. None of them, not even the Keyblade wielders had seen her move, but what Jeri had just said shocked them the most, they remember meeting up with her in Hollow Bastion, and how serious she seemed when she was fighting, but she returned to her usual gentle and kind personality after the fighting was done. But this, this was different, no one had ever seen Jeri like this.

Then Zhuqiaomon glared at he young girl and asked, "You dare threaten me? I am a Sovereign, I am stronger then you, girl."

Jeri then returned the glare in full, and said, "I have slain things that are more threatening then you, and as for _Calamon,_ " The tone in which Jeri said Calamon's name was enough to tell everyone why Jeri seemed to have a sudden mood change, she was insulted at the fact that Zhuqiaomon had suggested that she broke her promise, and that had caused the usual calm and sweet Jeri to snap. "He is in a place much safer then here."

Then, just as Takato was about to head up to Jeri to get her to calm down, Drake flew up and said, "Jeri." Drake had noticed how Jeri's eyes had quickly dashed towards him, but had quickly focused back onto Zhuqiaomon, then Drake said, "Jeri, please, don't do this."

Jeri simply stated, "I'm not going to do anything, Drake. I just want Zhuqiaomon to understand that I would never break my promise to protect Calamon."

Drake nodded and said, "I understand, Jeri. We all do. But," Drake seemed to be considering his next words, then he said, "but what would Leomon say if he saw you like this?" This made Jeri freeze in her place as she continued to listen to the Hazard Dragon.

"Do you think that he would be proud that you have become brave enough that you would threaten a Sovereign? Or, do you think that he would be disappointed that you let your anger get the better of you? Just like it did to me and Takatomon. Jeri, don't go down that dark path, because once you do, you will never be the same again."

Drake then looked over to the gate that he and Belezemon had once battled, and had a far off look in his eyes, like he was remembering something, then he focused back onto Jeri. "Because, once you give into the darkness, give into the hate, you will never be able to look yourself in the mirror the same way again, never. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Everyone, included the Sovereigns and Gennai were surprised at Drake's words, they were not expecting him to play peacekeeper, then everyone looked towards Jeri, and watched as she shed a single tear, then she sheathed her sword and said, "You're right, Drake. I wouldn't want that. Thank you for preventing me from making the same mistakes that you and Takato made."

Drake simply nodded and sagely said, "It is the mistakes we make in the past where we learn the lessons needed for the future, Jeri."

The young swordswomen nodded, then she gave one last glare back at Zhuqiaomon and said, "Listen here, Zhuqiaomon, don't you ever, and I mean EVER question me or my ability to protect Calamon, because I will never break that promise. And if you ever doubt me again, you better hope that my friends are able to help me keep my cool, because if not, there will no longer be a Sovereign for the Southern Quadrant, understand?"

Zhuqiaomon didn't answer the girl, he just glared, but didn't attack, then Jeri back flipped off of the phoenix's head and landed back with her friends, but with her arms crossed and still glaring at Zhuqiaomon, the other Tamers were left speechless at the sudden change in Jeri's attitude, it almost scared them, Rika included.

Then there was a long awkward silence that felt that if broken, would cause someone else to snap. Then Ebonwumon's two heads started laughing, then one of them said in an Irish accent, "Aie, the young lass seems to have gotten a whee bit feisty since we've seen her last."

Then the other head said, "Ya, such a drastic change in such a short time, makes ya wonder just how much the other lads have changed in the past year."

Then Baihumon chuckled and said, "While I myself, am impressed with young Jeri, shouldn't we focus on why we had called the Tamers in the first place, Azulongmon?""

Drake then folded his arms and asked, "Yes, why did you contact us, Azulongmon?"

The azure dragon looked up and nodded at Baihumon, then he looked towards the Tamers, and asked, "I'm sure that Shibumi has already filled you all in on the failsafe, am I correct?"

The Tamers nodded, and Takato said, "Yes, he did. But what did he mean when he said that I was supposed to receive the Catalyst?"

Azulongmon was about to speak when Baihumon said, "What he means, was that when Calamon was attacked last year, he was almost destroyed, but thanks to Azulongmon's thinking after the D-Reaper's defeat, he, along with the help of the DigiGnomes, he uploaded a new 'program' so to speak, onto Calamon. This 'program' would help protect the Catalyst from being lost, should anything happen to Calamon."

Jeri then asked, "And just what does this 'program' do?"

Ebonwumon's two heads looked over to the young girl, and the first head said, "If anything would try attacking Calamon, and threaten to either destroy him, or try to take the Catalyst away, it would cause this 'program' laddy, to eject the Catalyst from Calamon's data and release it in a blast of power, and send it into young Takato."

Then the second head said, "An' da power that is released from da Catalyst's ejection would also release a powerful shockwave from Calamon, blasting away any threats from Calamon, then da Catalyst would be sent to Takato, where he would become a temporary vessel for da Catalyst, until Calamon is in a safe place."

Baihumon then said, "That was the plan, however, as you kids know, that didn't happen."

Takato then asked, "What happened? What went wrong?"

Gennai sighed and said, "When the Heartless attacked Calamon, while the failsafe did activate, something happened that none of us expected."

Drake raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

Zhuqiaomon angrily said, "The Heartless attacked the Catalyst itself, causing it to split in two."

This made all of the Tamers and Digimon's eyes, Izzy and Tentomon's included, widened in shock, then Azulongmon said, "And the Heartless took one of those fragments and vanished into darkness, while the other half went to its intended target, Takato, who, at that time was Biomerged with Guilmon, in the form of Gallantmon, and when the Catalyst entered Gallantmon, it allowed them to Digivolve to Gallantmon : Crimson Mode. And that was the moment when Takato obtained the Catalyst of Digivolution."

Takato then asked, "But how could I not know that this happened? I mean, not even Hazzado had mentioned this to me."

At the very moment that Takato had mentioned Hazzado's name, the four Sovereigns, as well as Gennai, had gasped, then Azulongmon gave Takato a long look, then he finally asked in a serious voice, "Takato, how do you know that name?"

Takato folded his arms and said, "I'm not going to bother and hiding the fact that I know the embodiment of the Digital Hazard. Seeing how you guys tried to get me to use his powers in the past, not to mention that Renamon told us that you have already been told, so I'll be honest. He has been with me since I came to Shinjuku, and it wasn't until last year did he and I establish a connection, he and I can talk to each other any time we want."

Zhuqiaomon then angrily (Read fearfully) said, "The Hazard has already awaken, we must banish it, now!"

Then Takato summoned his Bonds Of Hazard, shocking the Digital beings, then he said in a strangely ominous voice, "No."

This caused everyone to look at Takato in shock, even the Sovereigns were shocked, then Zhuqiaomon said, "No? You dare argue with me, boy?" Zhuqiaomon was ignoring the Keyblade that Takato had summoned. "If it was up to me, you and your pet would have been turned to scrap data after Megidramon was brought forth."

Takato then suddenly dropped his head, some might think it was in shame, but soon, everyone noticed that he was shaken, and not in fear, they all saw him gritting his teeth, trying to hold back his anger, and it appeared to be failing, then when he picked his head up, he didn't have a look of apology on him, no, this was one of anger, not the look of blind rage that he had almost three years ago but one that held, not only anger, but defiance.

Takato looked serious, something that the group was used to nowadays, but this was something different, it was his eyes, while before they held the same kind and caring look as they always did, light red, that just screamed kindness, were now glowing a dark malevolent red, and his pupils were now in the shape of the Digital Hazard.

Takato then spoke, but his voice was not the same either, it sounded like there was more then one voice speaking, to some it sounded like there were two voices speaking at once, one was Takato's voice, while another was deeper, darker even, but to Rika, Henry, and Drake, the one's who have been with Takato for a while now, could clearly hear a third voice speaking, that sounded like an echo of Takato's voice. Then the voices said, **"You will do no such thing, Zhuqiaomon."**

The way the voices spoke at once, frightened a lot of people, and took the five Digital beings by surprise. Then Azulongmon asked, "Hazzado Ichicojo?"

Then the echoing voices stopped for now, and one of them, not Takato's, said, **"Correct, Azulongmon, it is me."** Then Takato glowed, and his whole being changed, outfit included, and in his place was a thirty year old man, wearing a bikers leather outfit, with lines of yellow going down the sides, the man also had a beard, and wild untamed black hair that looked almost to be pointing outwards, he was also wearing bike shoes, and black leather gloves. **(I hope you guys know who I took inspiration for this design from)**

Zhuqiaomon roared in anger, then said, "You should have been banished to the Dark Area back when we had the chance, because of you the Digital World was almost destroyed! You should be destroyed!"

Hazzado then said, **"It seems, that you, Zhuqiaomon have not changed since I have last seen you, still as quick to anger as always."**

Zhuqiaomon was about to respond, when Baihumon said, "Zhuquiaomon, that's enough." The crimson phoenix glared at the white tiger, but said nothing, then Baihumon said, "Ichicojo, you must understand our shock, it has been many Digicycles since you have last been seen, and the last time that was when you nearly destroyed the Digital World."

Hazzado folded up the borrowed arms of his host, dismissing the Keyblade at the moment, then he said, **"And I also recall that the reason why was because of the fact that it was after the great war between the Royal Knights, and the Demon Lords, that I became feared by the others."**

Rika then said, "Before you go any further, can you explain how you are using Goggle-Heads body, before someone gets hurt? And what's with the getup?" Rika had her Force Of Balance in her hand and it looked like she was ready to strike at the temporary possessed Takato.

Hazzado slightly raised an eyebrow at the ginger haired girl, though secretly, he was impressed at her bravery, he had to admit, that she didn't even flinch at his power, then he said, **"It's simple really, while on other worlds, even in Shinjuku, I don't really have that much power outside of what I can give Takato, but here, in the Digital World, being as it was at one point, my home, I have more, flexibility in here. That is why I have temporary control of Takato's body, because I have more power here, but also because Takato has decided to take a, how do I put it? A leave of absence, at the moment. And the outfit? Well, I remember a rare occasion when I was awake for one day, and I remember Takato watching a movie, and I saw a character wearing this, and I liked it."**

Drake then asked, "And what does that mean, exactly? When you said that Takatomon has taken a 'Leave of absence' what does that mean? "

Hazzado looked towards the Sovereigns but was still talking to everyone said, **"You see, because of Zhuqiaomon here,"** Hazzado pointed his finger at the large phoenix, and said, **"Takato became enraged at the suggestion of me being removed from him, and having me being banished."**

Ebonwumon becoming curious, then asked, "An' why might that be, lad?"

Hazzado simply stated, **"Because, Takato has grown to accept me as one of his friends, and I have done the same with him."**

This caused a lot of people's eyes to widen, then Gennai asked, "Hazzado, if you don't mind me asking, but just what is it that caused you to open up to Takato, from what I remember back in my younger years, you were always the most secluded of the Royal Knights, even more so then Alphamon. So what changed."

Before Hazzado could speak, Impmon said, "Wait a minute, ya mean ta tell us tat dis hea' guy was onc' an Royal Knight? While it's true dat he's da Haza'd an' all dat, but, how can 'e ha'e been an Royal 'night? Da only one dat I know dat has da Haza'd symbol is Gallantmon, so, explain."

Hazzado chuckled, then he said, **"Well, you see, while it is true that Gallantmon does bare my mark, that is only because Gallantmon, and its Digivolution line are, in a way my descendents."** This caused many of the humans to become confused, then Hazzado said, **"You see, I was once one of the members of a team of mega leveled Digimon, back even before the Royal Knights were formed. This team consisted of five of the strongest mega level Digimon ever known, such as, the ever valiant Susanoomon, the balance keeper, Chaosmon, there were even some that ended becoming the Royal Knights, there was the wanderer, Gankoomon, the leader, Alphamon, and myself, who at the time was known as Hazzadomon, the brave."**

Rika then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Alphamon? The Hermit? Why would he be part of this group?"

Hazzado chuckled, and said, **"You'd be surprised at what many of the Royal Knights were back then, or as we were called, 'The Guardians Five' and we each swore to protect the Digital World no matter the cost."**

Gennai looked at the Tamers as he and the Sovereigns nodded, then Gennai said, "He's right, now Hazzado, can you tell us, why did you open up to young Matsuki, after so long of isolation?"

Hazzado smiled, not a cocky smile, or a vicious smile, which one would think he would use, but a kind and gentle smile, then he said, **"Because, he reminds me of myself, back before I joined 'The Guardians Five."** Hazzado looked over to Drake and had a very far off look in his eyes, then he chuckled as if he had remembered something funny, then he said, **"I'll admit,"** Hazzado then looked back down at Gennai, and said, **"I didn't like the kid at first, not when was trying to take my power without permission, even though I wasn't awake at the time."**

Rika then slightly raised an eyebrow and asked, "Just how can that be possible? Takato said that you woke up when Shinjuku was attacked, but the connection was interrupted by Goggle-Head's sister, her being a Princess of Heart and all, and the light within her heart pushed you deep into Goggle-Heads mind, so, how?"

Hazzado chuckled again, then he asked, **"Do you really think that, even in my eternal slumber, that I would let Takato use my power unprotected?"** Everyone in the area looked confused, then Hazzado specified, **"Have you even wondered just why Takato never seemed to be able to control my powers? Or even why I was sleeping in the first place? Because, when Takato had came to Shinjuku during the Meteor Shower that took place more then ten years ago, I was trapped in between the Human World and the Digital World, trapped on the internet, always searching for someone, anyone, to free me."**

Zhuqiaomon scoffed, and said, "You should never have been freed, your banishment should have been permanent, but when it was discovered that you had somehow had been trapped inside Takato, I figured it would only be a matter of time before you threatened the Digital World, and that is almost what had happened two years ago, the threat that is Megidramon would never have happened if you had remained banished til the end of time."

Hazzado let his arms fall to his side, then said, **"Zhuqioamon, you have been trying to find ways to get rid of me for countless Digicycles. While Azulongmon, and the others have no problem with me, while it is true that they fear me, they do not despise me. So why do you?"**

Zhuqiaomon glared at the Hazard possessed Tamer and said, "Because, I, unlike the others still remember that you had soiled the repertaition of the gardians."

Hazzado rolled his eyes and scoffed then asked, **"Tch, you're still upset about that? Let it go already."**

Henry then asked, "Upset about what?"

Hazzado looked back at the humans and their partners, then said, **"The fact that I had befriended the first Belezemon."** This made every singel person's eyes widened, except for the Sovereigns, and Gennai, then Hazzado said, **"Right. Belezemon and I were supposed to be arch enemies, and for a while, we were. He and I had different beliefs for fighting. I fought to protect the Digital World, while he fought just for the thrill of battling. And we had always fought each other. And this was before he was brought in as one of the seven Demon lords. And even after that, we still did battle, even after I joined the Royal knights that Alphamon became the leader of, the others, besides Gankoomon, separated and traveled across the Digital World, protecting it. But, before Susanoomon left the group completely, he had fought the strongest Demon Lords, Lucemon, Alphamon took Damon, but me and Belezemon, we still did battle, still trying to destroy each other."**

Then Jeri asked, "What changed?"

Hazzado looked up to the Digital copy of Earth and said, **"We had battled each other for countless Digicycles, so much so that our hatred for each other had developed into a sort of rivalry with each other, and instead of trying to destroy each other, we fought to see who was the strongest. While Belezemon was still a glutton for battle, as it was his sin, by then he only wanted to see which one of was stronger. Then, one day after one of our standard battles, we both just sat back and told each other stories about our team, not telling each other secrets and what not, but what they were like out of battle, it was then that we developed a friendship."**

Zhuqiaomon scoffed at this and said, "Tch. A Royal Knight befriending a Demon Lord, have you no shame?"

Hazzado glared at the giant phoenix and said, **"I do have shame, but me and the original Belezemon respected each other as rivals. I would try to out smart him, and he would try to over power me, there is nothing wrong with having someone to test your strength against."**

"You had the other Knights." Zhuqiaomon said simply, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Hazzado rolled his eyes and responded with, **"The other Knights didn't like fighting each other. And I have even asked Alphamon about what was happening to me, telling him about my rivalry with Belezemon, do you know what he said to me?"**

Zhuqiaomon scoffed and said, "Obviously. He said to forget about this pointless rivalry, and destroy Belezemon and the other Demon Lords, as was your purpose."

Hazzado shook his head and said, **"No, he said that, just because we were sworn enemies, that I should do what I feel is right, and if that means being friends with one of my enemies, then he would be okay with that. And the other Knights agreed with him."**

Ryo then asked, "Well, if the other knights were fine with your friendship, why were you banished?"

Hazzado sighed, obviously not wanting to have to say what happens next. **"You see, after a few Digicycles, during one of our friendly fights, Lucemon, who was only a rookie, but was still stronger then any of the other Demon Lords, who I must remind you, were six Mega Leveled Digimon, interrupted the fight and destroyed Belezemon, the only Demon Lord who I could actually call my friend, and began uploading his data. Do you want to know what Belezemon's last words were to me?"**

Everyone nodded slightly, then Hazzado said, **"He said, 'Do not weep, old friend, I knew that one day I would be deleted for being seen as a traitor, but I have no regrets, fighting and testing my skills against you was the most fun I have ever had, never forget, while we were enemies, you were like a brother to me.' And after that, Lucemon finished uploading his data, and Digivolved into his Ultimate form, Lucemon Chaos Mode.**

 **Then he said that at least Belezemon wasn't completely useless. It was at that moment, that I had snapped, I had given into my anger, my rage, and changed, I was no longer the legendary Hazzadomon, the Brave, instead, I became, Megidramon, the Destroyer. And then I destroyed, not only Lucemon, but all of the other Demon Lords, and in my anger, I almost destroyed the entire Digital World, but I was stopped by Alphamon, but the only way he could stop me, was to destroy me and take some of my data.**

 **But, even as Megidramon was destroyed, I could not let go of my anger, and so, I was banished into the internet, not reminaning in the Digital World, but not going to the human world, but before that, Alphamon took the data he stole from me as Megidramon, and he created a new Royal Knight, Gallantmon, then I was banished, stuck as a simple computer virus that would never see the light of day. But he also separated my power from me and send it somewhere far from my reach, and then I was banished to the human world, and trapped in the internet, not in the human world completely, or in the Digital World, and while I was there, time accelerated rapidly, and soon a year has passed in both worlds, then five, then ten, and I believed that I would never be free again, and during my banishment, I grew angry, and I started to become angry at those who had banished me. And I was left alone, forever, or so I thought.**

 **It was, what you humans would call twenty years later that Takato Matsuki came to Shinjuku, I saw him falling at an alarming rate during a meteor shower, and I was snapped out of my anger and became worried. You see, even before I was a Royal Knight, I had always protected the young and the innocent, you can say it was my one, true weakness, so, I used as much of my power that I had, and had over powered the data scape, if you want to call it that, and forced myself out of my Digital Prison, and tried to save Takato, but the only way I could do so, was if I temporary possessed him, and knowing what would happen if I didn't, I enveloped him in my power, and took control of him, and ended up saving his life, but in doing so, I got trapped in Takato, and because of how much power I used to save the young boy, I was left exhausted, and I went into a deep slumber.**

 **That was until last year, where I had felt his anger mixed with sorrow, which was drawing on my power, and it woke me up, and knowing that if his anger is left unchecked, he could destroy everything around him, I, at the moment did not realize that he had used my power already, that wasn't until later on, but I had offered him my power at a more, controlled and stable level, in order to protect his home. He didn't even think about what could be any of the side effects. And even after I explained told him the cost, he still agreed with me.**

 **But then when we landed on Destiny Islands, a light, so strong and powerful caused me to be sent deeper into Takato's mind, but it did not put me to sleep, there I went through his memories, seeing what his life was like, and thats what I did, but when I tried to see what had happened to him before he came here to Shinjuku, but I fond nothing. It was like his memories were erased. But I went back to when Leomon was destroyed, and I felt truly ashamed at what had happened. Knowing that it was my fault that Takato had created Megidramon and I wasn't able to stop it. So, I decided that I would help out Takato, but I decided to only step in to help Takato only when he really needed it.**

 **And then the islands were attacked, and he called upon my powers again, and that is what I did, I gave him access to my power, so he didn't destroy what he loved, but his memories of Megidramon made him subconsciously repress as much of my power as possible, and so, he crated his Keyblades, his Clawblades, weapons made from my power, created to help him protect what he loves. And I decided to watch over him, and throughout his journey, he started to remind me so much of myself, loyal to a fault, worry about others before himself, and willing to do whatever it takes for his friends.**

 **Then came the moment at Hollow Bastion, when Takato gave his life to save his friend that he had met on Destiny Islands after the Heartless attack, he gave his life to protect Sora, who had his sister's heart inside his own. At that moment, Takato had done the same thing that I would have done for my friends, and it was at that moment that he had earned my full respect, but because he himself became a Heartless, that I couldn't stay with him, and I had to leave him to his own devices. Now you would think that I would have enjoyed my freedom.**

 **But I didn't, you see, Takato held a part of my power, the same part that Alphamon had took from me, which explained how young Matsuki could handle my power in the first place, but while I would have enjoyed my freedom, I had grown attached to Takato, but then I had been brought to a world called, Twilight Town, and there I had met an exact copy version of Takato, and I had discovered his 'Nobody' called, Xakatto, and so, seeing how I couldn't watch over Takato, I decided to watch over his Nobody for a year, until earlier this month, where I reunited with Takato. So you can see, I am loyal to Takato, and I will always protect him, no matter what."**

Everyone was shocked at how passionate Hazzado was about protecting Takato, then Hazzado asked, **"May I leave now?"**

Gennai nodded and said, "You may, Hazzado."

Hazzado nodded, then the glow as well as the Hazard symbol faded from Takato's eyes, and Hazzado's outfit returned to be Takato once again, and the usual kindness returned to his eyes, then he turned to his friends and smiled and said, "Hey, guys. Sorry about that."

Then he fell to the ground, breathing heavily. This caused all of his friends, and his partner to yell, "Takato/Takatomon!"

Rika was the first to be by his side, and asked, "What happened, Goggle-Head?"

Takato, whose breathing had returned to normal said, "Even though we have a mutual trust with each other, and have been friends for a while, this was the first time Hazzado had ever borrowed my body, ever, and the fact that I'm still not used to the full force of Hazzado's power caused a huge drain of power from me."

Gennai walked up to Takato and asked, "Takato..."

But The young prince interrupted him and said, "Gennai, before something else happens, can you and the Sovereigns please explain why the Failsafe failed now, please?"

The digital entity nodded and said, "Very well. Azulongmon, if you please?"

The Azure Dragon nodded and said, "Right. You see, the Failsafe was meant for young Takato to obtain the Catalyst should anything happen to Calamon, but when the Heartless attacked Calamon, and the Catalyst was split in two, Gallantmon obtained one half, and the other half was taken by the Heartless, which retreated into darkness. But when Takato and Guilmon separated, the Catalyst was also split in two. One entering Guilmon, and the other remained inside Takato."

Said Tamer then asked, "How come I, or even Hazzado, never noticed it before?"

Baihumon then said, "Because, the Catalyst's Failsafe was designed to be undetectable by anyone, but, because the Heartless were those that sought out light and beings Hearts, they were especially attracted towards Calamon."

Takato then asked the question that has been bugging him for a while, "Just how did I manage to make Guilmon Digivolve into Hazzardmon in the first place, Drake came up with an hypothesis that because I drew on Hazzado's power, that I caused him to Digivolve, but that is not true, so, what gives?"

Gennai then said, "While it is true that Drake's sudden change does correspond with you calling upon Hazzado's power, did you do anything before that?"

Takato thought about it for a while, then he said, "I summoned a forth a blue card, then when the standard Digivolution didn't work, Rika suggested using Hazzado's power, that turned the blue card, into a red card."

Ebonwumon's two heads nodded then the first said, "Ai, lad, dat would do it."

Then the second head said, "Indeed, when ye called upon ol' Hazzado's power, an turn' ye blue card ta an red one, that was the time when the Hazard's power fused with the Catalyst's power."

Baihumon nodded and said, "The proof that it did happen is on Drake's chest and his hands." Everyone looked towards Drake's chest and the back of his hands, even Drake himself and they all saw what the white Tiger was talking about. On Drake's chest and the back of his hands were the symbol of the Zero Unit, but unlike the normal symbol, while the center triangle is the same, the other three triangles that point outwards from the sides, all have another triangle connected to them by their points. Baihumon then said, "The fact that the Hazards symbol had merged with the symbol of the Zero Unit is proof enough that Drake, too has a part of the Catalyst inside him."

Takato then asked, "What about the other piece? Where is the last piece?"

Azulongmon was about to say something, when a shadow suddenly struck at Takato and swirled around him, then dashed off in the opposite direction of the group. Then Takato asked, "What the… Was that a Heartless?"

Rika shrugged her sholders, then she said, "Looked like one, but it acted more like a Nobody."

Then the shadow stopped and turned to the group, and caused them to gasp. The reason, the shadow looked like Takato, almost to the 'T' then it held up it's hand, which held a dangling Hazard necklace, Takato then went to grab his necklace, to make sure that it was still there, when he found something wrong, he looked down and saw that his necklace was missing. Then looked up to the strange Heartless and he said, "Hey! Give that back!"

Then the Heartless dashed away, and Takato, seeing what was stolen, was not in the mood to be nice, chased after it. Rika and the others dashed off, then Rika said, "That Heartless, there's something off about it."

Henry nodded and said, "Agreed."

Jeri, noticing the confused looks on their friends said, "Normally, a Heartless wouldn't just show up to steal someone's necklace, they would go after their heart."

Drake, while in midair, said, "Is it me, or does it seem like the Heartless had purposely took Takatomon's necklace?"

Ryo then asked, "Why would it do that?"

Drake thought about it for a while, then his eyes widened in realization and said, "To give Takatomon a reason to follow it!"

Renamon then asked, "But why would it want Takato to follow it? And why the necklace?"

Rika's eyes widened and said, "Because I gave him that necklace before the Heartless attacked! So of course Goggle-Head would follow it!"

"But why would a Heartless want Chumly to follow it?" Kazu asked.

"Maybe it's setting a trap." Quipped Kenta. "I mean, the Heartless would probably want Takato all by itself, so it's possible that it is setting a trap for him."

Drake shook his head and said, "I doubt that it's a trap." Everyone, that wasn't a Keyblader or fought Heartless and Nobodies before, looked at him with the question on their faces, Drake noticed this and said, "Normally, a Heartless would attack anyone for a chance to get at their hearts, but instead, it chose to take Takatomon's necklace for an unknown reason, then it ran away from him, causing Takatomon to give chase, so, I doubt that this is a random incident. We should hurry and find out just what is going on." And with that, conversation ended and everyone rushed after Takato.

Speaking of Takato, the young prince was having a conversation of his own with the voices in his head, _'What is going on here? Xak, Hazzado, why would a Heartless just steal my necklace, and then run away?'_

Xak was quite for a while, then he said, "Because, that is his orders."

Takato gasped and said, _'Xak, you, you knew of this thing?'_

Xak gave a mental nod and said, "Yes, that is one of fourteen creatures, made by Organization XIII, the proper name for these creatures are, 'Phantom XIV' not very creative, I know, but that's what they're called. Now, before you get angry, the reason why I didn't tell you is because you had to know first."

 _'Know what?'_ Takato asked.

Xak said, "About the Catalyst being inside of you."

Takato didn't know what Xak was talking about and asked, _'What does that... have... to... do... with...?'_ Then Takato realized something and asked, _'You..you mean that...?'_

Xak gave a mental nod and said, "Yes, Xemnas, the leader of the Organization obtained the Heartless that had the other fragment of the Catalyst in it, and took that fragment and, as the Organization grew, he split the fragment into smaller fragments, and each fragment was placed into a Dusk Nobody by one of the members, turning them into Heartless versions of the members, the reason why is because he thought that the stronger Heartless/Nobody hybrid would be perfect for his plans."

Takato then asked, _'What were the orders?'_

Xak sighed and said, "Each of the members use the Phantoms for different purposes, what they are, I don't know, but I gave mine the order to, once I was certain that Shinjuku returned, to wait here in the DIgital World. I knew that one day you would return here, so I sent my Phantom here, to wait for you."

 _'But, how can I get the fragments back?'_ Takato asked.

Xak said, "Once you defeat the Phantom, the fragment should be released, after that, I'm not certain."

Takato nodded and continued to follow the Phantom until it suddenly stopped in a large empty clearing, then it threw something at Takato, who caught said object. Takato looked down at the object and saw that it was necklace, he looked up and asked, "Why are you giving it back to me?" Takato didn't know why he had asked the question out loud, but he needed to know.

Then the other Tamers caught up and all were shocked by what happened next, the Phantom spoke, **"Because, I only needed it to bring you here."** Everyone was shock, especially Xak and Hazzado at hearing the Phantom speak. Then came the Phantoms next words, **"Master, if you are watching, please know, I am completing my mission. Now then, let's fight."**

The Phantom summoned a shadowy version of Takato's ClawBlades and charged at the young prince, who, out of reflex, summoned both of his weapons in order to counter the incoming attack, then he swung the Bonds of Hazard at the Phantom, who raised it's left claw and blocked it, then Takato followed up the attack by slamming the ZVR (Abreveation for Zero's Vaccine Reverse.) down, the Phantom then jumped backwards away from Takato, then it charged ice magic in between its claws and created six shurikens made of ice, three in each claw, then the Phantom launched all six at Takato, who ran away from the frozen ninja stars.

Xak then asked, "Hey, Takato, why haven't you been using the Hazardous Claws? Weren't they your first Keyblades?"

Said Goggle-Head launched several balls of fire from both of his Keyblades, then he thought, _'I've never really tried doing that, it's just that, these Keyblades felt so natural to me, and I'm not even certain that I would even be able to summon them.'_

Xak asked, "Why would you say that, Takato?"

Takato then locked blades with his shadowy double, and pushed it up in the air, where Takato used a large ariel combo, but was interrupted when the Phantom grabbed Takato with it's claws, and threw him towards the ground, Takato was able to recover quick enough to not land on his back, then he though, _'Because, I feel like there is something holding me back from summoning them, like I am missing something.'_

Xak then said, "Well, at least try to summon them, it might make this fight easier for you."

Takato wanted Xak to tell the Phantom to let him destroy the Phantom without a problem, but he knew that things will never be that easy, the worst part of this was, the fact that his Phantom seemed to know all of his moves, and is able to counter it, the battle had been getting longer and longer, and as time went on, Takato's patients was beginning to shorten, then he was hit with lightning enhanced claws, that sent the Goggle-Head to the ground.

Then, the Phantom spoke, **"I was expecting more then this, young Prince, maybe I was just being naïve about you being stronger then this."**

Hazzado looked towards Xak and asked, **"Why is the Phantom egging Takato on like this?"**

Xak looked at the Hazard and said, "I'm not sure. I mean, I know that I didn't really have much control of my anger, but I would never egg someone one like this. What is he doing? He is supposed to fight Takato, not..." Xak's eyes widened in realization at what was going on.

Hazzado then asked, **"What? What is your Phantom doing?"**

Xak said, "He's trying to make Takato use your power!"

Hazzado's eyes widened and asked, **"Why would it do that?"**

Xak said, "Because, it wants Takato to stop being afraid of your powers. It knows that Takato is subconsciously holding back your power out of fear that Megidramon will happen again, even though you will most likely take control of Drake should that ever happen, but he is just too scared of the negative effects that would follow him if he were to use them."

 **"Even though he and I are friends and he trusts me?"** Hazzado asked.

Xak nodded and said, "Corect. Takato may not even know that he's doing it. In fact, Takato has such good control of his emotions that you would have to really say something completely stupid or threaten someone he cares about to throw him over the edge and get him really enraged."

Then the Phantom said, **"If you really are this weak, then once I take care of you, maybe I should do your sister a favor, and pay her a visit next, put her out of her misery knowing the her big brother won't be there for her."** Just then, the wind that would normally blow lightly across the Digital World, suddenly stopped, not just near Zhuqiaomon's lair, but all throughout the Southern Quadrant Making every inhabitant feel a chill run down their spines.

Then Xak sadly sighed and said, "And it looks like he's done both."

 **"He's just dug his own grave."** Hazzado said firmly and Xak said nothing but only nodded in agreement.

The others heard what the Phantom had said, and they were shocked, and those who knew Takato best, could tell that Takato was angry. Then they felt a cold chill run down their spines. Then Takato had a dark red spiral of flame slowly surround him. It was barely visible that you had to squint to see it.

"He's angry." Kenta said at seeing his best friend so still, even he knew that Takato wouldn't be this still while at the same time, Kazu was rubbing himself because of how cold it has gotten, with the others, minus the ones who have been traveling with Takato for the last year, that is.

"No." Rika said, causing everyone to look at her and said, "He's not angry, angry doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of what Takato is feeling right now."

Drake nodded and said, "Indeed, he was angry when Belezemon destroyed Leomon. He was angry when Riku withheld information about his sister. This, this ain't anger."

Izzy, being the ever curious DigiDestined, then asked, "Well, if this ain't anger, what is it?"

Rika, Henry, Terriermon, Renamon, and Drake all at each other, then at the Tamers, plus Izzy and Tentomon, then said, "Fury."

Everyone looked confused, then Drake said, "This, this is Takatomon's fury. The dark power that Takatomon has buried deep within his heart. Not even Leomon's death caused Takato to snap like this. Back then, Takatomon only wanted to make Impmon pay, now, he wants that Phantom, to suffer. And suffer bad. This is the darkness that could destroy the entire Digital World, and not just the Southern Quadrant, but all four Quadrants, this is the power that Takatomon was cursed with when he came to Shinjuku, this is his Wrath, this is his fury, this is..."

 *****HYPNOS command center*****

"The power of the Digital Hazard!" Shibumi said, unknowingly finishing Drake's sentence as everyone gathered around the large screen that was showing a large flashing Digital Hazard symbol coming from Zhuqiaomon's lair, as well as all over the Digital World.

Yamaki, noticing the patterns, quickly typed rapidly on his keyboard doing a said, "Again? What could have caused Takato to lose himself this time?"

Sora, the Keyblade wielder walked up to Shibumi and asked, "Just how dangerous is the Digital Hazard? Takato and the others told us that it is the most destructive and dangerous force in the Digiworld, but nothing else. What is it?"

Dolphin said, "The Digital Hazard is a destructive power that was created along with the Digital World. I'm sure that Takato and the others have told you how we created the Digital World, right?"

Goofy nodded and said, "Yessir, but they said that it was Shibumi who made it."

Shibumi lightly chuckled while rubbing the back of his head and he said, "Well, while it is true that I made the Digimon and Digital World real, it was really all of us that first designed the Digimon back when we were in collage, but then Yamaki here," Shibumi pointed towards tall, dark and shades and said, "shut us down, and forced us to give up on out little project, but I never quit. And in secret, I completed the Digimon project. But it evolved way beyond what I ever dreamed it would become. But, there was one small error in finishing the project."

"What might that be?" Sora asked with ever slight curiosity growing.

Shibumi sighed and said, "During the final week of the working on the project, my computer was infected by a virus that threatened to erase all of the hard work that I had put into the project, and me, not wanting what had become my lifes work, become ruined by a virus, activated the D-Reaper program, now I'm sure that you know what the D-Reaper is, correct?"

Sora and the others nodded, then Shibumi looked towards his fellow Wild Bunch members, clearly shocked that he didn't tell anyone of this, after all, it was his greatest success, but his biggest mistake, then he said, "Originally, the D-Reaper was meant to prevent a program from evolving beyond its original design, but it could also delete any foreign viruses or computer bugs that might threaten the program. But, something happened that I didn't expect."

Babel then said, "The virus infected the D-Reaper, correct?"

Shibumi nodded with a sigh and said, "Correct, and I can almost guarantee that when that virus infected the D-Reaper that is what changed it into the hostile program that it was."

Sora then asked, "But what does this have to do with the Hazard?"

Shibumi nodded and said, "Right, anyways, turns out that this virus, was the Digital Hazard."

Then Sora said, "Hazzado Ichicojo."

Yamaki looked to the young air headed Keyblader and asked, "What's that?"

Then Donald said, "That's the name of the Digital Hazard."

Sora nodded and said, "Right, and Takato had said that Hazzado is a sentient being."

Shibumi and the rest of the grownups were shocked, then Yamaki said, "Incredible, to think that the Digital Hazard had actually become sentient, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised after all we've seen, that is."

Shibumi nodded then said, "Anyways, apparently, the Digital Hazard, Hazzado Ichicojo was still in his infancy stage and not completely developed when the D-Reaper was sent after him, but instead of him being destroyed, the two effected one another, Hazzado caused the D-Reaper to become the force of destruction that it was, and Hazzado gained the ability to destroy anything in it's path, and became the Digital Hazard."

Yamaki looked at the computer screen in concern, then asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

Shibumi shook his head and said, "No. The only one that can stop Takato now, is himself. We have to have faith that he doesn't completely lose himself, or else, disaster will follow."

Yoshie and Takehiro looked fearful and thought, **'Takato, please be safe.'** And everyone else had their hopes high.

Then Sora said, "Takato, come on, keep yourself together. You said that you were the 'Tamer Of Hazard' so prove to us that you can tame this power."

 *****Back in the Digiworld*****

Takato, after hearing the threat that the Phantom made towards his sister, he became enraged, something that shocked many people, not even Rika, Drake or even the two voices in his head had seen him this angry, then Takato's eyes began to glow a malevolent red, but then they turned a dark shade of purple, and then his body started to smoke, almost like he catching on fire, but instead of him bursting into flames, his body turned completely black, and it looked like he was now mad of either ink, or shadows, then, on his chest, appeared the mark of the Digital Hazard.

Rika, Henry, Jeri, and Drake all shared a fearful look, then Suzie asked, "Henry, what's happening to Takato?"

Henry looked at his little sister and said, "I don't know Suzie, I don't know."

Then the Phantom version of Xak smiled wickedly, then said, **"So, you decided to show your true power? Good. Let's see what you got."** The Phantom then charged at Takato, but when he struck, Takato turned to smoke, only to appear again from the shadows striking rapidly with both Keyblades. Then Takato slammed the ZVR into the ground, creating a massive shockwave that almost knocked everyone off their feets. Then the Anti Takato left the ZVR embedded into the ground, and instead, used solely The Bonds Of Hazard, which seemed to flash a bright red for a second before returning back to normal.

Rika, as well as everyone's eyes widened in shock at how much Takato had changed in personality, then Drake said, "Takatomon, has given into his rage."

Henry nodded and said, "Is it me or does it look like Takato has turned into a Heartless?"

Rika then thought, 'Goggle-Head, snap out of it you idiot.'

 *****Meanwhile inside Takato's mind*****

Xak and Hzzado noticed that Takato's mind was changing, before it was his father's castle, in perfect condition, but now, it was starting to crumble and become ruins, just like how it was when Takato had first seen it on his last adventure. Xak and Hazzado noticed that Takato was now unconscious in front of them, they both ran to Takato, and tried shaking him awake, **"Takato! Takato! Wake up, Takato!"** Hazzado yelled, trying to get Takato to respond, but no result.

Xak then said, "Come on, Goggle-Bro, now's not the time to be being enraged while asleep!" But nothing worked.

Back outside, Anti-Takato and Phantom Xak were clashing blades, and each time Takato struck and Phantom Xak, The Bonds Of Hazard would glow bright red, and the chains began to glow bright, then the Phantom said, **"Oh, ho ho ho, now things are getting interesting."**

Then the Phantom charged at Takato, and tried striking him down with his claws, only for Takato to block with the Bonds Of Hazard, which created a shock wave, then Anti-Takato slammed the Bonds Of Hazard into Phantom, launching him back quite a distance.

Phantom, stood up and brushed himself off, then he said, **"Not to shabby, but it's not enough, you will have to try just a little bit harder, otherwise,"** Phantom gave Anti-Takato a menacing grin and in a taunting voice said, **"otherwise, your poor dear sister will have to be put out of her misery. She will be crying once she finds out what happened to you, and then, I will end her misery."**

And that had done it. Takato, who was still slightly in control, had completely lost it. And his Keyblade, which the chains have been getting brighter and brighter through each clash, shattered, creating a massive shockwave that blew almost everyone off of their feet, kicking up a cloud of dust, the only ones who were able to keep standing, were Rika, Henry, and Jeri, with their Keyblades/swords embedded into the ground.

When the dust cleared, everyone stared in shock at what was in front of them. Takato's whole body, which was once a Heartless like shadowy black, was now crimson red, with the mark of the Digital Hazard glowing brightly on his chest, but most importantly, was the fact that he was now wielding The Hazardous Claws, then in a quick flash, Takato was standing behind the Phantom, with his right claw stretched out in front of him.

The Phantom turned his head, and said, **"Good, you have started to give into your hate, use that power and destroy all who stand in your way."**

And then, the Phantom began to dissipate, leaving nothing but a small red crystal that shined like the sun, almost everyone sighed in relief, at seeing this, but Rika, Henry, Jeri, Drake, and Renamon didn't, and Drake said, "Don't celebrate just yet."

Kazu then asked, "What do you mean? Chumly defeated that freak with just one move. Why shouldn't we be celebrating?"

Jeri gripped her sword tightly and took a defensive stance, with Rika and Henry doing the same, then Jeri said, "Because, Takato has given into his rage."

Rika nodded and said, "Indeed. When that freak threatened Goggle-Head's sister, not once, but twice, he had completely lost it."

Kazu then scoffed and walked up to Takato and said, "Hey, Chumly, great job, man!"

Then Drake, Rika, Jeri and Henry said, "Idiot!"

Takato turned to Kazu, who looked into the creatures deep dark purple eyes, which made Kazu freeze for a split second, before he said, "Chumly, why are looking at me like that?"

Then Takato dashed at Kazu, ready to cut him into pieces, but just as Takato struck at Kazu, there was a loud clang sound that echoed throughout the area, when Kazu looked up from his frightened position, he saw that Drake was now in front of him blocking the Hazardous Claws with the ZVR.

Drake was struggling to hold Takato back, then he said, "Takatomon, snap out of it!"

 *****Meanwhile inside Takato's Head*****

Back in Takato's mind, Hazzado and Xak were trying their hardest to snap Takato out of his enraged state, **"Come on, Takato! No one's going to hurt your sister, please, don't do this! They're you're friends!"** Hazzado yelled while shaking Takato's mental body, but still receiving no reaction.

Xak then turned to his roommate and asked, "Hazzado, do you think that you could use your powers to wake Goggle-Prince up?"

Hazzado shook his head and said, **"No, I can't. If I were to use my powers while Takato is this enraged and using this amount of my powers by force, I would end up overloading him with so much of my powers that it would literally destroy his body. I'm afraid that, Takato is on his own."**

Xak looked at Hazzado wide eyed at what he had heard and said, "Well, I just hope that a miracle can happen to save Takato."

Meanwhile, deep in the heart of the ruined castle, a new figure was waking, when the figure opened it's eyes, it saw that it was in an old castle, it looked down at itself, and found that it was made of pure light, then it thought with a womens voice, _'Where, where am I?'_ Then she felt it, a pulse of negative energy had shook her through to her core, a pulse that she knew completly, _'Hazzado? But wait, that would mean that...'_ Then she remembered, _'Takato! Oh, no, Takato. What has caused you to give into this much hate?'_

The being, now being able to be classified as a girl, ran up to the 'computor' in the lab, then she thought, _'Come on, come on.'_ After punching several buttons on the computer, it had some how came to life, showing the outside of the castle, and there she saw them, _'Xak, Takato, Hazzado. There they are._ **(Sigh)** _If only I wasn't bound to this castle, I could possibly help Takato. Speaking of which, what's going on outside?'_

After the girl typed a few buttons on the computer, she was now able to look through Takato's eyes, and she saw that Takato was locked blades with Drake, then she thought, _'Azulongmon, I know that you only wanted to do the right thing and protect the Catalyst, but you didn't know that I had sealed myself inside of it after you had banished my brother, but I don't regret doing it. Nor do I resent you for banishing Hazzado, the loss of Belezemon took a lot out of him. And now, I have to once again save Takato.'_

Then the girl then began to examine the situation and thought, _'While I don't understand how using this computer actually allows me to see through Takato's eyes, but then again, maybe this castle is actually the true Catalyst, it would explain a few things. But back to snapping Takato out of his anger. Last time I was able to save Takato from the darkness because his heart was true. And I was able to bring him back from the darkness because I had the help of Kairi's light to help me. Without her, Takato would've lost himself to the darkness. But, I can't do this as I am now, I only have half of my power.'_

The girl looked down to her hands and thought, _'Because my power was split when the Catalyst was split apart, I only have a small portion of my powers.'_ The girl looked back to the 'screen' then she saw something. _'Hold on. What's this?'_ The girl took a good look at the image on the screen, it was a small red crystal with the symbol of the Zero Unit on it, then she thought, _'That crystal, it holds a fragment of my powers, as well as the Catalyst. That could be my only hope. And if I add it to the Zero's Vaccine Reverse, I could boost my powers. Well, let's hope this works. (Sigh) Hazzado, I can only hope you recognise my power.'_

Then the girl began to glow in a light red color, but instead of it giving off a malevolent feeling, it instead gave off a kind, gentle aura that spread throughout the castle, and out to the outside world, but Hazzado and Xak both felt the power, and Hazzado said, **"Is that... But, it can't be."**

Xak looked to his friend and asked, "Hazzado, what is this power I'm feeling?"

Hazzado looked to his friend with a sad smile and a tear in his eye and said, **"It's my sister. This power could only belong to my sister, Rowena. The being known as the Zero Unit."**

Xak's eyes widened in surprise at hearing this, then he asked, "Do you think that...?"

Hazzado simply smiled and said, "Yes, I do believe that she could help Takato."

***Back outside moments earlier***

Rika and Drake had just clashed blades with the Dark Takato, each one grunting in pain, both trying to hold back Takato, while Jeri and Henry stayed behind ready to protect the others if Takato gets past Rika and Drake.

"Come on, Goggle-Prince, snap out of it, it's us!" Rika yelled while casting Blizzard at Takato, who only stretched out his claws and absorbed the attack, then launching it right back at her, only for Drake to swoop in and blocked the attack.

Drake then said, "I don't think you'll be able to get through to Takatomon, Rikamon. The power of the Digital Hazard is almost unmatched, we might actually have to stop holding back if we are to stop him."

Rika only nodded then said, "I was afraid that you were going to say that."

Just as Drake was about to charge in, the ZVR began glowing in a bright red aura, then he noticed the red crystal in the ground begin to glow, then Drake heard a females voice say, _"Please, don't hurt him, I can help you."_

Drake's eyes widened as a figure appeared before him, it was a being made out of pure light, then he heard the women's voice say, _"I can save him, but, I'll need your help, Hazzardmon."_

Drake gave the being a good long look, then he asked, "Who are you?"

The girl said, _"Just call me Rowena, I'll explain more later, after we deal with Takato. Is that fair?"_

Drake nodded and said, "It is, Rowena. So, how do we save Takatomon?"

Rowena looked to the crystal and said, _"I have the power to calm almost anyone from hatred, but at the moment, my power is very limited, but, if you combine the powers of the Catalyst and lunch it from the Zero's Vaccine Reverse and launch it at that red stone, I could get enough power to be able help snap Takato out of his rage. Can you do that?"_

Drake looked at Rowena for a few seconds, then at Takato, and back to Rowena, then he nodded. Then he twirled the ZVR around and aimed it at the Crystal, then he closed his eyes, and started to call upon the power buried deep within him, then Rika looked towards Drake and saw him doing something, then she said, "Drake! What are you doing?"

Drake didn't answer, as the tip of the ZVR began to glow a bright red light, then a light red beam of energy shot out of the Keyblade and struck the red crystal, and not two seconds later the world was enveloped in a bright white light. The enraged Takato was looking back and forth trying to find his next target, when he heard a women's voice say in a soothing, motherly voice, _"Easy there, Takato. It's all right, it's all right."_

Takato then saw a being made of pure light, causing Takato to get ready to strike, only for the being to embrace Takato in a motherly hug, while saying, _"It's all right. You're safe now. Kairi's safe. And no one is going to hurt her. Please calm down, Takato."_

Then, at hearing his sitsers name, Takato started to come to his senses, and the purple started to fade from Takato's eyes, and the cloak of darkness began to dissipate, showing Takato back to his normal attire. Takato then looked up to the being, and for a split second, she looked almost like Kairi, then he collapsed to the ground and started crying, and he said, "What have I done?"

Rowena knelt down next to Takato and put her hand gently on his shoulder said, _"It's not your fault, Takato. You had been pushed to your limits, and you only wanted to protect your little sister. Nothing more."_

Then Takato heard Hazzado say, **"She's right, you know."**

Takato and Rowena looked up and saw both Xak and Hazzado standing there, Rowena's eyes widened and asked, _"Hazzado? Is that you?"_

Hazzado nodded and said, **"Yes, my dear sister. It's me."**

Before things could get off topic, Xak said, "Listen, Goggle-Head, no one's going to harm your sister. Because they'll have to through you first, and you won't let anyone even touch her, right?"

Takato looked up then he rubbed the tears from his eyes and nodded, then said, "Right. And they'll have to go through my friends as well."

Xak smiled and nodded then said, "Right, now come on, your friends are waiting."

Xak held out his hand, Takato looked at it, then smiled and took it, and Xak helped bright Takato up to his feet, then Hazzado walked up and rested a hand on Takato and said, **"Come on, Takato, let's head back to the real world now."**

Takato rubbed his eyes and nodded, then Rowena looked to her brother and said, _"Hazzado, I'm, I'm sorry about..."_

Hazzado raised his hand then said, **"It's all right, Rowena. I know that you wanted to help, but by the time you found out, it was already too late."**

Takato then looked to Rowena and Hazzado, then h asked, "I didn't know you had a sister, Hazzado? But, how come you don't have a physical form?"

Rowena looked to the Goggle-Head, and said, _"Well, unlike my brother here, I don't really have a physical form, but, I do remember seeing a couple of kids playing a card game, and I do remember a certain card that I liked."_

Rowena then began to glow a light red and soon, she looked like a human, she had light red, almost pink colored eyes, dark red, almost purple colored hair, a dark purple sleeveless dress, with gold thrown in, grey, purple and red sleeves with purple fingerless gloves, purple pants and grey and purple boots. (A/N Just look up Yu-Gi-Oh monster card Red Sparrow Summoner)

Takato was taken aback by Rowena's outfit, but then he said, "Okay, then. Now, how do we get out of here?"

Rowena giggled then said, _"Takato, we're still in you're mind, all you have to do is focus, then you can leave."_

Takato slightly blushed with embarrassment then he closed his eyes, but Rowena said, _"Takato, wait."_ Takato looked at Rowena who said, _"When you return to the outside world, there should be a red crystal close to you, that is the fragment of the Catalyst, take it."_

Takato nodded then closed his eyes and began to fade from the world, as itself returned to being a castle, Hazzado then looked to his sister and folded his arms and asked, **"Just how did you get here, Rowena?"**

Rowena sighed, knowing that Hazzado was going to ask this, then she said, _"It's a long story. But I'll Try to explain as best as I can."_

 *****Meanwhile with Yamaki*****

Yamaki and everyone watched as the Digital Hazard symbols started to fade from the computer screen, until they were completely gone, then Goofy asked, "Huyuk, hey what's going on?"

Yamaki typed rapidly on the computer trying to figure out what was going on, until Shibumi said, "I believe that Takato had calmed down. So I believe that the kids are fine now." This seemed to calm everybody down for a moment, but they decided to keep on guard, just in case.

 *****Meanwhile with Takato*****

Rika and everybody else watched intensely as Takato's ClawBlades had chains start raping around them, until one of the Claws shattered and the other reverted back to the Bonds Of Hazard, and then vanished in a red light and then Takato fell down, kneeling on the ground, no one wanted to get close to him in case he attacked him, then Drake let the ZVR rest to his side, then he walked up to Takato, with Rika following shortly after him, Takato then looked up to Drake and said, "I am so sorry guys, I didn't mean for that to happen. I only..."

Drake simply placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, then he said, "Takatomon, it wasn't your fault."

Takato then said, "But, I had let my anger get the better of me."

RIka, being fed up with this pitter patter, then took the flat side of her Keyblade and slammed it on Takato's head, hard. Causing Takato to yell out, "OUCH! Rika! What the Heck!? What was that for!?"

Rika folded her arms, then calmly said, "For being an even bigger Goggle-Head then you are allowed too, that's why."

Takato looked closely at Rika, and glared at her, only for her to give him a knowing smirk, then he began to chuckle, which evolved into a full blown laugh, then he remembered what Rowena had said, and looked over on his right, and saw the red crystal, he stood up and walked over to the crystal, he knelt down and picked up the crystal, only for it to glow a bright red light, and floated up until it was aligned with his heart, and entered his heart.

Takato then felt a gentle fire hug him, causing him to smile lightly, he then looked up and saw Gennai walking towards him, then he said, "It looks like you have gotten a fragment of the Catalyst, young Matsuki."

Takato nodded, then he said, "I promise that I will get back every last piece and bring them back here, safe and sound."

Gennai nodded, then Izzy said, "And until then, we'll do our best to protect Shinjuku."

Takato lightly smiled in appreciation, then he took out the Knights Steed and his D-Ark, then he looked to the others, and asked, "You guys ready to go?" Everyone nodded, then Takato swiped the card and said, "Digi-Modify Knights Steed, Activate!"

Then a large portal opened and a large silver and blue cybernetic dragon flew right out of the portal, and landed a few feet in front of Takato, who said, "Well then, you guys ready to head out?"

Everyone nodded then they started boarding the ship, Takato turned back to Gennai and said, "Listen, Gennai, I'm sorry."

The elder being looked up and asked, "What for, Takato?"

The Goggle-Prince sighed and said, "For almost destroying the Digital World for a second time."

Gennai stroked his beard and said, "I know that it wasn't your fault, Takato. Now go, go and get the rest of the fragments of the Catalyst."

Takato nodded then walked onto the ship, which was starting to take off, right after Takato was on the ship, Drake held out the ZVR to Takato, who said, "This is yours, Takatomon."

Takato lightly chuckled and said, "Drake, know what? Never mind." And so, the Tamers, Izzy included sat down and began their journey back to Shinjuku Japan.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And there we have it. What do you guys think of this chapter? And I know that Kairi threat seemed too soon, but I was writing this before I played KH3, and I didn't know. Now for Rowena, she is meant to be a positive roll modle for Takato, someone to play mother hen for Takato, someone who Takato can go to for true emotiohnal support, plus, if you are mad about three entities being inside Takato, let me remind you of Ephimer being inside Takato's heart, and yes I do believe that is the case, why else would he show up, just when Sora needed the help. And can someone clearify the ending of KH# for me, I can sort of understand the ending, but was Kairi that we see at the end real, a figmant of everyones imagination, or what? And one last big question, if Luxu aka Xigbar aka Braig was Xehanorts master, then why didn't Xehanort recgonise Luxu' voice? And for the game itself, I am thinking of doing a no exp challenge of KH3, even though I don't have a youtube account. I want to know, what challenges would you do, what would you not do, to make the game even harder, seeing how easy it was, although I did play on standard, I was expecting to die alot, but didn't I mean, I beat the game at level 39. UTPOIA RISING SUN SLASH! Oh well, that's all for now.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	13. Rumble In The Underworld

**Thechaosmaster: Greetings and beyond the new. And welcome to the next instalment of DigiHearts 2 Hazards Journey, now, I know that that last chapter was kind of weird,but give me a break, you see, I was trying to go for the Digimon essence instead of the Kingdom Hearts, and I have finaly decided which one of Ven's Keyblades Takato will be getting, and trust me, you'll all agree with this one. I have chosen, the Lost Memory Keyblade for Takato to get. And Guest893 Your Question about the Absent Silhouettes will be anwered in this chapter. Now then, About the Naruto refance last chapter, while I wanted to bring Naruto in this chapter, I realized that I already had too many characters as it is. And I have noticed that I have made the characters a bit too sereious, and i am in need of a certian comic relief, who has joined the group in this chapter. Oh, yeah, Terriermon and Renamon have finaly joined the heroes, and while I may bash on Terriermon, I do actually love the character. And in this chapter you will see him being bashed at, then have a awsome moment, only to get bashed again soon after. Trust me, I had fun with Terriermon.**

 **And as for Rowena, well I will explain her in this chapter, right after this A/N actualluy. Now, I hactually had this chapter finsihed being writen and edidted late last night, but the reason why I didn' upload it was because I needed to make sue that my aurthors notes were well written.**

 **Kurivolt: Indeed, this guy was quite literaly editing some of this in his sleep. We're lucky that we got tis chapter done as it is.**

 **Thechaosmaster: Agreed. But that's enough out of us, see you at the bottom.**

 **Kurivolt: Thechaosmaster does not own Digimon, Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Disney, or Yu-Gi-Oh, they are all owned by others, and Thechaosmoaster makes no profit out of writting this, the only 'profit' he makes is happpyness that he gets from peoples reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Rumble In The Underworld**

Once the ship took off and began traveling back to the real world, Takato took his time to meditate, with Drake saying that he needs to as well, soon, the two beings ended up in a large forest, with the ruined castle of Hollow Bastion, when Takato noticed that Drake had somehow come along for the ride into his mind he asked, "Hey, how did you get here, Drake?"

Drake shrugged his shoulders, then he said, "I don't know. You tell me. and, where is here."

Takato then said, "My mind."

Drake looked around, then he said, "Your mind, huh? How did I get here?"

Then the two heard a women's voice say, _"I brought you here, Hazzardmon."_

The two turned and saw Rowena, Hazzado, and Xak, all standing next to one another, Hazzado now looked as he did when he temporary possessed Takato, Xak looked as he usually did, and Rowena was still wearing her new get up, then

Then he simply said, "Please, call me Drake. Everybody does."

Rowena looked confused, then she asked, _"Why have you decide to go by a human's name?"_

Drake simply said, "Because, after a while of being called Hazzardmon, the name kind of becomes annoying after a while."

Rownea nodded then she said, _"I was the one who told Drake how to help you, and I promised that I would explain everything."_

Hazzado walked up and said, **"Allow me to introduce you two, to my sister, Rowena Ichicojo, the entity of the Zero Unit."**

Rowena bowed respectively and said, _"It is an honour to meet you both."_

Takato and Drake returned the bow, then Takato asked, "The pleasure is ours. But forgive me for being a bit rude Rowena, but just how did you get here? And why are you here?"

Rowena sighed and asked, _"You both remember how Hazzado explained why he was banished, right?"_ The two boys nodded, then she said, _"Well, after Hazzado had been stripped of his powers and banished to the internet, when I fond out, I had become depressed, then I decided to go into a self exile, hoping that I could, one day, find a way to convince the Sovereigns to cease my brothers banishment. And so, I decided to follow Gankoomon's example, and traveled the Digital World in isolation, hoping to just for one chance to be reunited with my brother, but I knew that going to the human was not an option._

 _And so for quite some time, traversing from Quadrant to Quadrant, meeting up with old and new Digimon, until a few years ago, when I made my return to the southern Quadrant, there I decided to take a look at the Catalyst. As it was one of my favorite past times, just observing the Catalyst, being memorized by the beauty of it, but I would have to leave after a while, but on this trip, something was different."_

Takato raised an eyebrow at how Rowena explained it, then asked, "Different how exactly?"

Rowena sighed and said, _"I can't really explain it, but I felt a pull coming from the Catalyst, almost like it was calling out to me, and I subconsciously raised my hand then touched the Catalyst, and the Catalyst erupted in a bright light, and the next thing I know, I am inside the Catalyst, and was now a part of it."_

Takato, after hearing the story so far was putting the story together, then he came to a realization, then he said, "Wait! You said that you ended up inside the Catalyst, does that mean that you were..."

Rowena, seeing where Takato's thoughts were going, nodded, then she said, _"Correct, when the Catalyst was transformed into Calamon, I did end up inside of him as well, in fact, you can kind of thank me for bringing Calamon to you, Takato."_

Takato pointed to himself and asked, "Me? You were the one who kept sending Calamon to me? But why me?"

Rowena slightly giggled and said, _"Well, I didn't exactly send him to you, just nudged him in your direction, but the little guy was just a big ball of sunshine, and became so attracted to the others that I just decided to let him have his fun."_

Takato then asked again, "But why me?"

Rowena gave Takato a kind, motherly smile and said, "Simple, because I could sense my brother inside of you, and while I could watch everything that happened from inside Calamon, I only decided to push him in the right direction, because I knew that if there was any chance that my brother was there, I would be able to get to know the boy who had become his vessel."

Takato was amazed at hearing this story, then Drake asked, "My question, if you have been inside Takato since the Catalyst's shatter, and a fragment is inside me, and you are now tied to it, would that mean that your power has been shattered as well?"

Rowena sadly frowned and nodded and said, _"Correct, and now the Organization has taken the other half of my power, and split it up into fourteen pieces, with you, Drake having one as well. But, with my power being split like such, it had caused me to go into a slumber, not unlike Hazzado, but Takato, you should know, if not for me, then you would have been lost to the darkness last year."_

Takato looked at the Zero Unit entity and asked, "What do you..." Then Takato's eyes widened at remembering something that happened a year ago, in a dream then said, "WAIT! I remember, during my Awakening, I felt a hand grab me. That was you?"

Rowena nodded and said, _"It was. I was in a deep sleep after being split up from my power, but when I felt that you were in trouble, I had awoken for a short enough time and helped you, by preventing the darkness from taking you, even if you weren't in trouble, I had decided to give you a small helping hand. But after I saved you, I had to fall back to my slumber to regan the power I had used to save you. I had to sleep for a while, and sleep I did, until you had become a Heartless, Takato. That was the moment that I had to use a large portion of my powers to keep you from becoming a mindless Heartless, Takato."_

Takato's eyes widened at hearing that, then he asked, "You mean, that you were..."

Rowena nodded and said, _"Yes, I was the one who prevented you from losing everything that you were, but I didn't have the power necessary to revert you back to being a human, seeing how you, at the time, didn't have a body any more."_

Takato and Xak both shared a look, which Rowena noticed, and said, _"Correct. Xak was your body, and you, as the Heartless, was just a heart."_

Takato chuckled and said, "Now that someone has said it like that, it just sounds weird. The fact that the Heartless are the being with hearts, but no bodies. And Nobodies are the bodys, with no hearts."

Xak, hearing this, chuckled and said, "You know what? Now that you mention it, it does sound funny."

Rowena cleared her throat and said, _"Ehem. Can I continue, please?"_

The two 'twin' boys both looked at her, and noticed that she looked annoyed, and had her arms folded, the two boys didn't say anything, and was frozen in fear, giving Rowena the signal to continue, then she said, _"Anyways, as I was saying. While Xak was off in another world, and Takato was a Heartless in Hollow Bastion, my brother, Hazzado was forced to leave Takato, after giving his life, Takato no longer held any kind of resistance to the Digital Hazard."_

Hazzado looked at his sister and asked, **"What do you mean, sister? I thought that when I had left Takato, that he no longer held any of my powers?"**

Rowena nodded and said, _"While may be true that he didn't have any of your powers, but you also forget that you were sleeping inside of Takato for over nine years before you left, so by the time you had left him, he had a decent amount of your power in him, while it was a very small, small enough that without means to balance it out, Takato would have have been completely destroyed, but I was able to use small portions of my power to prevent him from being lost to the darkness. But I didn't have the power to return you to human, not alone that is."_

Takato's eyes widened and then asked, "Then when Kairi saved me..."

Rowena nodded and said, _"Correct, the moment Kairi ran to both you and Sora, she released her powers to rescue you both, I saw the moment, and I added my power into it, giving you a small portion of my power, to balance out the powers you lost when Hazzado left. In fact, I'm surprised that my brother didn't notice me a while ago."_

Hazzado rolled his eyes and said, **"How could I? There was no sign that you were even here until you literally made your presence known."**

Rowena folded her arms and said, _"How about the Zero's Vaccine Reverse? That should have been your biggest clue._ "

Hazzado looked off angrily, but seemed to be blushing with embarrassment. Then Takato said, "I didn't know Hazzado could act like this."

Rowena looked to Takato and said, _"What? Did he act like a tough guy, making you think he was really cool or something? That's him just trying not to show that he's actually a real softy inside."_

Hazzado then yelled, **"I AM NOT A SOFTY!"** Hazzado noticed that Takato, Xak, and Drake were all laughing at this new information, then Hazzado yelled, **"CURSE YOU ROWENA! DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT JUNK!?"**

Then, before anything could happen, both Rowena and Hazzado were being wrapped up in red chains, and lifted of the ground and made to face Takato, who had his arms folded and said, "Listen, not that I don't mind this bickering, but you both must remember that this is still my mind, and I will not allow my mind to become a battle field, so unless one of you leaves my mind, I will not allow any fighting, or else I will be forced to separate the two of you. Do you understand me?"

Rowena and Hazzado were taken by surprise at the fact that Takato was able to hold them both back with simple mind chains, then Rowena looked at Hazzado and gave him an apologetic look and said, _"Takato's right. There shouldn't be any fighting between us. I'm sorry, Hazzado, I shouldn't be teasing you, Hazzado. Can you forgive me, bro?"_

Hazzado scoffed and said, **"Whatever."**

Takato seemed to be happy at this, then he released the two digital siblings, and he asked, "Rowena, is there anything else that needs to be said?"

Rowena shook her head and said, _"No. That is everything I need to say."_ Takato nodded, but Rowena said, _"But remember this, the more fragments of the Catalyst you collect, the more of my power returns. So be sure to keep your eyes peeled for more of those phantoms. Understand?"_

Takato nodded then he said, "Dulley noted, Rowena."

Drake then smirked and said, "Xakattomon, good to see you again."

Xak simply face palmed and said, "Drake, please, don't do this right now."

Drake simply laughed and said, "I'm only messing with ya' Goggle-Clone."

Before any more nonsense happened, the group of five all heard Rika's voice say, "Hey, Goggle-Prince, Dragon-Breath, wake up, we're coming close to leaving the digital gate now."

Rowena smiled and asked, _"Well, I guess you boys have work to do now. Huh?"_

Takato and Drake both nodded and said, "We sure do."

Then the world around them became engulfed in light, when it died down, Takato and Drake were gone, Xak then turned to Rowena and said, "Takato, he's still shook up about what happened, isn't he?"

Rowena and Hazzado nodded, then Rowena said, _"Yeah, but now he's going to be extra cautious to prevent him from losing himself again."_

Hazzado then said, **"Rowena, I didn't know that you were here, sister. If I did, I would have searched for you."**

Rowena nodded and said, _"I know you would have, Hazzado."_

Xak then chuckled, which made Hazzado ask, "What's so funny, Xakatto?"

Xak shook his head and said, "You two remind me of Takato and Kairi. It is almost as if the you of you are mirror images of those two, I just find it funny."

Hazzado and Rowena looked at one another, then they both started laughing, then Rowena said, _"I guess you're right."_

* * *

While the trio of beings inside Takato's heart all shared a laugh, the father and son duo that was Takato and Drake woke from their meditation to see Rika staring at the two with folded arms, then she said, "About time you two woke up. I was beginning to think that you boys were going to be out of it all day."

Takato rubbed the back of his head and said, "Give me a break, Rika, a lot has happened today."

Rika nodded and said, "I know, Goggle-Head, just remember, Kairi's safe. She's still at The Destiny Islands, and she's still safe. I hope you know that."

Takato sighed, then he said, "Yeah, I know that, it's just that, (Sigh) there are days where I wish I could have a normal life, no Keyblades, no Kingdom Hearts, no Digital World, no Organization XIII, no Digimon, no offense, Drake."

Drake waved his hand and said, "Eh, it's fine, Takatomon, sometimes you are too much as well."

Before anyone else could say anything, Henry walked into the room and said, "Hey, guys, we're about to return to Shinjuku. You ready?"

Everyone nodded, then Takato and Drake stood up and walked back to the front of the Knight's steed, where they watched as a Digital Gate opened up, and once they passed through it, they found themselves back on top of Hypnos Tower, where everyone was waiting.

Takato noticed Yamaki walking up to him, then he asked, "Takato, what happened in there?"

Takato sighed and said, "A lot, a lot has happened, Yamaki."

Yoshie then ran up to her adopted son, with tears in her eyes and gave him a hug, then she said, "Oh, Takato, my poor baby. You have no idea how worried we were."

Takato accepted the hug, then he said, "I'm sorry for making you worry, mom." Then Takato escaped the hug, then he said, "And I'm sorry for saying this, but, as much as I would love to stay here, me and my friends have to leave."

Yoshie wiped some tears from her said, "I know you do, Takato, but promise me that you'll try to stay safe, okay?"

Takato chuckled, then he said, "Trust me, I'll try to stay safe, but I cannot make any promises. When it comes to me, I have a bad habit of being attracted to trouble."

Rika stepped up and said, "Goggle-Prince is right, he does have a bad habit of being the center of disaster, but as long as I'm with him, I'll be sure to keep him alive."

"And I'll be there with you, Rika." Rika turned and saw Renamon walking up to her.

"Renamon? You mean, you're coming now?" Rika asked wide eyed.

Renamon nodded and said, "Of course I'm coming. I sat the last journey out, but now, I'm coming with you."

Then everyone heard Terriermon say, "And I'm not being left behind again, you guys need me. Who else is going to be the funny one out of you bunch?"

Drake sighed at knowing that Terriermon was coming, no matter what anyone said, then he said, "Whatever, I needed a new punching bag, since I destroyed my old one." Drake gave Terriermon a vicious smirk.

Then Terriermon yelled, "HEY! I AM NO ONE'S PUNCHING BAG!"

Henry sighed, then he said, "I fear that I might end up having to look for a new partner before we even reach the next world."

Terriermon climbed onto Henry's shoulder, then he said, "Momentai, Henry."

Jeri then said, "Well, at the rate we're going, I think that we'll be needing a bigger ship soon."

Sora then said, "Relax, It'll be fine. We have plenty of room on the ship."

Rika rolled her eyes and said, "Air-Head, please be quiet. We will probably have to use a lager ship soon."

Takato then walked up to the Gummi Ship, then said, "Well guys, we'll probably see you all when this is all over. Take care."

Everyone nodded, then Takehiro said, "Please, be careful, son."

Takato nodded, and said, "I'll try, dad."

Yoshie then teary eyed, said, "We are proud to have been able to call you, our son, Takato."

Takato, then started getting teary eyed and said, "I know, mom, I know. And I am proud to have called you both, my parents."

Then both Takehiro and Yoshie said, "Goodbye, and take care, Takato."

Takato nodded, then said, "I will, mom. Dad. See you later."

Then Takato boarded the Gummi Ship with Rika, Henry, and Jeri following him, and Drake, Renamon, Terriermon, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, following shortly after them. Then the ship began lift off, and soon, it blasted off, leaving Shinjuku Japan. While the ship was leaving, Takato watched from the window and waved as they left, tears filling his eyes.

 *****Renamon and Terriermon joined the team*****

Rika walked up to him and, instead of being sarcastic, decided to calmly ask, "You going to be all right, Takato?"

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine, Rika."

Rika knew that he wasn't completely fine, but didn't want to push to make him talk, instead said, "We're all here for you Takato. If you ever need us, just say the word, and we'll help you."

Takato looked at her and said, "I know, Rika, I know. I'd never forget it, trust me."

Rika smirked, then she said, "Good. 'Cause I'd hate to have to bust your head in a few more times just to get through to that Goggle-Headed brain of yours, Goggle-Prince."

Takato shook his head while chuckling, then he said, "Are you ever going to not call me that, Rika?"

Rika smirked then looked at him and said, "Only when you stop proving that you are a Goggle-Head."

Then they heard the annoying voice of Terriermon say, "Aw, how cute." Then, not two seconds later, Terriermon had to dodge away from incoming ice attacks, he then yelled, "Hey! Watch where you're throwing those things!" He then looked at the young couple, who both had their Keyblades out, and pointing at him, he then nervously gulped, and said, "Hey, now, no need to harm me, right?"

Rika then chilling said, "This will be your one and only warning, rabbit, if you ever do something like this again, I will throw you into the realm between worlds, never to be seen again."

Terriermon appeared to be so frightened, that he had become dead silent, then Drake and Renamon came walking into the room, where they saw Terriermon shivering like an idiot, Drake sighed and said, "And this Terriermon, is why you should have stayed out of their business, because they could 'accidentally' delete you."

Renamon just shook her head and said, "Honestly, I have no idea just how long it will be before we have to find Henry a new partner."

Terriermon then yelled, "Hey! You can't replace me! I'm one of a kind! You will never find someone like me again!"

Then Takato, Rika, Henry, and Drake all sighed in relief and said, "Good. That's a relief."

Before Terriermon could say anything else, Henry walked in and said, "Terriermon, what did I say about bothering them?"

Terriermon waved him off and said, "Come on, Henry, Momentai, will ya? These guys gave me the cold shoulder, and almost froze my ears off."

Henry shook his head, not wanting to deal with this anymore, then he said, "Just try to behave yourself, Terriermon." Terriermon just wined in annoyance, then Henry said, "We are coming up to the next world, so you guys should get ready."

Takato, Rika, Drake and Renamon nodded, then Takato said, "Thanks, Henry."

Henry nodded and said, "Don't mention it."

Rika then folded up her arms and said, "Just be sure to keep a tight leash on the dummy bunny, or else we _will_ have to find you a new partner."

Henry looked disapproving at Terriermon, who said, "Henry, why are you looking at me like that?"

Henry sighed, then he looked back at Rika and Takato, and said, "I'll try. Is that fine?"

Both Keyblade wielders nodded, then everyone headed to the front of the ship, where they watched as Jeri took a turn piloting the ship through the next highway. Once they reached the end of the highway, they saw a familiar set of golden doors, and Statues.

Takato then said, "Hey, that looks like the Olympus Coliseum!"

Jeri looked at the Goggle-Headed Prince, and asked, "You mean where Sora, Donald and Goofy were called 'Junior Heroes'?"

Donald grumbled and said, "We have saved the worlds, we should be heroes."

Everyone just ignored the duck as they approached the next world, Takato turned to everyone and asked, "You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded, then he turned to Jeri and said, "Okay, Jeri, just hit that button, and we will be off."

Jeri nodded and pressed the button that Takato had pointed to, and everyone was engulfed in a white light, and then vanished.

The next thing everyone saw was that they weren't standing in front of the golden doors, but were instead in a dark and gloomy place with a dark purple sea. Goofy then asked, "Gawrsh. Are you sure this is the Coliseum?"

Donald then said, "It's that way!"

Then everyone turned and saw a large golden stairway that led to the coliseum. Then everyone started walking towards the Coliseum and Sora said, "Oh... I guess we were a little off."

Jeri then apologetically said, "Sorry, guys."

Takato waved it off and said, "Relax, Jeri, it was your first time piloting the Gummi ship, and steering it is easy, it's the landing that is tricky. And knowing Sora, he probably would have landed us in the middle of the ocean."

Sora then sarcastically said, "Oh, hard de har har. Laugh it up, Goggle-Head."

Takato was about to yell at Sora, when everyone heard a women's scream, everyone turned towards the sound of the scream, and they saw women with brown hair tied into a ponytail with a yellow band, wearing a long, pink dress that ends just above her orange-sandaled feet. Being chased by three purple dogs that, thanks to the gangs Scan Ability, found out that they were called 'Rabid Dogs'

The girl then tripped and Sora yelled, "Heartless!"

The group ran towards the women, spooking the Rabid Dogs. Once the group approached her, the women started getting up, when Sora approached her and lent a hand to help her up, but the women said, "Thanks, but…I'm fine."

But Sora wasn't budging, then the women stood straight up and started dusting herself off. Then she looked at the group of kids, and asked, "And you lot supposed to be?"

Sora pointed to himself and said, "I'm Sora," Sora then pointed to Donald and said, "he's Donald, and that's Goofy."

Takato then said, "And I'm Takato, she's Rika, he's Henry, she's Jeri, and they're Drake, Renamon, and Terriermon. We came to see how Hercules is doing."

The girl looked at the group of ten, then asked, "You lot know Wonderboy?"

Rika chuckled and asked, "Wonderboy? That's rich!"

Donald then puffed his chest and said, "Yeah, 'cause we're heroes, too!"

Then Goofy busted Donald's bubble by saying, "Ahyak, ya mean junior heroes, Donald. Takato, Rika and Henry, are True Heroes."

Donald grumbled in annoyance, this caused Rika to laugh, then the Women said, "Looks like we have a friend in common. Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg."

Then Sora asked, "So how's Herc?"

Meg replied with, "Wonderboy? Well, he's duking it out in the Coliseum every day. You know, 'a hero's work is never done' and all that."

Takato nodded and said, "Yep, we know that story." Takato then looked to Drake and asked, "Don't we, boy?"

Drake nodded and said, "We sure do, Takato. We sure do."

Meg then said, "He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonderboy has his limits, though. These opponents are bad news-special delivery from Hades himself…"

Everyone then yelled, "Hades!?"

Meg nodded and said, "Right. Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happens to that kid…"

Then Goofy said, "Gawrsh…Sounds like you're more then just friends!"

Everyone looked at Goofy in surprise, but when they looked back at Meg, who was now blushing, who said, "Oh…uh, I mean…"

Rika then said, "We'll go have a little talk with Hades, but I don't expect to get anything but a fight out of him."

Sora then said, "I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him."

"We'll all go, right, guys?" Takato asked, who received nods from everyone in agreement.

Meg was taken aback by who these kids she just met, was willing to, quite literally walk through the Underworld for her, someone they had just met, then she asked, "You lot really want to do that? Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But…let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?"

Sora then said, "Our lips are sealed! Right, everyone?"

Meg received nods from everyone, letting her know that her secret was safe. Then the gang walked through the large and foreboding set of doors, when they walked through the doors, they were ambushed by more of those Rabid Dogs, everyone had to work together to fight them off, "Diamond Storm!" Yelled Renamon, as she unleashed a barrage of glowing shards of diamonds, striking multiple Heartless.

Terriermon was proving that he was not completely useless, by spinning like a top and creating a massive tornado and sucking up a large amount of Heartless, then launching them into walls, destroying them.

But the heroes weren't being left out of the fighting, Takato had thrown the ZVR to Drake, and the two fought side by side slashing Heartless after Heartless, soon, everyone had destroyed all of the Heartless, and they were free to proceed forward, and Drake went to give the ZVR back to Takato, who said, "Keep it for the moment, buddy, never know when you will need it."

Drake nodded, then used his tail to grab the ZVR and bring it to his back, and folding his wings around it, so he didn't drop it. Then the gang headed deeper into the cave, when they saw a man wearing a black coat run passed them.

Renamon then asked, "Who was that?"

Donald then yelled, "The Organization!"

Terriermon then asked, "Who?"

Drake then said, "A group of villains made up of thirteen Nobodies."

Terriermon chuckled and said, "If their nobodies, how can they be dangerous?"

Jeri looked at the annoying rabbit, then she and the others explained what Nobodies were, then Jeri said, "We still don't know what their plan is, but we will stop them."

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, we will."

Then the gang headed deeper into the cave fighting Heartless at every corner, Drake was making good use of the ZVR, by slamming it into the ground creating a massive shockwave that sent multiple Heartless skyward, only for Drake to take to the sky, and striking them down in a series of air combos.

As the group entered through the next cave entrance, they saw the Organization member running at them, everyone took a battle stance, only for the member to run passed then crying out in fear, "Run! Run away!"

Leaving everyone confused about what had just happened, causing Sora to say, "Okay."

Then Takato could hear the roars of laughter coming from his head, and he thought, _'Hey, what's so funny?'_

Xak, who was still dying of laughter, said, "That was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen before in my life!"

Hazzado, who was also laughing said, **"Agreed! Man, I wish I had a camera!"**

Takato mentally sighed and asked, _'Rowena, do you know what those two are laughing about?'_

Rowena sighed and said, _"Unfortunatly, I don't. Apparently it's an inside joke."_

Takato sighed, then he looked to his friends, then he said, "The voices in my head appears to know what that was about, but they are too busy laughing themselves to death."

No one said anything, until Rika said, "Whatever, let's just keep moving."

Everyone nodded, until Takato noticed something up a head, he and the others walked towards it, with Rika and the others following shortly after him.

Renamon inspected the book and asked, "What the deal with this book?"

Sora said, "It looks like it is called Absent Silhouettes."

Takato then looked at Rika and Henry, then asked, "Hey, didn't we see one of these things back at Merlin's place?" Both Rika and Henry nodded.

Sora and the others looked at him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, we never seen something like this before." Jeri said.

Takato, Rika and Henry then went into their pockets and pulled out their Wayfinders. Then Takato said, "I think we should explain what happened." And so, the core Tamers began to explain what had happened while at Hollow Bastion.

 *****Meanwhile*****

Meanwhile, deep in the heart of the Underworld, we have our favorite villain, and our least favorite dunce, where Hades was complaining about something, "Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez, Louise."

Then our least favorite dunce, I mean Pete said, "Oh, they're nuttin' but trouble, the whole lot of 'em. So, uh…what're you gonna do about Hercules? He's made mince meat outta every fighter you sent at him. Pretty soon the Underworld's gonna be standing room only." You could tell by the way Hades was sitting that he was getting annoyed by the giant fat cat, then Pete joked, "Say, why don't you just pick someone already dead and save him the trouble?"

This caused Hades to slam his fist against his chair in anger, only for him to think about it and said, "Dead… Dead is good! And I know just the warrior." Then Hades got an evil grin that spooked Pete and Hades two lackies, Pain and Panic.

After Takato and the others filled the group in on what had happened, Takato said, "Come on, we have work that needs to be done."

Everyone nodded, then they headed deeper into the Underworld. Where they saw that the whole area was lit up in a dark green glow, coming from the ground, all in all, the place was giving everyone a bad vibe.

Donald shivered and Goofy said, "I'm scared too, Donald."

Rika scoffed while folding her arms, then said, "Come on, I've seen scarier things in Kazu's closet."

Takato shivered and said, "Please don't put that in my mind. It's bad enough that I had to help clean out his closet a few years ago. Do you honestly know how much Digimon crud he's got in there? (shiver) I get the chills just thinking about it."

Then Sora, who was not amused, then yelled out, "Hades, come out!"

Rika then slapped the back of Sora's head, and said, "Honstly, Air-Head, do you want to attract more trouble then we have already? Don't go picking fights with people without thinking."

Sora then yelled, "Rika! Ouch! What the heck?!"

Takato looked at his friend and said, "Sora, we are in the Underworld. And so we shouldn't be drawing attention to ourselves."

Jeri then said, "Come on, let's get going."

But, just as the heroes began transcending a spiral sloop, weird flower looking heartless popped up, they had green stems and pink and yellow petals with black centers, these things were called 'Creeper Plants' but just as quick as they appeared, the heroes slain them and continued their journey upwards. Fighting off Heartless after Heartless.

Meanwhile with the lord of the Underworld and the lord of Failures, the two were standing over a large, deep bottomless pit filled with swirling green energy.

Pete then asked, "By the by, uh… What's down there?"

To where Hades replied nonchalantly with, "Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon. This time I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys."

Pete then looked at Hades, until he understood what he had meant, then slowly backed away, saying, "You don't say." Then he backed away until he reached the window, then he said, "Well…maybe I should go."

Hades then summoned fire in both of his hands, then threw both fireballs into the pit, which created a massive explosion, and huge cloud of smoke and lightning. When the smoke finally cleared, there stood a man wearing black pants and shoes, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. The man was also wearing a black shirt with a peculiar, grey collar with intersecting brown straps that is high enough to cover his mouth. He has short dark grey spiky hair. One of the more noticeable traits about this man, was the scar that ran down his right eye, as well as the fact that his left arm is in a sling. He was also sporting a very large Zanbatō, which he holds in his right hand, thrown over his shoulders.

Hades then started laughing, and said, "Let's cut to the chase. Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer-no strings-you'll be free as a bird. And all for one little job. Fight Hercules, in the Coliseum…to the death!"

Then the man said, "This is my story. And you're not part of it."

This ticked Hades off, then he yelled, "Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the Lord of the Dead!"

This caused the man to smirk and say, "Heh, no wonder no one wants to die."

 **{A/N: Hades you should apply cold water to burned area. Sorry, couldn't resist.}**

This made Hades furious, then he yelled, "You are FIRED!" Then Hades engulfed himself in a wall of fire, then charged at the man, who blocked his attack with his Zanbatō.

And it was at this moment that our favorite group of heroes entered the chamber, where Donald yelled, "Hades!"

Hades looked up from fight our favorite badass, and asked, "You lot again?"

Then the man pushed Hades back, then swung his Zanbatō at him, then he looked towards the kids and said, "Fight!"

Takato and the others nodded, then the man charged in, Zanbatō at the ready, then struck at Hades, only fo Hades to catch the Zanbatō, then pushed the man back, then threw him to the ground, and just as he was about to roast the man, our heroes took the field. With Sora, Donald, Goofy, Takato, and Drake in the front, while Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, and Jeri went on the defensive, that way, if Hades ever got passed Takato and the others, they would be able to step in, to protect them, with Sora yelling, "Get up!"

Takato charged at Hades with his Bonds of Hazard Keyblade, who blocked the attack, then threw a fire ball at the Goggle-Prince, then Drake yelled, "Takatomon! Catch!" He then threw the ZVR to Takato, who caught it in midair, then blocked the fire ball and proceeded to do an extremely long air combo on the lord of the dead.

Then Sora charged in and started swinging his Star Seeker Keyblade at Hades, with Donald and Goofy baking him up. But, as the fight progressed, Sora, Donald and Goofy started to feel drained. Then Donald said, "Something's wrong."

And Sora said, "I feel kind of funny…"

Takato looked at his friends then saw that they had a dark purple cloud covering them, Takato looked to his team, but noticed that they were completely fine, then he said, "Hey, did you guys see that?"

RIka nodded, then she said, "Yeah, I did, I wonder what it was?"

Hades then chuckled and said, "That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeros-comes with the territory."

Hades then summoned a ball of fire, and was prepared to throw it at Sora, Donald and Goofy, when Jeri gripped her sword, and glared at Hades, then she charged at Hades, with a loud battle cry, and struck at the Lord of the Dead. "Hhhhhhyyyyyaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Then, as she brought down her sword, it connected with him, making him flinch in pain, causing him his consternation and he yelled, "You, you dare hit me? Me, in MY Underworld!"

Jeri, then gritted her teeth and said, "No one will hurt my friends, never again."

Takato and the other Tamers were surprised at Jeri's attitude, but knew how she was with her friends, then they took battle positions and nodded. Hades, being made angry, charged at the heroes, only for the man to step in and block the attack with his Zanbatō. Then he said, "Go now!"

"But I've gotta to talk to Hades!" Sora exclaimed.

Then Hades, who had gotten over of his anger, had his fingers in both of his ears said, "What was that?"

Sora then charged at Hades, before the man stopped him and said, "We can't fight him here We have to go-now!"

Sora stopped for a brief moment, only for Takato to then started pushing Sora back and said, "Listen, Sora, obviously we were being too optimistic to believe that Hades would have listened to us."

Rika then said, "Enough talking and more running!"

Then everyone was running out of Hades' chamber, with Hades not far behind. Then once everyone was out in the open, they started pushing the door closed, Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri and Renamon on one side, and Sora, Drake, Terriermon, Donald, and Goofy on the other. Then they started pushing the doors until they were closed.

Donald, who was breathing heavily, then asked, "Is he gone?"

Which Rika sarcastically said, "Oh, yeah, we're done with him."

Takato was about to say something, when the man said, "Don't count on it."

Sora looked confused, when he noticed that Hades had just appeared right beside him, then Hades asked, "Leaving so soon?"

Rika glared at the Human Torch ripoff and said, "Oh, go throw yourself in a volcano, hot head."

Hades smirked then he started launching fireballs at the group, causing them all to split up, and to make matters worse, the group was being surrounded by Heartless. "Grr, this is ridiculous!" RIka then had an idea, then she turned to Renamon and said, "Renamon! Catch!"

Rika then threw her Force of Balance to her partner, who nodded, then she started slamming the Keyblade at the Heartless, while Rika took out her Modify Cards while also giving any Heartless that approached her, a swift kick to the face, then she took out a card and said, "DigiModify, Omnimon's Grey Sword, Activate! Renamon!"

Renamon nodded, then threw the Keyblade back to Rika, who caught it and started striking at the Heartless, as a new weapon materialized in her hand, it looked like the head of a golden dragon, but as soon as Renamon extended her wrist, a large silver sword emerged from the dragon, then Renamon yelled, "Transcendent Sword!" With a swing of the sword, a massive shockwave, whipping out hoards of Heartless.

Renamon wasn't the only mon getting in on the Heartless slaying, Drake was as well, by launching Pyrofist after Pyrofist at the Heartless, only to catch the ZVR that was thrown at him, he looked at Takato, who nodded, then started slamming down at the Heartless.

Terriermon then yelled, "Bunny Blast!" And launched bursts of energy at the Heartless, but he wasn't getting very far, he then looked to his Tamer and said, "Henry! I need something useful right about now!"

Henry gritted his teeth, as he threw his Keyblade at a swarm of Heartless, then he went through his cards, until he found what he needed, "Digimodify, Belezemon's Corona Blaster, Activate!"

Then, in Terriermon's left hand, was a miniature version of Belezemon's signature weapon, this caused Terriermon to grin wildly, then he started chuckling insanely and said, "Groovy." Terriermon, caught off guard by what he had said, shook his head and asked, "Whoa, where did that come from?" Then Terriermon shrugged and said, "Oh, well."

Terriermon then noticed the Heartless coming at him, he aimed his Corona Blaster at the Heartless and began charging the massive blaster, then said, "Hasta la vista, baby!" Then Terriermon started blasting Heartless left, right, and center. And with everyone working together, they were able to clear out a path straight to the exit.

Once they made it through they collapsed to catch their breath, Sora looked at the red clad warrior, and said, "You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?"

The man shook his head, then said, "No, I'm no hero… I'm just an…" But the man stopped mid sentence, then said, "Auron." But this only confused Sora and Goofy. But then he said, "My name. It's Auron."

Sora stood up and said, "I'm Sora."

"Donald." Said the duck as he jumped on Sora's head.

"Goofy." Doing the same thing as Donald, only to cause the tower of creatures to collapse.

"I'm Takato, nice to meet you."

"I'm Rika, whatever."

"Henry, pleasure."

"Jeri. Good to meet you."

"They call me Hazzardmon, but please, call me Drake."

"Name's Renamon."

"And I'm the funny guy! Call me Terriermon!"

Auron chuckled then said, "It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian."

"Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks." Sora said as he stood up.

Takato looked to Auron, then he looked back at Sora, and said, "Sora, you need as much protection as possible, I can't keep you on the straight and narrow path by myself."

Sora looked to Takato and stuck his tongue out at the Goggle-Headed boy, who shook his head, then he said, "I wonder what my sister would say if she saw you acting like this?"

This caused Sora to halt in his place, a shiver running down his spine. He looked back to Takato and fearfully asked, "You, (gulp) you wouldn't really tell Kairi, would you?"

This caused Terriermon to make a very distinguished 'Whipping.' Sound effect then he said, "Wipped."

Only for Drake to pick Terriermon up, then he did the unthinkable, he threw Terriermon like a football to the next section of the cave, with Terriermon yelling in fear, and everyone looking at him wide eyed, he looked at them and asked, "What? If I didn't do it, Rika probably would have."

Rika smirked and said, "Dang right I would have, although, I would have thrown him into the jaws of a SkullGreymon, or into that deep pit in that last room, but, eh, that works to."

Then the annoying voice of Terriermon yelled, "WOULD YOU GUYS STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF DISPOSABLE PIECE OF TRASH!"

To which Drake and Rika said, "Shut up, Terriermon!" They both looked at each other, then they shared a villainous smile and they both asked, "Keep doing this until the end of our adventure? Deal!" Then they shook hands forging a promise to make Terriermon's life hell.

Takato and Renamon both sighed, then they shared a look, and Takato said, "I'm beginning to think that bringing Terriermon along with us was a bad idea."

To which Renamon replied with, "I do believe you're right, Takato. But I don't think that Rika and Drake would do anything too harmful to Terriermon, right?"

Takato folded up his arms and asked, "You do remember that this is Terriermon we're talking about, right?'

Renamon thought about it for a while, then she said, "Terriermon's doomed."

The two then heard Henry say, "I'm glad to see that you two are just chatting away while Rika and Drake plan to destroy my partner."

Renamon and Takato looked over to Henry, then Takato said, "Henry, we've been friends for almost three years now, I doubt that Rika and Drake would actually do anything to harm Terriermon. Just as long as Terriermon keeps his mouth shut, that is."

Henry sighed and said, "So, he's doomed, then." To which Renamon and Takato sadly nodded. Everyone decided to take this as a sign to continue to leave the cave.

Meanwhile with Pete and Hades, where Pete was sitting on a table, who said, "I got Heartless all over the Underworld now. So you can leave those pip-squeaks to me. Look, pal, you just keep working on turning Hercules into a Heartless. Then he'll be all mine."

But this just sent Hades over the limit, and he yelled, "This is my Underworld, you idiot! I'll handle this myself!" Hades then snapped his fingers, calling forth a familiar three headed black dog. Then Hades said, "Cerberus, go!" And the three headed dog went after our heroes.

After clearing out several Heartless, the gang made it back to the entrance, only to find the door closed, when Donald tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "What? It's closed!" Then he, Sora, Goofy, and the Tamers all tried opening it, but getting nowhere.

Rika sighed and stepped a way from the door, and noticed the massive lock on the door, and said, "Well, that explains it?"

Sora summoned his Hidden Dragon, and Auron asked, "Will that open it?"

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, I think so."

Rika scoffed and said, "'You think so'? Sora, it _will_ open it, you Air-Headed idiot."

Takato was about to say something, when everyone heard a loud roar. Then Takato looked to Sora and asked, "Hey, did that roar sound familiar to you too?"

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, it did."

Auron then rested his Zanbatō over his shoulder and said, "Hurry!"

Then the others took battle stances as Cerberus came flying out of nowhere, and Henry said, "Sora, do it fast."

Sora nodded then he aimed his Hidden Dragon, and launched a beam of light from the tip of the Keyblade and to the giant lock, unlocking it, and allowing him, Drake, Renamon, Rika and Henry to force the door open, and soon everyone started running through, but the only ones who stayed behind were Takato, Sora, and Auron, and Jeri, who was right at the door, she turned to Takato and yelled, "Takato, come on! The doors open!"

Takato shook his head, then he said, "No, if we try to run through the door, and Cerberus is still up, we won't be able to close the door in time! We need to take care of him first."

Jeri looked towards the others, then back at Takato, she was about to wait with the others when she remembered what she said to Hades, _"No one will hurt my friends, never again."_ Jeri then looked at her Noble Lion sword and thought, _'That's right. I stood up to the Lord of the Dead and struck at him. Let's rock!'_ She then looked up to Cerberus, then back at her friends, and extended her hand, and summoned a wall of energy to separate her friends from Cerberus.

Drake slammed against the wall and yell, "Jeri! What are you doing!?"

Jeri looked to the Human/Dragon hybrid, and said, "I'm protecting my friends."

Rika then asked, "By separating us? We can help!"

Rika was about to dismiss the wall, when Jeri said, "No!" This caused Rika to halt her attempts, as Jeri said, "As large as the room may be, there is already too many people in here as it is, and we could end up missing an attack and hurting each other. We can handle this. Trust me."

Jeri gave Rika a very Goggle-Headed smile, which surprised many people, until Rika chuckled and said, "You know," Jeri looked at Rika as she said, "I know that you used to crush on Goggle-Head, and I actually like you, Jeri, but even though you're not chasing him any more, that doesn't mean that you should be picking up any of his Goggle-Headed tendencies, they're not good for one's health. You know?"

Jeri chuckled and said, "Trust me, I have no need to do anything too Goggle-Headed. Just protecting my friends."

Jeri then ran to join the others as Rika shook her head in disbelief and said, "I honestly think that Goggle-Prince has a bad influence on people."

Drake chuckled and said, "You're one to talk, Rika."

Rika looked at Drake and asked, "What do you mean by that, Drake?"

Drake said, "If I remember correctly, you were a bit of a cold hearted Ice Queen before you met Takato, and it wasn't until you had started hanging out with us that you actually started to open up to others. And that was mostly because Takato was being a complete…"

Drake let the last words hang there, only for Rika to lightly smile then said, "A complete Goggle-Head. You're right, Drake." Rika and Drake then looked back to their friends, and watched as they prepared to fight Cerberus.

Once Jeri reached the others, she unsheathed her sword and took a battle stance. Auron had his Zanbatō at the ready, Sora had his Hidden Dragon, and Takato had both his Bonds of Hazard and ZVR ready to fight.

Takato then charged at the middle head with his two Keyblades, and just as he began his barrage of combos, the two side heads tried taking a bite out of him, but they instead got their jaws halted by the Keyblades, and just as the middle head was about to take a bite out of him, Jeri threw her Nobel Lion into the jaws of the middle head, preventing the jaws from closing.

Takato then used this moment to launch himself into the air by kicking off of the middle head, leaving his Keyblades in the other mouths for a moment, then once he was above the dog, he summoned his Keyblades to him again, then as he started to fall, he leaned forward, with his Keyblades over his head, he then started spinning, and landed on the back of Cerberus, knocking him out for a few seconds, this gave everyone the chance to start unleashing their own kind of hell on the dog.

But, no sooner did they knock the dog out, did he come back and started to launch dark balls of energy at the heroes, which they had to dodge, Takato then remembered the last time they had fought Cerberus, then he said, "Guys! He's got three heads, and that means three brains, each of us go after one head, distracting it, then by confusing it, we can have one last person, attack from behind. Everybody understand?"

To which he god nods of agreement, then they charged in, Sora swinging at the left head, Auron unleashing deadly combos at the right head, and Takato attacking the middle head, with each head occupied, Jeri ran up the walls, and centered herself with Cerberus' back, then, as she hung from a stalactite, she began enveloping her sword with the combined elements of Fire Ice and Thunder, giving it a hypnotic, almost mythical, glow.

Then she thought, _'Leomon, this one's for you.'_ Jeri then let go of the stalactite, which everyone noticed, then in a split second, she extended her sword in front of her, and the head of a lion appeared, and she yelled, "Devine Sword of The Beast Queen!" When her attack made contact with Cerberus, it created a massive shockwave, and everyone could have sworn that they heard the sound of a lion's roar in the confusion.

When the dust settled, everyone noticed that Cerberus was on the ground, with images of a short pink demon, and a tall blue demon was circling his head. Everyone took this as the most opportune moment to run for the door, with some making taunting faces, while Cerberus came to and charged at the door, just as it closed. Thus, allowing the kids to catch their breath.

* * *

Meanwhile with Meg, she was trying to get Hercules to take a break for a while by saying, "Come on, Wonderboy, play hooky for a day. For old times' sake?"

But Herc, who was looking exhausted, looked at Meg and said, "They came to see me. They came to see a hero. I can't let them down."

Meg sighed in defeat, as Hercules gave Meg a false face of courage and said, "Don't worry, Meg. I'll be fine. What does a hero need rest for, huh?" Herc then tried showing that he was fine by flexing his muscles, but it wasn't doing anything, but he waved Meg goodbye, and entered the arena.

Meg sighed again in defeat and softly said, "Kids, don't let me down."

Back with the aforementioned kids, they were finished catching their breaths, when Sora said, "Whew…"

Goofy started looking around, and Donald asked, "Huh?"

Jeri looked around and noticed something, then asked, "Hey, where's Auron?"

Takato looked at Jeri and said, "He can take care of himself."

Sora nodded and said, "He's right. Let's go find Meg. Then we can try this again."

* * *

Everyone nodded then they proceeded to head up the long golden stairway that they saw earlier. Not knowing that Pete was up to no good. Hades then asked, "Let me see if I got this right… Those brat's Keyblades works on any lock?"

Pete nodded and said, "That's right."

Hades then started chuckling, then he asked, "Have I ever told you about the killer coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool."

Pete then said, "Then that's the place we're gonna put an end to Herc the Jerk's winnin' streak."

To which Hades said, "Problem. Zeus locked it tight."

Which made Pete growl in anger, only for Hades to start chuckling, and Pete to realize something, then Hades said, "Bing…All we gotta do is swipe on of those keys…and then reopen the Underdrome!"

To which Pete said, "Hate to tell ya, but those keys are kinda particular. They won't work for just anybody. And those kids aren't no pushovers."

To which Hades scoffed, then he said, "I think this calls for a women's touch." Hades then had a statue of Meg appear in his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Meg, she suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine, to which she had to rub her arms in order to stay warm.

* * *

Once the kids finished walking up the stairs, the pushed the massive doors open, to reveal a very familiar area. Then Takato said, "Ah. This brings back memories."

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, sure does. Some were fun, and some were not so much."

Then the group started to walk towards the door, when a familiar muscular man walking out of the coliseum, looking exhausted, he then noticed the group, "Sora! Donald! Goofy! Takato! Rika! Henry! Hazzardmon! When'd you get here?"

Drake then sighed, then he said, "I knew I should have started calling myself Drake when I evolved. Herc, I call myself 'Drake' now. Please remember it."

Herc nodded then he noticed the other three, and asked, "Who are your friends?"

Jeri said, "Names Kato Jeri, but my friends call me Jeri."

"Names Renamon, nice to meet you." Said the yellow bipedal vixen.

"And I'm Terriermon the Magnificent! People bask in my greatness! Enemies weep in my glory! Now down to me!" Said the annoying bunny, only for Drake to punt kick him across the yard, making Terriermon to yell, "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?" And soon, Terriermon went to far, that you saw a twinkle to where he was heading.

Everyone looked at Drake in surprise, then Drake said, "What? He was getting on my nerves."

To which Henry asked, "So you punt kicked him over the arena?"

And Drake said nothing for a few seconds, then he calmly said, "Yeah, pretty much."

Rika then started cackling like mad and said, "Oh, Sovereign! That was undeniably the best thing I have ever seen! Thank you, Drake, you have just made my day!"

Hercules then asked, "You lot on another adventure?"

Takato nodded, and said, "Sure are."

"Yeah, trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless." Sora said while rubbing his nose.

"Junior heroes and true heroes, always busy!" Herc said giving both Sora and Takato a firm handshake.

To which both boys said, "You know it!"

Then Herc said, "How about we head inside and you lot can explain what's you've been up to since last time."

Everyone nodded then headed inside, before Henry looked around and noticed that Terriermon was still missing, then he turned to Drake and said, "Drake, can you please get Terriermon for me?"

Drake sighed and said, "Sure." Then he took off to where he punt kicked Terriermon, and no sooner did he leave, did he return holding Terriermon by the ears yelling random threats that everyone just ignored, then they all enteed the waiting area, when Jeri first stepped in the area, she saw several trophies, to which Takato said, "These are the trophies that we had won after partaking in a few tournaments last year."

Jeri nodded, then Sora pointed to a small space, then said, "And that there is where the Keyhole used to be."

Jeri's eyes widened a bit, before noticed something on the back wall, she walked up to it, and saw that it was a plaque that said, **'But, being a hero, it sometimes means having to put your own life on the line to help others, I am not going to just sit here and hope for the best, but what we don't need wait and hope that something will go right. What we need to do is make something happen, and if that means fighting a three headed dog from the Underworld, then, so be it! ~Takato Matsuki.'**

Jeri looked to the Goggle-Headed prince and asked, "What's that about, Takato?"

Takato and the others walked up to the plaque and read what it had said, that Takato replied, "This, this is what I had told Phil back when the coliseum was being attacked by Cerberus last year. Wow, I didn't think that Phil would put this here."

Hercules nodded and said, "Correct. Phil seemed to have found your little speech so motivational, that he decided to have it memorialized here, to motivate others to be brave." Herc then looked to Sora and asked, "So, Sora, did you find those friends of yours?"

Sora shook his head, and replied with, "We're still working on it. When we got here we ran into Meg-"

Takato, seeing what Sora was about to do, said, "When we got here, we must have made a wrong turn, or something, because we had somehow ended up in the Underworld. Don't know how, but we were able to get out of there in one piece, barely."

Sora looked at Takato, giving him a gracious look, then he said, "We tried to teach Hades a thing or two…But the Underworld drains away all of our strength. Well, besides them, that it. Don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Herc looked at the Tamers, then he said, "I guess the reason why you lot weren't effected was because you lot have proven that you are true heroes. And for you guys. Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there."

Sora asked, "Think we could use it?"

Herc smiled and said, "Sure, why not! I'll go get it for you."

Donald then said, "Thanks!"

"That's very nice of you, Hercules." Jeri said with gratitude in her voice.

Herc then said, "Please, call me Herc. But Hades is no pushover, even if you get the Olympus Stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you…"

This caused Sora to drop down in understanding, then Rika said, "Please, Jeri was able to get a hit on the old fire head, we can handle ourselves."

Herc nodded, then he said, "That may be true, but you should never stop trying to get stronger. Know what you all need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Phil?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded, then Sora said, "Good Idea!"

Then Herc went out the doors, and our group of heroes and 'junior heroes' walked into the arena, where they saw a short pudgy man goat creature setting up some jars, when Sora was about to greet him, Phil said, "Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match." This caused Sora to fold his arms in annoyance as Phil spoke. "Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero…capiche?"

Jeri then quietly asked, "Does he even notice us?"

Takato shook his head, then he said, "Just wait, I'm sure he'll notice us, eventually."

Then Phil said, "Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, Bathe, sleep!"

This caused everyone to start chuckling, then Jeri said, "But that's three words."

This caused Phil to turn around and FINALLY notice who he was talking to. Then he ran up to Sora and said, "Well, if it ain't the junior heroes and my favorite heroes!"

Takato then said, "Looking good, Phil."

To which Phil said, "Never better!" Phil then noticed Jeri and asked, "Hey, who's this?"

Jeri ever so slightly groaned in annoyance having to introduce herself in the last five minutes, bowed and said, "I'm Kato Jeri, but please, call me Jeri."

Phil then said, "Wow, politeness, now that's something I can respect. How you guys been? Have you three earned your 'true hero' wings yet?"

To which Sora, Donald and Goofy looked slightly confused, then Phil said, "Nope, you ain't got what it takes." That made Sora angry, then Phil looked to Jeri and asked, "How about you, Jeri? Did you want to become a true heroine like Rika?"

Jeri looked at Phil for a while, before looking to the sky and said, "No, I don't want to be a heroine."

This caught Phil of guard and asked, "You don't want to be a heroine!? Why not!?"

Jeri raised her hand to the hilt of her sword and then looked at Phil and said, "The worlds have enough heroes."

Phil then asked, "Well, what do you want to be?"

Jeri lightly smiled and said, "A guardian."

"A guardian?" Phil asked. To which Jeri nodded, then Phil said, "Well, if you say so. So, what's new with you guys?"

Then after Sora finished explaining what they want to do, Phil started laughing, then he said, "Ha ha ha! You three are gonna to take on Hades?"

Drake, not being impressed folded up his arms and asked, "What's so funny? You wouldn't be laughing if we said that. So what gives?"

Phil rubbed a tear from his eye, then he said, "Don't take it personal. But, you lot got nerves. I like that. Hey, you never know-stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking, boys and girls!"

Jeri and the other Tamers walked off to the side, then Jeri asked, "Is Phil always like this?"

Takato nodded, then he said, "Sure is. But If he wasn't then he wouldn't be Phil. You sure you don't want to take part in Phil's challenges, Jeri? They do tend to be a bit fun."

Jeri shook her head, then she said, "I'm sure. Leomon was a true hero, and while I want to follow in his foot steps, I want to be a guardian, not a hero. You guys are heroes, I would rather protect those who can't protect themselves."

Takato nodded, then he said, "I can understand that, Jeri."

Henry nodded, and said, "Agreed, you'll be a great guardian one day, Jeri."

Everyone then watched as Sora began destroying as many of those pots as he can. And pretty soon, he'd been destroying pots for a while, until Hercules walked into the arena and waited for the group, when everyone approached Herc, Phil said, "Listen, I gotta take off for a bit."

"Where to?" Sora asked.

Phil simply said, "None of your beeswax."

Then Phil left the arena, and everyone turned to Herc and Takato asked, "So, Herc, did you get the stone?"

Herc sighed and said, "Sorry, guys… The Olympus Stone has been stolen."

"Stolen!?" Yelled Sora.

"By who?" Takato asked, although, he already had a hunch at who was behind it.

Herc then said, "We don't know he did it yet. All we're certain of is that it was a guy in a black-hooded cloak. And he had accomplices- a bunch of creatures in white."

Then Sora and everyone shared a look, then they nodded, then Takato said, "Figures that they're the ones behind this."

Herc then asked, "Someone you know?"

Takato shook his head and said, "Not completely."

Sora then asked, "Hey, if we can get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while?"

Hercules nodded and said, "Sure." Herc then asked, "By the way, you haven't seen Meg around, have you?" To which everyone shook their heads no. Herc sighed, "Oh, okay…"

Then a voice from behind Herc asked, "What's wrong, your hero-ness? Felling under the weather?" Herc turned around and saw Hades standing behind him, then Hades said, "You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description…you know what I'm saying?"

Rika then said, "Oh, go jump into a volcano, flame head, we have enough to deal with at the moment."

Hades then said, "Ah maybe some other time, little girl."

Sora then remembered something and said, "Oh, right…Hades, we gotta talk!"

Hades seemed to be annoyed, just flicked Sora against his noes, launching him on his back, then he said, "I came to share a bit of mildly interesting news: Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg…" Herc was about to punch Hades, when he disappeared in cloud of smoke, and appeared behind Herc and said, "went and got herself lost in the Underworld."

Hercules then said, "You mean you kidnapped her!"

Hades nonchalantly said, "Well, maybe… But why get caught up in the details?"

Herc then whistled and from the sky, came a large white stallion with a small blue mohawk and large white wings, which many realized was a Pegasus Herc was about to climb on the Pegasus, when Hades said, "Uh uh uh. You can't leave now, okay? You've got a very important match today, against, um… the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of 'accidents' might happen?"

"Yeah 'accendents' that you cause, Hades." Jeri said with her sword at her side, ready to strike.

Then Hades brushed her off by asking, "Like I said: details, who needs 'em?"

Hercules then said, "You're just a coward."

Hades simply shrugged and said, "Ah well. Can't all be heroes." Then he vanished in a cloud of dust leaving Herc to ponder on what he could do.

Sora then walked up to Hades and struck a pose, and Herc asked, "Can you guys handle this?"

Donald nodded and said, "You got it! We're heroes!"

Goofy then leaned in and said, "Junior heroes, Donald. Takato and his friends are the true heroes." Which made Donald upset.

Then Takato said, "You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest."

Herc nodded and said, "I'm counting on you guys."

Then Pegasus walked up to Hercules, who said, "You gotta find Meg." To which the Pegasus nodded and took off. Causing Hercules to shake his head in disbelief.

Takato said, "Never mind, we can still look for Meg. Come on you guys." Everyone nodded, then they rushed to the doors that led to the Underworld.

Once everyone had reached the Underworld, they saw Phil unconscious, Sora then yelled, "Phil!"

Everyone ran up to Phil, who seemed to be recovering, and said, "Ooh, ohh…"

Jeri being concerned about Phil, asked, "Phil, what happened?"

Phil rubbed the back of his head and said, "I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars."

Donald yelled, "All dressed in black!?"

Sora said, "He's the one who stole the Olympus Stone."

Jeri asked, "Where did he run off to?"

Phil said, "To the Underworld. He's a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case Herc needed to take a break."

Sora then asked, "Heroes, eh? You could've just asked!"

Phil then asked, "You're right. Hey, Takato, Rika, Henry, you three want to help me out?"

Sora then exclaimed, "I meant us!"

Phil shook his head, then Takato said, "Don't worry, Phil, we'll go after that guy." Then everyone ran in the direction that Phil said the Organization member went.

Meanwhile, Hercules was fighting off against a **(you know what? Why am I explaining what this thing looks like? You all should know what the Hydra looks like by now. *sigh* The things I do for stories.)** large purple quadruped creature with a long freaking neck, with spines going down the neck into its back. Preventing the thing from taking a bite out of him by using his sword against the Hydra.

Then as the Hydra's head was close to Hercules, he slammed his sword against the head, defeating it, and causing the head to land on him. Then after he brushed off the Hydra, and waved at all of his adoring fans, saying, "Thanks! Thank you… Hope you enjoyed it!" Then he went after Takato and the others.

When the group entered the door, they were attacked by new types of Heartless, they were dark green and had two faces, the Scan ability called these things 'Trick Ghosts.'

After fighting the Heartless, Sora started throwing his shoulder around and said, "Man…This Underworld curse is really getting to me. You guys really aren't effected by it at all?"

Takato and the other Tamers shook their heads, then Terriermon chuckled and said, "Wow, you guys really are a bunch of losers. Can't even handle a few Heartless, can you? Ahahaha, that is funny!"

Donald was beginning to get tired of Terriermon's taunts, then he raised his wand up and yelled, "THUNDER!" Then a large bolt of lightning struck Terriermon where he stood, frying him, and turning his fur black.

Takato had to bite back a laugh, while Rika was holding her sides from laughing to hard. "Man! I should have thought of doing that!"

Henry then said, "We should focus on getting the Olympus Stone back, and fast!"

Everyone nodded then proceeded to head deeper into the cave, the deeper the gang in the cave they went, the more Heartless they fought. The moment they entered a large opened area, Takato saw an Organization XIII member, as the group approached him, the member turned and said, "Ah! You!" Then the man took off his hood, to reveal a man with light blond spiky air, and light green eyes. Then the man said, "Wait a sec… Roxas? Xak?"

Sora asked, "Excuse me?"

Then the man asked, "Roxas? Xak?"

Then Takato heard Xak say, _"That's Demyx. The most non threatening member of the Organization. But be warned, just because he's the least threatening does not mean that he's not dangerous."_

Takato then folded up his arms, and asked, "Who wants to know?"

The man, now known as Demyx rubbed his head and said, "Oh, it's no use."

Rika then asked, "What are you talking about?"

Then Demyx took out a slip of paper and said, "Let's see here… 'If the subjects fail to respond, use aggression to liberate their true dispositions'… Right."

Takato then heard Xak tell him what he wants him to say, then he said, "Man, they really picked the wrong guy for this, huh, Demyx?"

Demyx then said, "Did they ever pick the wrong… Wait! Xak? Is that you?"

Takato then summoned his Keyblades, and said, "The name's Takato, I believe that you should commit it to your memory, Demyx. And I have enough voices in my head, it becomes harder to remember whose voice is whose at times."

This caused some chuckles come from Takato's mind, then Takato thought, _'No offense, guys.'_

Rowena lightly chuckled and said, _"Non taken, Takato."_

Sora then looked at Takato and asked, "Takato, you know this guy?"

Takato lightly smiled, then he said, "Not completely, let's just say that we have a 'friend' in common." Then he turned serious and said, "You can give us back the stone, now."

Demyx then took out a golden stone and asked, "You mean this?"

Then Goofy said, "He's gotta be the thief!"

Then Demyx said, "Now that's just plain rude!" Then Demyx raised his hand in the air, and then he became encased in a golden glow, then he summoned a blue, sitar that was in the shape of the Nobodies sigil.

Xak then said, "Be careful, remember what I said, even though Demyx isn't very threatening, he is still very dangerous. Be careful. He uses water based attacks, use Thunder based magic to defeat him, but be careful, he can create…"

But Xak was interrupted when hoards of Demyx water clones appeared around Demyx, Everyone started attacking the water clones like crazy, when Takato hit one of the clones, he noticed that it turned into a musical note, which he grabbed and started swinging it at the other clones, and soon they were all gone.

Then Demyx said, "Roxas, Xak, come back to us!" Then he disappeared in a C.O.D.

Then Sora rested his Keyblade against his shoulder and said, "Guy's a broken record."

Then Donald noticed that Demyx had left the Olympus Stone, as well as a piece of paper behind, "Hey, look!"

Sora went up and picked up the stone while Takato picked up the paper and said, "Hey, this is another of Ansem's secret report! Could this be from my father?" Takato decided to wait for another time to look at this report, then he and everyone watched as golden glow surrounded Sora, Donald and Goofy. Then Takato asked, "So, Sora, how do you guys feel now?"

Sora looked at Takato and said, "I feel a million munny now!"

Takato nodded, then Rika said, "Let's go! Meg still needs out help, Doofus Twins."

Takato sarcastically laughed and said, "Oh, hardy har har, Rika. Very funny, but you're right. Let's move out, people. As the group approached the door, Sora suddenly stopped, everyone turned around and saw Demyx standing there.

Takato then asked in a very Xak like attitude, "What are you still doing here, Demyx? I thought you would've high tailed it out of here by now."

Sora sighed and said, "Not you again!"

Rika summoned her Keyblade and asked, "Back for more?"

Demyx then said in a false depressed voice, "Aww, don't be like that, especially when I'm here to tell you about something even better than the Olympus Stone. Absent Silhouettes, shadowy presences of those who were slain."

"Absent Silhouettes? Like the title of that book!" Jeri asked.

Demyx nodded and said, "Exactly, though they come in all different shapes and sizes. The item belongs to its owner, who is now nothing more than a shadowy presence. But you can still fight them, of course. And as you do, it'll slowly awaken the real you."

Sora then asked, "What are you talking about?"

Rika then asked, "Spouting nonsense, as usual."

Demyx then said, "You're the heroes. You figure it out." Then, just like that, Demyx vanished in a Corridor of Darkness.

Sora then asked, "What is that anyway? An Absent Silhouette?"

Rika then said, "We'll have to save that for later! First, we have to rescue Megara!"

Takato and the others nodded, then Renamon asked, "Hey, Takato, what did you mean back there?"

Takato asked, "What do you mean, Renamon?"

Renamon said, "When you said that you have enough voices in your head at the moment?"

Takato then laughed and said, "Trust me, I want to tell you, but I think we should save that for a later date."

 *****Obtained Ansem's Secret report five*****

Renamon and the others nodded, then they headed through the doors. There they saw a large stone with a glowing image of Meg on the front a keyhole in the front and a large purple beam coming out of the back and shooting into the ceiling. Rika and Takato looked carefully around the room, then Takato said, "Seems quite."

Then Sora said, "Yeah, yeah, a little too quite for your tastes, that must mean that something is off, yeash, can't you guys just for once be happy that we aren't being attacked for a change?"

Jeri then said, "Sora, it's been a year since your last adventure, and you still haven't figured out that something as easy as this would be considered suspicious?"

Then Terriermon said, "She's right, you know? Nothing can never be this easy without something bad happening."

Sora, Donald and Goofy were surprised that Terriermon had said something that wasn't stupid or condescending, then Takato said, "It's rare, but there are times when Terriermon is not completely annoying."

This caused Terriermon to yell, "Hey!"

Only for Renamon to slap him in the back of the head, and said, "After that, he unfortunately goes back to being annoying."

Terriermon rubbed the back of his head and grumbling about people and not knowing true comedy if it hit them in the face, Jeri then walked up to the rock and asked, "So, should we get Meg out of here now?"

Takato and the others nodded, then Takato asked, "So, who wants to do the honours?"

Then Henry said, "I'll do it." Then he aimed his Soul Guardian, and soon a beam of light fired out of his Keyblade and into the Keyhole, which created a blast of light that was so bright, that it blinded everyone, when the light died down, the rock that held Meg was gone, but Meg was nowhere to be seen, only an empty pit.

"Meg!" Donald yelled.

Then Jeri said, "Almost there, just a few more things to deal with."

Then Takato looked down the pit and asked, "So, who want's to go first now?"

Terriermon chuckled and said, "If Kazu was here, we could push him down and make him go first."

Rika then said, "Say, that's not a bad idea. Thanks, Terriermon."

Terriermon looked at Rika and asked, "Say what?" Then Rika kicked Terriermon down the pit, screaming, "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS AND THROWING ME AROUND LIKE THIS!?"

Henry looked to Rika, who said, "Oh, save it, Brainiac. He'll be fine." Then Rika jumped into the pit, and everyone soon followed after her.

When they reached the bottom of the pit, they saw Meg wrapped up in dark clouds, oh, and Terriermon, who still on his face, they also noticed Hades looking, kind of unimpressed at seeing them. Then he started laughing, and he said, "Now that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for your help! Now have a nice day." Then he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Rika then groaned and asked, "Great! What is it that we did now?"

Meg looked behind our heroes and said, "Sora, Takato, behind you!"

Everyone turned around and saw a familiar fat cat and a group of Heartless, Takato sighed and said, "Really? You're here too?"

Pete then started laughing like crazy, then he asked, "What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld? Aww, boo hoo hoo!"

Sora and everyone then took a battle stance and Sora said, "Better think again!"

Rika then said, "Are we just gonna stand around here all day, or are we gonna fight?"

Pete then looked at the HookBats next to him and said, "Charge!"

Then the Heartless started attacking, Takato threw his ZVR to Drake, who was in midair doing a tornado like attack, then he caught the ZVR and slammed it down on the ground, creating a massive shockwave, launching the Heartless back into the air, only for Terriermon to spin like a top, creating a massive Tornado, sucking them all up, and then Renamon finished up by using Diamond Storm at the tornado, causing the 'Diamonds' to be sucked in and hit every Heartless that was trapped.

Meanwhile, Jeri, and Henry were protecting Meg, whenever a Heartless got to close, Jeri would cast a magnet magic spell, bringing the Heartless to a single spot, then Henry would use Thunder to shock th Heartless trapped in the magnet. They never let a single Heartless through.

Meanwhile, Takato and Rika were dealing with Pete, he was slamming his feet on the ground like a spoiled child and saying things like, "Get outta my way!"

But Takato used an Upward Slash on Pete, sending him skyward, where Rika proceeded to unleashing a storm of combos, only for Takato to join in the fun, but then everyone decided to regroup around Meg, then Hookbats charged at the group, then they all struck at them, sending them back to the shadows whence they came.

"There's too many!" Sora exclaimed.

"Grrr, hey, Goggle-Head! Do you think you can give our partners an upgrade or something?" Rika yelled, as she bashed several Heartless down to size.

Takato used a Fire Spell to knock another Heartless back, then he used Cure on himself and his friends, then he said, "No, I can't! I don't even feel any of it's power, I think I need more fragments before I can do anything with it."

Rika growled, then Donald said, "Let's go!"

Sora then used his Keyblade to free Meg from her restraints, but more and more Heartless kept showing up. Then everyone heard the sound of Hercules, Pete turned around just to have a HookBat get thrown in his face.

Herc then ran up to Meg and said, "Sorry I'm late." Hercules then whistled and soon Pegasus came out of nowhere and trampled over Pete, landing right in front of Meg.

Rika then said, "Better late than never."

Herc then placed Meg on top of Pegasus and said, "Get Meg outta here. I'll meet you back at the Coliseum."

Jeri then asked, "What about you?"

Herc pointed to himself and said, "I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero."

Sora and the others nodded, then they started runnin the straight at the prorta, and headed out of the cave, but just before Jeri left, she asked, "You sure you can handle this, Hercules?"

Herc gave her a thumbs up and flexing his muscles and said, "Hey, trust me, I can handle this. It will just be a warm up for me. Now, go." Jeri nodded, then she too was running up the walls.

Once everyone was out of that dark pit, Meg said, "Sora, Takato…I won't leave him."

Sora then said, "He'll be okay."

Meg then said, "Look even Herc has his limits. He can't keep winning forever."

Then Jeri said, "Then will go back him up."

Pegasus then looked to Drake who said, "Get Meg out of here, on the double!"

Pegasus nodded then started galloping out of the cave, leaving our heroes to stare at the dark pit they had just left.

Terriermon then said, "Well, here we go again. We should be ready for this."

Henry nodded, then he activated Belezemon's Corona Blaster, Rika activated Omnimon's Transcendent Sword, Takato gave Drake the ZVR, then he asked, "You all ready?" To which everyone nodded, then Takato said, "Well then, let's roll!" And with that, everyone dived back into the pit.

Meanwhile, back with Herc and Pete, Herc was getting exhausted by fighting so many Heartless, after just fighting off the Hydra, and he looked ready to drop. Just as Pete was about to command the Heartless to finish off WonderBoy, our heroes appeared, and were ready to give Herc a hand.

Takato looked up to Herc and asked, "You ready for round two?"

Herc nodded, then everyone charged at their opponents. But they had to be careful, cause now there was falling rocks that they had to avoid. Takato and Rika started tag teaming Pete again, until he created a force field, preventing anyone from hitting him, then Takato said, "Hey, Herc, heads up!"

Pete then asked, "Wait, what are you gonna…" Only to be interrupted by Takato hitting his force field with his Keyblade, sending him rolling at Herc, who gave him a powerful punch, destroying the forcefield. Then Terriermon aimed his Corona Blaster at Pete, then Terriermon said, "Hasta La Vista, baby! Corona Blaster!" Then the Terriernator fired a massive beam of energy at Pete, finishing him off.

Pete rubbed his nose and said, "Hmp. This place gives me the creeps. I'll deal with you nitwits next time!" Pete then vanished in a Corridor Of Darkness.

Everyone then felt the ground start to shake, then Takato said, "The cave is collapsing! We need to get out of here, now!" Then they running up the walls, and out of the cave.

Meanwhile, Hades was still in the cave with his hands folded. "Could today possibly get any better? This time Wonder-breath is going down for good." Hades said to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, everyone had made it out of the Underworld, but then Hades said, "Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero washout. You really blew it tis time."

Everyone turned and saw Hades walking out of the Underworld gates, then Rika said, "No one likes a sore loser, Hades."

Then Hades said, "Can it, keygirl!"

To which Herc said, "Then let me." Herc then walked up to Hades and said, "No one like a sore loser, Hades."

Then Hades said, "Yeah, yeah, Styx and stones. Hey, maybe you should go check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, champ."

Then Sora yelled, "Wait!" But Hades was already gone.

Then Hades said, "Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to."

Herc then ran to the coliseum, leaving everyone else behind. Rika then said, "Typical villains, just when it seems like we have them on the ropes, they go and pull a dirty trick to get the upper hand."

Then Takato said, "Come on, we've got to hurry!"

Everyone nodded then headed after Hercules. But once they made it threw the portal, they saw Herc, but he looked defeated, and they saw why. The entire coliseum was destroyed, and left in ruins, with Herc saying, "This can't be."

Takato looked at the damage and said, "All the people that were here." Takato clenched his fists tightly, then he had to dodge a flying boulder, then he noticed the Hydra.

He looked to his friends, who all nodded, then Phil and Meg ran up to Herc, and Phil said, "Champ! You're safe!"

Then Herc said, "I failed…"

Meg then said, "It's not your fault!"

But Hercules wasn't hearing it. "I left everyone unprotected. Hades was right. I'm just a…a washout." He said as he slammed his fists to the ground."

Phil then said, "Aw, come on, champ! I didn't train you to think like that."

Meg then said, "Wonderboy…"

Sora then ran up and said, "Phil's right. This is no time to beat yourself up."

Takato walked up to Herc and said, "They're right, the fault lies with Hades. He's the one who did this."

But Hercules was falling into deep despair, as he said, "I'm some hero…" Then his skin started to darken and turned grayish, it lost all of it's light.

Then the Hydra roared and stomped in front of our heroes, then Meg picked Herc up and dragged him out of the cross fire, then Takato said, "Well, it looks like it's our turn, now."

Terriermon cocked his Corona Blaster and gave an evil smirk them said, "Let's show this thing how we do it in Shinjuku!"

Renamon and Drake each stood at the ready, then Drake said, "For once, "I agree with Terriermon."

Takato and the others nodded, then Donald said, "Herc needs help!"

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah."

Phil then came back and asked, "Don't suppose you got room for one more?"

Then Meg and Pegasus came back and Meg said, "We're in."

Then Everyone charged at the Hydra, Takato then threw his ZVR right to Drake, who took off and started swinging at the head and everyone else took their turns attacking. Then the Head lowered itself to the heroes, then Terriermon aimed his blaster and said, "Hasta La Vista, Baby! Corona Blaster! Hya!" Then he launched a massive shockwave from hid cannon, knocking the head back.

Then Jeri launched herself forward, and sliced clean through the Hydra's head, cutting it off. Then Jeri asked, "Think that did it?" But the Hydra's neck then embedded itself in the ground, and another head popped up from the ground.

Then the group charged at it, but they heard the sound of something popping out of the ground, they turned around and saw another Hydra head had come out of the ground. Takato looked at both heads, then he said, "Crud!" Then he head another burst from the ground, and freaking third head was now out of the ground.

Jeri then said, "Wait! Why is there three heads now!?"

Rika growled and said, "Forget about it for now, let's just try to clear out the heads!" Then everybody began cutting the heads clean off.

Then Henry was standing over the Hydra's back, when Phil launched one of those massive golden pots at him, Henry noticed it, then he jumped up and slammed his Keyblade downward at the pot, launching it at the back of the Hydra, knocking all of heads out. Then the gang finished cutting the other heads off completely.

But then the body began to move, and it pulled it's neck out of the dirt, and about nine heads came out of the ground. Then Drake started striking at the Hydra, when Pegasus flew by, and Sora took the chance and jumped on his back. Then Sora and Drake each struck at the Hydra.

Then Terriermon aimed his blaster at the Hydra and began charging it up, then he said, "All right, big guy, time to say night, night. Hasta La Vista, Baby! Corona Blaster!" Then a massive beam of energy was fired out of the cannon and directly at the Hydra, not only clearing off all the heads, but disintegrating the Hydra completely. Then Terriermon said, "You have just been, terminated." Then Terriermon collapsed being completely drained.

***Obtained Thunder Element***

Sora then rubbed his nose, while Henry ran to his partner, then he asked, "Terriermon! Terriermon, you okay?"

Terriermon groaned a bit, then he said, "Henry, momentai, you're being too loud."

This caused Henry to laugh, then once the battle was over, everyone ran over to Herc to see how he was feeling. Unfortunately, Herc was still down in the dumps, then he said, "I let you down. I'm just…no use."

Takato was feeling annoyed by this, walked up to Herc, who looked up to him and started speaking, "Takato, I…"

That's as far as he got when Takato slapped Hercules across the face, hard. Then he said, "Enough with this pitter patter down in the dumps already! Hercules, I'm not going to stand around and watch you blame yourself for what happened here. You can blame yourself all you want, but it's not going to change a thing."

Then Herc said, "But I…"

And again, Takato interrupted him and said, "Don't you dare start blaming yourself, Herc, if you want to blame someone, blame Hades, it was him who had sent that Hydra after all. You didn't know that the Hydra was still kicking, so it couldn't have been your fault. You came after us." Herc looked down, defeated, then Takato let go of his anger, then he said, "Herc, you should know something." Hercules looked up to the Goggle-Headed boy, who then said, "It's not over when you lose, it's over when you quit. Are you a quitter, Herc, or are you a Hero?"

Herc looked down, then he started chuckling, then he smiled and said, "Thank's, Takato. I needed that."

Takato extended his hand, which Herc took, then Takato said, "Don't mention it, Herc, just never give up."

Sora nodded then said, "He's right. Give yourself a chance to rest."

Goofy then said, "There won't be any games for a while, anyways."

Meg then stood up and said, "Don't worry about Wonderboy here. I'll look after him. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Takato, Rika, Jeri, Drake, Renamon, Terriermon. I owe you big time."

Sora then said, "Hey, it's no big deal."

Jeri nodded and said, "They're right. We were just doing what we had to do."

Sora then said, "Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up."

Henry nodded, then he said, "Right, and we'll be here in no time."

Jeri then said, "We'll take care of it."

Donald then said, "Yeah, that's what heroes are for"

Meg then looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy, then asked, "When did you three make hero?"

This caused Terriermon to start laughing, "Oh, man! Ah haha aha hahaha! ah AAHAAAHAHHHHHHHH!"

Terriermon started screaming as he was once again punt kicked across the Coliseum, this time by Sora, who said, "You really need to be quite!" Sora then looked back to Meg and said, "Let's save that for another time… We have to hit the road."

Meg nodded then she said, "Okay. Don't be strangers."

This was the moment that Terriermon walked back to the group, muttering about how he should have just stayed home, but he was just ignored by just about everyone, again.

Then Goofy said, "Garwsh, I hope you feel better soon, Hercules."

Herc waved him off and said, "Don't worry, thanks to Takato, I know that this wasn't truly my fault."

Then Donald looked to Phil, and said, "Phil."

Who then said, "Oh, well, take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time. We got some serious training to catch up on. And I would like to see just how much you have grown, Takato."

Sora nodded then he said, "Well, time to go." Then Sora remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. The Olympus Stone."

Hercules then weakly got up and walked over to Sora, who held out the stone, only for it to glow in a bright light. Then Rika and the others nodded, and Rika pointed her Keyblade at the Stone, which caused a crown shaped light appear beneath her and created a world of light and darkness, then a beam of light came out of the Stone, and a Keyhole appeared above it. Then Rika aimed her Keyblade at the Keyhole, and fired a beam of light from the tip, sealing the world.

***Sora obtained the Hero's Crest Keyblade***

Meanwhile, with Pete and Maleficent, the Mistress of Evil asked, "And where is everyone else?"

To which Pete responded with, "Beats me. They musta had some other matters to deal with."

"'Matters?'" Maleficent asked. "You mean they had more important affairs to attend to than my return?"

Then Pete said, "Well, see, there's this Organization XIII that keeps gettin' in the way-"

Then Maleficent said, "Let those fools play their little game!"

Then Pete asked, "But what about those runts with the Keyblades? They've been a real pain, too."

Maleficent then asked, "Oh, have they? Very well then. I suppose you'd best tell me what's happened during my absence."

***Meanwhile, else where***

Inside a giant library, a female mouse was looking for a certain book, then she said, "Oh…hmm. Now I wonder where that old album could be."

Then Chip yelled, "Queen Minnie!"

And Dale yelled, "It's horrible!"

Then both chipmunks ran up to the now known Queen Minnie and saluted, then Chip said, "Something's wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone!"

And Dale said, "There's real sharp thorns everywhere!"

Then The queen and the chipmunk engineers walked into a very dark room, making Minnie sad, then she said, "Oh, King Mickey, I wish you could hear me. The castle is in danger! we've got to do something soon! Donald… Goofy… Where are you?"

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And That is that. Another chapter is done! What did I tell ya? Terriermon is used both for comedy and for bad $$ moments. And Rika throwing her Keyblade at Renamon, well, I am just trying different ideas around now. But Drake using the ZVR is going to be an on going sight, Drake, by now is an unofficial Keyblader weilder, but he shares a Keyblade with Takato. He won't always use it, but when he does, you can bet that it will be awsome.**

 **And see? I told you, Terriermon is for jokes, and for awsomeness. But, come on, you tell me that Drake trowing/punt kicking Terriermon isn't hiliarious? And he also had his moment to shine, and as for the Terriernator? Well, come on, it was the perfect thing to write, plus, who can say that Terriermon is completely usless? And now comes the next chapter. This is the thing you have all been waiting for. Now, because I want to do both the Terra and Henry chapter as well as the Timeless River chapter, here's how it's going to work. I'll do the Terra and Henry chater first, then I'll do Timeless River, and make it so that both happen at the same time, it will take some time, but I think I can handle it. I hope. Well make sure to leave your reviews and keep on reading, and as always,**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**

* * *

 **Omake** :

While the heroes were fighting the Hydra, all they could hear was Phil yelling, "Get up on the Hydra's back! Get up on the Hydra's back! Get up on the Hydra's back!"

Then everyone yelled, "PHIL, SHUT THE F*&% UP!"

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And there is my omake for this chapter, I couldn't resist doing this. And now, I'll see myself out, again.**

 **CHOAS CONTROL!**


	14. Master and Student: Protective Earth

**Thechaosmaster: What is up my fellow readers/authors? Chaos is back with another chapter for DigiHearts 2: Hazards Journey! In the last chapter our heroes journeyed to Olympus Coliseum and had an encounter with one of my actual favorite Organization Members, Demyx! Yeah, that's right, I said it. As annoying as he is when you fight him in Hollow Bastion/ Radiant Garden and his whole "DANCE WATER, DANCE! Schtic, he is actually one of the most human 'Nobodies' and I actually want to see him make a return in KH IV. Man, he is funny. Anyways, in tis chapter, we will finally get to Disney Castle, now then, this chapter is special because, this is one of two parts, and while I haven't written the second part, this is one that you have been waiting for since January of last year, that's right, this is part one of a true tree part mini arch that will continue throughout the story, the arc I'm calling is The Master and Student Arc, with each chapter name reflecting upon both the master and student respectivlly, example is this chapter's title, Protective Earth, 'Earth' is obiviously Terra, and Protective is Henry, but enough drabbles, let's rock! Hehe, rock. Kurivolt! Roll the Disclaimer!**

 **Kurivolt nods and said, Disclaimer: Thechaosmaster holds no rights to Kingdom Hearts, Digimon, Disney or any other material in the stroy, just Drake, the Keyblades, Bond's Of Hazard, Zero's Vaccine Reverse, and Soul's Guardian, everything else belongs to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Master and Student: Part 1: Protective Earth**

After the group disembarked from Olympus Coliseum, Takato noticed that a new world has opened up, then he said, "Hey, guys, look."

Everyone looked out the window and saw a large white castle, then Goofy said, "Hey, that's our castle!"

Takato looked at it and asked, "Really? That's your world?" Donald and Goofy nodded, then Takato said, "Well, shall we go check it out."

After the group had arrived at Disney Castle, Sora said, "This is your castle…Must be nice to be home, huh?"

When neither Donald or Goofy said anything, Rika began tapping her foot, then she impatiently asked, "Well?"

But Goofy and Donald were looking around the castle, uncertain of something, then Goofy said with his hand to his mouth, "Ya know, somethin' just don't feel quite right…"

And Donald, who had his arms folded said, "Yeah."

Henry then took a moment to actually look around then he said, "It does seem quiet."

Renamon and the others said, "Yeah, almost, too quiet."

Just then, everyone heard the sounds of heavy breathing, then everyone turned and saw Chip and Dale run in, then they slid down the sides of the stairs and Chip said, "You're back!"

Then Dale said, "Move it! Let's go!"

Takato then asked, "Hold it! Chip? Dale? What's going on?"

Chip then said, "Queen Minnie needs to see you!"

Dale then said, "The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!"

Takato and the others nodded, then they proceeded to leave the Gummi Hanger, and exited out into the Garden, where everyone saw that it seemed peaceful, and that the castles was entirely white with blue points on the castle's walls.

As our heroes walked through the garden, they were soon attacked by Heartless, then Takato said, "Well, I guess that explains why we were called here. Well, let's get to work, shall we?"

Takato then summoned his Bonds Of Hazard, and started striking out Heartless left and right, while Rika was taking out more and more Heartless, while making their way into the castle itself. But still fighting more and more Heartless, then they made it to a long freaking hallway, with more and more Heartless showing up, while passing by a massive set of doors blocked off by a pink forcefield, then they made it through a large set of brown doors, and once on the other side, they found themselves in the library.

As our heroes approached Queen Minnie Donald saluted and said, "Your Majesty! Queen Minnie! We're Back!"

Minnie placed her hands together and said, "You're here!"

Goofy then saluted and asked, "Your Royal Highness, did you happen to summon us?"

Queen Minnie nodded her head and said, "Yes."

Then Sora walked up to Donald and Goofy, and asked, "Where's the King?"

Minnie gave Sora and the others an odd look, then Takato bowed his head, then he asked, "Your Majesty, it is an honour to be here." To which the other Tamers, Terriermon included, mimicked.

Minnie returned the bow, then Donald said, "These are our friends, the boy with spiky hair is Sora, the girl with a sword strapped to her back is Jeri Kato, the boy in green is Henry Wong, the girl in yellow is Rika Nonika, the four winged dragon is Hazzardmon, but he insists that he's called Drake, the golden fox is Renamon, and the annoying rabbit is Terriermon, and finally, the one with Goggles is Takato Matsuki."

Minnie then went wide eyed and exclaimed, "Oh! Sora, Rika, Henry, Jeri! The King talked a lot about you lot in his letters, and Takato, he's told me a lot about you as well. He mentioned that you're all very brave people."

Takato nodded and said, "Yes. Your king knew my father, who in turn was a king himself. I can only hope that I can make him proud of me one day."

Minnie nodded while Sora scratched his nose in embarrassment, then he asked, "So, do you know where he is?"

To which Minnie shook her head much to everyones disappointment, then Takato asked, "Your Majesty, what are the Heartless doing inside of your castle?"

Minnie gasped, "Oh my…" she said quietly, "So those are the Heartless."

Jeri gently rested her hand on her sword and said, "Don't worry, we'll take care of them, your Majesty! Just leave it to us."

Queen Minnie looked to our heroes and said, "I know I can count on all of you. Now, there's something that I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?"

Takato being made curious, raised an eyebrow but bowed respectfully and said, "We'd be honoured to do so, your Majesty." To which everyone saluted to show that they will. Although, you can say that Terriermon had to be given a threatening glare by Renamon, Drake and Rika.

But then Queen Minnie gasped as she remembered something, "I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!"

Rika then looked to Sora and Takato, then she nodded at the boys who nodded back, then she said, "Your Majesty, we'll handle letting the castle know."

Takato nodded and said, "Right! While me and Sora will escort you to the audience chamber."

Donald looked at Rika and the others and asked, "The whole castle? You guys would get lost!"

Drake then stated, "Not if I'm out with you. Once I'm certain that I've got enough of the castle covered, I will do a fly by, and make sure everyone regrouped back at the garden."

Minnie then said, "Oh, thank you, that means a lot to me."

Drake and the others nodded, then they headed for the door, when Takato said, "Be careful guys!"

Drake gave Takato a thumbs up, then he said, "Don't worry, Takatomon, we can handle it."

Takato nodded, then he said, "And Terriermon, try and not be yourself, please?"

Terriermon stuck his tongue out and said, "Momentai!" Then he and the others were out the door.

Takato sighed and said, "Shall we get going to the audience chamber, your Majesty?"

Minnie nodded and said, "Yes, Takato. Let's be on our way."

As soon as Sora, Takato, and Queen Minnie left the library, they were attacked by Heartless, Takato decided to take care of the Heartless while Sora led the Queen to the door.

While Takato fought off the Heartless, Queen Minnie and Sora used the powers of light to clear the hallway. The light was so bright, that Takato had to cover his eyes. Once it was safe for Takato to look again, Takato noticed that all of the Heartless were gone.

Then Queen Minnie said, "Just one moment." Queen Minnie then turned to the large set of double doors and lifted her hand, then said, "As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room." Then the door began to glow, and the forcefield disappeared, then a smaller door opened up from the left door.

Then Takato blinked a couple of times, then he said, "Well, then, that happened."

Then Queen Minnie looked to the two boys and asked, "Now then…shall we?"

Both Sora and Takato nodded, then the trio walked though the small door. There they saw a large wide opened area with large white pillars decorating the side walls and a large red carpet going down the middle of the room leading to the throne, then Takato sensed something was off, and then he looked up and saw lots and lots of Bolt Towers that soon came down in front of the trio, causing Minnie to exclaim, "Not here too!"

Takato summoned both of his Keyblades while Sora summoned his new Keyblade Hero's Crest, which had a hand guard and tip that looked similar to Greek Ionic architecture. With the teeth in the shape of a star. With the Olympus Stone as the Keychain token.

Queen Minnie said, "We need to get to the throne."

Both Sora and Takato nodded, then Sora looked at Takato and gave a competitive smirk then asked, "You ready, Goggle-Head?"

Takato returned the smirk with one of his own, then said, "I was just about to ask you the same thing, Air-Head."

Then Takato started striking at the Bolt Towers, while Queen Minnie would launch small balls of light at the Heartless, then Sora and Queen Minnie stood next to one another and created a wave of light that knocked back several Heartless from them, then Takato charged in and in a huge aerial combo, destroyed the Bolt Tower. Then in no time, Takato and Sora had made it to the throne.

Then the three looked back and saw that even more Heartless were showing up, Takato tightly gripped his Keyblades while Sora said, "Come on, gimme a break!"

All the while, Minnie stepped to the thrones side, and was looking for something. After a moment, she appeared to have pressed a button under the left arm of the throne. Then the whole platform began moving to the side and an immense amount of light shown from underneath it.

When the light finally faded, both boys looked around and saw that all the Heartless were gone. "Woah!" Exclaimed the boys, surprised at what they had just witnessed.

Takato then slowly asked, "What just happened?"

But the Queen didn't answer. Instead, she began walking to the large stairway that had just been revealed to be hidden underneath the throne. "The Room below us is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.'" Minnie explained. "Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil…thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there."

"The Cornerstone…of Light?" Sora and Takato asked, while looking at one another. Then the duo followed her down the stairs.

Once the two boys finished walking down the stairs, they noticed that the room was completely dark and had massive sharp thorns, almost as big as a tree trunk, then Takato said, "Well, this doesn't look like it is filled with light." Takato then noticed the massive crystal resting on a pedestal in the center of the room. Takato heard the sounds of foot steps, he quickly turned around ready to attack with his Bonds Of Hazard held in reverse, only to quickly relax and dismiss his weapon when he saw that his friends had caught up to them.

Everyone then turned to Minnie who was standing in front of, what Takato had guessed, was the Cornerstone of Light. "This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look. The thorns…They must be the work of someone very evil."

Takato then rolled his eyes and sarcastically asked, "I wonder what could have caused this to happen?"

Minnie then asked, "I wonder what this could mean…"

Then Sora and the others began walking up to the Cornerstone, when green fire erupted in front of them, and the ghostly image of Maleficent appeared, shocking many who knew what happened to her last year.

Then Rika's shock turned to annoyance as she groaned and said, "Ugh, not you again!"

"Maleficent!" Quacked Donald.

Then Maleficent smirked as Sora said, "No way."

"How are you back?" Asked Takato, obviously asking what's on everyone's mind.

Then Maleficent grinned and said, "Well, well, well. What have we here…? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holders, and their pitiful lackeys and pets." Making The Tamers and their partners grit their teeth, then she said, "Oh, and yet another weakling has joined their ranks, how…delightful." Jeri Unsheathed her sword and took a defensive stance, but not showing any kind of emotion, except pure focus on the evil witch.

Donald and Terriermon seemed to have been offended at being called pets and or lackeys, then Donald said, "What!? Now you're gonna deal with me!"

And Terriermon said, "Yeah! And I'm no one's pet! Let's get her!" Then the two charged at Maleficent, only to go right through her, and hit the Cornerstone's base.

Then the evil fairy said, "All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake in my vengeance. But you must be patient."

Minnie then asked, "Just what are you doing here, Maleficent!?"

Maleficent then bowed and sarcastically said, "Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant as always."

That caused something to click inside Takato's mind. _'Radiant? Radiant? Why does that word sound almost familiar to me?'_ With none of the voices in his head being able to answer him.

Maleficent then said, "I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too 'bright' for what I have in mind."

Takato, choosing to ignore the strange feeling he had at the word 'Raident' then scoffed and said, "Like you have the rights to it. And don't even _THINK_ about going back to Hollow Bastion, because that is _MY_ kingdom, not yours!"

Maleficent looked at the Goggle-Headed boy with a raised eyebrow, and asked, "'Your castle' huh? You don't look like a prince, but then again, looks can be deceiving. But," Maleficent then looked around the castle and said, "I suppose I'll just have to fill every room of this castle with my personal touch of darkness." Maleficent then tried to touch the Cornerstone, only to be pushed back by the power of light within it.

"You better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" Queen Minnie said.

"Or better yet, get over here personally so we can kick your butt a second time." Rika said with a smirk.

Then Maleficent said in a false tone of fear, "Ooh, how frightening. Very well, I'll stop…Just as soon as the castle belongs to me!" Then she disappeared in a burst of green flame laughing villainous all the while.

Sora then said, "What a hag."

Rika nodded and said, "Agreed."

Queen Minnie looked down and said, "Nothing like that has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue."

Donald and Terriermon both slowly got up and Donald said, "Nuts."

Terriermon said, "We could've taken her."

To which Rika replied with, "Yeah, in your dreams, perhaps."

Takato then said, "Well, if you couldn't find anything in any book,…"

Goofy nodded and said, "We should go ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that ain't in any book!"

Then Rika smirked and said, "Merlin! He'll definitely know what to do."

Queen Minnie then said, "Yes! That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice!"

"We saw him in Hollow Bastion, right?" Goofy asked."

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah. Let's go!"

Henry knowing that everyone would head out to Hollow Bastion at once, said, "I know that we all want to go, but shouldn't some of us stay behind to look after the Queen?"

Rika nodded and said, "Brainiac's right." Rika then looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy, then she said, "You three go and tell Merlin what's happening. We'll stay here and guard the Queen. Takato, you staying or going?"

Takato had his arms folded as he thought about it, then he said, "I think that I'll stay here. If I go home, I'll be tempted to reminisce about the past, and this is more important, besides, I can't be babysitting Sora forever."

Sora stuck his tongue out at the Goggle-Headed leader, then he, Donald and Goofy were beamed up by the Gummi Ship.

Then Takato sat down and said, "Well, now we wait." To which the others nodded and relaxed as well.

* * *

Once Sora, Donald and Goofy reached Hollow Bastion, they caught a glimpse of Calamon flying in the air, but they didn't have the time to say hello, instead they headed for Merlins place, once inside, Sora asked, "Anybody home?"

Donald then yelled, "Merlin! Where are you!?"

"The castle's in danger!" Yelled Goofy.

Then in a poof of smoke, Merlin appeared behind the group, they turned behind them and saw Merlin, who asked, "What is all the racket? Ho-ho! I thought-oh, it's you!" Merlin looked to Sora and said, "It looks like you've learned a bit since the last time I saw you."

Sora, being surprised, but also happy that Merlin spotted his improvement asked, "Really?"

Merlin nodded, then he looked around, then he asked, "Say, where's Takato and his friends?"

Then Donald interrupted and said, "Wait a minute! Let's talk about the problem! It's Maleficent! She's back!"

Merlin gasped and asked, "Where? Inside the castle!?"

Goofy nodded and said, "Yep! And she's brought the Heartless with her too!"

"Oh, dear…" Merlin sighed.

Then Donald began explaining what's been happening, when Merlin waved his wand and teleported them all back to the castle, but didn't stay long enough to see the door open to reveal Calamon coming in saying in his childish voice, "Hello? Merlin? Sora? Is anybody here?" But he saw that no one was here, then he sighed in sadness as his ears drooped and said, "Ooh, this is the third time that I had missed them, oh, man! I know why I can't stick with them, and I know that this is a much safer place to be then in Shinjuku."

Calamon sadly sighed showing that he's not as childish as everyone thinks he is. "I'm not as naïve as everyone thinks, I just want to hang out with them again. I miss hanging out with Jeri. I even miss that women's voice who used to speak to me. I just hope that I would be able to join Takato and the others again. I miss them. Jeri the most. Oh, well, time for another aerial sweep of the city." And so, Calamon continued his duties as eyes in the sky for the Restoration Committee.

* * *

Back with the others, the group of four had been teleported back to the castle, with Donald still going on and on about it, then Rika looked up and said, "Hey, Feather Face, you're back. Now please be quiet."

Donald then looked around and saw that he was back inside the castle, then Merlin said, "Perhaps I'd better see for myself."

Sora looked around, noticing that it was strangely quiet, then he noticed that two occupants were missing. "Hey, where's Henry and Terriermon?"

Rika and Takato both shared a look, then they nodded, and Takato asked, "You guys remember what we told you back in the Underworld?" To which the trio nodded, then Takato said, "Well…"

 _***Flashback***_

 _It had been seven minutes since the trio left, our remaining heroes were playing the Digimon Card game, with the Digimon joining in, when Minnie asked, "You kids seem very relaxed at this whole mess, why is that?"_

 _Takato, not even having his eyes leave his cards shrugged and said, "Well, we're just used to crazy stuff happening to us, so we can just roll with it more easy."_

 _Jeri nodded and Rika said, "Yeah, and we've technically been in the middle of a war already, so we can take this in stride. Nothing can surprise us anymore."_

 _But not two seconds later, did the entire castle began to shake, then in front of them all, a massive portal made of darkness opened up before them against a wall._

 _Queen Minnie then asked, "Oh, dear, what now?"_

 _Then the Tamers put their cards away and stood up, then Rika groaned and sarcastically said, "Wonderful. Spoke to soon."_

 _Then Henry felt something pull himself towards the portal, then Rika said, "Brainiac, you're back pockets glowing."_

 _Henry looked to his back pocket, and realized what it was that was glowing, then he pulled out his Wayfinder then he said, "Well then, it looks like I'm first." Takato, Rika and Jeri all nodded, then as he was about to walk through the portal, Terriermon jumped on his shoulder, then Henry asked, "Terriermon, what are you doing?"_

 _"What? I can't join you, Henry? Come on, you know that you'll need me for this." Terriermon asked, almost sounding insulted at the thought of being left behind._

 _Henry lightly chuckled and said, "Oh, fine, whatever, let's go!" Henry turned to his friends and said, "Well guys, wish me luck."_

 _To which Rika replied, "I would rather wish you a quiet journey, but I would just be wasting my breath, so, see you after you pass whatever kind of trial you have in store for you."_

 _Takato nodded and said, "Take care, Henry."_

 _"I will, trust me." Henry said, he then took a deep breath, then he looked to Terriermon and asked, "Are you ready?"_

 _Terriermon grinned and said, "Let's do this, Henry!" Then the two jumped into the portal, not really knowing what's going to happen._

* * *

When Henry and Terriermon opened their eyes, they found that they were in some sort of wasteland, then Henry had some strange feeling wash over him, like he has been here before, but he knows that he hasn't then he softly said, "Woah, Déjà vu."

Then Terriermon looked to Henry and asked, "Huh? You say something, Henry?"

Said tan skinned boy looked up then shook his head and said, "Huh? Oh, no. Sorry, Terriermon. Just had a strange feeling wash over me." Then Henry looked around, seeing nothing, then he took a single step, and a large gust of wind blew through the area, kicking up large clouds of dust, causing the two to cover their eyes, but Henry saw a shadowy figure appear before them.

When the wind died down, the two saw a figure kneeling down before them, Henry noticed that the figure was wearing a heavy set of armor, with orange and yellow coloring, with horns sticking straight up on the helmet. The figure also had a very large Keyblade, one that Henry recognized immediately, Henry and Terriermon had to jump back when a voice spoke.

 _ **Aqua… Ven…** _The voice sounded confused, almost like it forgot what it was doing here, then a feeling flowed through Henry and he summoned his Soul's Guardian and the figure said, _**Keyblade… Who are you?**_ The voice asked. Henry was about to say something, when the voice said in a much more clear voice, _**Henry?**_

Terriermon then felt a chill run down his spine and he asked, "Henry, why does that suit of armor know your name?"

Henry didn't say anything for a while, then he bowed in the same manner that the armor was and said, "Master Terra. It is good to see you again."

Terriermon was confused at what Henry had said, but then the suit of armor began moving, then the voice said, in a much more clear voice, "Henry. It is you. Please, don't bow, raise your head. Let me see how much you've grown."

Henry stood up straight, and looked at the suit of armor, only to see the ghostly apparition of a young man with dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders. He had blue eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a black vest and samurai pants. He also wore yellow armor on his left shoulder. He also gave Henry a friendly smile, and said, "Hello, Henry."

Henry was about to say something when Terriermon screamed, "AAAHHHHH! GH GH GH GHOST! LIKE, ZOINKS!" And with Terriermon flew off, leaving Henry and Terra behind with sweatdrops on their heads.

Henry then slowly got over his embarrassment, then pointed to where Terriermon went and said, "Ignore him. It is good to see you again, Master."

The ghost of Terra nodded and said, "You have grown so much since I've last seen you, Henry. You make me proud."

Henry had a slight tear fall from his eye as he asked, "Terra, is there anything I can do for you?"

The ghost of Terra sadly smiled and said, "I'm afraid that there is nothing you can do for me at the moment. For ten long years I have been trapped here, in the wastelands of the Keyblade Graveyard, my heart sealed inside my own armor to prevent it from being lost to the darkness, waiting for a moment where I can reclaim my body. But I'm afraid that that day is not here yet."

Henry gripped his Keyblade and said, "I promise you Terra, me and my friends, we'll stop Xehanort. I promise you, Master. And, even if I can't help you right now, master, I will find a way to get you back your body one day, I promise you!"

Terra lightly smiled and said, "I know you will, Henry. But even if you can't help me right now, doesn't mean that I can't help you."

Henry then looked to Terra's Keyblade, and noticed that is was MASSIVE! It was a long and extravagant blade with teeth on both sides at the of the blade. The hand guard is a wing shape of sorts. And it has a rock fragment for a Keychain. Terra notices where Henry's eyes were looking, then he said, "Yes. My Keyblade, the 'Ends Of The Earth' if you can pass my trial, I shall bestow upon you, my Keyblade to use in your fight against Xehanort."

Henry nodded then he asked, "What is it that I must do, Master?"

Terra's ghostly body faded as the Keyblade Armor began to rise, then Terra's voice said, "Defeat me in battle. One on one. Show me how much you have grown."

Henry gripped his Keyblade and took a battle stance, while Terriermon sat on one of the rocks and thought, _'Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all. I mean, I could try to help Henry, but that giant statue had just said that this needs to be a one on one, so, I hate to say this, but, I'm useless here.'_

Then 'Terra's Lingering Will' as Henry's scan ability called it, charged at him at high speed, luckily Henry was able to dodge the attack, only for him to charge again, and Henry dodging again. Then when the Lingering Will charged for a third time, Henry raised up his Soul's Guardian to block the attack, Henry had impressed even himself that he was able to stop Terra's attack, but he still felt his body vibrate after blocking, but he didn't let it distract him for long, and instead decided to follow up his successful block with a counter strike.

But his combos didn't last long as Terra's Lingering Will took up to the sky and started doing the same charging attack as before, after the attack was finished, Henry saw that as the chance to get in close and begin his attacks again, as Henry fought, he thought, _'Man, and I thought Takato or Rika packed a powerful punch. But Terra? Yeash, he hits like a truck.'_

As Henry was getting in some decent hits, Terra then started throwing his Keyblade around like it was a yo-yo. Henry was able to dodge some of the attacks, but not all of them. And once Terra had finished his onslaught, Henry had to use a Curaga on himself to take some of the pain that he had received.

Then he charged in at the resting Terra to continue his fighting, all the while, Terra's Lingering Will thought, _'Henry truly has grown since I have_ first _seen him, but he's not as strong as he was when I had_ last _seen him. But maybe, this fight is what will make him that much stronger.'_

Then as Henry was unleashing another combo on Terra, the Armored Keyblade wielder transformed his weapon into something that looked like a massive drill, then Henry thought, _'Well, that's new.'_ Then he had to dodge the brutal attacks that he was being hit with, and it seemed that no matter how hard Henry hit Terra, Terra would always attack him with double the pain.

Henry then fell to the ground, barely breathing, and his eyes were closed, he then thought in an Un-Henry like voice, _'This is, this is it for me. I, I can't defeat Terra, he's too powerful, for me to take on.'_

Then Henry heard a voice ask, "So, this is it? This is all the strength that you have?"

Henry then saw a bright light in the darkness, when the light died down, Henry saw himself standing on his Station of Waking, he looked around, then he saw something that surprised him, it was himself, only younger, say about five or six years old, he was wearing light green shorts, a blue short sleeved shirt, and orange sneakers, then his younger self folded his arms and asked, "This is all that the _great Protector_ has to show?" The way he said Great Protecter sounded like he was annoyed by the title.

Henry cautiously asked, "Who, who are you?"

The younger version of Henry shook his head and asked, "Isn't it obvious yet?" To which the older Henry shook his head, then the younger Henry, let's just call him, 'Lee' for now, Lee then said, "I'm you. Or you're me. Either way." This made Henry's eyes widened as Lee said, "I'm the version of you who had been taught Kung Fu to fight others and to protect our friends. But you seem to have forgotten about that when you got that Key." Lee pointed to Henry's Keyblade, Lee then said, "That Key isn't all that special, having one doesn't make you all that special." Henry was about to protest when Lee said, "It's what you do with that Key that makes you special."

Henry looked down at his Keyblade, then Lee asked, "Why are you quitting?"

Henry looked up and asked, "What do you mean by that? I'm not quitting."

Lee folded his arms and said, "Oh, really? Then explain to me why you are giving up, then?"

Henry was about to protest, when he realized that his younger self was right, then he said, "I guess because, it seems that the harder I try I always seem to fail at doing the right thing. I failed to prevent my world from falling into darkness, I failed at being there for my sister, and, most importantly, I failed at protecting Takato. And now, I have failed at beating Terra," Henry then fell to his knees with tears in his eyes and said, "I'm nothing but a failure!"

To which Lee says, "Then you have already lost." Henry looked up to his younger self, who said, "The moment you give up is the moment you fail, just like Takato had said to Hercules."

Then Henry said in a defeated voice, "But I've tried, alright! I've tried, I failed!"

Lee then said in a mystriouns sing-song like voice, "You try, you fail. You try, you fail. But the only true failure is when you stop trying."

Henry then weakly asked, "So, what do I do?"

Lee gave Henry a knowing smirk as he said, "Why, you try again, Henry." Henry looked up in shock, as Lee said, "You get up off the ground and you brush yourself off and you try again. But this time, don't do it on your own, stop running away from your past. That is what your major failure is, Henry. You're still running from your past. Yes, you have become a fighter to protect your friends, but you have yet to truly started fighting, all it is that you're doing is protecting yourself, not others, but yourself, you need to stop running away from your problems. Stop running from the past, accept that it happened and become stronger from it, not weaker."

Henry looked up and saw that his younger self was holding out his hand, Henry lightly chuckled and said, "You're right." Then he stood up and said, "I have been running. I've been running from the fact that I have been standing on the sidelines while all my friends have been fighting with all their hearts."

As Henry started his speech, he failed to notice that his Wayfinder started glowing brighter with every word he said. "Master Yen Sid told me that himself. He said that I need to start fighting for real, and not just standing behind as defense. He said that while protecting others is important, if you don't give a fight everything, then the light that you have been trying to protect, will end up falling into the darkness. And that is something that I can't allow."

Henry then closed his eyes, imagining all those he cares for, each one strengthening his resolve to fight, and each thought caused his Wayfinder to glow brighter and brighter, then he opened his eyes, which held reignited resolve then grabbed his younger self's hand, and the two shook, and then the whole place became engulfed in by the Wayfinder's light.

Then Lee said, "Now, let's show the world the real Henry 'Lee' Wong!" Henry nodded, and the two beings, became one.

Terra watched Henry's body lie there on the ground as he thought, _'Is this really it for you, Henry? What happened to that spark of light that burned in your heart? I guess that you aren't strong enough yet.'_

Terra began walking to Henry ready to get him out of the Keyblade Grave yard when he heard Terriermon's voice yell, _"HENRY! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HENRY GET UP! GET UP AND FIGHT AGAIN!"_

Terra turned to Terriermon and thought, _'Even after his Tamer is defeated, he still edges him on to fight again, but can't he see that Henry is beat, and…'_ That was when he felt something, he turned around to where Henry was laying, and saw that his body started glowing in a light green aura, Terra thought, _'What's happening now?'_

Then Henry erupted in a burst of green light, and while Terriermon had to cover his eyes from the light, Terra, who was just a suit of amor, did not. Once the light had cleared, the two saw that Henry had changed, while not physically, they noticed that Henry had a new spark in his eyes. Before they held uncertainty in them, but now, they were filled with pure unquestionable confidence, almost as if Henry knew for a fact that he was going to come out victorious.

Terriermon looked up and yelled, "Henry!"

Henry looked to his partner and said, "Don't worry, Terriermon, I'm not down just yet."

To which Terriermon said, "Yeash, Henry. Don't scare me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

This caused Henry to chuckle at his behaviour, then he did something no one saw coming, he reached up to his cloak and removed it from his jacket, then he tossed it to the wind, almost as if he was signaling that he was done holding back, then he held up his Guardian's Soul, looked at Terra's Lingering Will, then he said, "Get ready, Terra. Because I'm coming for you!"

Then Henry charged at Terra with remarkable speed, then once he was right in front of him, he swung his Keyblade at Terra, who raised his own Keyblade to block the attack, but was shocked at the strength behind the attack, then he thought, _'This strength, this is not the same strength that Henry had moments before. It's almost as if he…'_

Then Terra realized something, then he took notice of Henry as a whole, now. _'Him getting rid of that cloak, that look in his eyes, and that air of confidence that surrounds him, it's almost like Henry has actually started fighting for real.'_ Then Terra lightly chuckled and thought, _'Very nice, well then, Henry, let's see what you got.'_ Then Terra used his own strength to push Henry away from him, launching him in the air.

To which Henry responded by using a quick aerial, and landing several feet away from Terra, who said, "Very good, Henry."

Henry looked up at the armor of his master as he said, "Thank you, Master. Now, then," Henry lifted up his Keyblade and said, "Let's finish this."

To which Terra nodded, then he charged at Henry with lightning fast speed, to which Henry reacted to, and dodged and/or blocked every attack, but this time, Terra was flying around the area, making it harder for Henry to use a proper block to defend himself from Terra's attacks. Once Terra had stopped moving, Henry used this opportunity to rush at Terra and unleash a tremendous combo on his master, then before Terra started moving, Henry backed away, and launched a massive Firaga at Terra.

Then Terra started charging at Henry again, only this time, Henry noticed that Terra's Keyblade had suddenly changed into a whip, Henry had to dodge as many attacks from the whip Keyblade as possible.

Then Henry decided to something that either Rika or Takato would do, he charged head first at Terra, making sure to dodge as many attacks as possible, he then infused his Keyblade with the Firaga element, and sliced it right through his Master, while closing his eyes. Once Henry was on the other side of Terra, he opened his eyes, showing that he was completely focused.

Then Terra's End's Of The Earth Keyblade fell to the ground making a loud CLANGing noise, then Terra fell to the ground, resting on one knee.

Henry turned to his master and ran to him while at the same time dismissing his Goul's Guardian, while Terriermon, seeing that the fight was over, flew down to Henry to see what could happen.

Once Henry was at Terra he asked, "Master, are you alright?"

Terra chuckled and said, "Henry, I have no body, so I can't truly be hurt. But, your last attack, it did do a small number on me." Terra then started to stand, as he turned to Henry, Terra then turned to his Keyblade and picked it up, then turned back to Henry and handed the grip to him.

Henry looked up at Terra's armor in question, then the spirit of Terra appeared and he said, "Henry, you have shown me that you have a strong will, and an even stronger heart. I want you to take my Keyblade, and use it to defeat Xehanort."

Henry took the Keyblade, and fell to the ground, not just because of it's weight, but because he was now feeling the drain from that battle. And just as Terra was about to help him up, Henry slammed the tip into the ground, to get him back to his feet, and took out a Hi-Potion, and drank it, restoring some of his strength, then he removed the massive Keyblade from the ground, and tried to get a good understanding of how it feels, then he looked up to Terra and said, "Thank you, Master."

Terra lightly smiled and said, "No, thank you, Henry, for giving me this opportunity to know that I at least can know that the worlds are not as defenseless as I feared they were."

Henry nodded, then he asked, "How would I change the Keyblade like you did?"

Terra slightly chuckled then he gently placed his hand on Henry's shoulder and said, "That is something that a true Keyblade Master must learn on his own. But I will tell you this, trust your heart. Because it will never lead you wrong, and always listen to the Keyblade itself."

Henry looked up confused and asked, "Listen to the Keyblade itself? What do you mean, Terra?"

Terra smiled and said, "You remember how the Keyblade chooses it's master?" Henry gave Terra a nod, then Terra said, "The Keyblade is more then just a weapon, it is, in a way, the physical manifestation of your heart, and if you fail to listen to your heart, you will fail to hear the voice of your Keyblade. Trust your heart, let it be your guide."

Henry nodded then dismissed his new Keyblade and said, "Don't worry, I will, Terra."

Terra smiled and said, "You have made me very proud, Henry. I couldn't ask for a better man to inherit my Keyblade. Thank you."

Henry nodded, then watched as Terra lifted up his arm and created the same portal that Henry was brought here in, then Terra said, "You have passed my trial, and had been proven worthy to wield my Keyblade. You can now return to your friends."

Henry started getting teary eyed and asked, "But, what about you? I can' just leave you here."

Terra looked into the eyes of Henry and said, "Henry, Xehanort has my body, and my heart, I am nothing but a spirit, unless you can find a way to get me my body back right now, I will be useless if I go with you, and besides, I don't have much strength left right now to join you anyways."

"What do you mean by that, Master?" Henry asked, with Terriermon deciding to be quiet, for once in is life, not wanting to be on the bad side of the armored giant.

Terra then said, "The strength that I had to fight you was all I had left, I am running out of strength that I have, so, I need to go back to resting, that way, if the time ever comes, I will have the strength to fight Xehanort myself one day. Now go, and never forget that to be a strong warrior, one must have strong footing, and be as sturdy as the earth itself. Remember that, Henry."

Henry nodded and said, "Don't worry, I will master, and I will make you proud." Then he ran towards the portal, with Terriermon still on his shoulder and then they were gone.

Then Terra knelt on the ground and, with a smile thought, _ **'You already have, Henry. You already have.'**_

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And there we have it, guys! What did you think of this chapter? I know that it is slightly shorter then my last but it holds much more then that, and just so you know, while it is true that Henry is a strong Keyblade weilder, did you honestly think that he would be able to defeat Terra on his first try? No, he wouldn't be able to do so. The reason is because as strong as Henry is, Terra was trained by a true master, and for even longer that Henry was, Terra was trained for years, and while I haven't written Rika's story yet, I will eventualy, but Henry had only a month of training or so, but yeah. And as for the younger version of Henry apearing, well, let me say this, this will be soemthing you'll see with Rika and Takato as well, they have been running from their pasts for years, and doing so is not good, and while I may not be the smartest guy in the room, I know that running from your past, can only make you weaker, it is by accepting and embracing your past can you become a strong being. I don't know if I got that from a movie, game or book, or if I know that from experience, but, it is the truth, well, I'm gonna go give my fingers a break, for, maybe an hour, hour and a half, then get on the next chapter, later.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	15. Timeless River

**Thechaosmaster: Hello, everybody, and welcome to another lovely chapter of DigiHearts 2: Hazards Journey. In this chapter we go to one of the most, in my opionon, weirdest worlds we've got, Timeless River! Now then, before we get into this chapter I just want to say this, I know you guys will be wondering a few things, and you have some questions regarding the Tamers questions like, Will I give the Tamers Keyblade Armors? Will the Tamers have Shotlocks? Will I give the Tamers Command Styles? Answers: Yes, yes, and maybe, and in that order. But, because I like to hear what you guys have to say, I'll let you guys help creat some of the before mentioned skills. ASLO, there is something I want to ask, should I make the Hazzardous Claws a Keyblade transformation or not? But, there is one thing I would like to ask seriously.**

 **It is in regards to Aqua. I will say this, spoilers be damned. We all know that at the end of KH2 that Sora and Riku will end up in the realm of darkness, and while I won't say who will be there, probably because you guys will already have an idea as too who but, should I save Aqua then and there? I mean, I know that that is a big part in KH 3, with (SPOILER WARNING) half of the game involving around our heroes trying to find and rescue Aqua from the realm of darkness, but, come on, I mean, I get it that Tatsuya Namora probably didn't have everything planned out, and if he said he did, need I remind you of how inconsequential Chain Of memories was? Or how insane the story is? But, come on, I know about blank points, but, come on, I want to start branching out from the Cannon, but not by too much. Plus, even if I save Aqua, I won't be having Ventus waking up afterwards, there are a few things that I want to keep cannon. But that is up to you guys. Also, I know that this chapter is very short, but give me a break? Also, for those who liked Guilmon, I think you might enjoy this chapter. Now then, on with this story!**

"Normal Speach"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Hazzado/Xak speaking"**

 _"Rowena Speaking"_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Digimon Tamers, Disney. I only Own Hazzardmon, Bonds Of Hazzard, Zero's Vaccine Reverse, Force Of balance, Soul's Guardian, and everything else that I own, everything else belongs to their respectve owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Timeless River**

 *****Back with the others half an hour earlier*****

After Takato finished explaining where Henry and Terriermon went he said, "And that's all we know. What happened after they went through that portal is anyone's guess."

Merlin sighed, then he looked around the room, then he walked up to the Cornerstone of Light and said, "Mm-hmm…interesting…"

"Do you have any idea as to what's happening, Merlin?" Queen Minnie asked the aged wizard.

"This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious." Merlin said, worry filled his voice.

Takato, hearing the tone in Merlin's voice, became concerned, then he asked, "How serious is it, Merlin?"

Merlin cleared his throat then began to do something with his hands, he was waving them around like crazy, and then, everyone turned around and saw a large white door poof into existence.

"What's that?" Sora asked, slightly confused behind the reason of a door being summoned.

Then Merlin said, "My lads, that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what it going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain."

Then Donald stamped his feet in joy, then he cheered, "Oh, boy!"

"We knew we could count on you, Merlin!" Goofy exclaimed.

"You can count on us to take care of it. We promise you." Takato said while placing his hand over his heart.

Sora then walked up to the door and said, "Then we should go get him!"

Just as Sora was about to open the door, Merlin said, "Wait a moment! The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first."

Rika rolled her eyes and said, "Of course there is. Why wouldn't there be something else to do first? I mean after all, nothing could ever be this simple, can it?"

Takato looked at his girlfriend with folded arms and asked, "You done now?"

Rika smirked at Takato and said, "Yeah, I'm done." Rika then had a serious look cross over her face, then she asked, "What do we need to do, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded at being able to continue, said, "Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe that our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, you three. You must find that door. And when you do-lock it with your Keyblades."

The three Keyblade holders nodded and said, "Got it!"

Takato said, "You can count on us, Merlin."

Then Jeri walked up to the door and said, "Well, shall we get going?"

Merlin then said, "Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!"

Rika then asked, "Oh, please, like, what kind of world would tempt us to do something dark?"

Takato then said, "Remember, Rika, not all worlds are the same, we must tread carefully, like it or not."

Then Rowena said, _"Well said, Takato. Very well said."_

Xak then said, **"Just be sure not to do something Goggle-Headed will you?"**

Takato then though, 'Oh, hardy har har. Very funny.'

Rika sighed, knowing that her Goggle-Headed boyfriend was right, then she said, "Whatever you say, Goggle-Dork."

Takato, deciding to ignore the voices in his head for the moment, sighed at how Rika just keeps calling him nicknames, even though he knows it's all in good fun, after so long, it is getting kind of annoying, then he asked, "Rika, are you ever going to call me by my actual name, or am I just going to have to put my goggles away?"

Rika looked at him and honestly said, "I could, but where's the fun in that? And besides, with or without the goggles, you'll always be a Goggle-Head."

Takato sighed in annoyance, then Sora asked, "What do you mean?"

Merlin pointed his finger into the sky as he said, "You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you, my lads!"

Everyone shared a look, then they nodded and Jeri went up to the door, and tried opening it, but was too heavy, then Drake, Takato and Rika came by and helped her open the door, and as the door started opening, it released a bright light. and they walked through a weird looking hall way, then they found another door, when they tried opening it, it almost seemed cartoonish, as in, it wiggled and wobbled like crazy, until everyone decided to charge at the door, sending them outwards onto the ground.

When they started getting up, Goofy said, "Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!"

Sora and Takato then walked up to the Cornerstone of Light, then they looked at each other and jumped, and Takato said, "Sora! What happened to you?"

Sora asked, "What do you mean? 'What happened to me? What happened to you?"

Rika then said, "Is it me, or are we wearing the clothes that we wore last year?" Everyone looked and noticed that Rika was right, everyone was wearing their old outfits.

Then Jeri asked the very big question, "And why is everything black and white? And why are we younger?"

"Well, I have a bigger question. Why am I Guilmon again?!" Drake asked, clearly annoyed.

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice and saw a familiar dino faced reptilian now stood. Takato walked up to Drake and asked, "Drake? Are you really Guilmon again?"

Rika walked up and said, "There's only one true way to find out, Goggle-Head."

Takato nodded and took out his D-Ark and aimed it at Drake, Takato watched as the information about Guilmon popped up, then Takato asked, "Drake, what attacks can you do?"

Drake closed his eyes and began calling upon his powers, then he opened them and then opened his mouth and yelled, "PyroSphere! Hyah!" Then a large black ball was launched out of his mouth and into the sky, exploding into a great ball of fire. "Yep. I'm Guilmon again. Figures, and I actually liked being Hazzardmon."

Takato then said, "Well, you're still you, buddy, at least you didn't regress back to being childish, no offense, of course."

Drake just waved him off saying, "None taken, though if Terriermon was here, you can bet that he wouldn't be for long."

Then Sora, cleary naïve to the conversation between the Tamers asked, "What's going on? Everything is black and white."

Donald, who was looking around, feeling kind of strange, then said, "Hey, this is kinda like…um…uh…"

Then Goofy, who was feeling the same strange feeling, said, "Déjà vu?"

Then Donald jumped and said, "Yeah, thats it!"

Then Sora asked, "Really? Have you been here before?"

Jeri then looked to her friends and said, "Let's see here, we're wearing our old clothes, we look younger, that's the Cornerstone of LIght, and to top it all off, everything's black and white. It's almost as if we're…stuck…in…a…Oh, dear."

Everyone could see where Jeri was heading, then Takato softly said, "An old style black and white cartoon, but that would mean that we've…"

Then Drake quietly said, "That we had some how went back in time. Yep, that would explain a lot of things, especially what Merlin had told us."

Just as they were about to continue their conversation, a younger looking 'Pete' ran passed them and asked, "Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy all pointed at him, while everyone else took a good look a this 'Pete', then the Tamers looked at one another and Takato whispered, "It looks like Pete."

Rika and the others nodded, then Rika said, "Yeah, but if it was him, he would have been attacking us the moment he saw us. Or would have called up the Heartless. So it can't be him."

Jeri then said, "It could also be a trick. Getting us to drop our guards, then attack us when we least expect it."

Drake shook his head then said, "Pete's not smart enough to be able to trick us. Could it be that, since we've been sent back in time, that this is the Pete before he turned evil?"

Takato shrugged his shoulders, then he said, "Let's just go with it, maybe we'll be able to figure out what's going on around here."

Everyone nodded, then they turned to 'Pete' and saw that the other trio had their weapons aimed at 'Pete', who said, "Why I oughta…" And just as fist were about to fly, he said, "Bah! I don't have time to wast on punks like you. So, I guess I'll go easy on ya!"

And with that, 'Pete' ran off to the Pier, to which Sora said, "Well, there's our villain."

Takato shook his head, then he said, "I highly doubt it."

Sora looked at Takato and asked, "What do you mean, Takato? Of course it's Pete, we just saw him!"

Drake shook his head and said, "Takatomon's right, look around you, something is very off about this place. We believe that we're not in our own time any more."

Donald quaked, "What do you mean 'we're not in our own time anymore?' Where else can we be?"

Takato then said, "The better question is _WHEN_ are we?"

Donald gave Takato a confused look and Renamon looked at the duck and said, "Donald, take a look around you, first of all, everything is in black and white, you guys are a lot younger, and the fact that over there's the Cornerstone of Light, all point to the fact that we've gone back in time. Not to mention that Drake is Guilmon again."

Donald then asked, "Well, what does this have to do with Pete?"

Jeri then said, "Everything. For one, if we are back in time, that could have been Pete from the past, so that would mean that that could be Pete before he turned evil and before he aligned himself with Maleficent."

Sora folded his arms with his right hand on his chin as he started to think about what was going on, then he said, "You just might have a point, but I think that we better go after that Pete just to be safe."

Everyone nodded, be it, a little reluctantly from the Tamers, knowing that somehow, they had gone back in time. But, they headed down towards the Pier after 'Pete'.

Once they arrived at the Pier, they saw 'Pete' staring down at the docks, Sora, Donald and Goofy went down to confront 'Pete' but the Tamers, still feeling uncertain about this world they are in, decided to stay back and watch.

And soon, they saw the trio pick a fight with 'Pete' and Drake asked, "Should we stop their fight, or something?"

Rika shook her head, then she said, "No matter what we try to say, Air-Head and Feather-Face would just ignore us."

Then Takato said, "And while Goofy could figure it out I fear that they must learn the hard way that this 'Pete' is not the Pete we know."

As the fight ended, the Tamers ran down to the others and heard 'Pete' ask, "What's you punks' beef with me anyway?" 'Pete' took a good look at the kids, not recognizing them, asked, "Who are ya? You new around here?"

Sora then said, "Cut the act."

Just as 'Pete' was about to say something, everyone heard the sound of a boat whistle, then 'Pete' said, "Woah!" He got up very quickly, but everyone flinched as they heard his bones crack as he tried to stand up.

Then the Tamers ran up to him and Takato said, "Hey, take it easy."

Takato then heard Goofy say, "You know, I think that they might have been right about this guy. Are you sure you're Pete?"

Then 'Pete' looked back to Goofy and asked, "Well, of COURSE I'm Pete. I'm the captain of the steamboat. So stop botherin' me, see?"

The Tamers saw that this Pete was fine, other then the fact that they heard another bone crack causing them to flinch again, then he said, "So hit the road!"

The Tamers then backed away from him as he said, "I gotta go find the little runt what stole my boat."

Then Goofy said, "Gawrsh, maybe we made a mistake."

To which Rika scoffed and said, "Ya think?"

Sora rolled his eyes at Rika's nonchalant attitude, and said, "I'm starting to think the same thing. He hasn't even called any Heartless."

The three nodded then Goofy approached 'Pete' and said, "Sorry we attacked ya like that, Capt'n Pete."

Then Capt'n Pete turned around and jumped to his feet then asked, 'Oh yeah? Well, if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat."

Sora nodded while raising his hands said, "Y-yes sir!"

Then Pete fell to the ground saying, "Ooh, my achin' back." Then Sora, Donald and Goofy rushed to him

Once they took care and made sure that Capt'n Pete was fine, they returned to Cornerstone Hill, where Sora said, "I thought fo sure Pete was the bad guy."

Then Donald said, "Aw, that would be too easy."

Then Goofy said, "C'mon, fellas. Let's try to find that steamboat."

Sora then said, "I guess we did saw we would…"

Then Takato said, "You bet you did. Honestly, I thought that you guys would have learned by now not to jump to conclusions! Do you not remember China? Honestly, sometimes I think that you're head is actually filled with air. No wonder Rika calls you Air-Head."

But Donald said, "Hey! We've got a door to find!"

Drake then said, "Yeah, he's right. Plus, I doubt that it would be that easy to find whose behind this mess, anyways. And besides, I don't see any doors, besides the one we came through, that is."

Then Sora looked over to the left and asked, "Hey. What's that, over there?"

Everyone looked over to where Sora was pointing at and saw an old style cartoon screen, then Donald walked up to the screen, and pulled the rope and raised the curtain, when the curtain raised, they saw right where they were, the only difference was that there were four strange doors, and in front of those doors, were different types of Heartless, and balls of flames in front of each door. Then the doors opened and the heartless, and balls of flames, went through each of the doors, then once each door was closed, that was when the door that they came trough, appeared and they all fell out of it.

Then Sora asked, "What was that?"

"Heartless goin' out…" Goofy started.

"And us, coming in." Jeri finished.

Sora then asked, "What does it all mean?"

Takato started thinking, when Donald tried the projector again, only to get nothing. Then Takato turned and saw the four doors from te projector, then he said, "Why don't we split up and take care of those Heartless! There are eight of us and four doors, that means that if two of us take a door…"

"Then we could cover more ground in less time." Jeri finsihed, then she turned to Takato and asked, "How are we going to do this, Takato?"

Takato looked to everyone and said, "Here's how it's going to go, we'll split up into four groups, consisting of two members on each team, and each team will take a door. Me and Drake will take the door with the construction site emblem on it. Rika, you and Renamon will take the door next to it, the one with a person tied up. Jeri, you and Donald will take the door with the fire symbol on it. And Sora, you and Goofy will go and take the door with the King's seal on it! Everybody got it?"

To which everyone nodded, then he said, "All right, guys, remember, you go in, take care of the Heartless, and if we find any more of these viewing curtains, we find out what they have to show, and then we meet back here to discuss what we have learned. Now then, let's move out!" Then the gang split up into their assigned groups and headed to their assigned doors.

 *****Takato and Drake in The Building Site*****

Once Takato and Drake entered the Building Site door, they saw that they were standing on support plateforms, although, they were very unstable, then Drake said, "Man, what a bad time for me to not have my usual wings." Drake then looked around the site, then he asked, "I wonder what they're building anyways."

Takato looked to his best friend and son, then he noticed a Heartless sneaking up behind Drake and said, "Look out, Drake, behind you!"

Drake looked behind him and saw a Heartless the size of him, with a long slender body, and a hammer for a head, Takato's Scan ability called these things 'Hammer Frame' Takato then summoned his Bonds Of Hazard and prepared to throw it at the Heartless, when The King, or what could possibly be the King's past self swung in and saved Drake. "Your Majesty?" Takato asked.

But the version of the King waved his hand, and jumped into another door. Then Takato looked up and said, "Well, that's not good."

Drake nodded, and he asked, "Yeah, not good at all." Then the four Hammer Frames jumped down down and said, "Let's get them, Takatomon."

Takato nodded, then he said, "You ready, son?"

Drake nodded and said, "Always, father."

Then the Heartless charged at the father/son team, who charged in themselves, but they had to be extra careful around the Hammer Frames, the reason being is that they didn't want to destroy the building they were standing on, then, as a Hammer Frame charged at Drake, he took a deep breath, then yelled, "Let's see how you like this, Pyrosphere! Hyah!" Then Drake unleashed a large ball of flame, at the Heartless, being careful where he aimed it.

Meanwhile, Takato was dealing with his own squad of Hammer Frames, blocking each attack with his Keyblade, then retaliating with quick and powerful strikes, but soon, a Hammer Frame slammed down and sent everyone upwards, Takato saw this as an opportunity to summon Zero's Vaccine Reverse in his left hand and start an insane aerial combo, destroying several Heartless, and then he and Drake started falling.

But Drake yelled, "Takatomon! If I land on the platform at this speed, I'll end up going through it! Give me some temporary wings! Now!"

Takato nodded, then he threw both of his Keyblades in an outwards spiral and searched through his deck and pulled a very familiar card and swiped it through his D-Ark, while yelling, "DigiModify, Hyper Wings, Activate!" Then he summoned both of his Keyblades again, and struck at the Heartless while falling.

Then from Drake's back, sprouted six blue glowing wings, and Drake used them to slow his decent and returned to the skys, fighting off more more and more Heartless, once all of the Heartless were annihilated, the younger Mickey ran up to Takato and shook his hand then left, and then another cartoon curtain appeared, Drake returned to the ground and Takato pulled the rope.

When the curtain rose, they saw that Maleficent was standing inside Takato's father's old castle in Hollow Bastion, "You absolute idiot! You managed to fail at everything! And what's more…you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away. Well, as of now, you're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes!" And with that, the evil fairy left, leaving someone behind, and then she said, "Useless imbecile…"

Then they heard Pete's voice say, "But-but…but I…" Then the screen went white and the curtain closed.

After watching that, Takato and Drake returned to Cornerstone hill, and Takato asked, "Wonder what that was about?"

Drake looked at him and said, "Well, Maleficent was talking down to Pete about something, that's for sure."

Takato then said, "I guess that we won't know the whole story, until the others return, then." He then looked towards the other doors and said, "Which means, they will be showing up soon."

 *****Rika and Renamon in Lilliput*****

Once Rika and Renamon entered their assigned door, they saw that they were standing in a large town, but the only difference was that they were huge, and the town was small, like it was a childs toy town, with a massive cannon tower in the middle of the town, then Rika looked around and said, "Well then, this is new."

Renamon nodded and asked, "Do you think the town shrunk?"

Rika shrugged and said, "I don't know. For all we know, we could have gotten bigger."

As Rika and Renamon began around, they saw the young version of Mickey jumping up and down waving at them, Rika looked at Renamon and said, "What do you think he's doing Renamon?"

Renamon looked behind them and said, "Maybe he's trying to warn us about them." She then pointed to the Heartless behind them, and saw that they were flying planes.

Rika summoned her Force of Balance, and looked at Renamon, who gave her a knowing nod, then Rika said, "All right, then, let's dance." Rika then attacked the Heartless, which, thanks to her Scan ability, discovered that they were called Aeroplanes.

Rika and Renamon charged at the Aeroplanes, only to have to dodge out of the way as the Heartless fired at them, Rika blocked with her Keyblade and said, "Man, these guys are annoying!" Rika then fired a Magnet Spell that drew the Heartless around her, then unleashed a Thunder spell that destroyed the Heartless around her, as she thought, _'These new spells that Master Yen Sid gave us are really tricky to use. I have yet to master these elements, nor have I even heard of some of them.'_

Renamon wasn't doing to bad either, with a few Diamond Storms launched here and there, she made quick work of the Heartless. But soon they had to deal with Hammer Frames, then Renamon gave Rika a smirk as she said, "Hey, Rika, I have an idea."

Rika looked at her partner and saw the glint in her eyes, then Rika, being slightly concerned about the glint in Renamon's eyes, asked, "Renamon, what are you up too?"

Renamon then grabbed a Hammer Frame and slammed it down onto another Hammer Frame, then she said, "That. If it looks like a weapon, why not treat it like a weapon?"

Rika shook her head and said, "I think you might be spending to much time with Drake, Ren." Rika then sensed an Heartless sneaking up from behind her, then she vanished into thin air, confusing the Hammer Frame, only to appear behind hit and impale it with her Keyblade.

Then a squadron of Aeroplanes surrounded them, Rika took notice of the Cannon Tower, then she thought, _'Well, I guess it's time to do my one 'Goggle-Headed move per year' idea.'_ Rika then jumped on top of the Cannon Tower, and activated it, and hit every last Heartless around them.

Once it was clear that the Heartless was cleared out, the younger version of Mickey ran up to Rika and shook her hand, then ran to the door with a fire emblem on it, and another cartoon curtain screen appeared, Rika decided to pull the lever. and watched as the curtain rose.

When the curtain rose, they saw that someone was looking through a window from the old castle at Hollow Bastion, then they heard Pete say, "Aw, for cryin' out loud…she didn't have to go and say that. Okay, I mighta messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things then useless…Why, when I was startin' out…Oh, I miss those good ol' days…What I wouldn't give to go back in time…What I wouldn't give…"

Then a bright light appeared from behind Pete, he said, "Huh?" He then turned around and saw the same mysterious door that the heroes came through, he walked up to them and opened the doors, and he said, "Hey, I think that's my…"

Then Rika, who was explaining to Takato and Drake what she and Ren (Renamon) saw in their door, then said, "And then it just cut off at that point."

Takato nodded and said, "So, Maleficent yelled at Pete, who in turned wished that he could go back in time, and then the door appeared. The same kind of door we came through. This is starting to make sense. But we need to know more."

Drake nodded, them he said, "Right. Which means that we need to hear what the others have learned first."

Rika folded her arms and said, "Wondeful. I wonder how long that will take?"

 *****Jeri and Donald in The Scene of the Fire*****

Once Jeri and Donald came through their door, they saw a massive building on fire, Jeri then yelled, "Oh, no! Fire!" Then the two saw the younger Mickey trying to stop two balls of fire from attacking the building, Jeri then said, "Let's move, Donald, he needs our help!"

Donald nodded and quaked, "Right!"

Jeri unsheathed her Noble Lion and charged at the two fireballs, cutting them down to ciders, Jeri then turned to Donald and said, "Let's get to work, Donald!" Donald nodded then Jeri unsheathed her Noble Lion and took a battle position, then she and Donald were surrounded by Shadow Heartless, which Donald took out half with a quick Thunder spell, and Jeri finished with a quick slash from her sword.

But soon they soon surrounded by new a type of Heartless that looked like an old style car called 'Hot Rod' and when Jeri started attacking it, it seemed to do nothing much, but when Jeri was about to pop its tiers, so to say, it honked its horn and started driving around on all four of it's wheels, making it almost impossible for either Jeri or Donald to do damage to it, but when it stopped, that was the moment Jeri took to slice the Heartless clean in half.

But her work wasn't done just yet, as miniature balls of fire started charging at the building, but Jeri saw this and aimed her Noble Lion at them and said, "Freeze!" Then stars of frozen ice was launched at the balls of fire, and put them out, completely.

But, even more Hot Rods showed up, and it turned into a real car show, that Jeri was sick of already. Donald was casting magic, then he looked to Jeri and said, "Jeri! Team up with me! We can use a combination attack to destroy these Heartless!"

Jeri looked at Donald, then she nodded and ran towards him, then the linked their weapons together, and a bunch of Fireworks appeared in front of them, then the Fireworks then went off in random directions, hitting Heartless along the way, and just as their combination attack ended, one final Hot Rod charged at the duo. Jeri saw this and encased her sword in Aeroga spell **(A/N: Remember, Jeri never went to Castle Oblivion, so she never forgot her original spells which means that she will have spells from both the original game and this game)** , then as she slammed her sword down, she yelled, "Take this! Windscar! Hiya!" **(A/N And yes, I did just do that. You got a problem with it? Leave it in the reviews. If not, tell me where I got it, I want to see if you know your Manga/Anime)** Then when her sword touched the ground, it created a massive shockwave that sliced the Heartless into five tiny pieces, which then disappeared into darkness.

Once all the Heartless were destroyed, and the fire was put out Mickey ran up to Jeri and shook her hand, then ran off into another door, then another curtain showed up and Donald went to pull the rope and raised the curtains, then looked into the screen and saw what was to be seen.

The screen showed Maleficent staring through the door that had shown up then she said, "Fascinating…This appears to be a portal to the past!"

Pete nodded and said, "Yeah, it was the strangest thing!"

Then Maleficent said, "Stop gawking! And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage!"

Pete nodded and said, "Okay."

Then Maleficent said, "Now, perhaps I could give you one more chance to redeem yourself."

Pete then brought his hands together and said, "Oh, thank you, thank you! You can count on me…!" Then he asked, "So, what do I do?"

Maleficent turned back to the door and said, "Patience, my dear…" She then looked back into the door and said, "What have we here? Well, if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light…Mmm…Now we can take the castle from those fools-but we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care…" Then the projection ended.

"And that's what we've learned." Jeri explained to the others, after she and Donald left their door.

Takato nodded, taking in all of the information that he had just heard, then he said, "Now all we need is for Sora and Goofy to return."

Rika then sat down and said, "Well, best get comfy. 'Cause they're going to be a while." Everyone sat down and waited.

 *****Sora and Goofy in Mickey's House*****

And finally in the last door, we see Sora and Goofy standing in someone's house, then they both saw a massive black hole sucking up all of the furniture, then Sora saw Mickey running towards the furniture trying to prevent the furniture from being lost. Sora then said, "C'mon, he needs our help!"

Goofy nodded then he and Sora rushed to the Black Hole, but soon Rapid Thrusters showing up, making everything even harder. Then Sora summoned his Hero's Crest and looked towards Goofy, getting a nod in response, they both charged towards the Heartless, while trying to keep the furniture from being sucked into the Black Hole.

Sora struck at the Heartless with his Hero's Crest, and Goofy attacking with a crazy spin attack. Sora noticed that the furniture was about to be sucked into the swirling hole of doom, threw his Keyblade at it, once the Keyblade struck the black hole, it shrunk to a miniature version of itself, allowing Sora and Goofy to finish off the Heartless.

Once the room was cleared of all Heartless, the Black Hole started to dissipate into nothing. Then once all was quiet, Mickey ran up to Sora and shook his hand, then left, then Goofy turned and said, "Look, Sora, over there."

Sora turned and saw one of the curtains, he walked up to it and pulled the rope, and then was blinded by light. Then they Maleficent then she said, "Listen well. On the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretched castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of it's power still contained!"

Then Pete said, "The Cornerstone…of Light?"

Maleficent nodded and in a sour tone said, "Yes! That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle."

"Oh." Pete replied.

Then Maleficent asked, "You know what must be done?"

"Uh…" Answered Pete, obviously not understanding what he was being asked to do.

Then Maleficent said, "Go then. Time to prove your worth! And don't dare to fail me again!"

Then the camera backed up to reveal Pete then he said, "Don't fail her again…let's see…" Then Pete started to think of a plan. Then his ears shot straight up he said, "That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!" Then he started laughing in an evil tone, then he said, "But first…I gotta go get my old boat back." Then he walked through the door.

Then Sora said, "So, it was Pete after all!"

Then Donald said, "He tricked us!"

Everyone shook their heads and Jeri said, "No, he didn't. The Pete we met earlier was not the Pete we know."

Takato nodded and said, "Correct. That Pete belongs to this time era. We need to find the Pete from our era."

Sora folded his arms and said, "The Pete we met here had kind of an attitude, but he didn't seem like a bad guy."

Then Takato said, "Right, then the Pete we know must be around here somewhere. We have to find him."

Then Rika folded her arms and said, "Like that will be easy."

Then Jeri turned to where the Waterway sign is then pointed and asked, "Who's to say that it isn't?"

Everyone turned to where Jeri was pointing, and saw the Pete that they knew. Then Pete turned and started laughing like mad. Then he said, "Now that castle's as good as ours!"

Then Sora said, "That's the Pete we know!"

Everyone nodded, then Takato heard Rowena say, _"Takato! Look! The Cornerstone of Light is gone!"_

Takato turned to where the Cornerstone was supposed to be and gasped. "It's gone!"

Everyone looked and saw that the Cornerstone was missing! Then Donald said, "But that means…"

And Goofy said, "They're gonna fill the castle with darkness! We gotta hurry!"

Rika then asked, "How did he get behind us?!"

Drake then said, "He must have taken it when Sora was explaining his story!"

Then Renamon asked, "But, how did he get passed me and Rika? Or even Takato for that matter?"

Takato shook his head and said, "Forget about how and when he took it, let's just get it back! Quick!"

Then they saw Capt'n Pete weakly run by, then Sora said, "Hey, hold it right there!"

Then Capt'n Pete said, "No way, small fries! I finally found the pip-squeak what stole my steamboat!"

Then Donald said, "Yeah! It was you!"

Then Pete said, "RIght, me!" Then he shook his head and said, "No! No! It wasn't me! It's just somebody who looks like me!" Then Capt'n Pete ran off towards the Waterway, leaving Sora with a major headache.

Then Sora asked, "Aw, which is it!?"

Then Takato said, "Let's just forget about that small problem for now, and get going!" Everyone nodded then they ran off after the two Pete's.

Once the gang reached the Waterway, they saw the old steamboat, pulling the caged Cornerstone of Light behind it, as well as Capt'n Pete running after the Boat, yelling, "Waaaait!"

Then Present Pete said, "Shuddup!" Then he pushed Capt'n Pete back and said, "Your future's on the line, pallie, so back off and give me the boat!" Then Present Pete wound up a strong attack, and punched Capt'n Pete, launching him skyward.

"The Cornerstone!" Takato yelled, as he and the others reached Present Pete.

Then Sora yelled, "After him!"

Takato looked to Drake, who said, "Man, if I were Hazzardmon, I would have been able to fly up to Pete and take him down myself."

Then Present Pete started the Steamboat, then noticed the group, and gave them a salute, then the boat was off. Then Pete said, "You lugs couldn't follow me even if you wanted to! Later losers!"

Then Pete created objects from nothing and threw them at our heroes, just when they were about to be hit, they blocked the objects, then launched them right back at Pete, once he was seeing stars, the boat was sent right back to he grass, and our heroes saw this as an opportunity to try to break the crate that held the Cornerstone.

Jeri was the first to get there, and she saw the hook hanging over head, so she grabbed it, and she was pulled over the crate, and started swinging it, with the others attacking as well, then she looked at the crate, then she closed her eyes and concentrated, then she struck fast and precise strikes at the crate with her sword. Her attack was so fast that the only thing the untrained eye could see was a blur of movement.

Then, once she was finished, she let go of the hook and returned her sword to it's sheath, then once everyone heard the 'click' of the hilt hitting the sheath, the crate fell to pieces. Causing Present Pete to fall into the water.

Then Pete said, "You'll pay for this!"

Then he was hit by the steamboat. Then he looked back and glared at the heroes and ran off towards the Wharf, Takato saw him, then he said, "He's getting away! After him!"

Sora looked towards Donald, who was staring at the Cornerstone and said, "Donald, we'll come back for it later!"

Drake then said, "Pete's heading towards the doorway!"

Then everyone rushed after Present Pete, only to see him fighting with Capt'n Pete. Then Rika said, "Man, we have to help Pete fight, *sigh* himself. Man, can we get this taken care of, please?"

Then Present Pete punched Capt'n Pete in the face, who said, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Then Present Pete said, "Ha! You're still wet behind the ears!"

Then the heroes stood in front of Capt'n Pete took a battle stance and Rika said, "But we're not!"

Then Takato and the other Tamers had to dodge out of Capt'n Pete's way, then he said, "Hey! We're trying to help you!"

Then Present Pete charged at the heroes, who got out of the way, then Takato gripped both of his Keyblades in reverse grip position, then he charged at Present Pete with quick speed.

Rika then jumped to avoid Present Pete's shockwave stomp attack, then she summoned a massive Thundaga attack at Pete, giving him the shock of a life time. But just as the battle was turning into the heroes favor, one of the doors from Cornerstone hill appeared and Present Pete ran through it, and everyone else followed after him.

Then they were suddenly at the Scene of the Fire, and had balls of fire attacking them, then Jeri gathered Aeroga around her blade, then she turned to her friends and yelled, "Guys, watch out!" Everyone turned to Jeri, and saw her sword encased in wind, then as she got ready to attack, then decided to move out of the way.

Present Pete looked and asked, "What? You kiddies scared already? Huh?" Then Present Pete noticed Jeri's Noble Lion then he weakly said, "Mommy."

Then Jeri jumped in the air and yelled, "Take this! Windscar! Hiya!" Then when she slammed her sword downwards, the ground was scared by incredibly fast and dangerous blades of wind, truly the attack was deserving the name Windscar.

But just as the heroes were winning, another door appeared and Pete head inside, with the gang following shortly after him. When they came out of the door, they found themselves in Mickey's house, with the black hole ever present. And even as the battle continued, Pete kept running through door after door.

And soon, the battle was over and then Capt'n Pete said, "It serves you right!"

Then Present Pete angrily ran off and channeled some magic and created a door the same one that the gang had came through, then Present Pete ran through it, then Capt'n Pete said, "Yeah…Annnd stay out!"

Then once the door was closed, Takato, Rika and Sora nodded, then they all aimed their Keyblades at the Door then three beams of light were fired out of the Keyblades and hit the door, locking it for good. Then the Door vanished.

Then Capt'n Pete asked, "Would somebody tell me what's been goin' on here? Who was that creep, anyways?"

Then Sora said, "Hello? That creep was…mhp."

But Takato covered his mouth and said, "Sora, that's a secret."

Then Capt'n Pete asked, "Secret? What kinda secret? Oh, never mind. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble."

Then Donald and Drake said, "Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it!"

This caused everyone to snicker, Capt'n Pete seemed to be confused by the group, but chose to ignore it, then he said, "And to show ya appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mickey's late anyways."

Then Sora said, "Really? Awesome!"

Then Takato said, "Sora, just don't take long. We're going to put the Cornerstone back, we'll meet you when we're done, k?"

Sora nodded, then after the group rolled the Cornerstone of Light back to it's proper place, the Tamers walked back down to the Waterway to wait for Sora and the others to be finished with their fun.

There they saw that Mickey was relaxing on the back side of the boat, everyone enjoyed a good laugh at that.

 *****Sora Obtained The Monochrome*****

 *****Obtained Magic Reflect*****

Then once everything was taken care of, Goofy said, "I betchya the castle's safe now."

Everyone nodded then Sora said, "I guess we should head back."

Then Donald said, "Wait! As long as we're here…"

But Rika saw where this was going, and grabbed the duck and said, "Sorry, but we are leaving, now." Then she and the others walked up to the door and opened it, then she said, "In ya go!" Then she threw him into the door.

Takato then asked, "Was that really necessary, Rika?"

Rika smirked and said, "Maybe." Then she walked through the door.

Takato shook his head, then Drake said, "I really don't care right now. I just want my wings, arms and legs back."

Takato then asked, "But, I thought that you would have liked being Guilmon again?"

Then Drake nodded and said, "Maybe at another time, but I've had a year to be Hazzardmon, and I've grown to accept it, plus, I've grown to like my wings."

Takato shook his head while laughing, then he said, "Well, let's go."

Then everyone started to walk through the door, returning to the future.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, back in Disney Castle, the Hall of Cornerstone, went from pitch black, to being bright white again, then Queen Minnie saw that the thorns began to disappear, then she said, "The Thorns have disappeared!"

Then Merlin said, "By george! The lads have accomplished their mission."

Then Chip said, "Hooray!"

And Dale said, "Let's have an acorn feast to celebrate!"

Then the door started to shake and wobble, then Donald came flying out of it, with Rika and Renamon, and everyone else following after him.

Then once Drake walked through the doors, he looked at himself and sighed in relief then he said, "Ah, it feels good to be me again."

Then Queen Minnie said, "Welcome back! Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!"

Then Chip and Dale said, "Good work, you guys!"

Then, as Merlin was about to speak, a massive black portal opened up from behind him, and everyone took a battle stance, only to relax, but instantly become worried as a very injured and beat up Henry walked through the portal, with Terriermon on his shoulder, looking at him with worry in his eyes, then once they left the portal, it closed behind them.

Then Henry said, "Hey, guys." Henry then looked around and noticed that it was thorn free, then he said, "I guess we're a little late, huh?"

Then Henry collapsed to the ground and Takato ran up to him and asked, "Herny! What happened to you?" He took out an Elixer from his pocket and gave it to Henry, who drank it up, and the bruises started to dissipate.

Then Henry said, "You guys would not believe what had happened to me."

Rika then said "We can say the same thing to you. By the way, wheres your cloak?"

Henry then said, "It's a long story."

Then Takato said, "Well, give us the sort version."

Henry looked up and raised his hand, and in flash of light, Henry summoned The Ends Of The Earth, making everyone go wide eyed at te Keyblade, then he said, "The short version is that I past my trial. Now, excuse me as I pass out."

Takato then said, "Henry!"

Merlin then walked up and casted a very powerful spell to completely heal Henry, then he said, "Just give him time and rest. He'll be fine in a few. Now lads, I hope you didn't do anything to reckless while you were there?"

Donald the pounded his chest and said, "Of course not!"

This caused everyone to snicker at him, then a female version of Donald came into the Hall, then Donald somehow sensed her and said, "Daisy, I'm back!"

And everyone asked, "Who?"

Then Goofy said, "Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart."

Then Sora asked, "Really…"

As Everyone watched the interaction between Donald and Daisy, just when it seemed like they were going to hug, Daisy looked at Donald with a fierce glare and said, "Donald, you forgot about out date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!"

Then Donald said, "But Daisy…I…"

Then Daisy said, "I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while."

Then Takato chuckled and said, "She sounds like you, Rika."

Rika smirked and said, "Oh, I can be much worse, you know that."

Terriermon chucked and said, "Ah, I'd rather listen to these guys argue then watch Henry fight a giant armored ghost."

Then Henry, who was starting to regain consciousness, said, "Terriermon, what have I told you about behaving yourself."

Then Terriermon replied with "Momentai!"

Everyone laughed, but when Donald looked towards the Door to the Past, Takato and Drake stepped in front of is and said, "Don't even think about it, Donald."

Then as everyone watched Donald being chased around by Daisy, Queen Minnie saw something and said, "Oh, look!"

Then Takato's Bonds Of Hazard appeared in his hand and started to emit a bright light, then the Cornerstone of Light began to emit the same light, and Takato aimed the Keyblade at it, and was transported to the realm between Light and Darkness, then he sealed the worlds Keyhole.

Then Sora walked up to Daisy and said, "Daisy, we need Donald for just a little longer."

Then she asked, "How much longer?"

Then Takato said, "We don't know. Until we have taken care of Organization XIII, after we have finished with them, he will be able to come home. I promise."

Donald nodded and said, "Right. I'll be back soon, Daisy!"

Then Goofy looked to Queen Minnie and said, "Don't you worry, Queen Minnie. We'll return."

Then Sora said, "Please tell the King that we're still looking for him!"

Queen Minnie nodded and said, "I will!"

Then Chip and Dale said, "See you soon!"

And Merlin said, "Think wisely!"

Jeri looked over to Henry and asked, "Are you able to move, Henry?"

Henry got up and moved his arms, then he said, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's get going." Then everyone left for another world.

 *****Sora obtained Wisdom Form*****

* * *

 **and as for The Pantom well, I will seeing that it is Marluxia, I believe that, for some of the Phantoms, I can do a little extra spice in this. What if, now hear me out, what if instead of all of the Phantoms being where the Mushroom XIII are, what if instead, make the Absent Silhouettes a little more, challenging? By having their Phantoms join them, and have some of the Phantoms appear where the Mushroms be? But, what do you guys think?**

 **Now, I know, I know. This Chapter was on the shorter side, but it's not like the other Disney worlds, and I really couldn't do much of anything with it. But next chapter? Ohohoho, it is going to be fun! I can't wait to start writing it! You can bet that there will be some uncomfortable tension between Takato and Jack Speerow, but not all the time, but, come on, Knights and Pirates don't mix well. And once again, should I save Aqua in KH2 at the end or not? Oh, and before I forget again, I want to do something different, and I know that this will down right get dirty, but, how many of you are familiar with Cinimasins? Well, I want to do something like that, but a revew addition, and even though I will try to make this story as best as I can, it will never be perfect. But, that is where you guys can leave your 'Sins' and telling me what is wrong with the story. and Don't just do it here, do it for all my stories, then, once I am complete one story, I will do a new one, that is bassicly a Fanficsins story, and using your sins on my own story. that way, we all are writng one story.**

 **But, please note, these 'Sins' are not the same as flames, they must have the whole CinimaSins humor** **to them, and if you guys have seen Chiiari sin KH2, then you will know that once we get to Demyx in Radient Garden, I am expecting at least one of you guys to have the F*ck this fight F*ck this fight F8ck this fight line, so, that is enough from me, Read, Review and don't forget to 'Si** **n' this story! Later!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


End file.
